Wrong Side of Heaven
by Lynn101
Summary: He thought she was just a brat, raised in the club life and overindulged. But then why couldn't he stop thinking about her? Happy/OC Rated M for lemons and strong language.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any characters from Sons of Anarchy. I own Sara and any other original characters.**

* * *

 **August 2004**

Sara Harris' gaze drifted briefly to the façade of Teller-Morrow Automotive Repair before flicking back to the clubhouse pouring heavy music across the lot. The stark contrast between the silent garage and the booming clubhouse was made even more apparent by the dark shadows falling across the closed business. She was sure that the garage had been busy earlier in the day but now, at nine at night, the clubhouse was the one demanding attention. It _was_ Saturday night after all so she shouldn't have been surprised by the rager happening inside but it was still very impressive through her nineteen year old eyes.

She wasn't supposed to be here, not really. Her father—Skip— had told her she was supposed to meet Clay at his house and under _no uncertain terms_ was she to go to the party but who knew when Clay'd show up there—she knew how late these parties went—and she didn't feel like waiting around in his driveway when she could at least wait at a party. Besides, Skip was always a little too protective of her anyway; always acting like she had no idea what went on behind clubhouse doors and, really, what he didn't know couldn't hurt him. Hell, he was the one that raised her in a clubhouse.

Still, to go to Charming without an escort had been a fight that she had barely won and would certainly feel the weight of when she got back—especially if he caught wind that she had ignored his explicit directions concerning location of her meeting with the SAMCRO president. A meeting that she only had a brief gist of what it was about; damn motorcycle clubs loved their mystique.

As she flicked ash from her cigarette she leaned on her car and crossed her black bootie-clad ankles enjoying the stretch in her straightened legs. Her neck cracked loudly as she worked fatigue from her neck. She had to give it to these guys: the five-hour trek from San Bernardino hadn't been comfortable in a car so she couldn't even imagine it on a bike.

The nineteen year old pushed her long blonde hair out of her face but the wind blew it back. She smirked to herself, musing that even the night air was rebellious in Charming. For August in California it was a relatively cool night and she felt the skin of her bare arms pimple in response to another draft of air.

With a sigh she pushed off the car, heels clicking loudly on the asphalt as she made her way to the heavy wooden doors. She pried them and was immediately hit by a pungent cloud of smoke followed by a couple groping each other on their way out. Delightful.

"Well hello darling, can I get you a drink?" Tig asked tossing his arm around her shoulders; she scoffed as she shrugged it off. Good ol' Trager. Nothing had changed.

"Tigger. It's me. Sara." Silence. She could almost see his mind going through the mental rolodex of croweaters. "Harris." She added after a silent beat. With a look of startled recognition, he pulled his arm back as if it were on fire.

"Holy shit! Jesus fucking Christ. Aren't you like seventeen?" He asked eyeing her critically. She didn't miss his eyes rake across her body. Clearly he wasn't _that_ put off by her age. She felt a swell of feminine pride beneath her breast.

"Nineteen, Tig. Besides, I was eighteen the last time you saw me. Actually I think we had a very similar conversation then." She answered smartly with a slight roll of her eyes. The look he shot her very clearly conveyed his doubt about her age. As if she had any reason to lie—it wasn't like any of these guys really cared about the legal nuances of age.

"So what're you doing here now?" He bluntly asked after a moment. She snorted. Good to know he was polite as ever.

"What? I can't just drop in on a SAMCRO party?" She teased before continuing, "I had some business in the area. Is Clay around?" She asked casually and scanned the crowd around her looking for the older man.

"He ain't here right now. He'll be around later though. Why? Whatcha need?" Tig's blue eyes sparkled with curiosity.

"To talk to Clay." She responded firmly but threw him a flirty smile of reassurance, "How 'bout that drink while I wait?"

With a nod he led the way through the crowd to the bar. She spied an empty stool next to a blonde biker and hopped on, looking at her neighbor expectantly. Finally he threw her a glance and had to do a double take.

"Well ho-ly shit. Look who came out to play." Jax was a few years older than Sara and she had always thought of him a little like a cousin: they shared the unique experience of growing up in the club bonding them in a way that few in the MC world could relate. Their paths had crossed quite a bit over the years when their fathers had dragged them around but, like most parent-mandated things, the trips tapered off in the rebellious teen years.

"Jackson." She greeted warmly as he pulled her into a side hug. Tig yelled for the Prospect to come over and bring them beers.

"What brings you up to our lovely town?" Jax asked after exchanging a few pleasantries.

"Uhm just some business to take care of. I actually need to talk to Clay but I guess he's not here yet." She said with a dismissive wave of her hand as the Prospect placed a bottle in front of her. Her eyes tracked the tan young man as he ran up and down the length of the bar, trying to serve all of the brothers belligerently shouting at him.

"He's cute." She said flashing a coy smile at the Prospect.

"I thought you don't fuck Prospects?" Jax mocked echoing the same words she had said to him during his prospect year.

"I never said I was going to fuck him. Just that he's cute. You should definitely vote him in." She teased back and took a sip of beer. Tig had wandered off in search of either liquor or pussy— Sara wasn't sure which, but she was pretty sure Tig would stop at whichever he found first.

"Thanks for your input. Not sure how the guys are running it down south, but in Charming we don't usually vote in brothers just because teenage girls think they are cute." He responded with an eye roll.

"Well then you should reevaluate your criteria... Hey, I'm just looking out for future of the club." She quipped with a giggle. Jax shook his head and laughed.

"You're so thoughtful." He jokingly praised. "So what's so pressing you're gonna wait to talk to Clay?" Jax finally inquired with interest. She shook her head and smirked.

"Just because you got your top rocker doesn't mean you got your crown yet, _Prince Charming_. Don't try to get information out of me." She teased. He snorted at the nickname and took a swig of his beer.

"I suppose that makes you the Ice Princess." He ribbed and she nudged him with her shoulder in response. Shortly afterward, Opie arrived and greeted her with a warm hug. She hadn't seen either of the men since they were Prospects themselves a few years prior. Opie informed her that he had finally married Donna and had two kids, and Jax told her about his girlfriend Wendy, and she told them about her boyfriend Ryan and her internship at a rehab clinic. As the night wore on, she was introduced (or re-introduced as it were) to the current members of SAMCRO but there was still no sign of Clay. She was really starting to be glad she hadn't decided to wait for him in his driveway as she was initially instructed to do so.

The last time she had been in the Redwood clubhouse she had been sixteen and her father had dragged her and her older brother Jason up to visit the Mother Charter. Her father was the Vice President of the SAMDINO chapter so he was naturally combing her brother—a legacy in his own right—to take the seat at the head of their chapter table someday. As for Sara, he didn't want to leave his only daughter home alone so she was brought along by default. In retrospect, part of her was sure it was because Ryan had started showing public interest in her that summer.

At sixteen, Sara hadn't quite fully blossomed yet. She had been in that awkward stage where you hate your body, and your skin, and just don't even know what to do about your hair. Her mother moved to Omaha to get away from the club when Sara was little, leaving her daughter to either learn how to be a woman from the croweaters or put off the topic for as long as possible. She had chosen the latter, and needless to say, hadn't been flaunting any assets—although Ryan still argued otherwise.

In the end, she was pawned off on the SAMCRO women for the weekend and spent most of the visit shopping with Gemma— who took it upon herself to teach Sara to put on make-up, shoot a gun, and bought Sara her first push up bra—which her father had raged about for a solid month. It certainly had solidified Ryan's interest, and the two began their tumultuous relationship shortly after her return.

She had seen Tig and Kozik when she was eighteen and they were on a protection run down south and stopped in at the SAMDINO clubhouse for a night, but that was pretty much it.

Sara had spent much of the last three years trying to climb out from under her father and brother's thumb and to establish herself as her own person. She had started by graduating from highschool with honors at seventeen.

Senior year she had been accepted into a couple bigger state schools, but her father had bitched and moaned about the cost and that it wasn't good for her to be that far away from family, so being the ever dutiful daughter that she was, she ended up at a local community college taking classes whenever she could. She was now in her second year, had an internship at a rehab clinic in L.A., and was putting in about 30 hours a week with SAMDINO's various "legitimate" business enterprises.

For all of that, here she was, once more at the beck and call of the club. Her father had reminded her that when Clay said 'jump', you asked 'how high'.

She sat twirling a piece of her long blonde hair around her finger lost in her own thoughts as she half-listened to Jax and Ope. She was used to feigning interest in topics she couldn't care less about. She loved the club but they really only talked about three things—bikes, pussy, and guns. Her blue eyes darted to the door when it opened and the crowd parted a little. Finally. She hopped off her seat in response.

"Well gentlemen, I need to go see the Prez." She finished her beer and left it on the bar as she made her way to Clay.

"Clay." She greeted and he gave her a small nod of recognition and a long look.

"Thanks for coming, sweetheart. Come on, we'll talk in the back. How's your pops doin'?" She nodded and answered noncommittally as the guys watched her follow him to the back. They didn't miss how tightly her dark skinny jeans clung to an ass they couldn't for the life of them remember being there the last time they had seen her.

"Well she grew the fuck up." Jax said with an amused scoff.

"That was weird." Opie stated ignoring Jax's comment. Jax nodded and hummed in response, brows furrowed. He hadn't seen Sara in years and all of a sudden Clay is taking her for private meetings?

"Hey, who is that girl you guys were talking to?" The Prospect asked as he wiped up the condensation and spilled beer accumulating on the bar top.

"Sara Harris. She's the daughter of the San Bernardino VP." Opie answered absently watching one of the guys toss a croweater over his shoulder and the crowd cheered loudly as she squealed in delight.

"She seems cool." The Prospect prodded eagerly and both Jax and Opie rolled their eyes.

"Shut the fuck up and go get us more beers, pissant." Opie directed gruffly.

After about a half hour, Sara and Clay emerged from the back and watched the crowd for a moment whispering between themselves. Jax and Opie followed their gaze to Kozik sitting with a girl on either side, high as a fucking kite; he was beyond even pretending he didn't have a $3K-a-week coke habit and was beginning to be more trouble than he was worth.

Sara grimaced briefly before nodding and turning to Clay. They watched as Clay placed a hand on her shoulder gently and she smiled reassuringly before clearly excusing herself and making her way back to them at bar. The two men watched her intensely as she flagged down the Prospect to get another drink.

"Meeting go well?" Jax pressed further.

"Pretty much as expected." She answered vaguely. "What's your name, sweetheart?" She asked the Prospect as he handed her a drink. His eyes flicked to Jax and Opie briefly before answering.

"Uhh. I'm JC."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sara." She answered with a flirty smile before taking a sip. Opie and Jax turned around on their stools to face away both grumbling something about 'so much for not fucking prospects'.

* * *

"Anyone know where the fuck Kozik is?" Clay asked with a grunt of frustration at the absence of the brother. It was the afternoon following the party and Kozik was the only one who hadn't managed to make it to Church.

"Probably in a bathroom somewhere powdering his nose." Tig responded dryly, with an implicating nose-rub. The comment got a few chuckles but mostly everyone grumbled about how they were sick of Kozik's shit.

"Well I have something to bring to the table then." Clay said after a moment. "We got two options: kick him out or clean him up. Now, he's a brother who I know we all love and he's been a loyal brother for years, an asset, and personally, has had my back more times than I can count. If you can't count on your brothers for help, who can you trust?" The men nodded in agreement as Clay continued.

"I want to send him to San Bernardino. Skip Harris' daughter has had some success cleaning up some of their guys. She going to school for addiction counseling or some shit," Opie and Jax exchanged look as Clay continued, "Anyway, hopefully she can straighten him out because he's of no use to us right now. All right, let's take a vote. Those in favor of sending our brother on a detox vacation?" A resounding 'AYE' filled the room—and one "Get him the fuck outta here!" that sounded suspiciously like Tig.

Sara sat at the bar while the guys were in Church, her wayfarers resting delicately on the top of her head. That JC kid was behind the bar straightening up after the party the night before and the two were chatting pleasantly. Apparently he was quite the tech wiz.

She liked the new Prospect.

He seemed like a good kid but she worried he was getting into the club for the wrong reasons. He seemed more like someone who should be at ComicCon or working at a Blockbuster. Not in an MC. Brotherhood was great and all, but it came at a steep price. Brothers had to kill for each other, and taking a life didn't seem like something that would come easy to JC. He struck her as someone who would be haunted by the ghosts of his kills. Her thoughts were derailed by the sound of the chapel doors opening behind her.

"Hey sweetheart, how's the family?" Chibs asked with a half hug on the way to the bar.

"They're good. How's yours?" She asked politely. Chibs shrugged and took a swig straight from a whiskey bottle in response. She chuckled as Clay approached.

"Well?" She asked after a moment.

"He's all yours. Gemma'll come down and help you manage him, maybe you can teach her some tricks so we don't have to outsource in the future. No offense, but it ain't much use to have a SAMCRO brother laid out six hours away." She nodded in agreement.

"With all due respect, he doesn't see like he'd be much use even if he was six minutes away." She responded before biting her cheek at her own gall. Fortunately, Clay cracked a smile and nodded in concession.

"And does _he_ know yet?" She asked glancing around and not seeing Kozik among the brothers.

They worked out the logistics and by that evening she, Gemma, and a fuming but compliant Kozik were heading south.

* * *

 _ **Author Note: Thank you for reading. I have posted information as to what I am envisioning Sara to appear like as well as my inspiration for the story. Reviews are appreciated and strongly recommended.** _


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any characters from Sons of Anarchy. I own Sara and any other original characters.**

* * *

 **April 2005**

The party at the SAMCRO clubhouse was raucous. Happy hadn't been to many of Redwood's parties despite his years in SAMTAC. They were _definitely_ bigger than the ones back in Tacoma. Kozik had convinced him to stay the night since they had both been down on a run for SAMTAC and his buddy took any chance to hang around his old charter.

The boxing ring had been dragged out and Happy grimaced as Kozik got his ass handed to him by Trager–apparently they had some deep-seated beef that Happy didn't fully understand. Unable to watch his friend embarrass himself, he went into the clubhouse to grab another beer. He sat down on a barstool and flagged the kid behind the bar: he couldn't have been much more than twenty-five and his rocker and colors were glaringly new.

"Oh my god! That one working the bar is SO cute!" Happy rolled his eyes as an annoyingly shrill little voice carried from next to him. A glance out of the corner of his eye revealed a honey blonde rolling her eyes dramatically and a brunette eyeing the bartender hungrily.

"Oh my god Gretchen, he's clearly, like, new or whatever. It's not even worth your time."

"Whatever, Carly! You're such a bitch sometimes."

"I'm just trying to keep you from making a huge mistake. Ex-cahuse me for being a good friend and looking out for your future." His graphic but creative fantasy about putting them both out of their misery was interrupted when a third voice chimed in.

"I don't know ladies. He may be new but that only means he hasn't been with all the tramps in the room, right? And he's not, you know, old. No one wants the old version that everyone has been with when there is a new shiny edition. Who knows, maybe he'll even be _President_ one day." He glanced casually past the girls and saw a pretty blonde sitting next to them with a glass. She had a small knowing smile as the girls both glanced at each other in hesitation.

"Plus I've heard he had a huge dick. Like _HUGE_. And you know what they say, 'once you go brown, you won't turn it down,' right?" She continued with a conspiratorial whisper. "If you don't go after him, I might."

"I fucking _told_ you." Gretchen whispered viciously to Carly and hopped off her stool and made her way to where the kid was bartending. Carly scoffed loudly and stormed off towards the pool tables. Happy watched the blonde laugh quietly to herself as she watched the bartender flirt with the brunette.

"Once you go brown?" He found himself rasping with a smirk. The girl startled slightly and looked his way. The corners of her mouth curled up a little and she bit back a laugh as she took in his complexion.

"I gotta help a brother out whenever I can." She said nodding her head in the bartender's direction.

"Don't seem like he needs the help. Since his competition is so _old_ and he might be _President_ someday.. _."_ She blushed slightly at his comment. She really hadn't expected anyone to hear her talking to the croweaters.

"Yeah apparently they don't know Jax is set to inherit that title." She mused, watching the brunette lean over the counter in an attempt to get the brother's attention. She turned her attention back to the Happy. "And anyway, I doubt _you_ need any help either but I can go find that blonde and bring her back here if you were gunnin' for her… She seemed like a _really_ nice girl." She shot back, hiding her smile in her drink as he pulled a face. She surveyed him as he took a long drink from his beer bottle.

He had dark tan skin—Hispanic probably. His voice was scratchy and she doubted it was from overexertion; he didn't strike her as much of a talker. Nonetheless, she couldn't help the warming effect it had deep in her belly. She would have felt guild but her mood briefly darkened as she remembered the fight she and Ryan had a week ago, the memory reminding her that she had nothing to feel guilty about.

She averted her eyes as he set his bottle down and flagged JC—or Juice as he was going by these days. The younger man excused himself from the brunette and made his way down, smiling widely when he saw Sara.

"Well, well, well. Look who shows up when I finally get my colors." He puffed his chest and she rolled her eyes, "Ready to fuck me yet?" he asked arrogantly.

"That's no way to greet a friend. A good friend who _not only_ petitioned Jax to vote you in but also sent that lovely brunette your way."

"Somehow I doubt you had any effect on Jax's vote."

"Hey I have _some_ pull in the club!"

"Sure you do, sweetheart." Juice teased affectionately.

"Well, I had sway over that girl." She gestured down the bar to the brunette who was waiting patiently for the bartender to return. They both watched as the brunette blew a kiss and waved in—what Sara could only imagine—was intended to be sexy. "By the way, you'd better have a big dick." Sara added with a smirk.

"You can check for yourself if you want." Sara made a disgusted face when he grabbed himself suggestively and shook her head before taking a sip of the rum & Coke he had placed in front of her.

"Gross. You're like a baby."

"I'm older than you." He quipped. "And we will see about that one. She seems a little… unhinged." Juice noted pointing a thumb down the bar to the waiting girl.

A raspy voice cleared next to her and Juice immediately sobered and stood up straight, quickly grabbing a bottle and handing it to the Tacoma brother who had moved to the seat next to her while she was conversing with Juice.

"Well if you don't want her, this one over here wouldn't turn down my gift." Sara teased, pointing a thumb. Juice looked between them nervously.

"I mean… If you want her, Hap…" The guy beside her snorted loudly and shook his head, and Sara scoffed.

"Well, I see how it is. See if I throw croweaters towards either of you ever again." She stated indignantly and took a long drink from her glass. Juice glanced uneasily to the man next to her and she got the impression that she was missing something.

"I thought I didn't need any help?" The man rasped quietly next to her, one corner of his mouth turning up slightly. Juice excused himself quickly and hurried down the bar back to the brunette. Sara shrugged in response to Happy's question.

"I'm Sara by the way." She said after a moment. His dark eyes watched her silently for a moment.

"Happy." He said after a long pause.

"Uhh, I'm sorry?" She asked confused.

"My name. It's Happy." She sat up a little in recognition and he smirked to himself. Looks like this bitch knew his name.

"Well that explains Juice being spooked by you." She responded with a new degree of deference. He noticed that her whole posturing had changed with this knowledge. His reputation had preceded him.

Now, now, what could this little gash know about him that would elicit that reaction?

"So you just here to play cupid or…?" He asked suggestively eyeing her body, clad in black shorts and a lacy red top, her red bra peeking through. He let his large hand fall to her thigh and he felt her shiver slightly as his fingertips traced her soft skin. His thick fingers flexed into the meat of her thigh as he looked down the expanse of her legs. Her long bare legs ended in a pair of red peeptoe heels that he wouldn't have minded digging into his back. He also wouldn't have minded her red lips wrapped around his—

"Not quite. My father is the VP of SAMDINO, Skip Harris. But I'm just in town on business." She explained with a polite smile, trying to ignore the involuntary clenching between her legs in response to his touch. He nodded once in recognition of her name, and casually removed his hand to grab his drink and took a sip, keeping his hand on the bottle. Best not to grope the daughter of a vice president.

He knew that Skip had a daughter but he hadn't spent enough time with the SAMDINO brothers to pick up her name. His eyes raked down her body again, noticing her small waist and her smallish tits – B-cup he guessed, C at best. The girl had to have only been 115lbs soaking wet. And he imagined it wouldn't take very long to get a young, fresh thing like her soaking wet.

"What kind of business brings you to Charming?" He asked after a moment, not really sure why he even cared. He didn't normally engage in legitimate conversation with bitches. Before she could answer a pair of masculine arms snaked themselves around her waist. She jumped slightly and looked up over her shoulder and smiled.

"Speak of the devil." She teased with a laugh peeling Kozik off of her and pushing him into the stool on the other side.

"Oh no. What could Sara Harris and Happy Lowman _possibly_ be saying about me?" Kozik asked dramatically with a big smile. His face was really starting to look like shit from the earlier fight but his blue eyes shone brightly. He grabbed her drink off the bartop sniffing it curiously.

"I was about to tell Happy here that I heard you were in town and I figured that you and I could take a drive and go get some shitty coffee. Catch up." She answered with a pointed look as he took a sip of her drink. He paused briefly as he set the glass down, taking a moment to swish the fluid in his mouth before swallowing.

"That so?" Koz asked.

Happy was lost in this ignored their obviously veiled conversation and took the time to further scrutinize Sara when she was oblivious to his wandering eyes. She was one of those girls that looked younger than she probably was, but not too young; she looked the kind of young and innocent you could fantasize about but acting on wouldn't actually get you arrested. Realistically he guessed her to be about twenty.

Now that he knew who she was, her pedigree was obvious. There were two kinds of girls that typically hung around clubhouses: the kind that wanted more than anything to be an Old Lady and the kind that just wanted a good story to tell their girlfriends.

The first kind were the kind of girls like that who would do just about anything you wanted them to do, no matter how fucking filthy and depraved. Sara didn't have the hearts in her eyes that the younger girls had and certainly didn't have the bitter harpy attitude that plagued the older girls who had been around for a while and were just trying to latch their talons in any brother who could get a half-chub looking at their haggard tits. And while Happy was sure Sara had a dirty side—almost every woman had one—she didn't seem like someone who would go ass-to-mouth just because he said it on a whim.

The second kind were the girls that came in either on a dare from their friends or to get back at an ex-boyfriend. Either way those girls always had a look that said 'I saw a Dateline episode about bikers once' or 'I'm afraid you might kill me but I also want to fuck you'. It was something that typically appealed to Hap; the fact that they were fucking terrified but still just _had_ to be with him. Plenty of women were terrified of him but Sara didn't seem afraid. She was respectful, sure, but she wasn't afraid.

For some reason, knowing that she _wasn't_ afraid of him was making him hard. She seemed to be some kind of mix between the usual chicks that hung around combined with a sweetness that was foreign to him. He wasn't gentle. He wasn't sweet. And he certainly wasn't Old Man material.

He could almost see her arched on top of him, her sweetness replaced with a contorted look of pleasure. That pedigree would most definitely taught her what she was getting herself into and would probably beg for him to—

His attention snapped back to reality as he caught a whiff of her hair as she flipped it over a shoulder. It smelled like… flowers? Whatever it was it was subtle but feminine. Nothing like the pungent fragrances that followed the croweaters.

Her smooth skin was light—much, much lighter than his own—and her blonde hair suited her nice enough that he believed it as her natural color –-not that it made a difference to him. He briefly contemplated if the curtains matched the drapes before drowning the thought in a long drink of beer.

"I'm surprised your daddy let you out all by yourself." He distantly heard Koz comment and she said something about not needing a babysitter.

"Speaking of a babysitter, where's that _boyfriend_ of yours?" Kozik teased and it pulled Happy out of his fantasies.

" _Ryan_ was busy this weekend. And we broke up anyway." He didn't miss the dry irritated tone in her voice. He briefly ran through the list of SAMDINO members trying to place a Ryan.

"Uh oh, trouble in paradise. Come on baby, if you were willing to date eight years up, what's a few more? You know I'd treat you real nice." Kozik flirted, clearly joking. Sara rolled her eyes and made some snarky comment that Happy didn't catch.

Happy finished off his beer and shook this Sara girl from his thoughts as he got up without a word. He ran into Clay on the way out and the older man pulled him aside.

"How's Koz been?" Clay asked nodding in the direction of the man in question. Happy's eyes narrowed slightly. Jesus, everyone was so fucking chatty tonight. This was a party, not a goddamn highschool reunion.

"Fine." He answered shortly.

"He been clean?"

"Yeah." Clay nodded thoughtfully and looked at Sara and Kozik for a moment. Happy followed his gaze awkwardly and then glanced back at Clay. Jax walked up to them and watched the young woman talk to their brother in silence. What the fuck?

"What's Sara want with him?" Clay asked after another moment.

Happy shrugged, "Something about going to get shitty coffee." Clay glanced at Jax for a second before nodding and leaving without another word. Happy looked at Jax in confusion.

"Something I should know?" Happy asked hoarsely after a silent moment.

"That girl over there cleaned him up for us. I called her up this weekend to check on him. Her pops won't let her go all the way up to Tacoma—keeps her on a real tight leash—so we had to take advantage of you guys being in town." Jax informed. "Shitty coffee is a reference to a NA meeting. Gotta keep him on the straight and narrow, you know?" Jax clarified quietly before excusing himself.

Kozik's history wasn't a secret nor was the fact that he had essentially been kicked out of SAMCRO for it. He hadn't—however—known that the pretty little blonde before him was the reason Kozik was even still in the MC at all and not six-feet under.

* * *

 _ **Author Note: Pay attention to the dates as they will jump around a little. I will try to mention it again in the context of the story but its not a huge priority for me so no promises. Pleas review and let me know what you think. 3** _


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any characters from Sons of Anarchy. I own Sara and any other original characters.**

* * *

 **April 2005**

She watched Kozik from the corner of her eye as she drove them towards the narcotics meeting the following evening.

"You doing okay?" She asked seriously, noticing his rapid foot tapping. She had spent enough time with the blonde to know what he looked like when he was anxious or agitated.

"Yeah, I'm good." He answered nonchalantly.

"Honestly?" She probed further. He shrugged and looked out the window.

"Some days are rough." He responded quietly.

"You slipping?" She asked stopping at a red light and turning to face him. He sighed loudly and shook his head.

"Not yet." He mumbled quietly letting his forehead rest against the window.

"Hey, quit that attitude. You've been clean for eight months so far. That's a _really_ big deal. Do you know how many relapse on the first attempt to get clean?"

"Fifty percent." He whispered back, reciting the information that she had given him.

"Are you going to be in that fifty percent?" She asked pointedly. The light turned green and she turned away from him to continue the drive.

"No." He answered firmly.

"Good boy. Tell me about your triggers." They continued talking out the events that triggered his cravings, the locations he was avoiding, and his feelings of temptation. She made him relive all the reasons his addiction as ruining his life and reminded him of why he had to leave Charming.

He left his kutte in the car and zipped up a generic black hoodie to cover his tattoos. There wasn't much he could do about his bruised face. Tig had really done a number on him. He leaned against the car and stared at the Presbyterian church deep in thought.

"I promise you won't light on fire." She joked, nudging him towards the building. "Come on, I want to get in there before all the good cookies are gone."

"How's your pops?" Kozik asked as they walked out two hours later. He was feeling significantly lighter and more centered than when they had walked in. She made a noncommittal noise.

"Good; been busy." She answered curtly as they climbed into the car.

"You good? You gonna get in trouble for making this trip?" he pressed further.

"I'm fine, Kozik. And no, Jax asked me to come up so my dad couldn't exactly say no." She responded in exasperation.

"Doesn't mean you won't take heat for it." He snorted before catching the glare she sent his way. "Hey, you don't get to exorcise my demons and expect me not to do the same." He responded pointedly.

"They aren't my demons. You know my dad; you know what he's like." And he did know what Skip Harris was like: old school. Didn't take any shit from women –especially if it was his own daughter.

"I know; that's _exactly_ why I'm asking if you are good." Kozik vividly remembered the times that Skip used Sara as example to the other women of what happens if you don't follow their rules to a tee.

"If I step out of line, he reminds me to step back in. That's all there is to it." She responded firmly. It was Kozik's turn to watch her critically. She sighed loudly.

"I'm fine Koz. It's just the way my club runs. The guys just expect more respect from women than they do in Charming. And it's like not like I don't push the limits; I know better and I bring it on myself." If Kozik had learned anything in the months he spent with Sara it was that the girl didn't always keep her mouth closed when maybe she should. She was a good girl for the most part, her daddy made sure of that. And by almost any other standard she was a perfect example of what a woman in an MC should be but that was never enough to Skip.

"It ain't about respect, Sare, and it sure as hell ain't about whether you deserve it or not. It's about the fact your dad will slap you around for any bullshit reason just to flex his power in front of his club." She gave him a pointed look of warning. He rolled his eyes at her nonverbal threat and shrugged, "It's the truth."

"It's not like he _beats_ me, Koz." She said, taking her eyes off the road again to glance at him.

"He certainly walks the line." He retorted dryly. She sucked her teeth in response.

"It's not about hurting me. It's about sending a message. You know that... Besides, it's not like he's alone in his methods. The other guys all do it too. Don't act like you don't see this shit in Tacoma. " She defended.

"Not like down in SB. And either way, doesn't make it okay." He argued, voice rising to fill the car.

"It's also not your business." She finally snapped. She pulled the car into the diner parking lot. He grabbed her arm as she moved to get out.

"Hey, Sare, you know I'm just asking because I care about you. You saved my life." He reminded and she calmed slightly, nodding in acknowledgment.

"And he's my dad, Koz. It's my life. I'm an adult." She sighed in justification. Kozik nodded in acceptance and led her into the diner.

"Fair enough."

They were halfway through a meal when his phone rang.

"Yeah?" He asked through a mouthful of food.

"Be right there… No, I'm with Sara... Sure thing, brother. See ya." He closed his phone and shoveled a huge forkful of food into his mouth and flagged the waitress. "We gotta go." He informed, and Sara nodded taking a large bite and pulled out some cash to pay for the meal.

"Keep your money, kid. This one's on me." Koz stated tossing a twenty on the table and standing up. Sara thanked him and they hurried to the car.

"So what's up?" She asked as she drove.

"Mayan shit." He answered vaguely. "You're gonna have to hang at the clubhouse for the night I think." He declared. She sighed loudly and nodded.

"Can we at least swing by Clay's so I can grab some stuff?" He shook his head.

"Sorry darling. You're just gonna have to get by. You can borrow some of my stuff." She grumbled quietly to herself about it not being fair but drove towards TM.

She was just grateful she was dressed casually: her Harley Davidson tanktop was under an old plaid flannel that had been her brother's a few years back; her torn jean shorts were cuffed and showed the expanse of her legs tucked into black ankle boots; her blonde hair was down and wavy under Ryan's old gray beanie.

Kozik was out of the vehicle before it had even fully come to a stop in the TM lot and she followed at a slower pace while he jogged ahead. Jax was leaning against the wall outside having a smoke as Kozik ran past.

"Good evening?" Jax asked her conspiratorially when she finally reached the door.

"Yep. He's rock solid." She answered following him into the clubhouse. "Any specific reason I can't go sleep in my own bed? Or your bed, as it were."

"It's the guest room now technically. Ma replaced all my shit when Wendy and I moved in together." He answered dryly.

"Things not going so good?" Sara asked genuinely.

"Wendy's got her problems like the rest of us." He answered cryptically. "And you're gonna have to stay here tonight. It's best we don't have any friends of the club out on the streets tonight."

"I would be at Clay's, not 'on the streets'—I'm not a homeless person. Either way it's not like they would even know who I am." She argued in confusion.

"Doesn't matter. Just a precaution, darlin'. It's just one night. Besides, some of the guys are staying back anyway so it'll just seem like a party."

"A party that I can't leave." She grumbled as Jax excused himself to go talk to Bobby. Her mood perked a little when her gaze fell on Juice.

"Any chance you are one of the ones sticking behind to keep me company?" She asked, planting herself on a stool beside him.

"Not sure yet." He answered with a shrug. "Doubt it."

"I hate lockdown." She sighed.

"We aren't in lockdown." He corrected.

"You know what I mean." She reached over the bar and grabbed a bottle of rum. "You end up hooking up with that girl last night?"

" _A_ girl, yes. The crazy one you sent my way? No." He teased. She smiled and shrugged.

"Well, at least I tried."

"You and Hap were chummy last night." He mentioned in a low voice with a shoulder nudge. She rolled her eyes and took a sip from the bottle, grimacing a little at the taste.

"Chummy? Sorry, _Grandma_. I didn't even know who he was at first." She answered dismissively and read the label on the rum bottle.

"Yeah but then you kept talking to him."

"So?" She asked looking up at him in confusion.

"Dude's scary." Juice stated with a shrug and a long drink from a beer. Sara shrugged.

"I guess." She took another sip from the bottle and cringed. She hadn't drank liquor straight from a bottle in over a year and for good reason: last time she ended up trying to dance on the bar in the SAMDINO clubhouse. Dad hadn't been too proud of that.

Juice scoffed.

"How are you not afraid of all of these guys?" He asked incredulously.

"You're not." She pointed out and took another sip.

"Yeah, but I'm a guy. And a patched member."

"I grew up around it; if I'd had a dick, I'd have a patch. It's pretty much all I know. Besides, you know how I like 'em." She answered simply.

"Old with questionable morals and a bad attitude?" Juice offered brightly and she giggled and nodded. "So how _is_ the boyfriend?" Juice asked changing to topic. He regretted it when her face darkened.

"We broke up."

"Again? Why this time?"

"He's been fucking some whore while he's been on runs in Nevada. Found out." She glowered and took a longer pull from the bottle. Juice reached over and took the bottle from her and traded it for his own beer bottle.

"You're gonna give yourself alcohol poisoning if you keep that up. Was she like an _actual_ whore or just some girl?" Juice probed. Sara scoffed in annoyance that it was a valid question.

"Some girl I think. I don't know. Anyway, I found out and got pissed and he pulled that 'what happens on the road' bull shit. So I ended it. Now he can fuck whoever he wants on the road. Viola!" She snorted and shook her head.

"Well don't revenge-fuck a brother in the mean time." Juice advised and she glared sideways at him. "Don't act like it's _not_ something you would do." He accused as Clay called for church.

"… Bobby, Piney, and Hap, you're gonna stay back and keep an eye on things here." Clay ordered and Happy's eye shot up from fiddling with his rings.

"What? No way, man! I'm coming with!" He argued, irritated that he got grouped in with the old guy and the baker.

"I appreciate your convictions, brother, but you just got out on parole. Don't want any witnesses being able to point fingers and getting you thrown back in."

"Easy: no witnesses." He suggested simply with a shrug.

"Next time, man." Jax soothed. Happy sulked for the rest of Church and was the first to hit the bar after it let out. Around the time Hap had finished his third beer, the rest of the guys headed out. It wasn't fair that he was getting benched on this. He was an asset. Hell, he was an _enforcer_ ; the muscle. If _anyone_ was going, it should be him. He might as well head back up to Tacoma if they weren't going to use his skills to their full potential.

"Sorry you got stuck with the babysitting." He didn't stop glaring at his bottle as the blonde hopped onto the stool beside him. "Promise I'll be a good girl and make it easy for you." His brows quirked up a little as his mind immediately jumped in the gutter. Out of the corner of his eye he watched her giggle slightly and drink from her bottle. So it was an intentional double entendre.

"Yeah? How easy?" he asked placing a hand on her lower back and turning to face her more.

"Not that easy, tiger." She giggled.

"You drunk?" he asked not bothering to hide his amusement. She shrugged and tried to grab his drink. He held it out of her reach, causing her to lean close as she stretched for it. In the close proximity, he inhaled her soft floral scent and caught sight of the slight flush of her skin, and his dick twitched in response.

"It's only eight. How much have you had to drink? You even old enough to drink?" He asked when she finally gave up trying to steal his drink.

"Wow, _dad_. Does it matter?" She asked with an eyeroll. He ruffled slightly. She was right, it didn't matter; what did he care?

"Just don't want you drunk-wandering off. You look like a wanderer."

"Guess you'll have to stay close then." She whispered suggestively before hopping off the stool and heading to the pool tables where Bobby and Piney were playing a game. Happy watched her walk off with a discernible amount of uncertainty. He was _pretty sure_ he shouldn't fuck this girl but he also wasn't sure he cared enough to stop himself if she offered.

* * *

 _ **Author Note: Review please. Thank you 3**_


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own any characters from Sons of Anarchy. I own Sara and any other original characters.**

* * *

 **April 2005**

Happy locked his dark eyes with hers. They studied each other intently and wordlessly, eyes scanning thoughtfully before she finally blew out a breath.

"This isn't fair." She declared petulantly as she folded her cards onto the coffee table. Bobby, Piney, and Happy all laughed and Happy scooped his modest winnings to his side of the table.

"It's poker, honey. Ain't supposed to be fair." Bobby quipped. The four were the only ones still up in the clubhouse now that it was near one in the morning. The rest of the club still hadn't returned but no one seemed concerned. A couple of the mechanics who had hung around for drinks had left a while ago—accompanied by Sara grumbling about how _they_ got to leave—and a few girls had passed out on the pool table about an hour ago – one of which's skirt had ridden up around her waist in her sleep revealing her bare ass to the world. Classy.

"Well, I'm fucking tired." Piney declared and bid them all goodnight in his gruff Piney way. Bobby followed shortly afterward, heading down the hallway towards the dorms.

Sara sighed and leaned back against the worn couch curling her legs up under her and closing her eyes resting her head on the arm rest. She had stopped drinking around the time the girls had passed out and was in that warm drowsy place that comes with sobering up.

"Tired?" His gruff voice asked. She heard him rustling around and peeked an eye open. He had gathered up the cards and began tossing them one by one trying to get them in an empty chip bowl on the table. She made an affirmative sound and shifted again to tuck her bare feet under his thigh to keep them warm without a thought.

Sara couldn't help herself from seeking out physical contact with the man beside her. It seemed that every time she looked at him he was even sexier than before and the darkness in his eyes bored right into her every time he looked her way. His thigh was warm and heavy on her toes and she felt them flex involuntarily as response to a sudden fantasy about his heavy warmth resting between her legs.

Happy glanced away from the bowl to take her in as her toes wiggled beneath his leg. She looked innocent as she rested, her blonde hair falling around her face framing it nicely. He let himself briefly fantasize about what her face might look like as he pushed into her, eyes closed and head thrown back.

The corner of his mouth turned up as she grimaced and shifted around again, clearly not comfortable. Without a word, he hoisted her legs so they were across his lap allowing her to stretch out telling himself it was because he was being a good host to a valuable friend of the club. She reclined fully and opened her crystal eyes long enough to give him an appreciative smile.

He had learned quite about her in the hours that they had hung out but at the same time felt like he knew nothing really solid about her because she hadn't really opened up about anything personal. He could relate, not being one to spill his personal life on the table for someone he just met, but he wasn't used to it from a woman. Women always seemed to talk too much about shit that didn't need to be shared.

She was a bit of an enigma to him; she seemed a little too soft around the edges to be the daughter of an outlaw and he couldn't quite put his finger on the feelings it aroused deep in his core. She was something new for him, almost akin to a breath of fresh air.

What was all this pussy shit floating around in his head? Shaking the thoughts out, he rested his own head back and let his eyes close.

Happy startled awake when he heard the doors open. He shook his head to clear it and glanced around, realizing that at some point he had slid down to lie squeezed between Sara's back and the couch. She groaned beside him and nestled her face deeper into his bicep which had somehow ended up her pillow. He grimaced slightly at the affectionate movement but didn't remove his arm; instead he leaned into the back of the couch, trying to see the door without disturbing her too much.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Jax asked quietly as the guys approached sporting shit-eating grins.

"How'd it go?" Happy questioned in a rough sleep-edged voice. The younger man's grin somehow got bigger when Sara made an agitated noise and shifted back so she was flush against Happy's warm body. Happy did his best to ignore it, keeping his eyes trained on Jax and fighting the urge to push up on her tight ass.

"Went perfectly, brother. I assume things went well here?" Tig asked nodding towards Sara's sleeping form.

"Quiet night." Happy assured evenly and fought a yawn.

"All tuckered out from all that nothing you did tonight?" Kozik teased with a smirk. Happy flipped him the finger.

"So didja bang her?" Tig asked curiously. Sara groaned loudly in frustration beside him.

"Oh my god, guys, shut the fuck up! It's like five AM. No, we _did not_ fuck _._ Now go to sleep." she snapped irritably and the guys all snickered.

"Aye, mum!" Chibs shouted as they all made their way to the back. Sara scoffed with closed eyes and adjusted to get comfortable again. She could feel Happy still leaning back against the couch and she blindly felt around for his arm – not at all disappointed to be groping his solid body—and pulled it over her waist, forcing him to wrap his body heat around her.

"Comfortable?" he quietly teased into her ear.

"Go to sleep." she ordered and felt his chest rumble in smothered laughter. He shifted his core to get comfortable and realized that he was hard. In an _oh,_ _what the hell_ moment he let his hips press into hers from behind, her ass nestling nicely into the concave of his pelvis. He was positive she could feel him hard against her soft flesh though she did nothing to give anything away. His arm moved from its position draped across her to run his fingers down her side, dipping into her waist and rising again as it skimmed across her feminine hips.

A contented sigh escaped the depth of her chest and she leaned back into his chest further opening herself. Happy let his fingers slip under the fabric of her tank to graze the bare skin of her belly. As he boldly tried to slip his fingers beneath the band of her shorts his actions were halted by her fingers wrapping around his wrist.

"Not gonna happen." She whispered eyes closed but an amused grin on her face. He buried his own grin in her shoulder.

"You sure?" he whispered back flirtatiously, attempting once more to push his hand downward. She giggled and shook her head.

"Positive."

"Can't blame a man for trying." He grumbled as his hand moved to rest comfortably on her hip.

"Go to sleep, Happy." She whispered with a quiet chuckle.

"How am I supposed to sleep like this?" He asked, pressing his hips into her from behind, reminding her of his predicament.

"Think about Tig." She responded smartly and he only groaned in response.

* * *

 _ **Author Note: Review please. Thank you.** _


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own any characters from Sons of Anarchy. I own Sara and any other original characters.**

* * *

 **October 2007**

Happy Lowman was in the TM garage working on a particularly boring tune-up. He had been on loan from Tacoma to Redwood on-and-off for a few weeks now. Things had been pretty quiet up north and he was of more use here in Charming since Opie had gone to prison almost four years ago because that Kyle guy fucked up.

Working at the garage was just another way to earn a little bit more money to send to his mom in Bakersfield. He heard car pull into the lot and barely spared a glance at the white car. Nothing special. He turned his attention back to the job at hand, his mind drifting briefly to his mother. He would have to make sure to call her later to check in.

"Who the fuck is _that_?" Happy rolled his eyes at Half-Sack's annoying voice carried through the bay. The new hang-around was a good kid but couldn't keep his fucking mouth shut. Still, he was on the docket to become the next SAMCRO prospect so Hap couldn't scare him off just yet. Happy heard a few more murmurs and finally looked up.

Apparently the unremarkable car held a blonde.

His brows furrowed in recognition as he watched as she leaned briefly against her car and stared, he supposed, at the clubhouse. Her dark aviators hid her direct line of vision but not the small frown pouting her pink lips. Happy watched as Jax ran over to her and a smile graced her features lighting up her face completely.

"Yo, is that one of Darby's girls?" Sack asked after a moment. The fuck did this kid know about Darby?

"Nah man, if she was one of the Nords crank-whores she'd be missing teeth." Happy noted absently, ignoring the chuckles from the other guys in the bay as he walked out on the tarmac only distantly aware of Sack following him.

It had to be her.

"Hello, Jackson!" Happy heard as he crossed the lot.

"Hey, sweetheart. How you been?" they exchanged pleasantries as she let Jax lead her into the clubhouse.

Yep. Definitely her. She still had that purebred deference to authority within the club that only came with being raised in it.

Happy followed them into the clubhouse, curiosity getting the better of him. He hadn't seen her in two years and wasn't sure how much she even remembered of meeting him. All he knew was that she was there one weekend, outwardly flirted with him, and then left and went back home without a word and life moved on.

He certainly _had_ heard what was going on in San Bernardino lately. The chapter wasn't just falling apart: it was burning down to ashes in a fucking blaze.

"Yo, Clay. You got a visitor from SAMDINO." Jax shouted loudly with a grin.

"Well if it isn't Miss Sara Harris." Bobby said climbing off his barstool with some effort. Sara slid her sunglasses up onto her head, revealing her stunning blue eyes. Happy _definitely_ remembered those.

He refused to admit how many times in the weeks after sharing that couch with her that he had imagined her looking up at him as a croweater sucked him off and it wasn't completely lost on him that his preferences had shifted almost entirely to blue-eyed blondes.

"Hey Bobby. How've you been?" Her voice still carried an underlying sweetness but now possessed a resonance demanding respect that he didn't remember. Chibs pulled her into a familiar hug that had Happy's brows furrowing deeper.

Why was everyone hugging her? He knew they all knew what her family had been doing down in SB and it wasn't good. Bitch should be in the doghouse with the rest her fucking family. Who knew if she was to be trusted, especially showing up out of the blue like this.

"Well hey there neighbor, mind if I borrow some sugar? You finally of consenting age?" Sara laughed loudly at Tig's greeting and gave him a side hug, dodging his playful lean for a kiss.

"Not gonna happen Tigger." Tig shrugged it off with a mumbled 'it was worth a try' as Clay emerged from the back. Happy walked behind the bar and grabbed a whiskey bottle, pouring himself a glass and pretended not to eavesdrop.

It wasn't like he was into her or anything, he just wanted to know why she was showing up in Charming all of a sudden—you know, he was just worried about the club.

The truth he refused to accept was that she had got under his skin those years ago and a part of him hated her for making him think about her as much as he did when he knew she didn't give a fuck about him—why would she? He was just some guy she shared a couch with one time. He just couldn't shake her for some reason and to have her here again, in the flesh, was already screwing with his equilibrium.

Who the fuck was she anyway? Just some bitch.

"Well, well, well. What brings you up here, darlin'?" Her smile faltered briefly and she let out a sigh.

"Got some business for you. A bit of… clean-up if you will." She said nervously. Clean-up could mean a lot of thing to a club like SAMCRO.

"Listen, honey. No offense, but I ain't gonna talk shop with you." Clay answered abruptly with his usual candor.

"Because of my dad or my brother?" She asked with a cocked head and a cheeky smirk. Happy watched as Half-Sack started to put things together in his head. The kid didn't know too much— a hang-around never does—but he had heard some things in the last few months working in the garage.

It was hard to get a bunch of outlaws to keep their mouths shut when a rat down south had turned on his own club for a major payday. Half the chapter had been arrested in a federal raid on SAMDINO—including the President. It had been a huge blow to the organization as a whole and had earned SB a permanent black spot in the SOA ledger.

"Get back to work, kid." Clay ordered with a pointed nod and Half-Sack begrudgingly went back to the garage. The room waited in silence until the clubhouse doors closed behind him.

"Because your family, and the whole SAMDINO chapter, ain't in a position to be making requests from SAMCRO." Clay finally responded to Sara with a pointed look. She sighed and handed him a folder that Happy hadn't noticed. He absently noticed her manicured nails and briefly imagined those nails skimming his tattoos before pushing the thoughts away and observing their interaction.

"I'm not my father. Just hear me out, Clay. Please." He took the envelope and rolled his eyes.

"Why're _you_ here? Where's your brother or, really, any of the brothers? They voting in pussy now?" Clay joked and Sara politely ignored the chuckles of the other guys. She knew better than to try to make a political statement when asking for a favor.

"You know they can't spare anyone right now… and anyway, I volunteered." She said quietly as he opened the envelope. Her tone and sudden but brief avoidance of eye contact betrayed the fact that there was more to her story than she was sharing. "It's something that's kind of personal to me."

"There have been a string of sexual assaults against some of the girls." It wasn't a secret that SAMDINO made major cash selling pussy. Somehow it hadn't been shut down in the raid—Happy had heard the pigs couldn't find any sign of foul play and were forced to leave the escort service open—and it was the only thing keeping that drowning chapter's head above water.

Happy couldn't help but wonder if it was personal because she was a working girl now. It wasn't unheard of for MCs to force their girls into work and, if shit was as desperate as he thought, it wouldn't be completely out of the realm of possibility. Prior to ratting out the organization, father had the reputation of being an old school hardass when it came to women. Somehow he couldn't picture her spreading Sara legs for any john with a wad of cash; she carried herself with a certain degree of dignity and class that he had never seen on a whore. Besides, didn't she have some kind of fancy college degree now?

"Some of the girls who had been working parties had reported some sketchy stuff happening—threatening notes, messages, and shit left on their cars— but it's not exactly unprecedented and, honestly, comes with the territory. Then a few of them were grabbed." She let her sentence hang and bit her lip briefly before continuing. "Clay, two of our girls have been raped. One of them was a working girl –not that that makes a difference— but they were supposed to be protected at least. Three have been grabbed but one managed to get away realitively unscathed." She pleaded with a thick swallow.

"The club killed one of their wives or girlfriends or something in crossfire, I'm not really sure because the guys wouldn't tell me. Anyway—this is retaliation. We've been trying to keep the girls close but short of lockdown there's not much we can do. They're smart enough to just wait patiently to pick off girls. Look, the charter is half cocked. Half the guys are in prison and they aren't comin' out anytime soon. We have barely been getting by, as is. This is just too much for our charter to handle." Clay looked through the Intel in the folder and she watched him silently.

"Dammit Sara. This isn't SAMCRO business. It's not our fault the guys started some shit at a bad time. Maybe they deserve the retaliation." Clay mumbled absently as he flipped through the pages, leaning against the pool table. Happy saw Sara recoil slightly but she kept her mouth shut. Smart bitch. The rest of the brothers sat or stood in various locations in the clubhouse, silence fallen over them.

Sara could feel them all staring at her but tried to keep her eyes on Clay. She knew she couldn't let them sense weakness in her. They were sharks and she was treading in their water. She was sure she was breaking some rules or protocol, but she also knew how far SAMCRO's loyalty would go for a friend of the club and that's what she was counting on.

"I know it isn't SAMCRO. And I know I have no place to come ask this of you and if it was just affecting my guys, I wouldn't have made the trip. They are our main source of income and our income is _your_ income. These girls are people... and at the end of the day, a scared girl won't make very much money." Clay looked up at her as she sighed. She knew she wasn't fooling anybody by playing it off like a business transaction but while she was personally invested in the safety of these girls, she also knew that Clay responded best to dollar signs.

"Anyway, a few of the girls were able to identify the guys. We have their names. We know who they are; we just don't have the manpower to stop them." She continued frustration evident in her voice. "The guys were able to chase them out of San Bernadino for now but the chapter's in such a shit spot with everything that… went down." She swallowed again and averted her eyes, knowing that every man in the room knew she was talking about her father's betrayal of the club.

"One of the shithead's credit cards pinged at a motel in Lodi which officially puts this shit in your backyard. I asked Jason if I could come up and talk to you. Try to convince you guys to finish it. Help some brothers avenge their women and keep some good business going." She finished with a sigh and a shift of her weight. She didn't want to have to barter further and remind him that she had sobered up at least three brothers for the MC over the years. They at least owed _her_ this.

Clay watched her for a moment. He had known this young woman her whole life. She had grown up in the club. The SAMDINO chapter had been collapsing for the past decade or so; her father's betrayal only accelerated an already sinking ship. They could barely control their territory anymore, and Clay knew—hell, everyone knew— Jason Harris wasn't ready to be the new President. Clay certainly didn't trust the son of a rat to lead a chapter. Yet here in front of him stood a strong young woman begging him for help. She had helped the club out more than her useless family ever had, he knew that.

"We'll take it to the table." He said after a pregnant pause. She released the breath she was holding and nodded.

* * *

 _ **Author Note: Now we are starting to get into the bulk of the story. There will be less time jumping going on for a while. Review please. Thank you!** _


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own any characters from Sons of Anarchy. I own Sara and any other original characters.**

* * *

 **October 2007**

"We'll take it to the table." He said after a pregnant pause. She released the breath she was holding and nodded. She tried to subtly wipe her clammy palms on her skinny jeans.

"That's all I ask, Clay… Maybe a bed for the night." She added with a joking smile. Clay nodded with a smile and waved her off, calling church in 15 minutes. Everyone dispersed as she made her way to sit on a barstool letting out a shaky breath.

"So darlin', how _is_ that brother of yours?" Jax asked, taking a seat next to her after grabbing them both beers. She rolled her eyes at the thought of her brother.

"You know Jason. Too proud to drag his ass here, but he would steal that crown off your pretty blonde head if he didn't think he'd lose his own in the process." She teased ruffling his long hair.

"And how's the Rat?" A gravelly voice asked from behind her. She stiffened and turned to face the man who spoke, appraising him in silence. He towered over her ominously–she didn't recall him being that tall— as his dark eyes narrowed on her as she looked him over. She remembered those eyes, although they were significantly more wary than the first time she saw them.

If his question had startled her, she gave nothing away. In fact, her face appeared completely unfazed, almost bored, by his inquisition. Happy noted that warmth in her eyes was gone, hidden now behind a guarded façade. That was new. Looks like the little girl was all grown up but, he supposed, two years was a long time.

The tension between them set a completely different tone than their last encounter. No longer was there a playful, sexy intonation. It was accusatory and angry and she couldn't completely grasp why it was being channeled towards her. She supposed she was an easy target. Jax huffed next to her and opened his mouth to respond but she beat him to it.

"I wouldn't know. I haven't spoken to him." She answered honestly, trying to recover from his unexpected barb. She cleared her throat and took a long drink from her beer, critically eyeing the man in front of her. She didn't like the way he was glaring in her direction. It felt personal and she sure as hell didn't do anything to deserve that. Hell, she barely knew the man.

Sara stared into Happy's dark eyes for a moment longer before turning her attention back to Jax, effectively dismissing him. Happy's brows rose at this disrespectful action, so much for that purebred deference. He stood behind her for a moment before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Woman gives a mean cold shoulder." Tig said knowingly, dragging Happy away. "Probably learned it from Gem."

"She's fucking disrespectful." Happy grumbled, watching her across the clubhouse, sitting at the bar like she fucking owned it.

"When you are the old VP's daughter and sister of the current Prez, you get a certain amount of authority, even if your father was a shit VP, and your brother is an even shittier president for a shitty charter." Tig responded with a shrug passing his whiskey bottle to Happy. "Down in SB, she's got power now. She's probably the only thing keeping SAMDINO together these days, honestly. She don't got time for making sure punks like us like her; she's in a different league. But you act like a dick; she'll act like a bitch. It's that simple." Happy took a long swig and passed the bottle back, enjoying the burning in his throat as he took in Tig's words. He begrudgingly supposed there might be some truth in his words; Tig seemed to know a little bit more about women than he did having been married... Then again, divorced and all –maybe not.

"Don't you let Tig go telling you that shit. That girl is a sweetheart, dealt shit men in a shit chapter who, apparently, do a shit job protecting their women. She's just putting up a strong front." Bobby interjected, looking over his glasses at the two men. "We got church."

"I never said she ain't a sweet girl. I'm just saying she can be a cold bitch. Maybe I like that in a broad..." Tig defended, following Bobby to chapel. Happy threw one more look over his shoulder at the blonde. Jax was hugging her as she slid off her barstool onto her feet, her smile had fallen off her face and she suddenly looked tired but there was a small semblance of the girl he had met years ago.

Maybe Bobby had been onto something with that whole 'putting up a front' thing. He couldn't help but regret his comment about her father. Clearly she had changed in the years between their encounters, built up a tougher skin or something, but even he knew it was a low blow to throw that in her face. Happy shook the thoughts from his head as he lit a cigarette and followed his brothers into the chapel.

He was still technically SAMTAC so he had no voting power at the SAMCRO table but he was allowed in the chapel for most club matters. He almost never gave any input knowing his place was in Tacoma and he had no business trying to sway the mother charter, but if he could offer help on behalf of his chapter then he would.

Sara sat at the bar gazing around the clubhouse filled with memories of her last visit when she had ended up camped out at the clubhouse. She felt her cheeks grow warm as she remembered Happy pressed against her on the couch, his fingers dancing across her bare skin beneath her shirt.

She had seen Koz again about a month before her life erupted into chaos and he had still been sober; she was proud of him. Then her father had turned rat and betrayed the whole club to Uncle Sam. After he got his government payday he had skipped town and she had been too busy with the fallout to check in on her recovered friend. Hell, the SAMDINO President had been arrested, along with almost half the club—Ryan included.

Her fingers reflexively went to her left ring finger but found it empty, as it had been for about four months now. She had pushed hard to stay with him, but he had made it clear that he didn't want her waiting around for him.

With a sigh Sara forced herself to walk around the clubhouse touching various pictures and paraphernalia. She looked at the wall of mugshots smirking at a few of the humorous ones. Unable to sit still, she went behind the bar and started packing away the clean glasses as she wondered how Church was going.

She needed a win to get some shine back to the family name, but more importantly, she needed justice for these girls. She knew what it was like to be a woman in the MC world; if she wasn't fighting for them no one would be. Unless you were an Old Lady, you were disposable. Something to be used until you were no longer entertaining or young or beautiful, then you were tossed aside.

"Oh you don't need to do that." Some lean kid interrupted her as he set down the boxes that he had carried in from the back. She smiled gently at him, remembering him as the kid that Clay had banished to the garage when she had come in.

"It's fine. I need something to keep busy." He nodded awkwardly and joined her behind the bar, unloading the liquor in the boxes.

"So you're the new prospect?" She said with a knowing smile. He shook his head sheepishly.

"No I'm hopin' to start Prospecting soon though."

"Good luck." She whispered conspiratorially. "I'm Sara by the way."

"Kip." He had a special kind of manic innocence about him that she knew the club would strip him of, but he had a crazy look in his eye. She realized he struck her a little like a young Tig, if she had known him in his youth. She had no illusions about what the club was capable of and what that did to a man. After all, there was a reason she came to the Mother Charter for help.

"Well?" She anxiously asked as Clay approached the bar, she absently handed him a beer when he reached the counter. He took his sweet time taking a seat and long drink from the bottle.

"We'll look into these creeps. See what Juicy-boy comes up with. Then we will make a decision. We got a lot of our own business problems right now. Retaliation for a charter that can't seem to handle its own shit is pretty low on our list right now and we can't get too close to SB with everything that's been going on; don't want get on anyone's radar." He gave her another pointed look and she nodded, accepting his answer immediately. Still, she couldn't help but feel the doubt bubble up inside. This was something that should only take an afternoon. Were they stalling on purpose, to send a message?

Happy was immediately aroused by her submission to Clay. Why couldn't she be like that with him?

"Thank you Clay." She breathed out resting her forearms on the bar drawing Happy's attention out of his submission-related daydream. Happy couldn't help but glance down her loose sheer top. He could see the soft swell of her breasts cupped delicately in black lace.

"You might want to be a little more subtle staring down her shirt." Jax's joking voice pulled Happy from his 'glance' as he walked past on his way to the bar.

"Half-Sack! What're you doing putting the Bernadino Princess to work?!" Tig shouted as he took a seat next to Jax. Sara smiled and rolled her eyes, throwing the rag she was holding at Tig. Happy slowly walked up, taking a seat next to Tig.

"You know I hate that nickname!"

"You used to love it, doll." He pointed out, taking the beer she held out to him.

"That's because I was eleven!"

"And my, my. You aren't eleven anymore, little girl. Come on baby, I promise I'll be real gentle for your first time." Tig said with a signature Trager lookover. She scoffed at him and absently passed a beer to Happy, who only grunted in acknowledgement as he took it.

"God, you are so gross Tig." She remarked with a laugh. As she and Tig continued their banter, Happy noticed her laugh was warm and genuine, and that she crinkled her nose a little when Tig said something particularly lascivious. This was the woman he remembered and, goddammit, he could feel himself being drawn to her again.

Eventually Piney wandered in and the old man greeted Sara jovially before taking a seat next to Happy. Piney engaged him in some conversation to which he responded in minimally, busy keeping his eyes on the girl happily tending bar.

Sitting up close he could see the outline of her body under her clothes. Her jeans clung tightly to her firm young body. Her pert ass stuck out every time she turned around or leaned on the bar. Her stomach looked flat and he could see that she had a small waist which curved out nicely into a purely feminine silhouette.

Everything was as he had remembered. His previous peek down her shirt showed a respectable amount of cleavage but he still couldn't imagine that it was any more than a mild handful per tit – minimal compared to what he was used to.

When she turned away from him he could see that she had a strong back, with impeccable posture and some light muscle tone in her arms. She was definitely a fine female specimen.

He had to clear his throat and look away as she leaned particularly far over the bar resulting in dark thoughts surrounding her in similar positions filled his mind again.

"She's quite the fox." Piney whispered into his ear with a coarse chuckle. "Bet she's a hellcat in the bedroom." Happy couldn't help but smirk into his drink as Piney's words echoed his own thoughts.

"Piney…" Jax interjected with a distressed eye roll, "You could be her grandfather."

"That don't change the fact she's a knockout. I'm old, I ain't blind." Piney tersely responded. Happy just chuckled to himself.

"Got herself an old man?" Happy asked, wincing at his own question.

"Not that I'm aware of. But I don't keep up with those SAMDINO pricks. I tell ya, those boys are an embarrassment to the club. I been trying to get Clay to shut 'em down for years. That father of hers really fucked up. He's lucky he snuck away like the slithery little bitch he is. They only thing they got going for them down there is their fine fillies. Somethin' in their water, I tell ya. Ain't nothing like the loose pussy we got around here." Piney commented with a sigh of longing. Happy laughed and silently prayed that the reaper got him before he got old enough to wax romantic about pussy.

"So you sticking around, honey?" Clay asked loudly, interrupting multiple conversations. She bit her lip and shifted her weight. Happy was beginning to see it as a nervous tick.

She cleared her throat before answering, gently looking Clay in the eye with respect. Again, Happy couldn't help but be blown away by her reverence for the President. Man, when that bitch was on point, she was _on point._ He felt his dick twitch in response.

"Um, if it's okay with you, I'd like to see this through. I can't go back to those girls without a solid answer." She waited for Clay's reaction. He nodded with a grin.

"Well I know my wife will be very happy to see you, hon. She's always thought of you a bit like a niece. Let me call her up and see where she wants to keep you." Sara smiled with relief and Happy didn't miss the excitement in her eyes at the mention of Gemma's adoration for her. He got the feeling she was a bit of a people pleaser. He had certainly come up with quite a few ways she could please him.

"Come on man, we got shit to do." Chibs said quietly, interrupting Happy's thoughts. He nodded and followed the Scotsman out.

* * *

 _ **Author Note: Nothing like a little bit of unsubstantiated tension. Thoughts? Let me know in a review! Thank you!**_


	7. Chapter 7

****I do not own any characters from Sons of Anarchy. I own Sara and any other original characters.****

* * *

 **October 2007**

Happy was in a foul mood today. Juice and Half-Sack couldn't seem to shut up about Sara and it was grating Hap's last nerve. He hadn't seen her much but heard through the grapevine that she was, in fact, staying with Gemma and Clay. He chucked the wrench he was using into the toolbox loudly, getting their attention.

"Can you two shut up about this bitch for like five fucking minutes? We get it." He gestured at Half-Sack, "You think she's hot." He gestured at Juice, "You think she's hot." He gestured to himself, "I think she's hot. But some of us are trying to get some fucking work done, so get back to work. If you can't find any, I'll find some for you to do." With a menacing glare he returned to his work and both of the chastised men stayed quiet. He didn't understand what the big fucking deal was about this broad.

Everyone was getting themselves all twisted up over this princess like she fucking mattered. She wasn't even that great. Sure, she was a fucking smoke show but she was still the daughter of the biggest rat in Sons history. Who knew if this bitch could be trusted? And while he knew she was there for her noble fucking cause to protect the women but if her own damn charter couldn't protect them then it wasn't really his fault.

He sighed and rubbed his head aggressively, annoyed with his own dismissal of the transgressions against the girls. He knew it was a big deal. And knew it took some big fucking balls to drive up to SAMCRO and petition Clay for retribution.

He didn't understand her: she was a sweet little thing who was deliciously obedient to all of the other men in the club, and then to him was total cunt or copping attitude like she had a fucking say in club matters. He couldn't deny he wanted to shut her up by pushing his cock down her throat but every time he seriously considered taking her to bed, she was back to being a total bitch. Then an hour later she'd be flashing him 'come fuck me' eyes.

His irritation truly lied with the fact that she had been icy the whole time she had been back and it rubbed him the wrong way—sure, he had started it with the comment about the rat but it was easier just to let her be pissed with him and keep her away than have to deal with….whatever it was that he feeling any time she was sweet. She confused him, messed with his head.

He couldn't make up his mind as to whether she knew what she was doing to him. All he knew was she was trouble for him and he just wanted her tight little ass to get the fuck back to San Bernardino before she got any further into his head.

Tig and Bobby had both offered the unsolicited advice that maybe he should try to give her a little bit more respect in an effort to get some back. Apparently, some girls were into that.

Then again, what did he care?

Did he really need the respect of some bitch?

Just 'cause it equally pissed him off and turned him on to see her bowing down to Clay, didn't mean he _needed_ her to bow down to him. It's just that she should have some goddamn respect for all of the Sons.

Happy finally gave up working around seven and headed to the showers in the clubhouse. The communal bathrooms fucking grossed him out with their mildewed grout and god knows what else, but he didn't feel like heading to his own dingy apartment just to come back for the party later that night.

Clay wanted to throw a welcome party for Sara. Like that bitch pissed sunshine and money or something. He internally scoffed at himself knowing he was being critical. Whatever. A bitch is a bitch.

Hours later, Happy found himself five beers deep and in the ring with Tig, both bleeding by the time Bobby broke it up. The two hugged it out and made for the bar.

"Well, well. If it ain't the Lady of Honor." Tig said zeroing in on Sara where she was talking to some girl. She glanced over at them and eyed their injured faces critically. Happy opened his mouth to make a comment about her being prissy about the blood when she grabbed the dirty rag off the bar and tossed it wordlessly to Tig before continuing her conversation with the girl.

He should have known better—she grew up in the club; of course a little blood didn't faze her. His dick twitched in response. Fuck. This wasn't good.

"Aww come on baby, aren't you gonna stitch me up?" Tig pleaded as he plopped between the girl and Sara. Happy begrudgingly took the stool on the other side of Sara and flagged the croweater to get him a drink.

"No. Because I'm not a doctor." She sassed. The girl she had been talking with giggled in response. Her attitude only encouraged Tig.

"No but I know you can do some stitches. I know you patched up Kozik when he was down there helping your brother out with some shit." Happy perked up at the sound of his Tacoma brother's name but didn't speak up.

"First of all, that hardly counts. It was like 5 stitches and they looked like shit."

"—I ain't trying to win a beauty contest—" Tig interjected as she continued without acknowledging his response, "Secondly, you don't need stitches. It looks like the bleeding already stopped." She said eying his split lip and cut cheek. Tig huffed dramatically and ordered a drink from the croweater as she delivered Happy's.

"When'd you see Kozik?" Happy finally rasped. Sara looked over at him, surprise evident on her features.

"Umm. About a year ago. He was just down to help my brother with some business." She answered hesitantly.

"Your brother sure seems to need a lot of help running his charter." Happy countered before he could bite it back. Her blue eyes narrowed viciously.

"Well I hardly think it's any different than you being on loan to Charming." She sharply retorted before turning her attention back to the other girl. Well, there was that cold shoulder again. And, to be fair, she had a point.

"Hey." He quickly said grabbing her arm, startled by his own response. This girl was just a bitch; why did he feel like he owed her an apology? She turned to look at him expectantly, ignoring Tig and the girl's loud conversation behind her.

He just looked back at her silently for a moment unable to get an apology out and finally she rolled her eyes, grabbed her drink, and walked away. He watched her ass sway in her tight black shorts as she walked away with attitude rolling off her in thick waves. She was wearing a pair of fucking sexy black patent leather heels with straps around her delicate ankles.

He could see them shining as she made her way across the clubhouse. Her long hair was down and rested in waves down her back. Happy found his eyes tracing down her lean body covered in turquoise lace tank. Through her tank he could see that she had some dark ink on her mid-back but couldn't make out what it was through the lacy material and he immediately felt the desire to know what it was. She was in simple outfit but it was tight, and his eyes kept getting pulled down her fit legs to her shiny fucking shoes.

"So much for her being fucking respectful." Happy mumbled to himself watching her walk up and join Chibs and Bobby's conversation. He watched her posture relax as Chibs threw an arm around her shoulders and heard the Scotsman laugh loudly at something she said, his brother tossing a look in Happy's direction.

His eyes narrowed knowing that she had said something about him. That was just fucking rude.

Hap barely suppressed a jump when he felt a pair nails run lightly down his bare back, pulling him back to the moment. Fuck, he needed to quit obsessing over this girl. She was dulling his senses.

"Hey baby… want me to clean that up?" The croweater purred into his ear. It took him a moment to realize his eyebrow was still split and blood was drying to his face. Without another thought he nodded to the blonde next to him and smirked.

All the croweaters were like that: easy and forward. Zero work on his part. Unfortunately, the ease of it all wasn't as satisfying as it should have been. He was bored with everything they did; the way they scrambled and fell all over themselves to make him happy, to do whatever his cock desired. Sure, he still took her into the communal bathroom and fucked her against a stalldoor but it just wasn't doing it for him. After blocking out the fake shrieking coming from the blonde wrapped around him, he finished with more effort than should be required—finally having to imagine fucking a _specific_ blonde.

He left the croweater in the bathroom to clean herself up and, after washing the blood from his face, he returned to the party in a dark mood, annoyed with himself for needing to picture _her_. No matter how much he tried to push her away, she was still in his head. He quickly ordered a beer and two shots of whiskey.

"Really hitting that firewater, aren't you?" He heard her teasing voice before she slid up next to him at the bar. This girl was going to give him whiplash with her mood changes. He couldn't help but feel a little smug about the fact that not five minutes ago he had unloaded his balls thinking about her, and here she was now to chat him up. Maybe he should have just unloaded himself on her face. He pushed down that haughty attitude and replaced it with his usually mask of irritability.

"None of your business." He rasped sparing her a sideways glance. She shrugged and turned away from him. Why'd she turn away? Why didn't she fight back? That's what they did now, right? He'd be an ass; she'd be a bitch.

"Rum and coke?" Sara asked the girl behind the bar before facing Juice on her other side. He listened to their conversation while feigning interest in the label on his bottle. Apparently they had been in contact pretty regularly in the last two years.

"How're things with Ryan?" Juice asked quietly. Happy vaguely remembered his name as the boyfriend. She was still with this fucking clown? Then what was with the wild sex eyes she had been occasionally shooting his way?

"We're done I guess." Juice must have given her a look because she scoffed before continuing, "I'm serious this time. I mean he's gonna be in for 10 years at least; twenty-five at most. He doesn't want me waiting around for that." He could hear the sadness in her voice.

So her man ended up arrested in the SAMDINO raid. Skip had gotten the boyfriend locked away. Happy was sure he could help her work through some of her Daddy issues.

"Hellllloooo?" A hand waved in front of his face and his eyes shot up from the bottle before him. The croweater behind the bar looked at him like he was nuts and looked to Juice and Sara who were both looking at him in amusement. Happy looked back down at his empty bottle and realized he had completely peeled the label off into little pieces on the bartop. Slightly embarrassed and uncomfortable with the mess, he swept it away quickly.

Based on the tone of the girl in front of him, he must have been so zoned out enough that he hadn't heard her. "I said, you want another, baby?" she asked again slowly—as if he were retarded or something—and his eyes narrowed fiercely at her tone. She swallowed a little and just handed him a bottle, scurrying away.

"Stop scaring the help." Sara's voice cut through his thoughts again. Agitated, he turned to face her.

"The fuck do you care?" He rasped lowly. Juice looked between them nervously.

"You just don't need to be such a dick. You were the one zoned out like a fucking idiot."

"And she's just a bitch who don't know her place. Sound familiar? Maybe your girls wouldn't be in so much trouble if you taught them to fall in line." He grumbled taking a sip of his beer. He could feel the tension rolling off of her and she stared at his profile. He stared straight ahead and pretended to be interested in something on the other side of the room.

"Real nice, Hap." She spat and got up walking away.

He shrugged in response, "Later, darlin'."

He knew it was a cheap shot. He didn't understand what pushed him to say those things to her. He couldn't figure out why he felt the need to provoke her.

Juice watched him for a moment before leaving without a word. Good riddance. The kid was pussy, following that bitch around like she was his woman. The kid _had_ to know she was never gonna fuck him. A girl like that didn't fuck boys, she got fucked by men. He'd happily be the one to give it to her if she'd just curb that fucking attitude. He suddenly itched to show her a fierce goddamn lesson in respect.

Instead of acting on it, Happy reached over the bar and grabbed the whiskey bottle before dragging the closest blonde into the bathroom and pushed her to her knees in front of him.

She paused for a second before undoing his belt as he took a drink from the bottle. Fucking reliable croweaters; she knew her place was on her knees. No questions asked and _definitely_ no attitude.

"Yeah, just like that." He groaned as she took as much of him in her mouth as she could handle. It wasn't enough of what he wanted. Her mouth was too dry and she really couldn't take much of him in her throat without gagging. But, a blowjob was a blowjob and he really, _really_ wanted to take the edge off. His spat with Sara had him agitated and aggressive and horny as fuck.

One of his hands held the bottle and supported his weight against the stall as he leaned over her, and the other was wrapped in her honey hair guiding her movements. Looking down at her, he found himself wishing her hair was lighter. Wishing her orangey skin was fair. Wishing her hazel eyes were blue.

 _Not again_.

He shook the thoughts from his head and closed his eyes, letting out a particularly loud groan as she gripped his balls. Better. It didn't take long after that to shoot his load down her eager throat.

When he finally returned to the party, he couldn't stop his eyes from searching for her. Sara wasn't with Juice or at the bar. A voice next to him answered his mental question.

"She left."

"Who?" Tig shot him a look. Okay, so playing dumb wasn't gonna cut it.

"I saw you with her earlier. At the bar. Eyefucking each other while pretending to hate each other." Tig responded eyeing a few croweaters that walked past them. "The fuck's going on between you two? You guys got along great last time she came around. You fuck her and not call her back or some shit?"

"It ain't like that. She's just a bitch, brother. Plain and simple." Happy stated with a shrug earning a scoff from Tigger.

"Whatever you say, man."

"She's a disrespectful bitch who doesn't know her place." Happy elaborated with more emphasis.

"Maybe if you weren't a complete fucking asshole to her all the time she'd be nicer." Tig pointed out.

"This where you tell me not to fuck her?" Happy asked, dropping his bullshit naive act.

"Nah brother. I'd fuck her in a heartbeat if she'd let me into that honeytrap. Just remember that she's too pretty for an ugly, old, pissy sonuvabitch like yourself so if you get a chance, you better fucking take it because a girl like that won't be on the market for long."

Tig excused himself to shout after some of the pornstars who giggled and shrieked back as he wrangled himself a few. Happy's immediate reaction was that he didn't want to take her off the market, he just wanted to fuck her hard to get her out of his system. He shook his head and went to join a round of pool but knew that his evening was winding down as Tig's word echoed in his mind. _A girl like that won't be on the market for long._ He was surprised by the sudden feeling of a possessive caged animal pacing deep inside of him.

Holy fucking shit.

He was fucking jealous.

Happy was jealous.

* * *

 _ **Author Note: Interesting. What are your thoughts? Review and let me know! Thank you!** _


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own any characters from Sons of Anarchy. I own Sara and any other original characters.**

* * *

 **October 2007**

"Great." Sara murmured in annoyance as she saw Happy leaning against his bike smoking as they pulled into the driveway. Gemma ignored the younger woman's darkened attitude and climbed out of the car.

"How you doin', sweetheart?" She asked. Hap shrugged.

"Pretty good. Just finished some business with Clay, heading out in a few." He answered in his typical short gruff attitude.

"Can you help Sara bring in the groceries before you head out?" Gemma asked sweetly as she carried in a few bags, leaving the two alone in the driveway. Sara eyed him for a moment before grabbing and few bags and going inside in silence. She set them on the counter and headed back out to the car, passing Hap on the way.

She was lifting a few more bags from the trunk when she heard his bootsteps approach.

"Let's hurry it up." He rasped impatiently.

"Oh sorry, am I holding up all your important business meetings?" She sassed.

"Why? You gonna go run and tell daddy all about it?"

"What is your problem with me?" She asked, finally done with his digs. She dropped the bags on the driveway and put her hands on her hips in annoyance.

"I think you are a spoiled brat that needs to go back to her little rat family before you ruin another charter." He snapped, crossing his arms. She recoiled at his response.

"You think I had anything to do with my father's leaving?"

"Fuck if I know. That's the whole goddamn point."

"Well before you go making assumptions you should get your facts straight. _I_ was left behind. I didn't know anything about what he was planning. We weren't exactly close." She spat sourly. "He didn't know what to do with me when my mother left so he groomed me to maintain the San Bernadino legacy." Happy's brows rose in surprise at her acidic tone when talking about her father. She had always aced the doting, obedient daughter and this side of her shook his opinion of her.

"I run a fucking brothel for the club; I guess a bunch of bikers don't have the finesse to keep the girls happy and the clients from running scared. _I_ make sure that the cops stay off our trail. You think if I was in on my dad's plan that the brothel would still be standing?" She argued and Happy glowered. He didn't have a response to that.

"Next time you want to be a dick to _me_ for the shit my father did, think about the fact that my whole family got arrested—that my fiancé got arrested— and then remind yourself that I didn't do that. He did. And then you can go fuck yourself."

She grabbed the last of the groceries, spun on her heel, and went back into Clay's house slamming the door behind her. Happy stood in the driveway for a moment longer before scoffing and putting his helmet on. He started his bike and took off, still reeling from the tongue lashing Sara had given him. She had been right. She wasn't at fault; she was just an easy target.

Sara stalked through the house and back into the kitchen to help put away the groceries.

"Where's Hap?" Clay asked in confusion.

"He left." She answered shortly and didn't meet the president's eyes.

"You need to leave that one alone." Clay chastised and she bit back a scoff. Gemma closed the fridge to watch the interaction.

"With all due respect, Clay. He's the one that hasn't been leaving me alone. He has been antagonizing me at every turn over shit that wasn't my fault. I'm sick of it, and I told him as much." She answered turning the face the older man. Clay eyed her for a second before nodding and leaving the kitchen. Sara swallowed loudly, immediately regretting mouthing off to the president of the MC and the man that was nice enough to let her stay in his house.

"He'll be fine." Gemma assured conspiratorially. "Just not used to having a woman other than me stand up to him."

"I'm sorry Gemma; that was so rude. I'm just so… so... fucking _pissed_ at the whole situation. It's not fair." Sara continued with putting the groceries away and swallowed back tears pricking her eyes.

"Life ain't fair, sweetheart. We just gotta do the best we can with what we have. This shit with Hap will blow over, he just don't know what to do with his misplaced rage. But my guess is that it would help if one of you would just bury the hatchet, and I doubt that will be him any time soon. " Gemma responded pointedly.

"But I didn't even do anything." Sara whined in frustration.

"Don't matter. These outlaw men refuse to be the one to admit they were wrong. Sometimes it's just easier to be the one to let bygones be bygones and hope that he will follow suit." Sara hummed in response. "A peace offering of food doesn't hurt either." Gemma added with a knowing smile, and Sara couldn't help the corners of her mouth pulling into a small smile.

His tattooed arm slid over her waist leaving a trail of goose bumps in its wake to pull her flush to his bare chest. She moaned at the contact letting her hand fall behind to grip his solid muscular thigh and in the process opening up her body to him. She could feel his bare, delicious hardness hot and pressing into the cleft of her ass. Wantonly she rolled her body against his, desperate for friction. His other arm snaked beneath her ribs to wrap up and cup one of her breasts, his fingers flicking at the hardened tips. She bit her lip as his mouth sucked on her pulse point making her skin tingle and her pussy throb. Impatiently, she slipped a hand between them to pull at his length before lifting a leg and positioning him at her entrance.

Sara gasped loudly and shot up in bed, panting from her exceptionally erotic dream.

"Holy fuck." Her sports bra was drenched with sweat and she had no doubt that her panties were completely soaked. She heart raced and she realized she was still shaking with desire. Worst of all, she knew exactly who she had been dreaming about.

"Hey Sam, what's up…. Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down…" She chewed her lip and scanned the lot as she listened to the man on the other end explain the situation. "NO! I swear to god, Samuel—YES, I am using your full name because you are acting like a child—Do not touch those books! I have a system for everything—No! Do not start putting things off the books; that's how you get shut down for prostitution, Sam!" She hissed in agitation as her eyes met with a dark pair from the garage. She blushed slightly, remembering her dream from the night before.

He watched her pace, clearly frustrated with the person on the other end of the line.

"Stop-STOP IT! Stop and listen! I literally left everything in perfect shape and if you idiots get in there and start screwing around with my system then we will inevitably get raided because you guys are assholes…. I don't even care what he thinks, I run the business… well then have Caroline take a look at it then… I don't care, Sam… Fine. Tell my brother he can call me himself if he won't listen to you. Yeah, whatever. Bye." She ended the call before fishing around in her purse for her cigarettes. She groaned in annoyance as she pulled them out and continued to dig around for a lighter.

"Where the fuck are you, you little shit." She mumbled to herself, her hand flailing about in her bag as Happy approached casually.

"Need a light?" He asked gruffly. With a sigh, she nodded and he held up a flame.

"What was that all about?" He prodded as she took a drag and he lit one of his own.

"Work." She snapped. He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, bitch." He turned to walk away but her hand stopped him. Her fingers flexed into the firm muscle of his forearm before releasing quickly.

"Sorry. That was rude." She stammered and cleared her throat. "The guys are just being idiots about everything and constantly making everything harder than it needs to be. It's like the goddamn blind leading the blind right now." She admitted kicking a rock. "Anyway, there were some questions about record keeping with the brothel and I just _know_ that if they touch anything it will end in a raid. I have everything arranged very carefully to keep us within regulation and knowing them, they're probably going to fuck it up while I'm up here."

He nodded once in understanding as the information sunk in.

"Thought you were into rehab or whatever." He asked, remembering her relation to Kozik. She scoffed and nodded, her face dropping slightly. He watched her closely as she mulled over the answer.

"Doesn't matter. Gotta run the family business." She finally responded. She added an eyeroll and a flick of ash for effect but he saw through it and was struck by how genuinely unhappy she really was.

He nodded unsure how to respond. She had made it apparent on multiple occasions that she didn't want to be in the whoring business. Either way, she was apparently quite good at her job. His eyes grazed her face and for the first time since she had shown up in the clubhouse, he really took note of her features. She was beautiful, he already knew that, but she had a smattering of freckles across her nose that made her seem innocent. He was reminded of how smart she was in her interactions with people but she was never condescending despite talking to a bunch of gruff mechanics—most of which had barely graduated highschool.

After a moment he stepped on his cigarette and excused himself back to the garage. He spent the rest of his shift trying not to feel guilty for the way he had been treating her lately.

* * *

 _ **Author Note: Hmmm. What do you think? Let me know in a review! Thank you.** _


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own any characters from Sons of Anarchy. I own Sara and any other original characters.**

* * *

 **October 2007**

It was a slow day at the garage so Happy had been using the precious downtime to work on his own bike for the better part of the morning. He looked up when he heard a pair of heels clicking towards him. His eyes scanned down her tight young body as she approached. He didn't miss the way her tits bounced slightly—definitely natural: fake tits don't bounce like that. Plus, who gets fake tits that small?

"Hey. Gem wanted me to drop off some lunch." Sara held up two large brown bags awkwardly. Her blue eyes met his and she smiled slightly. This was the first inkling of honest kindness she had thrown his way since she had come to Charming.

"Take it out to the tables." Happy rasped gruffly before turning back to his bike, unsure of what to make of the gesture. She watched him for a moment longer before obeying with a sigh.

A few years ago, he had been nothing but flirtatious so his more recent harsh attitude had taken her by surprise. Nonetheless, she couldn't help her attraction to the man despite his sour disposition, her recent dream resolidifying her desire for him.

Nowadays he seemed inexplicably cross with her all the time. She knew hadn't been making the situation any better by sending the attitude right back, knowing that it incensed him further. Things had been a little better since she had lost it on him in Clay's driveway but she had been giving him a wide berth since, not wanting to face him after unloading all her shit on him like that.

Gemma had been right when she told her how to deal with these men. They thrived off of subordination and she knew that every time she pushed back at him, it was a sign of disrespect. Part of her loved getting a rise out of him; the control made her feel powerful, if nowhere else in her life.

However, she also knew that once he had it in his head that they were on bad terms, it would stay that way. If you wanted something to change, you had to make it happen yourself. Bikers were stubborn and cantankerous but ultimately still just simple men who were easily swayed by female wiles. When Gemma had asked her to bring lunch, Sara had bit the proverbial bullet and decided it was finally time to take her advice and try to bury the hatchet. After all, the fastest way to man's heart was through his stomach, right?

She had always been a sucker for older men and Happy was definitely a prime example of what a few stints in prison could do to a man's physique, regardless of age. She didn't wholly mind that he wasn't very talkative either because she knew she was chatty enough for the both of them. The fact he was kind of a dick didn't escape her, but most club guys were when you were a woman; especially when you are the daughter of the biggest rat in the club's history. Honestly, when he wasn't being a complete asshole his quiet arrogance turned her on.

Her dream had reawakened thoughts about him that had been completely smothered by their toxic interactions. She had to keep reminding herself that she just because she wanted to fuck him didn't mean she liked him or anything. They could still maintain their frosty interactions and have shameless sex.

She was _pretty sure_ he was still attracted to her. Problem was that Happy didn't seem overly affected by her since she had been back beyond being mad at her. In fact, barring the few times he caught her looking at him and the snide comments about her father, he hadn't really acknowledged her existence. For a brief moment she wondered if he maybe had a girlfriend but she pushed that thought away. He was a loner by nature, she knew that.

Regardless, she didn't even know what she wanted from him. Did she want to fuck him? Hell yeah. Would she actually, given the opportunity? She didn't know. She knew what he did for the club—Ryan had been an enforcer for the club, too, after all— but she was getting the sense from being around the other guys that Happy enjoyed the kill more than the average member and part of that scared her. She wasn't really sure what that said about a man.

More than anything, she was irritated that he didn't seem nearly as affected by her presence as she was by his. At least if he acted like he wanted her too she'd feel better about her own attraction to him. She sucked her teeth and tried to dismiss her shallow, petulant sensitivity as the after effects of her dream and the loneliness she had felt since Ryan had been arrested.

She set the bag on the table as the other mechanics and club members made their way over to grab sandwiches and individual bags of chips. She smiled sweetly to them and handed them food but was distracted as her gaze shifted towards the garage where Happy was still focused on his bike.

Seriously? He couldn't even take a minute to come get a damn sandwich? Her internal self huffed in frustration and she flopped down onto the bench.

"You okay?" Juice asked through a mouthful of food. She cringed at his lack of manners but nodded in response to the question.

"Fine. Don't speak with your mouth full." She reprimanded and he just gave her a goofy grin.

"I'm still pretty, right?" She asked absently. Juice snorted and nodded before taking a long drink to help wash down his food.

"You know you are. What's up?' He finally asked with a clear mouth.

"Hmm. Nothing. I just… I feel like… I don't know. Maybe I'm starting to get old." She sighed dramatically.

"You're twenty-two." He pointed out.

"Yeah but in this world that means I might as well be thirty-five."

"Yeah that's not old either... I've seen some smokin' hot thirty-somethings." He responded pointedly. She glared at him and stole a few chips. "I think the problem is that you are used to guys falling all over each other for you and maybe that's not happening here in Charming." He responded with a disturbing amount of accuracy. She hummed noncommittally and shook the thoughts from her head.

"What're your plans for this weekend?" She asked stealing another chip and Juice swatted her hand. Sara stuck her tongue out in response and popped the chip in her mouth.

"I don't know. Probably just gonna hang around the clubhouse. Go to the party, maybe out to a bar. The usual." He answered with a shrug and wiped his mouth, pushing his empty sandwich wrapper away.

Sara's attention was pulled away as Happy finally approached the table. She watched his eyes flick between herself and Juice surveying them critically. She gave him a small smile and let her gaze slide down his body appreciatively. He was in a pair of low slung jeans and a white beater that was dark with greasy stains. His body had a slick sheen of sweat to it and she briefly fantasized about licking the salt from his tattooed skin.

Happy grabbed a sandwich and watched the blonde as her eyes glazed slightly and she bit her lip, clearly somewhere else in her mind. Her long blonde hair was pulled up off her neck in a ponytail. Her firm little ass was tucked into a pair of tight skinny jeans and the soft flesh of her flat belly was exposed by a little white cotton cropped bustier. His mouth dried a little as his eyes dropped to her heaving cleavage.

Happy cleared his throat and turned his attention back to his food, opting to take a seat across from her rather than returning to his bike to eat as he originally intended. He had been trying his hardest to ignore the sexy little blonde before him and she certainly wasn't making it easy. He knew this little girl wanted him, she sure as hell wasn't being subtle. But she was also giving him whiplash with her mood changes and he didn't have time for crazy. Sure, he wanted to fuck her into the mattress but the last thing he needed was some girl getting the wrong idea and start hanging around thinking they were gonna have some bullshit fairy tale. Plus she was kind of an overindulged little bitch.

Juice rambled on about something but neither Sara nor Happy were paying any attention; they were eying each other over the table, previous transgressions suddenly forgotten. His eyes dropped to her mouth as her little pink tongue swiped across her lips. He cleared his throat and looked down at his food for a second and when his eyes returned that little mouth was pulling a knowing smile. So the bitch knew what she was doing.

He leaned forward with his arms on the table; his muscles flexed as he shifted his weight and watched her smile turn to a smirk as his muscles rippled under his tattooed skin.

"You gonna come, Sare?" Juice's voice cut into her dirty thoughts sharply and she looked at her friend in startled confusion.

"What?" She asked, not fully comprehending what he had asked.

"To the party? You gonna go?" Her gaze flicked back to Happy but he had turned his attention to his food.

"Uhh. Not sure yet." She answered vaguely her brain still fuzzy from her thoughts. She half heartedly continued conversing with Juice but her thoughts were still reeling.

Okay, so the sexual tension from years ago was back.

She hadn't wanted someone this badly since Ryan. He had been the first guy she had slept with and the two had been together for six years. Sure, she had slept with other guys along the way since she and Ryan were prone to frequent break-ups but those had been more about proving a point than actually wanting those guys.

Sex with Ryan had been good and he had certainly been an attentive lover but they had been together so long that there hadn't been much spontaneity in the last year or two before his arrest and Ryan had always worried about hurting her or doing something she didn't want to do.

She was sure Happy _did not_ have those concerns. Maybe that's why she was so drawn to him. He looked like a good hard fuck and that's what she was looking for. Now, she just had to convince him.

She looked over at him as he rose and threw his trash into the paper bag without sparing her another look and walked back over to the garage.

Challenge accepted.

* * *

 _ **Author Note: So there you have it. What do you think? Should they just let water be under the bridge and give into their more primal urges? Let me know in a review! Thank you.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own any characters from Sons of Anarchy. I own Sara and any other original characters.**

 **November 2007**

Much to Sara's disappointment the party that weekend had been uneventful. Happy had been up in Tacoma and therefore Sara had only stuck around for a short period of time. Of course now that she had put it in her mind to fuck him, he was suddenly scarce and she was frustrated. She knew that the guys should be making a solid decisions on retaliation any day now and she definitely wanted to fuck him before she was forced to go back home.

Sara was lying in the bed in the guest room at Gemma and Clay's house, having just woken up. She had been in Charming for almost two weeks now. She know it had been far longer than necessary to deal with the situation at hand however she wasn't sure what the holdup was. She had talked to her brother at least five times and while he had said everything was fine she could hear the tension in his voice. Any time she pushed the subject further, he snapped at her and hung up after making her feel guilty for being away from home.

Jason had learned a lot of things from their father and one of them was how to make her feel incredibly guilty any and every time she left town. It was why she never went to a real college; it was why even after getting a degree that she was now running an escort service for a bunch of bikers.

With a sigh she let herself wonder what Ryan was up to; if he was okay. He was a big guy—reminding her a little of Opie—so if any of them had a chance of surviving a long prison sentence, it was him but he wasn't likely to get gold stars for good behavior any time soon. He was a brawler by nature and was never one to back down from a fight. That being said, he was never anything but perfectly gentle with Sara. She had always found it hard to reconcile the two sides of the man she loved.

Pushing the thoughts of her former fiancé from her head she got up and walked out into the kitchen before briefly freezing in place, eyes widened in surprise. Clay, Tig, Chibs, and Happy were standing in the kitchen around the island talking quietly. They all looked up when she walked in. She felt naked dressed only in tight cotton spandex shorts and the sports bra that she had worn to bed.

"Uhm. Morning guys." She said trying to be casual as she went to the coffee pot which was hot and full. Perfection. The men all murmured greetings but didn't continue their conversation. She wasn't surprised. Despite the men all being very welcoming –with the exception of Happy—she knew that there were still a great many things they wouldn't discuss in front of her. She wasn't sure if it was because she wasn't a club member or because they just didn't trust her but she couldn't blame them much either way.

As she reached up into the cabinet for a mug, she felt the brush of rough fingertips on her midback. She jumped in response and nearly dropped her mug.

"What's this here, love?" Chibs murmured quietly, as if they wouldn't him in the silent kitchen and she realized immediately from their perplexed faces that they all surely seen _it_. Sara was torn between her desire to smack herself or to curl up and die.

She had gotten the tattoo when Ryan had proposed, about two months before being arrested; jeez, almost a year and a half ago at this point. It was small, only four inches tall at best, but it was clearly the iconic Sons of Anarchy reaper with his bloody scythe. Scrawled beneath it in cursive it said 'Ryan'.

She typically made an effort to cover it up with clothing but then again she wasn't expecting the kitchen to be full when she got up this morning. It wasn't that she was embarrassed of it, just that it was very personal. Something between herself and Ryan. It wasn't a secret now that they weren't together anymore so she felt a restless sort of discomfort knowing that these men had witnessed the now defunct symbol of their devotion. She cleared her throat and looked behind Chibs, seeing all three men looking back at her in surprise.

"Nothing. Doesn't matter anymore so, no need to make a big deal out of it now." She dismissed turning back to the coffee machine, not missing the dark look Happy gave her. What's his fucking deal?

She fumbled with her mug in silence, adding some milk and sugar before politely excusing herself. She could hear quiet boot steps on the hardwood following her as she walked down the hallway back to her room. She sighed in irritation – annoyed that she had been yet again reminded of her failed engagement— and she spun around, almost spilling the contents of her mug.

"What? What do you want?" She asked harshly, easily masking her unexpected surprise under her very real frustration. She had been sure it was Chibs following to check on her. Happy gave her stern look, effectively silencing her. She felt a bit like a child about to be scolded by her father the way he turned her around to take a closer look at her tattoo.

One strong hand held her waist steadying her as his calloused fingers trace the edges with a gentleness she hadn't known he possessed. It was on her mid-back, over one of her kidneys. He cleared his throat before allowing her to turn around, his hand still resting on her bare waist. She felt his fingers flex slightly into the soft skin before releasing her and she found it unnerving that he stayed in her personal space. Gone was the confidence she had earlier this morning upon waking.

"It was done good. Nice lines and filling. But I can cover it up, if you ever want. Or I know a guy who can laser it. If you want." He stated quietly. She was stunned by his polite tone, her plan to seduce him suddenly lost from her mind.

Their last few encounters had been volatile at best. Volatile she could deal with; volatile was what she had been counting on. Gentle she didn't know what to do with and it shook loose some emotions she couldn't easily identify, nor did she want to.

"Oh. Um. Thanks. I-I'm not really sure what I want to do yet." She was unable to meet his eyes as she swallowed the unexpected lump in her throat, mortified at the emotional reaction she was having before him. He tilted her chin so she was looking at him.

She noticed in this close proximity that his scruff was starting to gray and he was starting to get crow's feet. The bubble of attraction that had risen in her belly sank abruptly from to the sudden weight of guilt at being turned on while talking about removing Ryan's ink.

She had always had a thing for older men. She figured it was a product of being raised her whole life around the Sons. Hell, even Ryan had been eight years her senior. And here he was again. Ryan invading her thoughts. Maybe she wasn't ready for sex. Maybe it was just stupid hormones and loneliness. This was all making her more confused.

"That ink _is_ a big deal for some of us and if it was my mark, there'd be no chance in hell of you removing it. Prison or otherwise." With that he walked away and she stared after him in silence. What… the fuck… just happened? She walked into her room in a daze and sipped her coffee as she tried to process what he had said. Was he implying that _he_ wanted to mark her? Or was he just making a point about the importance of the ink?

She knew the SAMCRO women got a crow, but SAMDINO didn't have anything equivalent—unless you count the time Buddy had gotten drunk and had a dinosaur tattooed on his girl—needless to say, it hadn't caught on. Most women just got the reaper logo with her Old Man's name on it, if anything at all. She wondered briefly what the SAMTAC women did.

After about a half hour, Gemma came knocking and invited her out to go shopping—as if she'd turn that down. The two left as soon as Sara was ready.

Sara spent much of their trip silently wondering when she would hear something from Clay about SAMDINO. It had been two weeks now and she was needed back in San Bernardino. She knew that soon she would have to abandon the cause and go home, and she was hoping that Clay wasn't just stalling and counting on her dropping the topic completely. The girls needed justice and she wasn't about to let them get pushed to the wayside; she also knew better than to push the subject with Clay. Maybe she could ask Juice about it.

* * *

Gemma wanted to stop by TM after their shopping trip and as they pulled onto the lot Sara's light mood darkened quickly, her stomach feeling like she had swallowed lead weight.

"Fuck." She hissed hopping out the moment Gemma stopped the vehicle. She stomped across the lot, her heels clicking briskly.

"Jason! What're you doing here?" She asked trying to suppress her frustration. She was supposed to be dealing with this.

"Where the fuck have you been?"

"Out with Gemma. Why does it matter?"

"It matters because I fucking let you come up here to get some help with retaliation. Not to go on fucking shopping sprees and fuck the Prospects." He shouted at her in exasperation. At this point, the SAMCRO guys had started filtering out onto the asphalt. Great. An audience. Just what Jason wanted.

"Relax, Jason, you know I don't fuck Prospects." She retorted boredly, trying to talk him down a little without losing her own dignity in the process.

"Bullshit. Of course, a whore _would_ run a whorehouse. Shut your fucking mouth and start showing some goddamn respect. Your Old Man let you get away with too much shit just because you could swallow his dick whole." He spat venomously and she slapped him.

There was a slow-motion split second where she looked at him in horror before he grabbed her by her hair and pulled her back flush against his chest facing her out on display for the guys. The sudden move forced her legs to give out beneath her and he hooked an arm around her ribs to support her weight. She winced as her scalp burned but she choked back the surprised shriek that threatened to escape. A few of the guys stood up straighter but none of them moved to help her except Juice, who took a few steps before she met his eyes and shook her head quickly, stopping him in his place.

"You fucking him?" Jason whispered vehemently into her ear, twisting his fist in her hair slightly.

"No." She breathed out quietly trying to ignore the sick sound of her some of her hair snapping at the root.

"You lying to me? Ryan's only been in lockup a few months and you're already spreading your slut legs?" She caught Happy's gaze for a moment and she could feel his intense gaze bore into her as he crossed his arms. She didn't answer her brother, knowing anything she said would just incense him further. She just tried to get her legs firmly planted beneath her and her chest heaved as she tried to ignore the pitying looks the men were giving her. _Let him send his message and be done_ she reminded herself.

She knew what Jason was doing. He had learned this, too, from their father. It was all about humiliating her in front of the guys to remind her of her place.

"You need to get your shit together, little sister. You keep acting like this is your club and that you have a say here. _You don't_." he said sternly before letting her get her footing and disengaging his hand from her hair. A few of his rings caught and she winced as they pulled. She turned to face her brother, clearing her throat and hurriedly running a hand over her hair and smoothing it down as best she could.

"What's going on out here, Jason?" Clay asked firmly from his spot leaning against the garage office door, Gemma behind him. Sara was sure Gem had run in to get her husband the minute Sara was out of the car.

"Nothin', Clay. Just had to give my sister a reminder of her place… You know how these girls can get. Sorry for disturbing your place of business. I'd like to talk to you if you have a minute." Clay nodded and turned back into the office. The rest of the guys were still on edge watching.

"I'm sorry for slapping you." She whispered fighting the tears in her eyes. Jason hated when she cried. He reached a hand up and smoothed some of her hair.

"I know you are, Sare." He whispered back kissing her forehead gently.

"Go get yourself cleaned up." Jason said dismissing her. She felt all the eyes on her as she kept her head down and walked into the clubhouse and made a beeline for the bathroom.

Happy had observed the whole encounter with crossed arms, nails digging into his skin to stop himself from intervening when her frantic eyes had met his.

He knew what this was and so did she, apparently. It was common practice in the MC world, punishing women in front of the club. Charming had always taken a pretty firm stance on the care of their women, but he had an inkling that it came from Gemma being such a force to be reckoned with. Hell, Gemma was the whole reason the club had settled in this fucking podunk town to begin with.

The other clubs didn't have that strong matriarch and therefore their women were not as well looked after. He had seen it plenty in Tacoma, though even there it wasn't as blatant as Jason had just displayed, especially by a man as young as the SAMDINO president. Usually it was the older guys who grew up in a different time with a different school of thought.

The reason she obeyed Clay and kept her pretty little mouth shut in front of officers became glaringly apparent. He couldn't help but be uncomfortable with the kind of forced subservience she had shown to her brother. Hap was all about a submissive woman but he wasn't about forcing her into it. He wanted a woman that _wanted_ to make him happy; not one that was dutiful because she was afraid of him.

He could feel Juice seething beside him and distantly heard him fuming about how fucked up that was, that they needed to do something about Jason.

"Listen brother. That's some oldschool shit. He learned that from his old man. San Bernardino runs things a little differently down there. Now I ain't saying it's all right, but he's the President and it sure as hell ain't our place to stop him in the middle of something like that. Clay was watching and he didn't step in so you better not either. Besides, she knew what she did and she knew what was gonna happen. You don't slap your President in front of the club and expect to get away with it. You could tell that ain't the first time those two have tangled." Piney said gruffly and Bobby nodded in begrudging agreement.

Juice scoffed and stormed off into the clubhouse, presumably to check on her. Happy watched the younger man go and cleared his throat before returning to the car he had been working on before being interrupted.

She'd be fine with Juice checking in.

* * *

Sara sat in the bathroom breathing deeply to stop the tears from falling as she gently ran her fingers through her hair, throwing out the small handful of strands that came out tangled around her hand. It wasn't nearly as much as she had expected.

With a sniff she wiped her fingers under her eyes and exited the bathroom before running into Juice. He looked at her with a worried face before pulling her close. Tears welled up in her eyes again.

"I'm fine Juice." She said gently disengaging herself from his arms after a moment.

"What? How are you okay with this?" She smiled softly at his exasperation.

"I'm okay. I promise. I'll have a headache and my scalp will be sore for a bit but I'm fine." She averted her gaze as his eyes bored into her.

" _That_ was not okay." He said, "Why can't you see that?" He finished after a moment of silence.

"Are you done?" She asked quietly. He shrugged dramatically and nodded before moving out of her way and letting her pass. She walked back out onto the lot with her head held high and found Gemma, well aware of the multiple pairs of eyes following her every move.

"I'd like to go now, if that's all right." Gemma eyed her briefly before nodding. Sara gave her grateful nod and the two hopped in the vehicle. The ride was silent for the most part.

"Baby, you can stay here in Charming if you want." Gemma said evenly as they turned onto the road her and Clay's house was on. Sara made a sound of acknowledgement but didn't say anything.

"I'm serious." Gemma said as they pulled into the driveway.

"I can't leave my girls, Gem." Sara said with a sad smile. "Besides, he's only like this when I'm gone for a long time. Once I head back, he'll be fine. He just needs me and is just afraid of me leaving." She added after a moment. "We're family."

Gemma gave her a look of doubt but didn't say anything as Sara climbed out of the vehicle, grabbed her shopping bags from the day, and headed into the house with Gemma following silently.

* * *

 **Author Note: Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews and encouragement! Sorry I didn't update sooner, I was in Egypt for five days on vacation. I am planning on updating maybe once or twice a week but I will be gone for the two weeks of Christmas/New Year's. I really do love reading your reviews! I love hearing people's opinions of my characterizations. :D Please keep reviewing and I will keep churning out chapters. Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own any characters from Sons of Anarchy. I own Sara and any other original characters.**

* * *

 **November 2007**

The next day Sara awoke around noon with a sore neck and scalp but she forced herself to get out of bed and take a shower. She hadn't been able to get comfortable and the discomfort was enough to keep her restlessly awake most of the night. The hot water helped a little as did the ibuprofen she took afterward. Finally she dressed herself and walked into the kitchen where Clay, Chibs, and Bobby were sitting at the island. At least she had a shirt on this time.

"How you doin', doll?" Chibs asked gently. Sara shrugged noncommittally in response. These guys were really making a big deal out of this one incident.

"I'm fine." She said as she grabbed a mug. Her damp hair was down and hanging around her shoulders limply. She turned when the front door opened and watched Jax and Happy walk in. Jax gave her a concerned look and she shook her head dismissively, signifying she was fine.

After exchanging pleasantries she excused herself but wasn't surprised to hear bootsteps behind her this time. She put her coffee down on the side table in the guest bedroom and sighed, turning around to face Happy. She looked at him expectantly.

"Your brother really knows how to deal it out." He murmured approaching her slowly. She nodded and made a sound of agreement in her throat.

"You okay, little girl?" He rasped quietly, eyeing the top of her head as if he could see the damage if he looked hard enough.

"I'm fine." She said automatically, getting sick of all this attention. No one in San Bernardino made such a fuss about her like this. It wasn't that big of deal, it wasn't like he had slapped her around or broken her arm or anything.

He gave her a dark look before gently grabbing her arm and pulling her closer, knocking her off-balance forcing her reach out and brace herself against his body to counter the sudden movement. Her fingers splayed on his abdomen and she could feel the hard, warm muscle beneath his crisp white t-shirt. Memories of sleeping next to his firm body years ago filled her mind and her belly heated in response.

" _Are_ you fine?" He whispered down at her. She looked up at him and nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat. He ran his hands up her arms to her neck and finally grazing over her hair gently. When she winced as he touched a particularly tender part of her scalp, he shot her a dark look.

"I said I was fine, not that I was unharmed." She grumbled mostly to herself and he felt the corners of his mouth pull up for a second before sighing and letting his eyes appraise her again, gently brushing hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear.

"Stay in Charming." He rasped firmly. She rolled her eyes and tried to pull away. He closed the door behind them and backed her against it before she could comprehend his movement. His body caged her in but there was no fear in her eyes. Instead he saw something else entirely brewing in her crystalline eyes.

"Stay in Charming." He repeated, trying to ignore the coquettish bat of her lashes and she shook her head with a small smile. Her small, soft body melded against his hard one as her hands slipped beneath his shirt to drag her nails gently over the skin on his sides. He fought the shiver that raced down his spine and he couldn't resist pressing his hips into hers.

"Or go to Tacoma. Or Las Vegas." He breathed. She rolled her eyes again and his eyes narrowed at her dismissal.

"Leave SAMDINO." He whispered, and she couldn't decide if he was pleading or warning her.

"What's it to you?" She asked coyly. He couldn't answer her.

She shook her head again but continued to look up into his black eyes, daring him to kiss her. It was his turn to shake his head.

"Don't give me that look, little girl." He said pointedly. She giggled quietly to herself.

"What look?" She whispered, feigning innocence. He gave her a knowing glare.

"I'm not going to pity fuck you and I'm not the kind of guy you want to play with."

"I doubt that… I think you'd be a lot of fun to play with." She countered flirtatiously. He gave her a dark look before pressing his hips into hers roughly, the door rattling on its hinges from the force. He absently hoped none of the guys would come investigating.

Her cheshire grin frustrated him to no end. She wasn't supposed to like it. She was supposed to be afraid of him.

"You know what I do for the club?" He asked vaguely, itching to finally know how much she really knew. She shrugged and nodded. Her fingers slipped back under his shirt and ran gently across the top of his low slung jeans distracting him.

"You aren't the first enforcer I've met, Hap. I know exactly what you do." She purred with a quiet confidence that made him pull his head back a little in surprise. He hadn't gotten bold enough to ask around about Ryan.

"Your Old Man?" She scoffed at this and looked away in frustration.

"He's not my Old Man anymore, remember?"

"No way. I'm not doing this." He said pulling back slightly, his hands firm on either side of her against the door but arms straightened now, putting space between them. She wrapped her fingers into the top of his jeans and tried to pull him back.

"Why not?" She asked coyly and he felt his resolve crack slightly as she looked up at him through her lashes.

"You're still upset about losing your man. I ain't gonna fuck you and have you thinking about someone else. Not my style. You can fuck a dildo if you just want a faceless dick." He rasped crudely, trying to ignore her body calling to him or the itching in his palms to just grab her and throw her on the bed. She made a sound of disapproval deep in her throat.

"Well, you can just watch then." She said and he watched as she released his pants and slipped her hand into her tight cotton spandex shorts.

"Ffffuck. That's not fair." He wheezed, eyes flashing to hers before back down her body. She made a contented sound as her hand moved between her legs. She laughed loudly when his body pressed suddenly against hers pinning her to the door with her hand squeezed between them. His lips were frantic and hungry on her neck before settling by her ear, his breath making her shiver.

"You're going to be the death of me." He whispered before roughly pulling her hand out of her pants and shoving the damp fingers in his mouth. He groaned and slid his own hand between her legs. He could feel the damp heat radiating through her clothes and she moaned as he pressed the ball of his hand into her pubic bone.

"As good as you taste, I gotta get back out there." He whispered into her ear but kept his hand rubbing her. She shook her head violently in childish disagreement and sucked in a breath as his fingers pressed against her clit through her clothes.

"And I am definitely not fucking you in Clay's house." He added pulling his hand away. She let out a sexy groan of frustration that almost broke his will completely. His eyes raked down her again as he moved back. She was leaning against the door breathing heavily with a petulant look in her eyes.

Her breasts were round and heavy with want, her nipples hard and obvious through her clothes. He watched her rub her thighs together in frustration as she pulled herself together.

"Fine," she said after a moment, "I'll just finish the job after you leave." She mocked walking past him towards the bed. He groaned and caught her wrist as she passed.

"Come over tonight and I'll finish the job myself." He couldn't stop himself as Tig's words burned in his mind. _If_ _you get a chance, you better fucking take it because a girl like that won't be on the market for long._

He had been fantasizing about her for years; there was no way he was passing up the real thing when she was offering it up on a silver platter. She paused for a hesitant beat before nodding and he wrote down his number and address on a notepad. She scrawled her own number on the next page and tore it off, handing it to him.

"I'll text you when I'm done with club business. It'll probably be around 10. Is that past your bedtime?" He teased with uncharacteristic mirth. She swatted his arm playfully.

"We'll see, won't we." He nodded and gave her another once over before walking back out into the kitchen. The other guys looked at him with knowing smirks but he was stone-faced as usual and got straight to business.

* * *

 ** _Author Note_ : Ta-Da! Now we are finally getting some where. Review please! Let me know what you think, what you'd like to see more of, what you'd like to see less of, anything! I just like to hear from you guys. Its the only reminder that people are reading this and its not just sitting on my hard drive. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own any characters from Sons of Anarchy. I own Sara and any other original characters. Things get lemony; don't read if that's your thing.  
**

 **November 2007**

It was 10:37pm when her phone chimed and lit up with a message. She immediately grabbed her phone and opened the message. **U wait for me?** She smiled a little and typed her response. _**Sry. I'm very impatient. I couldn't wait.**_ Ping! **Come over.** Speaking of impatient. _**Isn't it past my bedtime?**_ Ping! **Come over. Now.** She sighed and rolled her eyes. Fine then. No flirting.

Fortunately, she had already picked out an outfit and finished her hair and make-up—because, you know, just in case.

She quickly pulled on her clothes: a pair of ripped denim shorts and a loose Harley Davidson shirt tied off around her waist. She pulled on a pair of black strappy sandals. After taking a glance at her reflection and fluffing her long wavy hair she grabbed her keys and purse and snuck quietly through the house.

Clay was out with the club but she knew Gemma was likely still up reading in their room. She wondered if this was that whole 'sneaking out' thing she had missed out on as a teenager. She never really had a reason to sneak out. She was allowed to go to the clubhouse parties and she never snuck out to see a boy because, well, pretty much all the guys her age were too afraid of her family to even ask her out.

The drive to Happy's apartment only took about fifteen minutes. As she parked in a space in front of his building she took a few shaky breaths and tried to steel her nerves.

This was crazy.

Literally days ago they were at each other's throats. She felt like she was in whirlwind but she steeled her nerves and reminded herself that this was what she wanted. She wanted to fuck him. That way, she could go back to her normal life feeling at least minutely liberated. Her brother hadn't been too far off in his accusations that she was just in Charming to go shopping and fuck club members; he had just been wrong in assuming it was Prospects. As if she would ever do that.

She had two missed calls from her brother today. She had heard her phone ring both times but just didn't feel like talking to him today. She didn't feel like listening to him spit the same shit he always did about how it was for her own good and that she needed to be more respectful and that he felt just as bad having to do it. She knew she would take some more heat for ignoring his calls but it felt so good in the moment to be in control of something that it was worth it in her eyes. She pushed thoughts of her brother away as she took a deep breath.

Under her skin she could feel her body awakening, tingling in anticipation. The thumping of her heart against her ribs echoed in her ears as she forced herself from the vehicle and up the stairs to the door marked with Happy's unit number. She knocked softly and let out the breath she was holding. No turning back now. She heard shuffling behind the door and heard a lock flip before it opened.

He leaned on the door frame and took in her appearance as she did the same. He didn't have a shirt on and his jeans were slung low hanging off his hips, revealing his full torso of ink. His tattoos artfully stood out against his bare, tan flesh. A shiver ran down her back as his muscles flexed with his movements. She let her gaze settle on the sliver of underwear peeking out above his jeans and felt her mouth grow dry at the glimpse of his vee-cut muscles. Finally he moved out of the doorway to let her in.

She looked around his apartment. It was small but she couldn't imagine he needed too much space, and she recalled he was technically a Tacoma member so it was probably a cheap month-by-month lease. She was, however, struck by how tidy and clean it was.

"Take your shoes off. Beer?" He asked gruffly before moving past her into the small kitchenette. She toed her sandals off obediently and left them by the door where his own boots were resting before following him into the kitchen and accepting the open bottle he held out for her. She didn't particularly like beer, but she drank it anyway in hopes it would loosen her up.

"How was the night?" She asked simply to make conversation. He shrugged in response and tossed the bottle caps into the trash. She nodded in acceptance and took a long swig of her beer. The silence that frequently surrounded him settled between them as they just watched each other and drank. It was as if they both needed the courage; a moment to gather themselves and figure out how to move forward without making it weird.

Since her own sexual awakening, she had always being confident in her skin. She was a sexual creature by nature but she hadn't really exercised that side of herself with Ryan who, despite his outlaw status, had been surprisingly traditional in the bedroom. Usually, it was during her string of vindictive one-night-stands that she really let herself get wild.

That's what she was hoping for tonight. She wanted her body to scream in ecstasy as it was pushed to its limits. She wanted her body to ache painfully from exertion tomorrow. Most of all, she wanted to capitalize on the opportunity before her and go as many rounds with this man as she could.

He finished his beer quickly and tossed the bottle in the trash before taking hers from her grasp and setting it down behind her. This domineering act made her panties dampen and her thighs clench together. Game time.

His body caged hers against the counter and his hands ran up her arms to her neck. Although he pulled her in forcefully, the kiss itself was softer than she expected. His lips were smooth and warm, and hers parted to allow him passage. His scruff scratched at her face but she grabbed his hips and pulled him closer unable to control the heat spreading in her body. She needed him, oh _god_ , she needed him.

She needed him to light the match and let the fire ravage every inch of her body.

She ignored the sharp edge of the counter cutting into her back as her fingertips skimmed over his bare sides. Suddenly, he recoiled slightly with a small out-of-character laugh that he obviously tried cover up with a cough. She looked at him blankly, stunned for a moment, before laughing.

"No fucking way. Are you-Are you ticklish?" She asked through her laughter. He swatted her hands away as she reached for him again.

"Don't even try it, bitch." He shot back. "I'm not usually ticklish." He defended as he bent down and threw her laughing body over his shoulder like she weighed nothing and carried her through the apartment towards the back. God he was so fucking strong.

"You know I could tickle you right now." She pointed out taking in the upside down view of his bare back. His muscles flexed with every step and she squeezed her legs together in a feeble attempt to get some friction. She felt a firm hand slap her ass roughly and she laughed loudly in response as the reverberations tingled between her legs.

"And I'll drop you on your fucking face if you do." He responded gruffly before tossing her on his bed in the dark room. She bounced once before the mattress dipped as he climbed over her. He knelt back on his heels and looked down at her expectantly, the dim hall light providing barely enough to see.

"What?" She asked after a moment.

"Well you offered to put on a show earlier, so I was just seein' if you were gonna take things into your own hands." He teased as his hand ran up her inner thigh brushing her apex before settling on her hip.

"Not if you are offering to do it for me." She responded flatly and tried to pull him down over her. He pushed her arms away roughly and pinned them by her head in either hand eliciting an excited giggle from her. He pressed a bruising kiss onto her lips to which she responded eagerly.

 _That_ was what she had been expecting. She felt the embers in her core heat to a white hot, ready to catch flame.

Her hips shifted under him, pressing up and trying to get his into the cradle of her own. His tight grip on her wrists released as his hips ground into her eliciting a soft mew from the back of her throat that he swallowed as he devoured her mouth. She wiggled for friction and felt his growing erection press firmly against her core. She knew her panties were drenched; she could feel the uniquely erotic sensation of the cotton fabric sticking to her most sensitive region. Every grind of their bodies stoked the burning coals. She desperately ground against him in a vain attempt to garner more of that delicious stimulation as she felt herself throbbing in anticipation.

She pushed against his chest gently and wrapped a leg around him, trying to flip them. He pulled back and paused, looking down at her for a moment before acquiescing and shifting onto his back.

She could tell he hadn't expected her to take control but she pulled herself over him in a straddle anyway and his hands immediately found her hips. She knew he wasn't dominant enough to turn down a little girl-on-top action. She rolled her hips against him rhythmically, gently riding him through their clothes as she leaned down and licked the expanse of his bare collarbone and hollow of his throat. She felt his grip on her hips tightened as she smiled to herself.

Moving her lips to his ear she whispered, "You like when I'm on top?" His only response was a hand that pulled back and slapped into her ass forcefully before firmly gripping the flesh.

He hadn't expected her to be this forward. She gave off a sweet, sheltered vibe. That was part of her appeal to him, her innocent sexuality. He was realizing now that she was _that_ much hotter for looking so innocent but clearly having more aggressive sexual predilections. She pulled her shirt off and chucked it carelessly. She was beyond any self consciousness—not that she had a lot to begin with—she just wanted to feel the heat of his flesh against hers.

Even in the dim light she could see his dark eyes fall to her chest. She had selected her bra with purpose. The lace cups pushed her tits together creating deliciously round cleavage.

A strong arm wrapped around her waist as he sat up, propping his weight with the other arm. He moved his hand from her waist to her left breast, his mouth moving to claim the right. He nudged the cup down with his chin and nipped at the hardening peak. She moaned and involuntarily rocked her hips on his cock, desperate to have him inside. She reveled, almost vibrating in anticipation, as her head fell back and her arms wrapped around his head, clutching him closer to her breast. He reached around, unclasped her bra, and pulled it down her arms before tossing it on the floor. The cold air puckered her nipples further and his warm breath shot straight to the pressure forming in her belly.

Happy's eyes lit up as her newly released tits bounced down to their natural position, pleased that they hung perfectly. Her fresh youth wasn't lost on him as he continued to lave her breasts with attention. They swelled into his grasp with each heaving breath and there was softness about them that exuded pure femininity. She was so delicate. So fucking sexy.

He briefly mused that he been correct in guessing that she had about a handful a tit, and actually, maybe a little more than he expected. Either way, he didn't really give a fuck right now.

He flipped her onto her back and rested himself on his elbow next to her. Immediately his mouth latched onto the closest nipple and his fingers tugged at the other eliciting a throaty moan from the young woman.

His hand released her rosy bud to slide down her flat stomach across the top of her shorts leaving a fiery trail that made the muscles of her belly twitch. His hot wet mouth continued to work her breast as her ribs flexed in pleasured breath and his fingers slipped into her panties. She was smooth beneath his hand.

Good. That's how he liked it.

He could feel the soaked wetness of her panties on the back of his hand as his fingers searched blindly. Everything was so perfectly slick.

He slipped a finger into her cleft and rubbed her slit a few times, soaking his finger before slipping it inside her roughly. Her back shot off the bed and he smirked, pumping his ring and middle fingers into her rapidly before sitting up and pulling her shorts and panties off. She was looking down at him in anticipation as he settled himself between her legs. She could see the faded ink on his scalp as he kissed the inside of her thigh. _Yes, keep going._

He slid his hands under her to cup her ass as he lowered his mouth, tongue darting out to taste her quickly. His thumbs spread her wide and heard her suck in a shaky breath. He smirked before lapping at her slit. She thought she was going to explode when his mouth sucked her clit harshly and he pressed a thick thumb into her.

"Fuck!" he heard her hiss throwing her head back and arching. He used one arm to pin her hips down as he shifted his hand to scissor two fingers into her before curling them as he sucked and flicked his tongue across her firm little bud.

"Oh fuck fuck fuck." She mumbled incoherently as she feverously ran her hands over her breasts tugging on her nipples and squeezing her tits firmly. Damn, she was responsive. He watched a hot flush cover her skin and felt himself grow even harder as his fingers pumped into her rapidly. He felt her blindly reach down before pulling on his arm to pull him up. He growled a little and batted her hand away but she shook her head.

"I don't want that. I want _you_." She mumbled voicing her only coherent thought and even in the dark he could see her skin was glistening with a thin sheen of sweat. Happy quickly unbuttoned his pants and kicked them off with his boxerbriefs. He stroked himself a few times from his position on his knees as he looked down at her stretched open, bared submissively before him and every part of his masculine instinct screamed at him to claim her. He wanted to consume her and fuck her and mark her as his own in every way a man could. Her needy voice cut through his primal thoughts.

"Please, Happy." He reached over her into the nightstand and pulled out a fresh foil packet and rolled the condom on. She reached between them and wrapped her hand around him and sighed dramatically.

"Of course you're huge." She said with faux irritation and an eye roll. He shot her a smug look as he spread her thighs wider settling his hips between them and slapping his erection against her dripping pussy a few times. She impatiently reached between them and tugged him towards her opening, far past the desire for teasing foreplay.

Happy didn't need much coercion to press into her and, although she was tight, was met with little resistance in her slick hole. Her spine arched beneath him as he pushed all the way. She moaned quietly in satisfaction as he filled her completely and he hid his smug smirk in her neck. "Fuck, you're tight." He whispered, shifting with a restless energy that reminded her of racehorses waiting in their stalls for the gun. This was going to be fun.

"Ready?" He asked after a moment. She nodded and slapped his hip playfully.

"Give me your best." She challenged and he pushed himself off his elbows and raised an amused eyebrow.

Happy sat back on his heels and hooked his elbows under her knees hoisting her hips to meet his. He began pumping into her and she immediately cried out at the angle before clapping a hand over her own mouth in a half attempt to muffle the sound of her cries. Encouraged by her sounds, he pulled her hand off her mouth, muttered an "I want to hear you", and picked up the pace as he felt her pussy slicken further with desire.

From his angle he could see the whole length of her body as it absorbed the force of his thrusts. Her tits bounced with every slap of their skin. He groaned loudly as she actively pushed back to meet his thrusts, tightening around him each time.

"Oh god, yes! Oh fuck… keep going!" The words tumbled from her lips loudly and carelessly, punctuated only by her delirious cries of pleasure.

Before long a wet layer of sweat was coating the surface of her skin and he could feel his own dripping down his spine. She reached up between them and hooked a hand behind his neck in an attempt to pull him down over her. He growled and released her legs, pinning her arms above her head, heaving chests pressed together, and slowing his thrusts as he grunted into the amplified friction. The force increased as he drove himself deep grunting with the effort of each plunge; he was sure she would be aching tomorrow but the sounds she was making only encouraged him. Her legs tightened around his hips trying to pull him deeper.

"You fucking like that, don't you? You like when I fuck you hard." He grunted as he slammed into her, arms still held above her head stretching her thin body beneath him. She nodded and he pushed into her hard making her groan loudly and bite her lip. Her fingers laced with his and her nails sharply dug into his skin as she arched and rolled her hips to meet his thrust. He growled seductively and thrust sharply into her, making her yelp and jerk as he hit her cervix.

"Answer me, bitch."

"Oh God. Yes!" She cried out and he smirked releasing her hands and pulling out. She looked up at him in confusion but he just scooped her up and flipped her onto her stomach before she could react. He smacked her ass forcefully watching with relish as the ripple spread across her tight skin and her ass pushed up wantonly, her pussy and thighs glistening. He got up onto his knees and pulled her hips up. She tried to push up onto her hands but he roughly pushed her top half back down into the mattress gripping the back of her neck tightly. She cried out a little and he loosened his grip minutely before using his free hand find her slick opening. He pressed his fingers in a few times before guiding himself into her from behind. He gripped her hip and pulled her back to impale her on his cock. He released her neck and instead gripped her shoulder at the base of her neck to use as leverage in pulling her back against him.

Glancing down he saw the stark black ink of the reaper staring up at him from beneath her shoulder blade mockingly. He forced himself to look away and focus elsewhere, grunting as he watched her supple ass quake with the slap of each thrust. Her young body was so tight and strong as it pushed back against him, her hungry little pussy eager for more. She moaned loudly feeling his balls smack her clit over and over and over, and it made her bury her face in the blankets.

He couldn't stop himself from slapping his hand against her ass again and smirked to himself as the loud smack resonated followed by a deep needy mew from the woman below him. He slowed his hips, grinding his cock deep within her.

"You fucking love it, don't you?"

"Yes." He heard her moan quietly below him as he pulled out slowly and she wiggled her hips trying to push back.

"Speak up." He ordered slapped her ass again and she moaned her affirmative louder.

"You want more?" He asked slowly pushing his tip into her.

"Yes! Please don't stop!" he pulled her back hard against his hips and she yelped loudly but pushed back, grinding against him, pussy clenching around his cock. He wrapped his fingers in her hair and gently pulled her upright until he could wrap an arm around her waist and she was in his lap her back flush to his strong chest, her legs splayed wide over his thighs. He loved how pliable she was; how freely she allowed him to manipulate her body.

The new position forced her to arch her back sharply and he looked down over her shoulder at her tits pressed out on display. Now this was a view. One hand played with one of her full breasts and the other plunged between her legs. She rested her head back on his shoulder as he thrusted up into her. This angle wasn't as deep but Sara almost wanted to cry when his tip kept pressing against the perfect spot inside.

"Don't stop." She moaned through gritted teeth with quiet focused desperation. His teeth found her shoulder and closed down on the flesh gently.

Sara thought she might die from the tightly coiled pressure inside of her. She was so close. She could feel her wetness coating her thighs, surely dripping down onto his heavy balls and mixing with their slick sweat.

"Please Happy." The breathy, desperate sound of his name on her lips made him push hard into her. "Make me cum, Hap. I'm so close." She begged as she tried to bounce on his dick with forceful purpose but the position limited her ability to move. He grunted loudly in response which only pushed her closer to the edge.

She knew her hair was clinging to her damp neck and shoulders but he didn't seem to mind having it stick against his own neck and chest. His fingers found her clit and her coil snapped suddenly.

She knew she probably made some horribly animalistic sound but she didn't care as the white hot explosion left her seeing stars behind her eyelids. Her body collapsed back on his and he laid her down gently, flipping her to her back. He lowered himself over her resting his weight on his elbows and slid into her gushing creamy entrance. He groaned at the slickness and the pulsating tightness as he buried his face in her neck. He could smell the musky residue of her orgasm mixed with their salty sweat and felt his dick harden impossibly more.

He vaguely felt her wipe his forehead of sweat— an intimate act which left him feeling edgy— and he pushed further into her. She arched beneath him, still oversensitive and mewing. With renewed energy he began pumping his hips. She managed to push back against him as he grabbed one of her legs and looped her knee over his shoulder. Fuck, she was flexible too?

The deeper angle urged him onward as she began moaning loudly again. Not that shrieking fake pornslut shit that the croweaters thought sounded sexy but deep throaty moans that shot straight to his balls.

"Fuck." He grunted as he continued to pump feverously. "You gonna give me two?" He murmured arrogantly feeling her walls flutter around him. He groaned as he felt the bite of her nails on his back. He pushed into her particularly hard after that and she raked her nails across his back again.

"Fucking Christ!" He moaned into her neck.

"Come on, baby." She moaned into his ear as the vulgar sound of their wet bodies rapidly slapping together filled the silence. "Cum for me." She continued to moan, and slapped his ass.

"Oh fuck fuck fuck." He mumbled chasing his own orgasm. After a few frantic thrusts he groaned loudly and pushed himself deeply into her before collapsing. After a moment, he rolled off of her and lay on his back breathing deeply. He stared at the ceiling as he regained feeling in his legs and his breathing leveled out. She propped herself up on an elbow and looked down at him, looking satisfied.

"Well?" he asked in between breaths.

"Well what?"

"I gave you my best." Sara smirked to herself. Happy—the stoic, silently confident killer—was fishing for compliments.

"I hardly think one orgasm is your best. Besides, I didn't even get to ride you." She answered playfully. He barked out a loud laugh at her cheeky response. He slipped an arm under her and pulled her onto his chest, one of her legs resting between his and his hand resting on the soft swell of her ass. His fingers absently caressed the skin.

"First of all, it was almost two. Secondly, you get a girl to cum the first time you fuck her and then we will talk." He argued tiredly.

"Maybe I have." She answered coyly and she felt his dick jump against her hip at the implication. Finally he dragged himself to the bathroom to clean up and throw the condom out. She went in after him and did her business. When she opened the door he was standing on the other side and her eyes raked his strong nude physique.

"Shower?" He asked gruffly—surprising himself with the invitation— and she nodded, equally surprised, and moved to let him past feeling her lust grow again as she watched his muscles flex with his movements. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **Author Note:** So there you go. Hope you enjoyed. Thoughts? Feelings? Feedback? Thanks for everything!


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own any characters from Sons of Anarchy. I own Sara and any other original characters.**

 **All right guys, I wasn't going to post this right away but you all have been so great I thought I would give you something to keep you nice and warm for the holidays. This chapter is basically all smut. Skip it if that isn't your thing.**

 **November 2007**

"Shower?" He asked gruffly and she nodded and moved to let him past. He turned the knob and grabbed two clean towels while the water heated up. He climbed in first and she followed. They took turns in the water and she took the opportunity to look at his tattoos up close commenting on a few but it wasn't long before he had her pressed into the shower wall, legs spread wide around his narrow hips.

His hands firmly gripped her ass as he held her pinned to the slippery wall. Her nails stung as they clawed at his already raw back and shoulders but it only fueled his movements. Breathy ecstatic moans filled his ear as he ignored the protesting muscles in his arms.

"Put me down." She murmured tapping his shoulder suddenly. He pulled his face from her neck and looked at her in confusion. "I'm getting heavy and you are tired." She stated gently. He shook his head in masculine defiance and pumped into her in disagreement.

"I'm fine. You weigh nothing." He mumbled sucking on her pulse point.

"Baby, put me down." He ignored her term of endearment as she pressed harder against him and tried to straighten her legs, her wiggling finally forcing him to set her down. He glared as his latex-covered cock slipped from her.

"Relax, tiger. I just don't want to nurse you when you pull a muscle in your back." She teased as turned her back to him and placed her hands on the tile wall sticking her ass out in offering. He grinned widely and pressed against her back sucking her neck as his hands wrapped around to slide up her front to her dripping tits.

"I wouldn't mind seeing you dressed as a nurse." He teased as his cock slid in the cleft of her ass and she giggled beneath him. Absently, he turned the water off as it started to cool on his back signally that he was out of hot water.

He gripped the back of her neck and pushed her top half down to get a better angle and pressed his cock into her slick entrance. He held her hips firmly as she began moaning in time with his hammered thrusts. Her hands braced against the wall as she pushed back into him reveling in the rapturous sensations growing in her belly. His large rough hands gripped her ass tightly and spread her wide so he could watch his length sliding in and out of her. Delicious.

He grunted in primal approval and slapped her ass before pushing into her particularly hard making her yelp as he hit her cervix sharply. He squeezed her hip gently in apology but didn't slow his movements. He watched her remove one hand from wall with interest and soon felt her fingertips graze his balls.

"Oh shit." He moaned quietly as they tightened up under her touch.

"You close?" he asked in a strained voice and his mood darkened when she made an indifferent sound. He slowed his thrusts and straightened her up against his chest. He slipped a hand between her legs and rubbed circles on her clit.

"Hap, I'm fine." She murmured in dismissal trying to push his hand away. His teeth closed on her shoulder in warning as he pushed his fingers back to her clit.

"What do you need to get there?" he whispered into her neck. She moaned at his hot breath on her ear and fingers working her pussy gently.

"Please Hap." She moaned quietly. He shifted his hips slightly, still buried in her.

"What? What do you want?" She moaned again at his words.

"Keep talking." She managed to mumble as her head hung forward, her wet hair covering her face. He released her clit for a moment to move her drenched matted hair out of her face so he could watch her reactions over her shoulder. She looked so beautiful with her face scrunched in delicious focus. She cried out when he pressed his fingertip firmly into her clit.

"You like when I talk about fucking you?" He asked pulling out slightly and pushing back in as his fingertips flicked across her clit frantically. "You're a fucking bitch, making me work this hard for you, you know that?" He murmured using his other hand to tug one of her hard nipples. She pushed her hips forward and back and began fucking herself on his near motionless dick.

Alright, so she was kinda into degrading dirty-talk. This he could do.

"You like having my cock in you?" She nodded and moaned.

"Keep going." She urged as she continued to move herself on him as he stood still, gritting his teeth as her slow pace.

"You want me to fuck that selfish little cunt?" He asked as he began moving slowly, her pussy slick around him. He released her nipple to wrap an arm around her middle when her legs started to tremble. He was enraptured by her strained expression, eyes closed tightly and lip between her teeth.

"Come on, cum for me you little slut. You came over here to get fucked. _You_ wanted this, so you better fucking get yours." He moaned into her ear, smirking slightly as her walls began to flutter around him, his fingers still furiously working her swollen clit. He watched her fingers curl against the tile wall as she adjusted her hips to push back into him.

"Come on, now you are just being a selfish little bitch. I can feel you. You're fighting it. Your selfish little pussy just can't get enough of my cock in you. Promise I'll fuck you again, little girl, but you gotta cum for me now." She cried out and arched as his fingers pushed into her clit forcefully.

"Oh god Happy!" She cried out, blinded by how close she was, each words driving her closer.

"Listen, you self-centered little bitch, you want to cum so just do it. What's the problem? My cock not big enough for you, hmm?" He asked pushing into her hard. She shook her head in denial.

"Use your fucking words, bitch." He pressed, hoping getting her to talk would open the floodgates. "I asked if my cock wasn't big enough for you. Answer me!" He demanded, pumping into her rhythmically.

"God, no Hap. You're big enough. Please Hap."

"Just big?" he scoffed in faux offense and watched over her shoulder as she smirked.

"God, it feels so good." She murmured, stroking his ego as his fingers continued to play with her clit.

"It ain't good enough for you, you spoiled little bitch? Why can't you cum on it?" He asked in agitation, his body started to fatigue with the effort but he refused to give up on it, knowing she was close. His masculine pride refused to let him stop—he should be able to keep up with her, despite their age difference. He was the experienced one and he refused to be bested by barely legal pussy, besides, he loved a challenge.

"Happy, I don't think it's gonna happen." She whined, near desperate tears. He rolled his eyes and slapped her ass.

"Listen you frustrating little bitch, now you got my ego involved so you're gonna fucking cum." He ordered pulling out and spinning her around to face him. Her chest was heaving and her skin was flushed bright pink and her face was contorted in pleasured agony. He pushed her back until she hissed at the cold tile touching her skin and dropped to his knees before her. He grabbed one of her legs and threw it over his shoulder. She wobbled balancing on one shaky leg and held his shoulders for support.

Sara moaned loudly as his soft tongue probed her folds. He lapped at her pussy for a few minutes and slipped two fingers inside fucking her. She absently noted how empty she felt comparing his fingers to his dick but she cried out wantonly as he sucked her sensitive nub.

"Hap, I'm close!" She practically shouted and ignored his mumbled 'bout time'. Within seconds, his mouth was flooded with her juices and he had to move his hands to support her hips as she collapsed onto him, tongue still licking her clean. He always had loved eating pussy. He gently let her slide down the wall to sit before him in a shaking pile.

She had a post-coital glow that rivaled any he had seen. That well-fucked look with a satisfied, lazy smile. Even with soaked hair and running make up sitting on the floor of his shower, she was absolutely beautiful and he was disturbed by how much his pride swelled as he watched her.

This bitch was going to be a problem.

"Holy shit." She finally forced out with a choked laugh. He squeezed her thighs firmly, his cock starting to deflate in the cold air. She eyed his groin with interest before meeting his eyes questioningly.

"Yeah bitch, you aren't leaving me like this after I did all that shit for you." He scoffed.

"Yea, like you didn't love having me cum all over your face." She teased as she sat up on her knees giving him a devious look. He shrugged in response but the smug look on his face betrayed his true feelings. She pushed him back into a sitting position, letting him lean against the wall in the small shower stall, his legs too long to lay straight. She pushed his thighs to let them fall open, making room for her to sit on him.

"Got another condom?" She asked, pulling off the limp one on his semi-hard dick. He nodded and pointed to the back of the toilet where a few packets rested. She ripped one off the strip and straddled him.

"Can we do this on the rug? This tile is killing me." He asked suddenly and she giggled and rolled her eyes, moving off of him.

"Sure thing, old man. Would hate for your joints to ache." She teased and he slapped her ass in response, his knees cracking in betrayal as they straightened under his weight. He sighed as he climbed out of the shower, almost too tired to bother continuing this. He internally scoffed, pushing that attitude away, refusing to let her get away with requiring that much effort and not getting anything in return.

His eyes looked down at his softened dick in annoyance. He sighed loudly and looked up to Sara's naked form. She really was beautiful, the light catching the water droplets running down her skin over her puckered nipples. She stood before him confident in her nakedness and he felt her eyes appraise his form.

"You really enjoyed calling me a bitch." She pointed out and he was taken aback by this. He wasn't used to being critiqued on his dirty talk. Granted, he didn't usually converse with girls after his dick was out of them.

"So did you. Besides, you are kind of a bitch." He acknowledged gruffly with a shrug. She made an affirmative noise of acceptance as her eyes continued looking up and down his body.

Sara watched him as he folded his arms across his chest defensively as he stood before her. Clearly, he didn't enjoy being appraised as much as he liked to do the appraising. Didn't surprise her; he didn't strike her as a man who liked a lot of direct attention being on him.

Still, she couldn't help but watch his abs flex with each breath and the way his lean cut torso lead down to his deliciously perfect vee.

"So. We gonna fuck again, or what?" He asked awkwardly after a moment. She giggled and shrugged, moving closer to him to whisper in his ear.

"Depends. You want to fuck this little bitch again?" She asked, cupping his softened dick with one hand.

"I should make you fucking work for this after what I had to do for you." He moaned as his dick twitched beneath her grasp.

"Oh I'll work you, all right." She murmured into his ear before releasing him and taking a step back. She ran a hand over her body drawing his attention to her bare flesh. She cupped her own tits, and eyed them as they overflowed from her small hands. She squeezed them and pushed them together, letting them fall back into place.

"You like my tits?" She asked innocently and hopped up onto the counter. He moved closer to get a better look. She pressed a hand into his chest to keep him at a distance and gave him an innocent look.

"Well? Do you like them?" She asked with a naughty little pout. He nodded and leaned back against the wall across from her, his hand going to his dick.

"You like when I play with them?" She asked, tugging her own nipples and spreading her legs slightly so he could see her puffy pink slit. He nodded and bit his lip grunting.

"Mmm, I love having my tits played with." She moaned as she continued to squeeze and pull them. She giggled as he started rubbing his cock.

"And what about my pussy? Do you like my pussy?" She asked sweetly as she daintily lifted her feet to the counter, spreading her legs wide for him. Happy sucked in a breath as his eyes dropped to her pink little opening displayed before him. He nodded again in response, tugging his cock firmly and his eyes blazing with rapt attention.

"Tell me." She ordered in a needy voice that shot straight to his groin.

"Yeah." He grunted out taking a step towards her. Her foot shot up to press against his chest, keeping him back. He growled in response but acquiesced.

"Do you want to bury your cock in my pussy?" She asked with a sweet little giggle that made his balls heavy with cum. Her innocent act made her look younger than she was and he couldn't help the sick desire that filled his belly.

"You know I do." He rasped, grabbed her ankle and pulling her foot from his chest to stand before her. He could see the wetness pooling at her center and he was amazed she wanted to take him again after the pounding he had given her thus far.

"You gonna punish this selfish spoiled little cunt?" She asked, throwing his own dirty words back at him and he sucked in a breath, fighting the urge to just stuff her full of his cock. She giggled slightly and handed him the square condom packet. He glared at her in response as he snatched it from her, tearing it open and rolling it on.

He moaned as he slowly pressed into her, his hands moving to help her hold her legs spread wide. She propped her hands behind her and sat up a little to be level with him and looked into his eyes. He paused as he filled her, breathing heavily, looking down at her. She leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips, and his chest tightened inexplicably at the action. She released his lips and smiled up at him. He ignored his confusion and began moving in her. With her legs spread so wide, he had no resistance against his thrusts.

"Feel free to call me a bitch since it gets you off." She teased with a laugh and he rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Don't mock me, little girl. You're the one who _got off_ on it." He mumbled as he thrusted lazily into her, enjoying the easy position. He was sure she would be uncomfortable shortly, but she wasn't complaining now and she surely deserved a little discomfort after making him drop to his knees for her.

She watched as his dick slid in and out of her. She couldn't help the growing pressure in her belly as he slid across the nerves inside repeatedly. She moaned deep in her chest and cough a little to cover it. He smirked down at her.

"Feels good." She murmured, letting her head fall back against the mirror gently. She reveled in the feeling as he continued his slow movements. She felt one of his hands release her legs and move to rest on her belly, the ball of his hand pressing into her pubic bone. She opened her eyes and saw him watching their coupling with fascination.

"You like seeing your dick slide into me?" She asked playfully but also selfishly to cover her slight discomfort with the intimacy of silence. He grunted in response.

"Aww, come on. Talk to me." She pleaded, eyes bright with anticipation. He rolled his eyes.

"Of course you don't wanna shut up. Should've seen that coming." He mumbled. "What do you want me to say?" He asked as he started to pump faster.

"Tell me I'm pretty." She prompted with twinkling eyes. He barked out a laugh and shook his head.

"You're such a conceited little brat." He responded through an uncharacteristic smile that made her heart swell a little. She giggled in response. "But yes, you're fucking pretty." He added with an eye roll.

"You like fucking me?" She pressed with a pleased look.

"Yes." He grunted out shortly, amused by her line of questioning.

"You gonna fuck me again?" She asked through a moan, eyes fluttering.

"Promised I would." He mumbled distractedly and she vaguely remembered he had said something about it earlier in the shower.

"Sorry, I was a bit distracted by your fingers. I wasn't really paying attention." She responded cheekily and let one of her hands slip between them.

"Mmm they felt so good." She moaned and heard him groan as he watched her fingers, his thrusts becoming more frantic.

"You gonna cum, baby?" She moaned looking up at him through her lashes. Her body was beginning to ache from the contorted position on the sink counter.

"Why? You uncomfortable?" He asked with a smirk. She nodded bashfully and he pulled out, pulling her up off the counter and turning her around bent over. It struck him that he was once more putting off his own pleasure to make _her's_ better. The fuck was that about? She looked up and saw herself in the mirror and could see his smirk over her shoulder.

"Better?" He asked pushing back into her. She nodded gratefully and watched her reflection. The force of his thrusts made her tits shake with each slap against her ass.

"You look hot like this." He murmured as his brow furrowed in concentration. She knew he was close as his thrusts became less rhythmic and more desperate.

"Cum for me." She urged pushing her hips back into his, squeezing him internally.

"I'm a selfish little bitch, and I want you to cum. Do it!" She ordered and he groaned loudly from behind her, his face contorted.

"Keep going." He choked out and she smiled.

"Your cock feels so good, Happy. God, keep fucking me. You make me so wet." She moaned, watching his reaction in the mirror with interest, his tense muscles straining as his hips slapped against her. "Cum for me baby. I want you to cum inside me!" She continued wincing a little at her the sound of her phony tone but, hey, whatever got him off.

"Stop the fake shit." He spat sharply from behind her. She giggled slightly.

"Fine. Be an ass. You gonna cum or not?" She demanded with a smirk as he groaned.

"Better." He choked out.

"Just cum already, Jesus Christ, Happy, I don't have all night." She ordered in exasperation and pressed back onto him as he pushed hard into her, holding her tight against him as he came hard with a loud grunt. He collapsed over her, resting his forehead in the crook of her neck.

"Really? That one did it for you?" She asked in amusement. He groaned loudly in annoyance at her but kissed the back of her shoulder anyway.

"What can I say, the selfish little brat act gets me off. It was better than that fake shit." He breathed heavily into her back.

"How could you tell it was fake?"

"Because I've also spent the last few hours listening to you moan like a bitch in heat, and your voice never sounded like that." He responded smugly and pulled out of her.

"Well, I need to shower again." She stated petulantly and he rolled his eyes and left the bathroom after throwing out the condom and shouting "California's in a drought" over his shoulder.

By the time Sara left the bathroom he was passed out sprawling on the bed naked. His head snapped up sharply as she pulled open one of his drawers looking for a shirt to wear. Damn those enforcer reflexes.

Once he realized it was her he dropped his head back down as she pulled a t-shirt on. He begrudgingly moved to allow her room to fit on the bed. It wasn't a very big bed, and she got the impression he didn't often share it for sleeping.

Still, he did nothing to stop her so she crawled into the bed as he started to snore lightly on top of the blankets. She leaned over and kissed his forehead gently and he pulled away slightly, grumbling and making an agitated face before settling again and she rolled her eyes before falling asleep as well.

* * *

 _ **Author Note**_ : All right my lovelies, what did you think? Too steamy? Too much? Not enough? More? Let me know! I will be offline until the New Year as I will be backpacking Europe for the holidays so all I want for Christmas is an inbox full of reviews! There are over 100 people following this story, and only like 5 people review each chapter. Time to spread some cheer and love! Hope you all are warm and safe; happy holidays and New Year! 3 - Lynn


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own any characters from Sons of Anarchy. I own Sara and any other original characters.**

 **November 2007**

Happy woke up around 6:00am confused as to why he was naked on top of the blankets with a slight chill prickling his skin. The room was still dimly lit, but he could tell that the sun was starting to rise. It hit him suddenly that he wasn't alone in the bed and the night before came rushing back.

After going to the bathroom and brushing his teeth—making sure to wipe the sink clean—he pulled up the blankets and climbed in, reflecting on their previous night. He had intended on having her come over, fuck her once, and send her on her way. Instead he ended up fucking her three times and taking _way_ too much time and energy to get her off.

He begrudgingly acknowledged that fucking her was much more satisfying because of the challenge she presented. She didn't just fake it like all the croweaters and bar sluts. He liked having to try to figure her out, although she was so damn responsive that it wasn't that difficult. And he fucking _loved_ that she liked it rough and dirty.

Sara was still asleep, lying on her side facing away from him. Without analyzing his actions too deeply, he reached over to hook an arm around her waist and drag her across the bed despite her sleepy protests. He rolled to press his front to her back and slid his hand under the white shirt she had—apparently—taken from his dresser the night before. She let out a contented sigh as she settled in next him with her head resting on his bicep and let his free hand trace patterns on her bare stomach.

Through her sleepy haze she felt lips on the back of her neck as his hand slid upwards, cupping one of her breasts and squeezing gently. She smiled knowingly to herself and rejected any hope of going back to sleep when she felt his bare erection press into the cleft of her ass and she couldn't stop herself from shifting to allow him better access to her body. Her nipples pebbled under his ministrations. His teeth sunk gently into the skin of her shoulder leaving a shallow imprint in her soft skin. She moaned softly. His fingers slid down her belly and slipped between her legs before she sucked in a painful breath and winced, stopping his hand immediately.

"You left me sore." She explained before grabbing his wrist and pulling his hand up before rolling on to her back and facing him. He propped himself over to on an elbow and looked down at her with a smug grin.

"What if I'm gentle?" He whispered as he tried to slide his hand back down. She grabbed his wrist and gave him a dark look.

"Somehow I doubt that's possible." She teased.

"What about…?" He let his sentence hang as he slid a hand under her ass. She snorted and removed his hand.

"No."

"Come on, you seem like a girl who can take it up the tailpipe." He joked as she gave him a coy face and shrugged, feeling his erection jump against her hip. His face lit up a little as he tried to push her onto her stomach.

"Not gonna happen." She responded with a laugh resisting his attempts to reach her ass and he sighed dramatically.

"Well don't leave me like this." He groaned coarsely and pulled her hand to his erection. He watched as her fingers wrapped around him and he let his head fall back as she began to pump him. As she moved to settle between his legs, he sat up and slid her off the edge of the bed onto her knees. He sat lazily on the edge with his legs hanging off and supported his weight behind him with an arm. She shot him a disapproving look at being manhandled but he ignored it and looked at her expectantly as he tugged his length a few times.

"Don't hold out on me now." He taunted as his erection fell against his taut belly and he opened his thighs to allow her space to settle between them.

Sara gripped his base firmly and gazed up at him through her lashes. His eyes were hooded and she let her gaze fall over his tattooed torso. He really was in amazing shape.

His erection was long and thick and curved slightly to the left. She felt one of his hands wrap gently in her hair and she winced at the pull against her still-tender scalp.

"Sorry." He mumbled and released her hair but left his hand on her head and nudged it towards his groin impatiently. She ran her tongue up the underside, tracing the seam. She heard Happy groan appreciatively deep in his chest as she flicked her tongue across the tip tasting the salty wetness pooling at the tip.

"Don't be a cocktease." He mumbled and tried to push her head down. She rested her free hand on his firm muscular thigh for support as she slid his cock into her mouth. He moaned loudly as she slid her mouth up and down his length and gripped his base tightly. His hips pushed up instinctively beneath her.

Her hand moved from his thigh to cup his balls and his head fell back briefly before gazing back down at her. She furiously pumped her mouth and hand in tandem up and down his cock and he desperately burned the vision of her manicured nails wrapped around his cock into his memory.

"Look at me." He demanded as he pushed her messy hair out of her face. He had fantasized about this moment so many times with other girls and his stomach tensed with anticipation. He almost shot his load as her obedient crystal eyes finally met his.

"Fuck." He groaned as he guided her head. There was a loud knock at his front door down the hallway and she pulled back in surprise. He released a strangled groan of frustration.

"Don't fucking stop. They can wait." He responded harshly pulling her back. She smirked at his thinly veiled desperation and gazed into his eyes as she licked the underside of his cock dramatically. She saw him suck in a breath.

"Play with your tits." He commanded as she took him into her mouth again. Her empty hand immediately went to squeeze her left breast and her obedience made his balls tighten.

"Fuck yeah." He whispered watching her roll her nipple between her fingers and her eyes close in pleasure.

"I want to fuck you so bad." He mumbled in a tight voice. She hummed in agreement and he almost choked as the vibrations rattled through his cock. Happy vaguely heard the knock at the door pound louder but he pushed it from his thoughts as his toes started to curl.

"Don't stop. Fuck, I'm close! Fuck!" He groaned loudly as he felt his balls tighten and the base of his spine burn in anticipation. Sara was lapping the tip of cock sloppily when she felt him start to cum. She quickly covered his tip as he shot ropes of salty fluid into her mouth, swallowing it as he collapsed back on the bed and sucked in a few heavy breaths.

"Well fuck." He breathed out as she pulled herself back onto the bed and sat next to him. His face contorted in annoyance as the door banged loudly and she could hear voices shouting on the other side.

"Fucking Christ calm down." He mumbled standing up.

"Get dressed." He commanded gruffly as he made his way into the bathroom. After a few seconds of searching she found all of her clothing and pulled them on. By the time she was dressed he had pulled on a pair of low slung jeans and had tucked his gun into his back waistband, following her to the living room with his shirt and holster in hand.

Happy unlocked the door and pulled it open a few inches, leaning on the frame blocking the view into his apartment.

"What?" He snapped. Sara smiled to herself at his roughness.

"The fuck took you so long?" Tig asked from his spot outside the door with Bobby and Chibs.

"I was busy."

"With what?" Bobby asked in amusement. Happy opened the door a few more inches and the guys spotted Sara behind him, slipping on her shoes. Happy smirked at their stunned faces.

"Hey guys." She greeted pleasantly, offsetting Happy's perpetual irritation, "I left him pretty satisfied, so he shouldn't be too grumpy this morning." She teased grabbing her bag as Happy shot her a dark look over his shoulder. "Well you shouldn't. You came more than I did." She teased further, knowing full heartedly that it'd piss him off.

Happy slammed the door in their faces without a word and grabbed her wrist pulling her against his bare chest, making her stumble a little. Her fingers traced his collarbone gently as she looked up at him innocently.

"Don't fucking say that shit in front of my brothers." He ordered gruffly. Her giggle should have irritated him more than it did and he couldn't help his hands from squeezing her firm ass.

"Well, fix it next time and I won't have anything to say." She quipped with a flirty smile before leaning in to nip his collarbone sharply. She felt his hands squeeze her ass again before letting her go.

"Get outta here." He ordered and smacked her ass once more as she moved to open the door.

"Later guys." They watched her walk down the hall towards the stairs to the parking lot. When they turned their attention back to Happy he had pulled his shirt on and was grabbing his kutte off the hook behind the door.

"So you and Sara?" Tig asked after a second.

"Not talkin' 'bout it." He answered gruffly.

"Thought you two were at each other's throats all the time..." Bobby prodded. Happy only shrugged.

"Well can you at least tell us how she is in the sack?" Chibs asked nudging Bobby who nodded in agreement. Happy just ignored the question.

"Yeah, I'd love to shoot a load or two down that pretty little throat." Tig murmured still watching Sara as she climbed into her car.

"Maybe on that arse." Chibs added with a loud laugh. Happy just smirked to himself and pulled his boots on.

"Let's go." He rasped coarsely as the guys cackled lecherously.

Sara drove herself home, ignoring the stinging pain between her legs. He had definitely worked her over; he had given her exactly what she wanted. She had no idea what last night had been—absurd? amazing? mindblowing? a sexual whirlwind?—but she sure as hell was gonna make it happen again if she could.

When she got to Clay's house, she saw his bike was gone but Gemma's SUV was still in the driveway. Her hope of sneaking back in was shattered when she walked straight into Gemma in the hallway.

"And just where have you been?" Gem asked with an eyebrow cocked in amusement.

"Out." She responded with a shrug, her cheeks blushing lightly under the other woman's scrutiny.

"Mhmm." Gemma eyed her messy appearance and sipped her coffee with a pointed look. Sara excused herself to her room and immediately climbed back into bed, desperate to sleep off her confusion.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note_ : Hey lovelies, sorry for the delay. I did not abandon the story, I just was on vacation for two weeks and then immediately had to be back at work and just haven't had the energy to update. Thank you for the reviews thus far and I look forward to reviews in the future. They really do encourage me and I am incredibly grateful for each and every word of encouragement. While I wrote this story for myself, it brings me such tremendous joy to know that others are enjoying this story and it is wildly validating to hear that people are hooked. **

**I don't think it gets discussed enough how much time authors put into their stories, particularly stories that are beloved by the community. We all have real lives and jobs and bills and responsibilities that override our stories and yet we still find the time to make it happen. We wouldn't be writing these stories if we didn't love writing in general. Its absurd to me that people have put me in league with those authors because frequently I don't have the time to really write in the way I want and just get frustrated with a chapter so I post it, simply so I can put it to bed and move on. All of these chapters have been poured over multiple times (I think I did 17 revisions of this chapter alone). I have written way ahead and then I go back and rewrite for continuity as necessary. For example, this chapter was originally written last February. :) Anyway, most people don't read this author's notes so I'm just rambling at this point. Thank you guys for the support and the love. I'll keep posting if you keep reading.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own any characters from Sons of Anarchy. I own Sara and any other original characters.**

* * *

 **November 2007**

Sara hadn't seen or heard from Happy in a few days. Not that she really expected to. He didn't seem the type to call the next day and she wouldn't have known what to say if he had. She had heard through the grapevine that he had been sent on a protection run anyway, so it wasn't as if they had to the have the awkward run-in the next day at the grocery store. It gave them both some space and time to let it all sink in.

There was little comfort in that solitude though as she could immediately tell her night with Happy had been discussed amongst the guys from the broad tell-tale grin Juice was sporting when she saw him. While Juice had assured her that Happy had kept his mouth shut and it had been Tig who had broken the news, she wasn't overly pleased that her business was now garage gossip. She supposed she couldn't be too upset knowing the nature of the guys and the fact she had made it blatantly apparent what they had been doing when she made her comments that morning, but it left her feeling wary. She tended to keep her flings quiet and she wasn't sure what kind of reaction she would get from the Redwood charter. It also had occurred to her later that the news could make its way back to her own family. She wasn't embarrassed by it but she also didn't need Jason getting pissy about the fact she slept with a brother while she was supposed to be here on business. Lord knows the hellfire that would rain down.

"So how was it?" Juice had asked. She smiled to herself and her friend couldn't contain his own laughter. "That good, eh? Who knew."

"So do you feel guilty about… you know… Ryan." He had finally asked and she shrugged.

"Should I?" She had tried to sound flippant for Juice's benefit but she couldn't help but chew her lip as she thought about her ex-fiancé sitting in prison because of her father while she was out here, giggling like a school girl over one of his brothers. A different charter, sure, but brothers nonetheless. Juice had only shrugged, not knowing the right answer to her rhetorical question.

"He told you to try to move on, right?" He had supplied half-heartedly and Sara nodded in agreement. Juice was right; Ryan had told her to move on but something about it didn't settle well in her stomach.

She busied herself looking over the information Juice was gathering and making phone calls to the girls to make sure business was running smoothly.

Jason had gone back home after meeting with Clay and being reassured that the club was seriously looking into the retaliation. She had talked to him once or twice since he left and each time he firmly reminded her she would need to "stop dicking around in Charming" and "come back home to take care of business".

But she was enjoying her little break in Charming. She couldn't help but flash back to her night with Hap and her cheeks flushed at the thought. None of the other guys had said anything to her directly about it but she could feel them watching her with smug interest.

Sex with Happy had been… crazy. Had been blown away with his skills and–let's be honest—his stamina. She had not been prepared for three rounds of sex; she couldn't even remember the last time she had gone three rounds and, while she had always been pretty responsive in the bedroom, somehow he seemed to know exactly what she needed. The way he had manhandled her… and talked to her… the memory sent a delightful shiver racing down her spine.

Today, Gemma had asked her to come to TM to help her with some paperwork. She was wearing a pair of ripped skinny jeans and an orange fitted Harley shirt with a pair of wedges strapped to her feet as she walked from her parking spot towards the garage office.

Happy looked up from his bike at the sound of her car door closing and his eyes followed her movements. Her long hair was pulled up and back in a messy bun and her sunglasses covered her eyes. He saw her glance towards the garage and a small smile appeared when she saw him but she didn't stop and quickly disappeared into the office.

He had been out of town since their night spent together and he wasn't really sure what to expect. He didn't want her thinking they were together, but he definitely wanted to fuck her again. His mind suddenly flicked back to his favorite memory: her bright blue eyes looking up at him, his cock buried in her mouth. His muscles had—embarrassingly—ached the next day from overexertion.

He hadn't had that much fun in bed in years.

Was she just a fuck to him? Was he to her? Was it wise to keep this going? Was it going to happen again? What about her Old Man? When was she going back to SB? The one good thing about the run had been that he didn't have Tig and Chibs trying to pick information out of him so he could work through his own confusion in peace.

He hadn't made much progress on that front.

Sara had spent most of the morning helping Gemma file paperwork that she was behind on. Apparently the guys weren't very good at sorting papers. Surprise, surprise.

The office was hot and muggy, and she was grateful she had decided to wear her hair up today. She couldn't help her thoughts from drifting to the man in the adjacent room.

She knew Happy had seen her when she came in but she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do or say. Or _not_ do or say. All she knew was that he looked _good_.

They had both had a lot of fun the night they had spent together but she knew he wasn't the kind of man to get attached. And while she definitely was not looking for anything serious, she knew she could get herself into hot water getting involved with him.

She decided to take a smoke break to get some fresh air and went out to sit on top of a picnic table, her feet resting on the bench. Half-Sack was pulling in with the tow truck around the same time she was reminding herself to repaint her toenails and he made his way over to her after parking.

"Bum a smoke?" He asked taking a seat next to her. The kid was sweet albeit a bit of a spaz. She handed him her pack and lighter, and he pulled one out.

"How you been?" He asked making conversation, interrupting her thoughts. She shrugged in response.

"Good. How's work? Any word on Prospecting?" She asked turning to look at him. She felt herself comparing his scrappy, lean body to Happy's broad thick muscular one. She preferred the latter. He shrugged and let his foot tap wildly.

"Its… good. Busy. I mean… you know how the guys are. No word yet, but maybe soon." He said nervously glancing over his shoulder towards the garage. Sara laughed quietly and nodded, flicking the ash off the end of her cigarette.

"Well you're almost there."

"Yeah, then maybe I'd finally have a chance with you." He joked, nudging her with his shoulder causing her to laugh loudly.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." She teased ignoring the boots approaching behind them.

"Oye, Half-Sack! Did we say you could take a break?" Chibs shouted. Sara could hear the sick glee in his Chibs' voice at bossing around the poor kid. Half-Sack shot her a knowing look and she nodded as he excused himself.

"You and the Prospect look cozy." Another voice rasped from behind her.

"Jealous?" She quipped not bothering to turn to face at him as she took another drag. She heard him walk around her, boots stomping in frustration. She smirked to herself at his small tantrum. He grabbed her cigarette out of her hand and took a drag and she scoffed at him in annoyance.

"You're welcome." She grumbled when he handed it back.

"Don't be a bitch." He responded, looking down at her from his standing position as he blew out the smoke. She glared at him through her sunglasses.

"If I recall, you liked calling me a bitch." She responded smugly. Happy shot her a glare.

"You and the Prospect hook up?" He asked casually looking around the lot with faux disinterest.

"Why does everyone think I fuck Prospects? They're like children." She retorted with an eye roll.

"You guys are probably the same age." He pointed out and she grimaced.

"Gross." The corners of his mouth curled up briefly in response before being replaced by his usual stoic face. She leaned back and gazed up at with an amused smile.

"Kip isn't even a Prospect yet. And anyway, some old guy I fucked left me too sore to fuck anyone else." She saw his chest puff slightly as he shot her an arrogant look. She rolled her eyes but her body involunarily responded to his masculine pride. She wasn't lying for his sake; up until about yesterday she had still been aching and tender.

Her attention was averted when she heard her name being called by Clay. "Come 'ere!" She followed Clay into the clubhouse with a furrowed brow and could feel Happy trailing behind her.

"Come sit with me." Clay requested taking a seat at the bar. She nervously hopped onto the stool and looked at him.

"You talk to your brother today?" Clay asked after a moment and she shook her head trying to ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach.

"What happened?"

"The guys decided we weren't acting fast enough and tried to retaliate on their own. There was a damn-near showdown in the streets." She felt her stomach drop out as her thoughts buzzed, envisioning worst-case scenarios.

"What? Is he—"

"Nah, he's fine. Everyone's whole. But this is pushing it too far. We can't have a chapter going rogue and making a scene in the streets, especially since they already have the attention of the five-oh. It's bad for the whole MC, you understand... Sara, we're shutting them down." He finished. She stared at him blankly.

"What? What does that even mean?" She whispered in disbelief. This wasn't possible. This didn't happen. This never happened.

"The guys voted on it. We're closing the San Bernardino chapter," he repeated gently. "The members can decide if they want to pick new chapters or go Nomad but there won't be any more SAMDINO. I'm sorry, kid."

"But what about the girls?" She asked in confusion, her hands starting to shake.

"I think your boys got their message across. SAMCRO ain't gonna get involved with this." Clay answered noncommittally.

"I mean, what about the whole business?" her voice broke a little as she asked. She had built the brothel into a respectable business venture. She had vetted all of the current girls herself, making sure they knew what they were getting themselves into. She was both personally and professionally invested in its successes and failures.

"We will need to decide if we are going to keep it open or not. Bobby's gonna need your help to look over the books." She nodded but was struggling to understand this sudden shift in her life. She knew the books were in order; she had been meticulous in their keeping. Oh god. If they closed the business they wouldn't have an income.

What was Jason going to do?

"Have you told Jason?" She not even bothering to keep the distress out of her voice. Clay shook his head.

"Some of the guys and I will ride down soon and tell them. I'd prefer if you didn't say anything till then; they should hear it from us." She nodded and swallowed the lump in her throat.

Unable to hear any more right now, she briskly excused herself and pushed past a few of the guys.

Happy was unsettled by his desire to follow her. He pushed it down. His duty was to the club, not some girl he fucked once. The club was his life. He forced himself not to spare a glance at the closed office door when he returned to the garage.

After about an hour of silence, the guys all looked up as the office door was thrown open and she stomped out, sunglasses in place.

She looked like a little blonde hurricane as she threw her car door open and slammed it before peeling out of the lot faster than was probably safe.

"Think she's okay?" Half-Sack asked no one in particular.

"The fuck you think?" Happy shot back before anyone else could answer. They all looked at him startled by his harsh response.

"Someone should check on her." Half-Sack said pointedly and Happy could feel the kid's eyes on his back but he didn't respond and focused on the work in front of him. "Seriously dude?" Half-Sack asked incredulously.

Happy threw his wrench on the ground and whirled around to get in the kid's face. He saw Sack recoil seeing the challenging look in Hap's eyes.

"Got something to say to me, kid?" He challenged and the younger man shook his head meekly. "She's a grown woman; she can take care of herself. Don't need nobody checking up on her." He added gruffly after a moment and returned to his work, but he was distracted for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

Author Note: Sorry for the delay guys! I promise I haven't given up. I just needed to take a little break from this story. I've been working on it diligently for over a year. I have about 40 chapters written and since it wasn't always written in chronological order and I have moved things around, I have to go back and edit and reedit each chapter multiple times to make sure it lines up correctly. There's only so many times you can read the same chapter before you want your eyes to bleed. Anywho, here is this chapter. Things are starting to shift. :) Thoughts? Feelings?


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own any characters from Sons of Anarchy. I own Sara and any other original characters.**

* * *

 **November 2007**

Sara raced back to Clay's house, by some miracle not crashing her car through her tears, and had fallen apart in Gemma's arms. Gemma's lack of surprise didn't shock Sara; the matriarch seemed to always know what was going on within the organization.

Gemma assured her that the club would take care of her and told her she could stay in Charming and work at TM if she wanted; that Gemma could find her a nice little apartment. Sara had shaken her head, reminding Gemma that she had to get back to her brother and he wouldn't be able to handle this blow alone.

Gemma looked at her darkly and reminded her that "Jason is a man and he didn't need his little sister to take care of him." Sara shot back some comment about the importance of family before storming off to the guest room and slamming the door. It felt hypocritical to hear Gemma say those words; Gemma firmly believed the strength of these men lie with their women, and while she appreciated the offer to stay she didn't appreciate Gemma's disregard for her brother or her family back home. They would be devastated.

After a few hours of sulking, Gemma had knocked on her door and told her to stop acting like an ill-tempered brat and to get dressed for the party. "You're a woman in this club and you need to put on a happy face and remind everyone that you still deserve some goddamn respect. That's how we survive." Gemma had pushed and Sara had shot her an angry look but complied. She always did was she was supposed to; she supposed that was part of the problem.

She was still fuming as she pulled onto the lot later that night. She may have to show up but she didn't have to be happy about it. Nope. Zero fucks given. None. Her family was being ripped apart and here she was, forced to put on a happy face and be the pretty little princess she was supposed to be. Princess of what? _A horse, a horse, my kingdom for a horse_ she thought bitterly.

She had flipped through her limited closet repeatedly before settling on a short black leather skirt with a tight black lace cami. Her tits were pushed high, long hair pin-straight and pulled up into a fierce ponytail. Her heels were dangerously high but she forced herself to stalk confidently into the clubhouse and made a beeline for the bar, pushing a croweater out of her way. She knew she was being a bitch but she didn't care. Not tonight.

Zero. Fucks. Given.

Half-Sack did a double take when he saw her squeeze between some people. The only upside to this was the free booze. She could get nice and drunk. Maybe she would forget about the ache weighing her heart like lead. She saw his eyes flick down to her tits before pouring her a rum & Coke and she shot him a flirtatious look.

"When do you patch in again?" She asked and his Adam's apple bob nervously before reminding her he wasn't even a prospect yet. She pouted a little and finished her drink in a few gulps, asking for another.

He handed it to her and excused himself to serve someone else and she turned to face to the crowd as she sipped her drink. She spotted a familiar head of blonde hair and smiled widely to herself.

"Well, well, who do we have here?" She asked as she slipped an arm around Kozik's waist, interrupting his conversation with another brother. Who cares. He looked down at her in surprise and a wide grin spread on his face as he took in her outfit.

"I could ask you the same thing." He teased playfully pulling her closer into his side. He introduced her to the man he had been talking to—some guy from Tacoma whose name she forgot the minute he told her. She wasn't in the mood to make new friends. What was the point?

She finished her second drink as she started to feel the effects of her first. Man, Half-Sack must really be liberal with the booze. She disregarded the feeling and made Kozik get a croweater to bring them another round.

Happy was late to the party. He had been taking care of a Niner problem and had spent a good portion of the night digging holes in the woods with Tig. By the time he showered and got himself to the clubhouse, it was close to midnight. After grabbing himself a drink he made his way to the pool tables taking in the sight before him.

Kozik was sitting on the couch chatting raucously with some of the SAMTAC brothers but it was the small blonde in his lap that made him stop. She had one arm behind his brother's neck and her legs crossed over his lap. He didn't think she was going to show her face after storming out earlier but here she was, and _definitely_ showing more than her face.

Her short skirt had ridden up a little and was barely covering the creamy skin of her ass. Happy's mood darkened considerably as Kozik wrapped one arm around her waist and his other moved across her legs to rest high on her exposed thigh.

Koz whispered something in her ear and she laughed happily, her tits bouncing in his brother's face. Happy approached slowly, pushing down the unfamiliar feeling of possessiveness that filled him. She wasn't his; she was free to do whatever or whoever she wanted.

"What're you doing here?" He asked her once he got in earshot, unsettled by his inability to mask his jealousy. Koz looked up and greeted him with a smile and she just cocked her head with a smile. He could see the alcohol glazing her dark-lined eyes.

"Having fun. Why?" She challenged with a smirk. If it hadn't pissed him off so much, he would have admitted she looked fucking hot.

"Thought you would have stayed in tonight." He gruffed pointedly.

"Now you know Gemma would never let me do something like that." Her response was coy but it was the frosty intonation in her voice that caught his attention. She shouldn't be here like this. She was going to run her mouth and get her ass into some trouble. Kozik's subtle glance around betrayed his similar thoughts.

"Come on." He responded gruffly reaching for her arm. She jerked it out of his grasp and leaned into Koz.

"No, I think I'm okay here." She said with a giggle. Koz watched the exchange in confusion.

"Yeah brother, I think she's fine where she is. I'll keep a close eye on this one." He responded flirtatiously tightening his arm around her waist, not missing the dark look cross Happy's eyes.

Sara glared at Happy before turning her attention back to the SAMTAC brothers.

Happy couldn't believe the woman in front of him. He had never seen her act like such a dumb slut. More than that, he didn't miss the smugness in her eyes that revealed she knew what she was doing. That she was intentionally flirting with _his_ brothers to piss him off. She was trying to get a rise out of him and he was hell-bent not to give her what she wanted.

Happy took a drink from his bottle and mumbled 'stupid cunt' before heading outside to jump in the ring. The idea of beating the shit out of someone was suddenly incredibly appealing; he tried not to over-think it.

Sara embraced the alcohol surging through her system as Kozik's fingers squeezed her side, his eyes trained on Happy storming off into the crowd.

"Wanna tell me what that was about?" He asked quietly, looking up at her with interest. She watched as Happy's back disappeared in the crowd before turning back to Kozik and shrugging. She bit her lip suggestively.

"I could. We could go somewhere a little more private to discuss it, if you'd like." She offered as her fingers wrapped in the hair at the base of his neck. He leaned out of her grasp and she pouted.

"Come on, I just crossed a brother for you. This ain't you, what's going on?"

"They're shutting down SAMDINO." She whispered back finally meeting his eyes. His softened as he ran a hand over his face.

"Shit. Can they do that?"

"They can do whatever they want, apparently." She spat venomously under hushed tones.

"I'm sorry Sare." She nodded and swallowed, shrugging again not sure what to say. She hadn't intended on getting upset about it again.

"What's that gotta do with Hap?" Koz asked after a beat. She shrugged. It had nothing to do with Hap, she knew that. He wasn't even Redwood.

"Well don't go around pissing that one off just because you're upset. He's not someone you want to burn just for the hell of it." Koz warned with a pointed look and she rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Now go get me another beer, wench." Koz said pushing her off his lap playfully. This playfulness brought a smile to her face and she obeyed, grateful she had someone she trusted that she could talk to and who knew exactly how to snap her out of her funk.

By the time Happy climbed out of the ring, his eye was starting to swell and he could taste the coppery flavor of blood in his mouth. He had always liked the metallic tang and he sucked his lip before accepting the beer some bitch handed him.

He rolled his eyes as he spotted Sara leaning against the building with three hangarounds around her. Her batting eyelashes and unnecessary touching betrayed her flirting. Unable to resist, he stomped over.

"Beat it." He said menacingly and the three guys scampered off. Bunch of pussies. She sighed dramatically and ran a hand through her long ponytail looking around in boredom.

"Cut the shit, bitch. Ain't like you were gonna fuck 'em anyway."

"You don't know that." She quipped and he could hear a drunk slur forming beneath her words. Without a word Happy started unbuckling his pants.

"Get on your knees then." He commanded roughly. She scoffed and glared.

"No fucking way." She responded snootily.

"Come on, you spoiled little slut. You wanna act like a croweater; I'll treat you like one. You can go ahead and blow me right here." He shot back and saw her look away frowning and biting her lip. He studied her in silence.

"Did you know?" She asked somberly after a moment and he felt the massive shift in energy. "Did you know they were shutting my chapter down?"

"Ain't your chapter, sweetheart." He reminded before continuing, "Yeah I knew."

"You knew and you didn't tell me." She accused and he shrugged.

"Not my place. What difference would it have made, anyway?" He responded simply. She set her jaw and huffed in response. When she finally met his eyes they were glossy with unshed tears. Fuck, now she was going to cry?

"What am I supposed to do?" She asked fearfully. His heart clenched in his chest. Goddammit.

"What ever you want." He answered softly, annoyed with himself for letting her get to him.

"It's not that simple." She argued shaking her head.

"It is. You make a decision. Then do it." He responded barely above a whisper. This was neither the time nor the place for this conversation. She nodded and looked at her feet as she toed the ground before sniffing and wiping her fingers under her eyes. She took in a deep breath and he saw her straighten up slightly and send him a smile didn't reach her eyes.

"I'm fine. I'm just drunk." She waved her hand dismissively as her strong, icy façade went back up. It was the same one she had come to SAMCRO with weeks ago and seeing it again shook something loose in him. He hated it; hated that she felt like she needed to guard herself against him. He knew what it was like to lose family and to feel lost. He eyed her critically before glancing over his shoulder towards the rest of the party.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." He stated, silencing her protest with a firm look. He rebuckled his pants and brought her back to the party long enough to clean up his face and grab his shirt and kutte. She stumbled on the way to his bike.

"You gonna be able to hold on and not fall off?" He teased and she laughed quietly—still not with her usual lightness—as he handed her a helmet. It was unsettling to see her so defeated. Normally she radiated sunshine and attitude. She could bring him to his knees with a smile and then just as quickly make him want to strangle her when she spoke; hell, that was what was so scary about being around her. She had no idea the power she had over him. Sara had been in his head for years, picking away slowly, like a bird picking through gravel. Just picking and picking and picking away. Seeing her like this—broken— left him with an overwhelmingly foreign desire to make it better, as if he could. So he did the only thing that he could think of; he did the only thing that comforted him when he felt lost.

They rode around aimlessly in the moonlight, her hands resting gently on his stomach, her cheek pressed to his strong back. She sighed to herself as she felt the cool air whip past her and wondered why life couldn't always feel this free.

* * *

 _ **Author Note**_ : Sorry for the delay. I've had this chapter written for a while but I just didn't love it so I kept obsessively re-editing it. I finally just decided to get over it and put it out in the world. Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews and gently reminders to update. :) They really do motivate me and remind me to get my shit together. I'm on vacation for two weeks and I'll be in Sri Lanka and Zanzibar. I'll try to get one more update up before I leave on Weds. You guys still holding on and reading? There is still a ways to go on this story and I have the early drafts written for 15 chapters. Stay with me, guys!

Love you all, stay safe in this crazy world we live in. Sending my love to Belgium. 3


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own any characters from Sons of Anarchy. I own Sara and any other original characters.**

 **November 2007**

Sara woke up groaning at the throbbing in her head. She distantly remembered Happy bringing her back to his place and letting her collapse into his bed. She took a peek under the blankets and saw she was in just her panties.

"For the record, you did that. Not me. You were very resistant to wearing clothes." She turned towards the hoarse voice and saw him leaning against the bedroom door frame shirtless with basketball shorts barely hanging on his hips.

"Can't say I minded much." He admitted sipping from a steaming mug in one hand. Memories of her topless body pressing up on him all night in her drunken attempts to cuddle made him clear his throat absently.

He nodded his head wordlessly towards the side table where she saw two ibuprofen and a glass of water. She dramatically took them and collapsed onto her back.

"Gotta learn your limit." He stated gruffly.

"Thanks _dad_." She snapped sarcastically, closing her eyes to block out the sunlight.

"If you didn't act like a child I wouldn't have to treat you like one." He shot back. She groaned loudly and pulled the blankets up over her head in annoyance only to have them yanked down almost immediately, her arms covering her chest in a half-attempt at modesty.

"Cut the attitude. You're the one who was trying to get some hangarounds to fuck you like a desperate whore. Then you crawled into _my_ bed. If anything you should be thanking me for not fucking you into the mattress like you and I both wanted." He rasped standing over her.

She opened one eye at this and scanned his body. She prepared a sassy remark but was distracted by dangerously low shorts revealing his cut hips and abdomen. A flirty smile came to her lips as her gaze swept his tattoos and the light dusting of dark hair leading down his belly. He rolled his eyes before turning away grumbling something about her being 'such a fucking child'.

She couldn't help but think he was cute—yes, cute—when he was putting her in her place, coffee in hand. It was by far the most domestic thing she had ever seen him do. It was weird to see him so relaxed and…normal?… when she knew he had likely killed someone the night before. She watched his firm ass move as he walked from the room and sighed. He was so hot.

She reflected on the previous night in silence wincing as she remembered that she had, in fact, thrown herself at a bunch of hangarounds. How mortifying... That's worse than Prospects. The memories of using Kozik to make Happy jealous returned after that. It hadn't been her intention when she found herself in Kozik's lap, but once she saw Happy glower in reaction she had fed off his agitation.

Jason had always said that she lashed out when she was upset. That was the reason her father always had to rein her in, he impulsive need to push back when she felt cornered or hurt. When she was a teenager Jason had been able to diffuse the situation a bit, shielding her when he could from the public humiliation that their father loved so much but that had diminished over the years until eventually it was Jason dealing out the punishment.

Jason.

Lord knows what state he would be in when she eventually made it back to San Bernardino. She knew he wasn't going to take the news in stride and honestly didn't know how he was going to react; she wouldn't put it past him to just black out his ink and ride off into the sunset. They both shared a flare for the dramatic.

With a sigh, she got up and fished a shirt out of Happy's drawers. She pulled it on as she made her way to the bathroom to clean up her face. Fixing her hair was hopeless so she pulled it up into a messy bun. Curiosity got the best of her and—after a quick glance down the empty hallway—she opened his medicine cabinet. It was meticulously organized. Toothpaste. Toothbrush. Floss. Razor. Shaving cream. Deodorant (she sniffed it—it smelled rugged and clean and sexy). Over-the-counter medicines. Condoms. A few prescription bottles: Vicodin, Robaxin, and… Fluoxetine?

"What would you be needing Prozac for?" She mumbled quietly to herself before closing the cabinet and padding barefoot down the hallway into the living room.

She hadn't had time to really look around last time she was over. It was a very basic apartment, not much furniture and nothing on the walls besides a SOA reaper flag pinned behind the TV stand. She found Hap smoking out on a small terrace. She slid the door open and he glanced over his shoulder at her, his eyes flicking down to the hem of the shirt. It barely brushed the tops of her thighs.

"Shouldn't be out here dressed like that." He huffed. She shrugged and smiled.

"Somehow I doubt the neighbors will say anything, _dad_." She mocked lightly, knowing any neighbors he had were probably terrified of him.

He snorted before running his fingertips up the inside of her thigh until they disappeared under the hem of his shirt. "Paternal wasn't where I was going with that." She sucked in a quiet breath as a finger skimmed the fabric between her legs. She hummed in encouragement.

Instead, he dropped his hand and offered her a cigarette as he took a drag of his own. She lit it and sat in the chair across the cheap patio table from him, trying to ignore the uncomfortable dampness soaking into her panties and the tingle in her belly.

"I'm sorry." She whispered after a moment. He eyed her in silence, giving her nothing to work with. He was going to make it hard on her. Fine.

"You're right," she continued, "I shouldn't have acted the way I did last night. It was mortifying and I'm glad you were there to stop me." She admitted and blew out the rest of the smoke in her lungs. He nodded once in acknowledgement.

"I just don't know what to do right now. SAMDINO has literally been my whole life. They're my family." She added fiddling with the lighter anxiously. He blew out smoke before responding.

"Not having a charter don't make them less of family. They ain't dead."

"Yet." She grumbled negatively. He rolled his eyes.

"Listen. My guess is running a whorehouse wasn't your dream. You got a fancy degree and shit, right?" He pointed out flicking the ash off his cigarette. She nodded with a curious look on her face, as if it had never occurred to her that she could actually use her degree.

"Let the club handle your brother. You probably shouldn't be around him for a while anyway." He advised pointedly and her face contorted in irritation.

"He's not that bad."

"Not yet. Wait 'til they tell him he's a fucking failure. Then he'll really ream you." Happy rasped equally irritated.

"He's not a failure!" She defended instinctively and Happy made a sound of disagreement deep in his chest but didn't say anything.

"So where am I going to go if not back home?" She asked dramatically. His eyes narrowed slightly at her theatrics but he didn't comment on them.

"Told you. Stay in a Charming." She scoffed in response and shook her head.

"Not a chance. There's nothing for me here." The dark look in his eyes was impossible to read but whatever it said made her swallow thickly before continuing. "I'll stay until they figure out what to do with the SAMDINO business then I'll decide what to do." She amended with a shrug. She looked at him critically.

"What about you?" She asked folding her legs up into her chair and his eyes dropped to her bare thighs and the sliver of dark lace peeking out between them. His eyes rose again to meet hers and gave her a questioning look in response to her inquiry.

"You've been spending a lot of time in Charming. You thinking of transferring?" He made a discontented sound she interpreted as an implication that it wasn't any of her business but she just watched him in patient silence as he flicked off ash once more. He felt her eyes boring into him relentlessly and ran a hand over his bald head in annoyance.

"I'm thinking of going Nomad." He finally stated. Her eyebrows rose a little in surprise.

"My ma is in Bakersfield. She lives with my aunt 'cause she's sick." He added, mentally kicking himself for just laying his personal business out for some bitch. She made a sound of acknowledgement in her throat and continued studying him in silence. Happy didn't say anything, but he was grateful she didn't push him further on the topic. He finished his cigarette and took a sip of his now-cold coffee before looking over at the woman across from him.

She looked a mess with her blonde hair piled up on her head but the color was starting to return to her cheeks so he assumed the ibuprofen had kicked in. He couldn't deny that she still looked irresistible smoking lazily while curled up in his baggy black Reaper Crew t-shirt. The level of comfort he felt struck a chord as he reflected on the ease of their conversation despite the weighty topics. He briefly mused on the fact that he had developed something of a rapport with this little blonde and that he didn't completely hate having her in his space.

Despite her melodramatic nature and petulant streak—which he was sure was a result of being overindulged by the club her whole life—she really was something special. His fondness for her was starting to run deeper than he was willing to admit and his heart clenched at the thought of her leaving to go clean up her brother's mess.

"Come on, kid. I'll take you back. Got shit to do." He stated interrupting the comfortable silence and offered her a hand to stand. She giggled a little at the gesture but accepted it, following him inside. He wordlessly offered her a pair of basketball shorts and she blushed but accepted them, grateful she wouldn't have to put on her tight clothes from the night before.

She gathered her things opting to go barefoot and carry her heels—cringing again at her actions the night before— as he pulled on a pair of jeans and a shirt. She noticed that he perfectly straightened the bedding prior to leaving. Interesting.

He grabbed his kutte and tucked his gun inside before opening the door for her and leading her out to his bike.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. Life got busy. 3 Just a short little update :) enjoy


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey all, sorry for the delay to update. I've been having a lot of really bad health issues lately so I've been getting multiple rounds of diagnostic testing. Its been quite the experience getting medical care in a foreign country so I've been distracted and busy and kind of let this story fall to the wayside. However, people seem to still really be enjoying this story so do not fear, it is far from given-up-on. All of you owe a big thank you to LilyEve13 for sending sweet encouraging PMs to remind me that I need to update. :D**

 **As per usual, I do not own any characters from Sons of Anarchy. I own Sara and any other original characters.**

* * *

 **November 2007**

Sara heard a few whistles from the guys when Happy pulled onto the lot to drop her at her car.

"Great." She grumbled handing him the helmet. He gave her an amused look as he climbed off his bike.

"Not like they didn't know I fucked you before." He pointed out gruffly and she glared at him.

"We didn't sleep together last night though." She pointed out, watching him remove his helmet.

"Not for a lack of want." He shot back and she sucked her teeth in response, knowing he very easily could have fucked her in her vulnerable state. She probably would have begged for it.

"Thanks again." She responded awkwardly and he nodded simply in response.

"Yeah well necrophilia is more Tig's thing anyway." He dismissed as she walked barefoot towards her car. The hot California sun had already baked the asphalt and she cringed as it stung the bottoms of her feet. She opened the door and tossed her clothes to the passenger side before turning to face him.

"Well…" She stated, not sure where to go with it.

"Get home safe." He finished for her and she nodded with a small smile. She climbed in her car and buckled the seat belt, reaching for the door.

"Feel better." He added and closed the door for her, immediately feeling like a fucking idiot. What the fuck what he doing? He watched as she pulled off the lot and made his way towards the clubhouse.

"I have no idea what a beautiful woman like that sees in you." Tig joked as he approached, his face slightly bruised from fighting in the ring the night before.

"Same thing your mom sees... A big brown dick." He joked back, relieved to be in familiar territory. He was able to push the foreign emotions from his mind as the guys teased him mercilessly about Sara.

"So what? You guys like a thing now?" Bobby asked, handing out muffins. Happy took a muffin and shrugged.

"We fucked a few times. Don't mean we're going steady." He shot back.

"Going steady? Jesus, how old _are_ you?" Jax asked with a laugh. Happy glared at him and gave him the finger.

"I'm gonna head down to Bakersfield if that cool." He asked Jax, making sure he wasn't needed for anything.

"Gonna tell your mom about your new girlfriend?" Jax teased with a chuckle but nodded giving his permission.

" _New_ being the operative word. Girl looks like she's barely legal." Bobby ribbed.

"She's twenty-two." Happy defended with a smug smile and shrugged as the guys cackled around him. He excused himself shortly after finishing his muffin to head down to visit his mother.

Sara spent the rest of the day sleeping off the rest of her hangover and thinking heavily on her options. She didn't know when Clay would be telling Jason but she knew it wasn't going to be pretty.

Soon she would need to talk with Bobby about the fate of the girls. Inside, she knew they would end up closing that as well. While it had been lucrative, without the SAMDINO club around to run defense, it wouldn't make sense to keep it open that far away since they saw they fair share of attempted robberies and johns trying to beat on the girls.

With a frustrated sigh she rolled over and checked her phone. There were a few texts from friends down in Berdoo but nothing of interest.

She had told Hap she would only stick around until the club decided what to do with the girls but the thought of going back to her old life made her stomach roll. He was right when he speculated that running a brothel wasn't her dream but she never really had a choice in the matter. Was she supposed to stick around in San Bernardino when the rest of her family went off to join other charters?

The thought of staying there by herself made her cringe. She had never been on her own before. Even now she shared an apartment with her brother, having moved in after Ryan's arrest.

But wouldn't she be alone if she stayed in Charming too? Her thoughts drifted to Hap. She knew he wanted to keep things casual and technically he was Tacoma so he could get called back at any moment, so she tried not to let him factor into her options. He had, however, been the one pushing the hardest to get her to stay. She tried not to read into it.

She had Juice and Half-Sack, both of which she considered friends, and Clay and Gemma had been welcoming. The 909 was a trashy area at best, maybe even a little ghetto compared to whitebread Charming. There was a certain comfort in knowing that she wasn't going to be mugged walking on the street or not hearing gunshot every single night. But Charming was so _small_ compared to her city. Could she really get used to the little town life?

With a sigh she dragged herself out of bed and into the shower, to clean off the residue and shame from the night before. After she finished, she was scrolling through her phone—desperately trying not to text Happy— when she heard the front door slam closed and stomping about.

"I can't believe that stupid bitch is back!" Gemma's voice carried through the house causing Sara to emerge from her room with wet hair.

"What's going on?" Sara asked watching Gemma pace about the room as Clay set down his kutte and wallet.

"Wendy's back." Clay huffed with a shrug. "It's Jax's business, Gem." He stated turning to his wife.

"Listen, that little whore wife of his left him for a fix. Now she thinks she can come in here and reconcile like nothing happened?" Gemma ranted. Sara watched with a crossed arms and a raised eyebrow.

"Is she clean?" Sara asked rationally and Gemma scoffed.

"For now… I have no doubt that junkie bitch will end up dead in a ditch some day with needle hanging out of her arm."

"You gonna be the one to put her there?" Clay joked and Gemma glared at him. Sara didn't miss the fierceness in Gemma's eyes. Whoa. Talk about a mama bear. Clay raised his hands in amused surrender and wandered off to their room.

"You okay, Gem?" Sara asked after a moment. Gemma sighed and leaned on the counter.

"Yeah, baby. I just worry about my boy... I swear he was the worst taste."

"I can relate. Must have to do with growing up in the club." Sara joked.

"About that… I hear a certain killer rolled up with you in his clothes this morning. Have a good night?" Gemma probed with a raised brow. Sara shook her head and Gemma gave her a skeptical look.

"Nothing happened… I swear! Look, I was super drunk and freaking out about the club stuff and he got me out of there before I made a scene. Then he had to drop me off at my car this morning. I was hoping everyone would still be nursing their hangovers but apparently… not so much." She finished with an eye roll.

"You know, I don't know if he's ever brought a girl back to his place." Sara gave Gemma a confused look and the matriarch elaborated, "He normally just fucks 'em in the bathroom." Sara scoffed in response.

"I believe it."

"He must like you." Gemma gossiped with a smirk.

"Don't. Don't you get started on this... It's just casual between us, nothing more." Sara warned. Gemma made a sound of disagreement.

"I'm serious! I'm pretty sure he doesn't even like me that much, he just thinks I'm hot."

"He doesn't like anyone." Gemma pointed out and Sara rolled her eyes in distress. "It was bound to happen. You two were either going to kill each other or fuck each other. Too much tension."

"Oh my god, Gemma. Stop!"

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing. It could even be a good thing. Listen baby, you need to get back on the horse and mend that broken heart of yours, and while he's certainly an _interesting_ choice, you do what you need to do. If he makes it better, then do it and don't look back." Gemma advised before heading off to her bedroom. Sara stood in the kitchen for a while deep in thought before returning to her room to grab her phone and flop onto her bed.

 _ **Hey. Thanks again.**_ There. Sent. She chewed her lip nervously waiting for a response. She flicked on the TV absently to distract herself. PING!

 **Sure**. That's it? Frustrated she tossed her phone back on the bed and turned her attention back to the TV, foot tapping. PING!

 **How u feeling**

 _ **Better. Napped most of the day.**_

 **Gotta learn ur limit girl**

 _ **You said that earlier**_

 **Still true**

 _ **What're you up to?**_

 **Club shit**

 **U**

 _ **Gotcha. Nothing much. Watching TV. Bored.**_

 _ **What time are you going to be back?**_

 **Late**

 **Why**

 _ **Just wondering**_

 _ **Wanted to see if I could make up 4 being a total mess last night.**_

 **Cant tonight**

 _ **Ok. Maybe some other time?**_

 **Sure**

"Dude that definitely means she wants your dick." Half Sack stated from his position in the half dug grave in the woods. Happy had been ordered back from Bakersfield a few hours after getting there to come deal with some shit. Naturally that meant bossing around the kid and making him do all the heavy lifting. Hey, if the kid wanted in, he had to pay his dues.

"Keep digging." Tig ordered before turning to Happy, who was seated on a log. "But he's right. She wants go to pound town in the fuck truck." Half Sack laughed from the hole as he shoveled mumbling about how weird Tig was. Happy grunted in response, his phone open in his gloved hands.

"You like this broad?" Tig asked and Happy bristled.

"She's an annoying little bitch." Happy responded and Tig snorted.

"So's my ex-wife. Doesn't mean I didn't like her. At some point. Before she got fat." Tig reflected.

"Not helpful." Happy shot back gruffly.

"I'm just saying it's okay to have feelings for her, brother. She's a good girl." Tig said with a shrug. "Smokin' hot too." He added with glee. "Come on, you gotta give me something—Anything!" Tig begged and Happy smirked. "She a freak? She like it up the ass? Girl looks like she could take a dick any where you wanted to put it." Tig pressed and Happy shook his head.

"Not telling you nothing." Happy stated firmly.

"You know, I respect that." Half Sack stated from the hole, leaning on the shovel. "A lot of guys would brag about it."

"DIG!" Happy and Tig shouted simultaneously.

Sara woke to the sound of her phone pinging.

 **U awake**

 _ **I am now. What's up?**_

 **Nothing just seeing what ur up to**

 _ **I'm in bed**_

 **Wanna be in bed here** Looks like he changed his mind.

 _ **Its 3am.**_

 **So no?** She sighed and rested her head back on the pillow debating her options. Her exhaustion won out.

 _ **Some other time. I'm exhausted and shouldn't drive.**_

 **I could come get u**

 _ **I'd fall off your bike.**_

 **If u didnt last night you wont 2nite**

 _ **Sry. I'm too tired for anything anyway**_

 **Fair enough** She sighed in annoyance with herself

 _ **Why don't you tell me what you'd do to me if I was there?**_

 **U could just come and find out**

 _ **That's no fun**_

 **U know what would happen**

 _ **Tell me**_

 **Id fuck u like you deserve**

 _ **And how's that?**_

 **Like a bitch** She laughed quietly at his response. So sexting wasn't his forte.

 **You should come over**

 _ **You sure are persistent**_

 **That a yes?**

 _ **No but good try**_

 _ **I'm falling asleep so I'm gonna go**_

 _ **Good night Happy**_

Happy sighed and set his phone down, feeling like an idiot. He knew it had been a slim chance to begin with but he couldn't help the disappointment swelling in his chest.

This girl was really starting to get to him. He didn't text. He wasn't some high school boy.

* * *

 ** _Author Note_ : Kind of filler but hopefully will tide you over until I can reread my pre-written chapters and proofread them. I'll be away on holiday for the next four days to India. Hope all is well with you guys; I love hearing from you so please review! Thank you _3 **


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own any characters from Sons of Anarchy. I own Sara and any other original characters.**

 **November 2007**

"…so then he practically ripped this guy's arm off for trying to get me a drink. Like… He's made it very clear we aren't actually together but then he goes and does that shit? Is that normal for him?" Sara asked, recounting the events from the night before to Juice. She was still in limbo as far as her life was concerned; they still hadn't told Jason and the SAMDINO boys that they were shutting the charter down so she was stuck figuratively sitting on her hands.

With nothing else to do, it meant multiple nights of partying and she was getting emotional whiplash when it came to Happy. Some nights he flirted with her the whole night, some nights he pretended like she didn't exist, and some nights—like last night—he loses his cool because some guy wanted to get her a drink. They hadn't slept together again since that first night but she felt like they were at least starting to actually get to know each other, and then he goes and does this shit.

Juice made a sound of negation as he chewed on the straw of his drink, only half listening to the rant coming from the blonde across the picnic table.

"Go on." She urged.

"I mean I don't know him that well, but I've never seen him give a shit if a guy pushes up on some gash he's been fucking." Juice admitted with half a shrug. Sara tried not to take offense to the 'some gash' comment.

"But what the hell then?"

"Maybe he feels like he's got something to prove?" Juice offered.

"Like what?"

"Fuck if I know; I'm not even going to act like I want to know what goes on in that guy's head."

"Who does he think he is? He's so frustrating. I literally want to throat punch him every time I see him."

"Except when you are fucking him, I hope. Although, he might be into that." Juice mused taking a sip from his paper soda cup, straw chewed up beyond functionality. Sara snorted in agreement.

"Honestly, I don't even know what I see in him. He's awful." She sighed throwing her napkin into the empty cheap plastic basket that previously held her greasy fries.

"Can't help you there." Juice shrugged with a smile as he rattled the ice in his cup.

"It's because he's so fucking hot, and he has a big dick, and he is dynamite between the sheets." She admitted in frustration.

"Did _not_ need to know that." Juice interjected but let her continue her rant.

"It's not my fault, actually. He zeroed in on me from day one when I was just an impressionable nineteen-year old." Juice scoffed and rolled his eyes from behind his sunglasses.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Juice asked with a sigh.

"Because I don't have any girlfriends here to talk about it with, and you're the next best thing." She responded as if it were obvious. "So what am I supposed to do?"

"About what?" He asked in confusion. She groaned in annoyance.

"About _what_? About Happy. Obviously... Jesus Christ, Juice, pay attention."

"I don't know. If you aren't into him then stop fucking him." Juice advised simply as he nodded and flashed a brilliant smile to a girl at a nearby table.

"Are you flirting right now? You're supposed to be helping me!" She sighed dramatically. "And I don't want to stop fucking him." She added petulantly.

"You know it's okay if you like him, even if no one else gets it… Like anyone at all." He joked. She groaned in response. She had already heard all this from Gemma, and now Juice was getting in on it too?

"I'm just saying there's someone for everyone." Juice added with a cheesy grin. "Besides he's a good-ish person." She eyed at him critically. "Ok, he's… not a terrible person—Listen, he's a little weird and may have some Tig-like predilections but if you are happy with him, and you can get right with what he does for the club then he's an okay guy. He's loyal as hell and will go to the ends of the earth for people he cares about. Maybe that's you, maybe it's not. But you're gonna have to figure that out for yourself, you know?" She nodded as she mulled over what he said.

"All right, you can go flirt with her now." Sara dismissed with a smirk and a head nod towards the girl eyeballing him. "Thanks man." She added as he stood up.

"Sure thing, sweetheart."

Sara watched as he laid it on thick for the brunette and laughed softly to herself as the girl lapped it up.

Juice was right. She needed to figure out if she actually had feelings for the grumpy enforcer or if she was just bored or what. He was always difficult and he was short with her at best—more often than not he treated her like some annoying little bug buzzing around. At the same time, he got immensely jealous when she flirted with other men and he very clearly enjoyed their night together.

The part Sara couldn't quite figure out was if he actually cared for her or if he was just territorial. Juice led her to believe he wasn't typically a jealous man so his actions were out of the ordinary. Sara didn't know if that thought was comforting.

She glanced at her phone for the time and then at her friend. Juice was deep in conversation now with the girl and Sara didn't want to interrupt but she really needed to get back to the shop. Juice had driven them to the small hotdog stand on his bike since it was only about a mile down the road.

A mile isn't that far, right?

With a small smile she gathered her things and left her friend to work his game on the brunette and began her trek. After about five minutes she heard the rumble of a bike from behind her and glanced back, expecting to see Juice. Her smile faltered when Happy pulled up beside her.

"What're you doing?" He asked gruffly, eyeing her up and down. Her legs were bare from her short cutoffs down to her stilettos. A simple white singlet wrapped tightly across her chest and her hair was loosely pulled up over her head. He couldn't help but notice the sweat stains developing beneath her breasts, clinging the thin fabric to her skin and his mouth dried with desire to taste that salty skin.

"Knitting a sweater." She answered as if it were obvious, her sarcasm cutting through his lust.

"You look uncomfortable." He noted and she rolled her eyes.

"Forgive me for not bringing more appropriate footwear for a mile hike." She shot back.

"Get on." He demanded rudely and she ignored him as she continued walking. How dare he just boss her around.

"Fine, bitch." He took off and she coughed slightly at the exhaust. She sighed and immediately regretted her dismissive attitude as her feet silently screamed in pain. Her shoes really _weren't_ appropriate hiking footwear and she was definitely going to have blisters all over her feet. Why was she being a bitch? Wasn't she supposed to be trying to bury the hatchet?

It just ground her gears that he would swoop in and start telling her what to do like she wasn't an adult who knew how to take care of herself. She wasn't some damsel in distress and she wasn't some croweater that was just going to roll over when he barked an order.

She watched in the distance ahead of her as his bike turned around and came back to pull up beside her again.

"Just get on the fucking bike." He growled, clearly annoyed with himself.

"If you insist." She shot back, but she couldn't help the grateful sigh that escaped as she climbed on the back of his bike and released the pressure off her feet. When they pulled onto the lot a few minutes later he followed her as she climbed up on a picnic table to smoke.

"So why you walking your ass across town?"

"Juice and I went to get lunch. He was macking on some girl and I didn't want to bother him for a ride back." She responded with a shrug and accepted his offer of a light before he lit his own cigarette.

"You and the Rican are close." He stated flatly. She nodded absently and cocked a challenging eyebrow. A lingering tension fell between them as she waited to see where he was going with this topic. He said nothing and suddenly became very interested in some dirt on his boot. They finished their cigarettes in silence, both looking across the lot or at the ground or anywhere except each other.

"Thanks for the ride." She offered as she went to stand wincing a little as her shoes dug into her feet. Walking had been a bad plan. She was stopped by a hand on her arm.

"What're you doing tonight?" He asked quietly, pulling her back in his direction gently.

"I don't know. Why?" She asked with a knowing smirk. She bit her cheek to stop a smile from forming as he shrugged casually.

"You wanna come over?"

"Aren't you gonna be busy with club shit?" She asked nodded towards the clubhouse for emphasis. He shrugged.

"No plans yet."

She cleared her throat and nodded once before turning and walking towards the garage office, throwing a little extra sway in her hips for Happy's benefit while desperately trying to ignore the sharp pain in her feet.

* * *

She was genuinely surprised when he had texted her to come over later that night. She had gotten pretty used to him either not texting her or, when he did, cancelling because he had to go do something for the club.

Currently, they were a few beers deep and she was lying back on his couch with her sore feet in his lap.

"Don't make fun of me! I was trying to do Juice a solid." She whined kicking him gently. She had complained about her aching feet and he mocked her mercilessly.

"That man does not need your help with the ladies." Happy pointed out gruffly and rolled his eyes.

"Well still. Seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Because you're stupid." He stated and she scoffed before noticing his slight smile as he sipped his beer. She wasn't used to this playful side of him. She liked it.

"How'd you even know it was me?" She inquired.

"I could recognize your ass anywhere." He responded with a shiteating grin and she kicked him again. "Beside no one else would be walking that road in heels like that in this town… 'Cept maybe Gemma but the blonde hair ruled that out."

"Glad my ass is so memorable to you." She grumbled but couldn't stop the satisfied grin blooming on her face. His hand slid up her leg and pushed her slightly onto her side to grip her ass firmly through her shorts before making a sound of approval in his throat.

"God, you're such an animal." She scoffed and rolled her eyes pushing his hand away trying to ignore the salacious look on his face.

"I can fuck you like one if you want." He propositioned as he set his beer down and pulled hers out of her grasp before setting it on the coffee table. Happy moved his body over hers and let his hips rest against Sara's. Her legs instinctively wrapped around him and he groaned quietly as his groin rested comfortably between her thighs.

His mouth covered hers and she sighed happily into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. His hips pressed firmly down into hers as one of his hands slipped up her black shirt revealing the soft pale skin of her flat stomach.

He made short work of her clothing before switching positions to pull her naked body over his lap. He pulled his wallet out of his back pocket to grab a condom as she unbuckled and pulled his pants down to his knees. He rolled the latex over his erect cock and guided her down onto it, groaning loudly as he was enveloped in her heat.

"Take your shirt off." She commanded breathily as her hips began to move on him. He shrugged off his kutte and pulled his white t-shirt over his head before leaning back against the couch and biting his lip as she increased her speed. Her eyes sparkled in appreciation as her gaze swept across his tattooed core. The shrill sound of his phone ringing cut through her thoughts as his hands gripped her hips tightly.

"Ignore it." He mumbled, letting his head fall back and his eyes close. She moaned throatily as she ground her clit into his pelvis.

"That feel good?" He asked gruffly in response to her moan before reaching up to squeeze one of her breasts. She arched into his palm as his phone rang again. Happy growled in response and glared at his phone on the coffee table behind her.

"Ign— _oh god! Fuck!_ – Ignore it!" She practically shouted as his hips thrust sharply up into hers, his tight grip on her hips pinning her in place. Her hands braced on his firm broad shoulders as she shifted her weight forward. Electricity raced under her skin as his tongue lapped at her neck sloppily. The phone rang for a third time and he huffed loudly, propping her upright to lean forward and grab his phone. He left one of his arms wrapped around her waist as she slowed her hips and he flipped the phone open.

"What?!" He snapped resting his forehead on her chest. She stopped her hips entirely but his arm tightened around her, urging her to move. She rolled them slowly, reveling in the feeling of her clit pressing into him.

"I'm busy... yeah, maybe… what do you fuckin' care?" He growled and leaned back against the couch, his eyes tracing her bare body as a half smile settled on his lips. He reached out and ran his fingertips from her collarbone down over her breast and belly to where their bodies were joined. He removed his hand long enough to lick his thumb before placing it over her swollen nub. He pressed gently into it and she arched her back, biting her lip to keep quiet. He continued to rub circles into her clit as he listened to whoever was on the other end of the phone. A sudden loud moan escaped Sara and she clapped a hand over her mouth in embarrassment as Happy smirked up at her.

"Yeah that was her… shut the fuck up… no…no way, absolutely not… seriously? … _Man, I'll fucking tell her_! Fucking Christ … I'll be there when I'm done." He answered before using his shoulder to flip the phone closed and tossing it on the floor.

"Chibs says hi." He mumbled with an eye roll before reaching up to wrap his fingers in the hair at the nape of her neck. He swallowed her giggle in a hungry kiss before flipping her down onto the couch and moving over her.

"You gotta go?" She asked before gasping as he pushed into her hard.

"Yeah when we are done." He responded absently and pulled up one of her legs to loop over his shoulder. His hips pushed against hers forcibly, making her slide up the couch a little with each thrust. Happy looped an arm under her to wrap up around her shoulder and hold her in place. The leverage made her cry out loudly in ecstasy as he pushed deeply into her.

"Oh god! Happy! Fuck! Don't stop!"

He buried his smug grin in her neck as his teeth grazed the column of her throat before groaning loudly as his balls tightened up.

"Fuck, Sara, I'm close. Where you at?"

" _Don't stop_!" She mewed forcibly and he let out a guttural sound in an attempt to restrain himself.

"Fuck! Baby, you gotta cum! I ain't gonna be able to hold back much longer!" He pleaded and she slapped his bare back in aggravation.

" _DO NOT STOP_!" She ordered and yelped in surprise when one of his hands encircled he throat suddenly. Her heart raced instinctually but she bit her lip when she realized he wasn't actually going to choke her. Fuck he was so hot.

"Sara, you better fucking cum." He demanded and squeezed gently. Sara moaned loudly and arched up into him.

"Keep fucking me, Hap!" She begged.

"You like that, baby?" He urged as her nails clawed at his back, wincing as his muscles twitched angrily at his resistance to release.

"Fuck! I'm gonna cum." He groaned, his face twisting into a tortured look. She exhaled angrily and slipped a hand between them to frantically work her clit. Within seconds she jerked sharply and her walls spasmed around him. His immediate release came strongly as he choked on the groan in his throat.

There was silence as they both regained their breath.

"Holy fuck." He whispered to no one in particular. She hummed into response, much happier now that she had found her release. He moved off of her into a sitting position as he regained feeling in his legs. Without another word he pulled off the condom and pulled his pants back up before walking into the kitchen. She watched him in silence, laying on her belly now. He downed a glass of water before heading back into his bedroom.

Okay then.

She sighed and sat up, pulling her underwear and shorts back on. As she was pulling her shirt on, he re-emerged in a clean shirt, carrying his bulletproof vest in one hand and a black hoodie in the other.

"Everything good?" She asked nodding towards the vest. He nodded once, grabbing his boots.

So it was going to be one of those kinds of nights.

"Ok… well… I guess I'm gonna go then." She responded awkwardly as he pulled his vest on. She waited a beat for a response and huffed quietly when she didn't get one.

"Whatever… Try not to die." She mumbled and grabbed her purse before heading to the door to slip on her flipflops. He was such a dick sometimes.

"Later." She heard gruffly as she opened the door and let herself out. She fumed as she made her way to her car. One minute he was great and they were having a good time and they had dynamite sex and then he basically just dismissed her like she was a goddamn… sweetbutt or something.

Fuck this. Fuck him. She was better than this shit.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_ : Love you guys. Don't forget that I have Pinterest Boards related to the story for inspiration if you are interested! Just look for Lynn_101 on Pinterest and its the two boards related to the story. One is just inspiration and one is more styles and what I imagine Sara to be like. Enjoy. Review and let me know what you think of the chapter.


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own any characters from Sons of Anarchy. I own Sara and any other original characters.**

* * *

 **November 2007**

Happy was in the clubhouse a few days later, killing time before Church by shooting pool with Tig, Jax, and Bobby.

"Eat my dick!" Tig shouted after Hap sunk a ball in the corner pocket.

"Sorry, man, I'm all about that pussy." Hap responded with a suggestive flick of his tongue.

"I would be too if it belonged to a certain blonde." Bobby laughed gruffly and Jax groaned.

"Yeah seriously brother, she could sit on my goddamn face until I drowned." Tig goaded.

"You probably would with how wet she gets." Hap remarked taking another shot. The guys howled with laughter in response to his comment.

"No fucking way. That's so goddamn unfair." Tig sighed dramatically.

"What'd you expect? The girl is twenty-two." Jax pointed out as he positioned the cue for his shot.

"I need to get me one of those." Tig declared taking a long drink from his beer. "Can I borrow her?"

"Not a fucking chance." Happy responded with a smirk, but felt possessiveness snarling in the back of his mind.

"You guys a thing yet?" Bobby asked, leaning on his cue.

"Didn't realize Redwood was made up of a bunch of middle school girls." Happy deflected with a laugh. "No, we ain't a thing. I was kind of a dick to her last time we hung out so she's probably pissed at me anyway." He admitted with a shrug.

"It's fine. Chicks eat that shit up." Tig assured and Jax scoffed in disagreement.

"What'd you do?" Bobby asked with a knowing tone. Happy ruffled a little under the accusation.

"Nothin'."

"No—there's always a reason. Trust us; we got four ex-wives between the two of us." Tig stated, gesturing to himself and Bobby. Bobby scoffed in agreement as he took his shot.

"I was just a dick to her. Kicked her out after fucking her."

"That doesn't seem so bad." Tig shrugged.

"Don't think she's the kinda girl that's used to that." Bobby countered. "Gotta remember that she grew up with a sense of entitlement."

"Well, I had to go deal with the Mayan issue. _I had to go_." Happy defended firmly, taking a long drink from his beer. He hated it but he felt a little guilty after she had stormed out. He had to get his head straight with club business and it didn't help to have her swirling around in his mind. She distracted him.

The men continued their game and their conversation moved away from his personal life, and Happy let himself think about Sara in peace. He knew she was coming to party later that night and couldn't help but look forward to it. He needed to make up for treating her like shit last time but he just wasn't sure how to go about it.

He sure as hell wasn't just gonna walk up to her and apologize in front of everyone.

Sara made her way through the raucous throngs of people towards the bar. Her black halter hung low in the front and she felt the muggy air cling to her bare back, a thin string the only thing keeping it on. She found Juice at the bar with a few guys she didn't know and gave him a side hug as she waited for the bartender to mix her drink.

"How're you doing sweetheart?" Juice asked affectionately. She ignored the other guys scanning the length of her legs peeking out from her short denim skirt.

"I'm good." She felt herself looking around the crowd of people as she accepted her rum and coke and took a sip.

"Looking for someone?" Juice asked with faux innocence. She shot him a dark look.

"No. Haven't found yourself a groupie yet?" She chastised with a 'tsk'.

"The night is young, my friend. No rushing these things." He answered sagely and other guys snorted in disagreement. Time flew by as she had a few drinks and conversed with Juice and the guys—turns out they were from the Vegas charter in town to help with a protection run back to Nevada.

She spotted Happy across the room by the pool tables but her pride refused to let herself go over like some kind of desperate croweater. Instead, she chewed her straw and tried not to stare at him. They hadn't really talked since he was a dick to her and she couldn't tell if he was trying to blow her off. She didn't want to come off like she couldn't take a hint or like she was some kind of glutton for punishment.

Her conviction in being done with him had been resolute for days; reminding herself every time she saw him at the shop that he was a dick and that she was better than him. That he was just something to keep herself busy with until she went back to San Bernardino. Her stalwart certainty on the matter wavered the moment she had set eyes on him tonight. He was smiling and laughing with the guys, and it made her smile to see him so relaxed. Fuck. Be strong.

She caught his gaze once and gave him a small smile and tilted her glass towards him in the universal sign for 'cheers'. He nodded and took a sip of his own before turning back to Bobby and Tig's game. What did that mean? Did that mean he wasn't interested? He didn't seem interested. Why wasn't he interested?

She found herself glancing at him with interest, observing him in his natural surroundings: he was in a good mood tonight laughing loudly with Bobby at Tig burying his face in a croweater's tits before taking a shot. She could occasionally feel his eyes bore into her and she, well… she felt like maybe he was keeping tabs on her? She wasn't sure but she thought she saw him straighten a little when one of the guys leaned in close and touched her arm. So maybe he was still interested? Maybe he was doing the exact same thing she was doing; waiting for him to make a move first. Well she could play this game all night.

Sara felt a sharp jab in her ribs and turned to face Juice who had a huge grin and a raised eyebrow.

"What?" She shot back with an attitude.

"You're fucking _into_ him, aren't you? Like for real, not just this 'oh its nothing' bullshit you keep trying to sell." He questioned with a smug laugh.

"What? No! Who?" She asked in faux confusion but she felt her cheeks flush.

"You're such a fucking liar! I fucking knew it." He laughed loudly and shook his head in disbelief.

"Shut the fuck up!" She hissed and elbowed him sharply, looking over at Happy. He was watching them with a raised brow but she was sure Happy couldn't hear them across the loud room. Right? She shrugged and smiled and turned back to Juice who was still laughing obnoxiously almost falling off his stool. "There's nothing going on and he can go kick rocks for all I care." She defended with crossed arms.

"What're you so huffy about?"

"Nothing he's just a dick."

"A dick you want to ride all night." Juice joked with a cackle. She shoved him but couldn't stop the smile that cracked her face.

"You're the fucking worst." She mumbled with an eye roll as she waved over the bartender. The brunette came running over and looked between Juice and Sara a few times, clearly trying to determine if she was with the Son.

"Another rum and coke please." She requested as the girl watched Juice reverently. The Puerto Rican was oblivious, facing away from the bar and surveying the room. Sara's eyes narrowed a little after a moment.

"Now, preferably." She gritted, getting the girl's attention again. "Can't even get good service in this joint." She mumbled as she turned back to Juice. She followed his avid gaze to two girls dancing on a pool table.

"Why do I come here again?" She asked out loud, but Juice was too busy watching the girls grind on each other.

She almost choked on her drink when she saw Happy watching the girls from his spot against the arm of the couch a few feet from the pool table, his eyes all lit up with interest. Sara's mood darkened as she pushed off the bar with her drink and started towards him. Halfway there she stopped mid-stride and realized that she had no place being jealous. What the fuck was she doing? They weren't together. He wasn't her man. Jesus, they had only fucked a couple times. Besides, she was supposed to be mad at him. What. The. Actual. Fuck.

"What the fuck." She hissed loudly to herself, earning a weird look from a few girls standing next to her. She gave them an apologetic smile and walked off into a random direction in embarrassment. She could feel their eyes on her back so when she saw Half Sack clearly hitting on a girl, she made her way towards them.

"Hey Sack, I just need to be seen talking to you so I don't look totally fucking nuts." She interjected with a dramatic smile.

"Because you clearly don't look nuts now." He pointed out in confusion. Sara scoffed and waved dismissively. The girl Sack was talking to excused herself and scurried away.

"Thanks a lot." Sack whined watching her go.

"Whatever. You can do better." Sara assured.

"What's your deal tonight? You're kind of a spaz. You high?" He asked pulling out a cigarette and lighting it before handing it to Sara and lighting another for himself. She took a drag and shook her head.

"Wound tight." She answered blowing the smoke out above the crowd.

"You know I could help you with that." He suggested with a wink and leaned against the wall.

"You know I don—"

"Don't fuck prospects. I know. Worth a try." She saw him look over her shoulder and furrow his brows, shifting his weight slightly.

"What's wrong?" She asked glancing over her shoulder and scanning the crowd.

"Nothing. Hap keeps giving me a look… Dude scares the shit out of me. I can't believe you fucked him. " He said with a shiver.

"Is this just something we're all just going to bring up now?" She asked with an annoyed sigh. "It was one time." She grumbled, and Half-Sack gave her a pointed look to call her on her bullshit. She shrugged defensively in response. Sara glanced over at Happy and his eyes were stony. He gave her a small jerk of his chin and she sighed, excusing herself from Sack and making her way over to him. She hated that she responded to his beckoning, but she couldn't disrespect him in front of everyone, especially a Prospect. Last thing she needed was him making a scene.

"Enjoying the show?" She asked darkly and nodded towards the girls on the table who were making out now. His eyes narrowed but she ignored it and took another drag from the cigarette, welcoming the smoky burn in her throat.

"You gonna say anything or you just called me over here to watch me walk?" She inquired with an eye roll. He surveyed her critically and she followed his gaze as it flicked past her to Half-Sack, a question hanging in the silence.

"You don't get to treat me like shit and expect me not to talk to other guys." She looked back at Happy expectantly but he just sucked his teeth and took a sip from his bottle.

"Good talk. Enjoy the view as I walk away." She spat. Before she could even take a step, his hand shot out and grabbed her arm stopping her sharply.

"What?" She asked harshly. He pulled her closer and turned her so her back was pressed to his chest, one arm wrapped around her waist. She closed her eyes and swallowed as his fingertips of his empty hand skimmed down the bare skin of her spine before grabbing her ass tightly. Fuck. Be strong.

"I was a dick." He acknowledged quietly, breathing into the nape of her neck, his grip on her ass relaxing to hold her hip gently.

"Yes, you were." She huffed, begrudgingly accepting that this was the closest thing to an apology she was going to get. Nonetheless she wanted to make him work for it.

"You look good tonight." He rasped quietly into her ear before slapping her ass dismissively. Well shit.

Two can play that game. She cleared her throat and made her way through the crowd towards the bar. She ordered another drink and finally let herself look back toward Happy who was watching her with a small smirk, so confident he had her completely figured out. Sure he had apologized –sort of, in his own way— but she wasn't going to let him have the upper hand and certainly wasn't going to let him walk all over her and then just expect her to accept it. She smirked back and hopped up onto a stool. She crossed her legs to make her skirt ride up and she turned to the guy sitting next to her.

She felt Happy's eyes bore into her as she introduced herself. He was from Tacoma. Perfect, even better. Ideal even. She leaned in as she listened to him. "That's so interesting." She answered with a flirty smile, not really caring about his bike modifications. Twenty-two years in the club and she still didn't give a shit about bike mods. It was around the time he was showing her his tattoos and she placed her hand on his large bicep that a shadow fell over them.

"Oh hey man." The guy greeted. Happy gave him a steely look and jerked his chin. The guy got up and left in a hurry and Happy took his stool, leaning back against the bar. Sara bit her lip to hold back her smile as Happy glared after the man.

"He was just showing me his tattoos." She shrugged casually as she took a sip of her drink. Happy's eyes snapped back to hers, glare still present.

"What? We were getting to know each other." Sara defended with an innocent smile. He said nothing.

"You know you can't interrupt all of my conversations and then not talk to me." She pointed out as the bartender set down drinks for both of them. She watched him as he scanned the crowd occasionally glaring.

"And you certainly don't get to scare every guy that looks my way. I'm not in the market for a father or a bodyguard." She teased hoping to get a reaction. She saw him glance at her from the corner of his eye.

"You know for someone who said I look good tonight, you seem to be trying pretty hard not to look at me." He let out an exasperated sigh and turned his head to look at her.

"Better?" He rasped.

"Much." She said with a bright smile. He scowled and she nudged him.

"You're so fucking annoying." He grumbled looking away from her, gaze sweeping the crowd.

"You should try being nice to me. It'll get you farther." She suggested playfully and he rolled his eyes. She knew she was being a pest and playing right into the bratty persona he had made up for her but it was the only way she got a response out of him, and he deserved it for being such a dick all the time. She shrugged in acceptance and turned to watch the bartender with boredom.

A girl sat on the other side of her and Sara started a conversation with her out of desperation. Clearly Happy just wanted to sit in silence beside her but she wasn't going to let herself be miserable just because he wanted to act like a psycho. She finally turned to face the girl completely; he could just sit there and sulk on his own.

Every so often she heard him clear his throat softly. She couldn't be sure if he genuinely needed to clear his throat—it was smoky inside after all— or if he was trying to get her attention, but she ignored it either way. Once she heard the scratch of his stool scooting closer. She ignored this as well, but smiled victoriously on the inside.

A few drinks later, she smiled knowingly when felt his hard chest press against her back as she delicately played with the stirrer in her drink. Guess he was done being ignored. That's fine, she was getting bored. She held her breath as she felt the warm air of his blow across her ear and his hands grip her waist sensually.

"Leave with me." His husky voice was coarse and shot to her core stoking the coals to fire. She felt his fingertips slip under the side fabric of her top to graze the sensitive sides of her breasts.

"Why should I?" She murmured back lowly, looking up over her shoulder at him through her lashes. His dark gaze was firm, but it was the slight pleading behind his confidence that broke her.

She wanted to say no. She wanted to tell him to go fuck himself if he thought he could ignore her all night and then assume she would go home with him. She wanted to say a lot of things and all of them were lost in the moment. She wanted to go with him. She wanted to have another amazing night. She wanted him on top of her and under her and inside her. Fuck it. Fuck being strong. Life is all about letting things go right?

A shiver moved down her spine as she nodded slightly and excused herself from the girl, who was watching them in perplexed awe.

Sara could practically feel the arrogance radiating from the man behind her like the fucking showoff that he was. She finished her drink quickly as he threw a possessive arm over her shoulders tucking her into his side and led her out to his bike.

"You know I was being serious about the being nice thing." She half-joked as she bumped him with her hip as they walked through the lot.

"Done pretty good without it." He responded with a smirk and she sighed dramatically.

He reached to hand her a helmet but pulled it pack playfully when he saw the smolder in her eyes. God he was so fucking sexy when he was mischievous.

"You gonna behave?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. She snatched the helmet out of his grip before shooting him a flirty look.

"Not likely." Sara pulled the helmet on and climbed on behind him, her hands running slowly down his muscular sides before wrapping around his waist. Her fingers splayed across his chiseled abs, outlining them with her fingertips. She felt a low rumble in his chest as his fired up his Dyna and knew he was laughing.

The cool night air did little to calm her down as she ground against the seat feeling the vibrations shoot through her. She pressed into the heat radiating from his broad back and narrow hips as she flexed her thighs around him. The ride was short but she was squirming with arousal as he pulled into a parking spot outside his apartment.

He kicked down the stand, pulled off his helmet, and turned to face her with an amused smile playing on his lips. She smirked and climbed off handing him the helmet. His arm hooked her waist and pulled her flush to his seated body.

"You enjoy the ride?" He teased running a hand down her bare back and resting it on her ass.

"I'll let you know afterward." She responded impishly and he captured her mouth with his. His hand slid around her hip and up her skirt to dip between her legs. He pushed aside the crotch of her panties and swiped a finger across her wet apex.

"Just what I thought. Soaked." He noted smugly making her swat his arm and stalk off towards his apartment building as he chuckled and pushed himself off the bike to follow.

"Not my fault you practically drenched my bike." He shouted after her and laughed as she flipped him the bird over her shoulder but the exaggerated sway in her hips betrayed her playful attitude as he followed her up the stairs. She stepped aside as he unlocked the door and they slipped into his apartment.

* * *

Author Note: Hope you enjoy! Read/Review. I love hearing y'all's opinions about the chapters. It really adds a lot to how I shape the chapters leading to big events. A lot of readers ask really good questions or come up with great suggestions about things that they either want to know or want to see happen. So I appreciate it. Big thank you to all my reviewers!


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own any characters from Sons of Anarchy. I own Sara and any other original characters.**

* * *

 **November 2007**

She stepped aside as he unlocked the door and they slipped into his apartment.

He turned to face her after flipping the bolt and was startled as she pushed him back into the door. He growled deep in his chest in response. There was an animalistic heat between them as she pressed her body against his, their lips meeting forcefully.

The kiss was savage as his arms enveloped her, burying one hand in her hair and the other gripping her ass tightly. Her responsive hips pressed against his and she ground her hot core against one of his thighs. She was everywhere at once writhing against him, consuming him.

A throaty groan escaped him as one of her small hands gripped him through his jeans before moving to his belt.

Bitch in a hurry or something?

Soon his pants were pushed beneath his ass and her hand wrapped around his base down his boxer briefs.

"Eager, aren't we?" He managed to mumble as she began to pull at his length. His head fell back against the door as she pushed the dark fabric down to his knees freeing him completely and licking the column of his throat.

"You gonna suck it or what?" He demanded after a few seconds. She smiled up at him and shook her head defiantly. Her warm wet tongue on his neck was replaced by the sharp nip of teeth and his dick twitched in her grasp. She palmed his cock smearing the leaking drops around the sensitive head and watched as he choked out a strangled sound.

"Suck my cock." He practically whined through his tight throat and tried to press her down to her knees.

"Are you gonna ask nicely?" She teased and ran her nails over his balls. His eyes narrowed sharply as he tried to ignore the gentle scrape.

"I ain't gonna beg, bitch." He shot back impatiently, not in the mood for games. She shrugged noncommittally and moved to pull away. His large hand wrapped around her wrist tightly and he pulled her back.

"Come on. You know you want to…" He quipped stroking himself in her absence. She looked down at his hardened length and then met his smug eyes with a hungry look.

"What do _you_ want?" She asked coquettishly and he released her wrist satisfied she wouldn't walk away.

"You know what I want." He answered sharply as her hand replaced his on his cock. She shook her head dragging her nails down his chest tracing his dark tattoos through his white shirt as her other hand tightened around his base. She could feel his resolve cracking as his tip leaked more. He cleared his throat as he attempted to focus.

"I want you to wrap those fucking lips around it. I want you messy and sloppy and I don't want to have to tell you twice. Got it?" His voice was husky and commanding and full of arousal and she felt herself grow wetter at the dangerous edge of desperation.

"Good boy." She murmured seductively before obediently dropping to her knees. She pushed his shirt up to his ribs and licked the one side of his muscular hips slowly, the hard muscle flexing under his patterned skin.

"Don't be a tease." He rasped deep in his throat and she shot him an annoyed look. He glared back impatiently and she rolled her eyes. She felt him gently swat the side of her head – not enough to hurt but enough to send a warning. Unexpectedly, he felt the sharp bite of her teeth on his hip and he hissed. His hand instantly fisted her hair and pulled her head back so she was looking up at him. This bitch thinks she can do shit like that and get away with it?

"You better fucking stop it, bitch. You know what I want, so just do it." He irritably demanded. She smiled knowingly up at him and he groaned in frustration. She was being a bitch on purpose. And sure enough, he thought it was fucking hot.

Finally, she let the saliva in her mouth drop onto his tip her eliciting a deep groan as the warm fluid dribbled down his length.

That's better.

She gripped his taut thigh with one hand and held his length tightly with the other as she slid her flat tongue up the bottom of his cock. The relieved moan that escaped his throat made her nipples harden instantaneously. She looked up through her lashes to meet his hooded eyes watching her, his lip between his teeth as his hands wrapped in her hair.

"Fucking suck it." His needy voice walked a fine line with begging and she happily indulged.

His knees almost buckled when he felt her throat tighten around his sensitive tip. Her hot mouth slid eagerly up and down his length, her wet hand pumping the rest of his length.

It was only minutes before he could feel the tingle in his balls building and building and–

"UNGH!" He cried out in frustration as she pulled her mouth off of him. He looked down at her in angry confusion as she continued to feverishly pump his length.

"You wanna cum on my tits?" She asked brazenly and _thank god_ _he had some alcohol in his system or he would have cum instantly_. She saw his lips curl up into a smile as he nodded, breathing uneven as she pumped harder.

Was this girl for real?

His strong hand replaced hers as she pulled her top down, baring her perfect breasts to him. He felt his balls tighten up and his toes curl in his boots. His dark eyes locked with her blue ones and it was the sweet, hungry look in her cerulean eyes that pushed him over the edge. She let her head fall back and eyes close as she felt his hot fluids land on her throat and chest.

His chest heaved with each breath as he rested back against the door and took in the view before him. Sara sat back on her heels, knees spread wide as his milky cum dripped down her tits. He let out a hum of approval as she opened her eyes, smiling playfully. She looked so fucking pleased with herself and he couldn't blame her…He was pretty fucking pleased with her, too.

"Need a minute to recover, old man?" Such a fucking bitch.

He scoffed and let his head fall back against the door before begrudgingly nodding still unable to form words. He let his kutte fall off his shoulders and hung it up before pulling his shirt over his head and handing it to her.

She giggled appreciatively and used the fabric to wipe up the mess on her upper body. He watched with interest as her tits pulled and bounced with each swipe of cloth. As she stood up, she pulled off her top and pushed her short skirt down over her heels.

She pressed a soft, almost sweet kiss to his lips, his warm hands instinctively going to her bare waist. His nostrils were filled with his own musky scent mixing with her feminine one and couldn't help the virile satisfaction swelling in him. She pulled out of his grip playfully and turned away from him.

"Come find me when you are ready." She challenged with a flirty look over her shoulder and he watched as she walked shamelessly down the hallway in her thong and heels before disappearing into his dark bedroom.

Happy sucked in a deep breath and blew it out loudly laughing quietly to himself, shaking his head at the young girl's audacity. He kicked off his boots and lined them up by the door under his kutte.

Happy stepped out of his clothes completely, grabbed them – and hers –under one arm, and followed her down the hallway. He tossed them in the hamper and went into the bathroom. He did a double take when he saw a pair of black lace panties sitting on his sink counter.

"Fuckin' tease." He murmured with an eyeroll but couldn't stop his lips from curling up slightly. This girl was gonna be the death of him…But what a way to go.

When he came out she was laying on her belly propped up on her elbows watching him in lazy anticipation, her heeled feet kicking innocently above her. His hand slid over her bare ass and followed the feminine curve of her back.

"Recovered?" She teased mischievously. She gasped loudly when he suddenly flipped her onto her back and climbed over her, trapping her completely under his own form.

"You could say that." He answered as his cock jumped back to life between them. "You're feeling awfully bold tonight." He remarked.

"What can I say; you're so easy to wind up." She teased playfully as she stretched beneath him like a cat.

He took the opportunity to duck his head and flatten his tongue against her nipple. It hardened immediately under his tongue and her knees tried to spread beneath him. Her fingertips followed his wrists up his arms to his shoulders and she hummed quietly in approval as he teased her nipple.

"You need to watch yourself little girl. You're gonna get yourself into trouble; you walk a fine line between being a tease and disrespect. Don't fucking bite me when you are supposed to be sucking dick." He warned as her nails ran over his scalp. He closed his eyes briefly at the sensation and felt her shrug beneath him.

"Thought you wouldn't mind the pain." She whispered in the dark as he rested his chin on her sternum, his abdomen resting between her legs, and fingers caressing the sides of her breasts lazily. He watched her for a moment.

For the first time he sensed hesitance in her voice and he felt an uncharacteristic desire to console her. Ss annoyed as he was with her brash attitude, he really didn't want her stop being to carelessly brazen with him. He fucking loved that she wasn't afraid to bite him or to push back. It made him feel like he didn't need to hold as much back; she was certainly tougher than he gave her credit for, although he had no doubt about her fragility.

"It's fine." He awkwardly reassured despite his discomfort at letting her get away with her impudence. She hummed in response as her nails resumed their movements across the back of his neck and shoulders.

"I'm not worried." She murmured and he lifted an eyebrow. "You don't scare me."

"I should." He whispered back soberly. He watched her in silence as she soaked in his statement. He knew she was aware of what he did for the club; her old man had held a similar position in SAMDINO.

She wasn't aware of _how much_ he enjoyed it.

That he got high off of the thrill of torture; that it made him hard to take a life. That he liked nothing more than a good rough fuck after killing a man. If she knew, she would never be comfortable around him again. Never let him touch her again. And he begrudgingly admitted to himself that he certainly didn't want to be done with her any time soon.

"You like that I push your buttons. You don't want to admit it because then it means you're letting a bitch run the show but I know you like it when I push back. You think I don't know it makes you hard? Call me a bitch and warn me and boss me around all you want, but I know how bad your cock wants to be in me." She shot back with an unsettling level of awareness, her words echoing his own thoughts.

She gave him an overconfident smile; he hid his own grin by nipping her breast playfully in response and she gasped loudly with laughter, both relieved that the mood shifted away from their serious conversation.

"Watch yourself, bitch. Not always gonna be in the forgiving mood I'm in tonight." She rolled her eyes into the darkness at his masculine bravado.

"Thanks for your forgiveness, Father. Shall I say ten Hail Mary's and three Our Father's for penance?"

"Nah I think you've spent enough time on your knees tonight." He teased back distracted as her breasts shook beneath him with laughter. He propped himself up on his elbows above her, each hand cupping a breast. He pushed them together for cleavage and let go, watching them fall back into place. He repeated the motion again.

"Enjoying yourself?" She asked her voice laced with amusement.

"You got great tits. Just wondering if they are big enough for me to fuck them. Probably not. My dick's too big." He remarked arrogantly before giving them a squeeze and she snorted loudly.

Her breasts felt perfect beneath his hands—soft but full. She giggled quietly below him as his fingertips tickled the lines of her ribs.

"Not fair." She murmured and arched as he nipped her in response.

"Don't care much about fair." He whispered back. He straightened up and took her mouth in his as his fingers slid across her core. He noted absently that she wasn't nearly as wet as she had been earlier. Conversations fucking ruin everything.

Happy gave her tits another squeeze before moving his body down to rest between her legs and hooking his arms under her ass to angle her hips upwards. Sara gasped as his tongue flicked across her slit. He flattened his hot tongue and dragged it the length of her opening before sucking the sensitive nub at the top. He smirked as he heard a low moan escape her throat. Good girl. He unhooked an arm as he lapped at her clit and slid a finger into her entrance.

She felt a hot flush prickle under her skin as her hands wrapped in the blanket and she bucked her hips. He coiled the arm beneath her leg over to flatten his hand against her belly to hold her still beneath him.

He slipped a second finger in her and sucked her clit into his mouth flicking it with the tip of his tongue rapidly. One of her hands reached down and desperately clawed at his shoulder as he fucked her with his fingers. He released her clit with low chuckle and allowed her to pull him up her body to kiss feverishly, her tongue forcing its way into his mouth. She moaned loudly tasting herself as his fingers worked her pussy to a sopping wetness.

He laughed into the kiss as her nails dug into his shoulders trying to pull him flush to her chest. She certainly was a needy little thing. Her hard nipples pressed into his hot chest as she bucked against his hand.

She broke the kiss to gasp as he hit the right spot and Happy breathed heavily into her neck as she writhed beneath him.

"You get so fucking wet so fast." He chuckled as her pussy saturated his hand.

"That's what you get for fucking a twenty-two year o—ahh!" She shot back flirtatiously moaning loudly in his ear as he pressed his thumb hard into her clit to interrupt her. He didn't want to think about their fourteen-year age gap. It wasn't lost on him that was going into high school the year she was born.

"Happy please…" He snapped back to the moment when he heard Sara begging his name. She was digging the heels of her shoes sharply into his thighs trying to get a release as his fingers mindlessly fucked her. His dick jumped as the shoes bit painfully into his flesh. She had been right before; he did like a little pain.

"What do you want?" he teased, throwing her earlier words back at her.

"I want you to fuck me." She mewed desperately trying to pull his hips closer. He laughed quietly at her frantic feeble attempts before climbing off of her to grab a condom and roll it on. When he came back, she was sitting up on her knees on the edge of the bed with her young tight body bared for him, her hands on her feminine hips. Her tits hung perfectly pointing sharply out and heavy with desire. Even in the dark he could see her thighs were slick with her juices.

"How do you want me?" She asked in a thick voice drawing his eyes back up to her flushed face. He hummed in thought and approached the bed; her hands immediately went to his strong chest pulling him flush.

"God, you're so hot." She murmured as she kissed his chest, fingers tracing his abs and his cut hips.

"Move back." He ordered gruffly and she eagerly did as she was told. He climbed on the bed beside her and moved to lean back against the headboard. He wrapped an arm around her waist and hoisted her easily onto his lap.

She had a starved look in her eyes as she straddled him, gripping his covered length and guiding it towards her entrance. He watched as her eyes close as she sank down on him, her hot heat enveloping him slowly as he stretched her. His hands held her hips, guiding them down before wrapping his fingers into the firm flesh of her ass.

"So you want me to ride you then?" She asked in a husky voice once she had adjusted. He nodded a little more eagerly than he intended.

"You want me to fuck you slow… like this?" She asked and rolled hips slowly grinding down hard into his hips eliciting a deep noise in his throat. "Or you want me to fuck you like this?" She asked before lifting her hips up and slamming them down quickly a few times, her tits bouncing from the force. His head fell back against the wall, his fingers dug painfully into her ass, and she felt his legs turn out slightly to give her more room. She smirked in response.

"Guess I have my answer." She quipped before proceeding to build up a fast pace. She braced her hands on his abdomen for leverage and let her head fall back crying out loudly as his cock grazed the perfect spot inside. He moaned as the tips of her long blonde hair tickled the top of his thighs. His abdominals flexing beneath her fingers as his hips pistoned up to meet hers and fingers dug sharply into her hips as he helped her bounce on him. She was certainly going to have bruises in the morning.

Happy hooked his arm around her waist and slowed her movements as he curled his legs under them, bracing on his heels. She wrapped her legs around him as he ground sharply up into her, pushing deep. The arm around her waist pulled her tighter against his chest as his other hand buried itself in the hair at the base of her neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him fiercely. Their movements were jerky and slow as they clung tightly to each other. She broke their mouths apart to cry out as her clit ground between them.

"Feel good?" he mumbled into her neck as he pumped his hips up into hers. She nodded fervently and mewed into his shoulder.

"Goddamn, you feel so good." He murmured quietly as she rocked her hips. He felt her walls flutter around him and he groaned tightening his grip in her damp hair.

"You close?" He mumbled and she nodded into his shoulder unable speak. Her arms wrapped tighter around his neck as she frantically ground her pussy against him trying to elicit more of that delicious friction. He kissed her shoulder with uncharacteristic softness as he continued to rock their hips together. She was making small feminine mews with every meeting of their hips and he couldn't help the smile that came to his lips.

"Let go." He commanded quietly and she shook her head.

"I can't." She whined desperately into his neck. "Please Happy."

"What do you need?" He asked licking the sweat from her neck gently before sucking the skin beneath her ear. She cried out loudly and he felt her squeeze tightly around him.

"Fuck baby. Come on, babe. Cum for me." He rasped into her ear.

"Happy please...I—ah—oh god—don't stop!" Her moaning was making his balls tighten and he began to thrust harder up into her making her louder.

"I want you to cum on my dick. Come on, fuck me with that hot little body." He commanded feeling her pussy leak around him. Finally she slid one of her hands between them to press into her clit and it was only a few seconds before her walls clamped down around him and she fell apart.

"Jesus Christ." He groaned as she collapsed onto him in a mess. Satisfied with her climax he began chasing his own. He laid her back gently and moved over her, pushing in forcefully making her cry out at the overwhelming sensation.

He wiped the sweat off his brow on his shoulder before grabbing her thigh to wrap her legs up around him. She arched under him as he began thrusting into her quickly and the wet slap of their skin filled the room.

His balls tightened and his spine burned as he tucked his face into her neck and he pumped viciously into her slick pussy. After a few moments he pushed cock deep into her and came hard with a strangled groan.

He pulled out and let himself collapse on her, barely having the forethought to pull out before the condom could slip off.

"Holy shit." She whispered in a breathy voice and he chuckled as he caught his own breath.

"You're welcome." He rasped into her neck and she swatted his shoulder half-heartedly. Her arms wrapped around him as her nails made patterns on the wet skin of his back. He made a content sound deep in his throat and closed his eyes drifting off.

He snapped sharply awake as she tried to move out from under him. "Hey… I gotta go to the bathroom." She giggled quietly at his startled reaction. "Sorry old man. Didn't mean to startle you." She teased as he rolled off of her and pulled the condom off. He made a gruff dismissive noise in response and she shook her head as she walked to the bathroom.

"I'm not that old." He grumbled loudly at the closed door. He heard the toilet flush and she popped her head out of the bathroom.

"'Course not. Come shower with me and prove it." She assured with a smile and he dramatically hoisted himself off the bed and made his way slowly to join her.

* * *

 **Author Note** : I know some of you are bummed she forgave him so easily, but remember she's twenty-two, convinced that they are just messing around, and still thinking she will end up going back to San Bernardino soon; so why bother putting up a fight when you can have stellar sex with a hot guy? C'est la vie! Also, raise your hand if you've ever done something you know you shouldn't when it comes to a guy? *raises hand* I know I'm not alone in this.

Review and let me know how you feel about it. Feedback makes updating more fun. Thanks to everyone for reading.


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not own any characters from Sons of Anarchy. I own Sara and any other original characters.**

 **November 2007**

Happy awoke sharply when a car alarm outside went off. He tensed; hand at the ready to reach for his gun until someone clicked the alarm off. He reminded himself he was in Charming, not in Tacoma where his apartment was in a rougher area. With a sigh, he relaxed back into the bed. Based on the dim light coming through the blinds he figured it was probably around five or six in the morning. He finally looked down at Sara's sleeping face nestled on his shoulder.

After they had showered—and fucked again—they had passed out on opposite sides of the bed. Apparently, in the middle of the night she had made her way over and now had a leg thrown over his thigh and her naked body was pressed into his side. His fingers absently found her bare hip and drew shapes as he watched her sleep; her blonde hair wavy and messy behind her.

Now, in the first light of the morning when he didn't have the energy or motivation to lie to himself, he genuinely felt bad now for how he had treated her last time they had hooked up. Really he had just been trying to put a little distance between them—especially since he had just gotten a club call and was about to walk into a situation where he might be on the receiving end of some heat. She had an uncanny way of getting in his head and the last thing he wanted was muddled thoughts of Sara distracting him when he was walking into a life or death situation. He wasn't good with emotions or, well, people but even _he_ knew he had been a dick to her.

Thing was, he shouldn't care. How many times had he kicked sweetbutts out in the past and never batted an eye? What about her made her different? Why was she always getting in his fucking head?

Hell, she'd only been around for a few weeks now but he felt like she had wiggled her way into his life again like she had the first time he met her a year ago. The same way she had snuck over to him in the night, she was sneaking into his life more and more. He found himself thinking about her across the day; wondering what she was up to, what she was doing, who she was talking to. He found himself hoping she would come to parties and automatically searching for her in the crowds; getting jealous whenever she paid any attention to other guys and seeing red any time a guy thought he could push up on her.

Despite all of this, he couldn't bring himself to stake claim on her publicly. He couldn't bring himself declare her unavailable to his brothers, even though the thought of any them with her made his blood run cold. How could he?

Happy couldn't even remember the last time he had a girlfriend—a real girlfriend. Sure he had favorite girls to fuck and sometimes he even let a girl call herself his 'girlfriend', but Sara was the first girl in a long time that he actually wanted to spend time with beyond the occasional screw. The word sounded so fucking stupid to him: girlfriend… like they were a bunch of teenagers. How was he supposed to say that and not sound like a complete fucking idiot? 'Hey, this is my girlfriend.' No, fuck that.

The life of secrets and chaos that he led simply didn't cater to the American Dream. There wasn't gonna be some white picket fence and a big house at the end of this. His life was the club. Hell, his life was in _Tacoma_. More and more lately he was needed to remind himself that at any point he could be sent back up north. He had nothing to offer her.

Except she already understood the club and knew what she would be getting herself into… if she wanted in, that is. He glanced under the blanket at her bare back and resentfully saw her tattoo. She had already been one man's Old Lady. Something about dating another brother's inked woman didn't sit right, even if her man had supposedly released her from it.

Sara shifted further into his side as he set the blanket back over her. He kissed her forehead gently and sighed, staring at the ceiling. Fuck.

As much as it didn't sit right to be with her while she was marked by another, it bothered him more to be reminded of what it really symbolized: her commitment to another man. He had been serious in his offer to cover it up but it been more selfish than he had let onto. He didn't want to keep fucking her from behind and have that reaper mocking him; reminding him that she wasn't his, not really. Some of the guys didn't care, but that shit meant something to him. It was part of the code. Either way, it wasn't like _he_ wanted to ink her. A girlfriend? _Maybe_. An Old Lady? Just wasn't his thing; too hard to be tied to one state, one city, one woman. The thought alone made his skin itch with anxiety.

After some time he pried his arm out from under her and got up, smiling faintly at the irritated noise she made before burrowing into his pillow. He pulled on a pair of basketball shorts and grabbed his hamper, intent on getting some laundry done before the club inevitably called him in.

He had been an early riser for as long as he could remember—barring of course a rough night of _heavy_ drinking; it seemed that Sara was not. By the time she emerged from his room in a black Reaper Crew shirt it was a little after ten and he was sitting on the couch with a mug of coffee watching TV.

"You watch the local news?" She asked in sleepy amusement as she went into the kitchen. He heard her rustling around before she emerged with her own steaming mug. His chest tightened slightly at her obvious comfort in his space and he distantly heard the word 'girlfriend' ringing in the back of his mind. He pushed it away.

"It's important to stay abreast of current events." He quipped smartly watching the screen.

"You just wanted to say 'breast'." She teased sitting beside him, curling her legs up.

"Are you wearing my underwear?" He asked lifting the edge of the shirt and catching a peek of dark fabric. She swatted his hand away but grinned broadly.

"Yep. I figured it wouldn't behoove me to walk around without any and it appears mine are missing."

"I'll behoove you right here either way." He teased suggestively trying to reach between her legs. She shrieked loudly in laughter and pushed him away, holding her mug out away from them.

"Stop, you are gonna make me spill!" He grunted in response and gave her thigh a squeeze before turning back to the TV. A curious expression blossomed on her face.

He was so relaxed, sitting bare-chested and ankles crossed on the coffee table. She wondered if his brothers ever saw him like this. She knew that many of them were terrified of him—she was sure Hap had given them good reason—but it was hard to be terrified of someone who drank coffee and watched the local news in the morning. He had lightness in him that she was sure they rarely ever saw and it pulled on her heart that she was bearing witness to it.

"What're you up to today?" She asked carefully. He shrugged but didn't respond.

"Right…" She answered awkwardly, chewing on the inside of her lip. He glanced over at her to catch her staring at him.

"What?" He asked after a moment.

"I think I'm gonna look for a job in Charming." She responded hesitantly. Her blue eyes watched him closely for his response and she huffed a little in frustration when his stoic face remained unchanged.

"So you are planning on staying?" He asked slowly, his expression guarded and unyielding.

"I don't know; depends on how everything goes when the guys get the news, but I don't know if I still want to live in San Bernardino if no one else is there. I figured its worth taking a look and seeing what jobs—if any—are available here."

"What'd you have in mind?" He asked. She shrugged.

"There are a few clinics around that might need addiction specialists. I figured I'd give them a call and check." She responded nervously. "Charming isn't really much a drug town though. Can't imagine why that is." She added pointedly, knowing fully-well that the Sons kept the drugs out. He smirked in response and took a sip of coffee.

"Well?" She pressed after a moment.

"What?" He asked confused. She rolled her eyes and sighed in frustration.

"Ugh, nevermind. Forget it." She said shaking her head moodily and looking at the TV. He looked at her in annoyance.

"Sara." He pressed with an eye roll.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Ah yes. This was why he didn't have girlfriends.

"Sara, stop it. What?" He chided.

"I just wanted to know what you think of me getting a job… but I don't know… maybe I'm just being stupid." She breathed out her response suddenly self-conscious. She picked at a string on the hem of the shirt she was wearing.

"I think its… fine. I don't really care." He said with a shrug and dread filled him as her brows furrowed and her eyes narrowed on him. "I mean, I think it's great if that's what you want to do. I just thought you were going to go back to Berdoo so I'm surprised." He added quickly and released a breath when she seemed pleased with his answer.

"Well I have nowhere else to go and _someone_ told me I should stay in Charming." She said smiling into her coffee. The dryer buzzed loudly from the hall closet and he got up quickly to get it.

"Jesus." He whispered to himself. "Chicks are fucking nuts."

* * *

Sara was flipping through the newspaper circling a few things when her phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered absently, taking a bite of an apple. She was sitting in Gemma and Clay's kitchen looking for jobs and an apartment.

"Sare?" Jason's broken voice cut right through her happy bubble and she set the newspaper down and closed her eyes. Her stomach rolled with sinking dread. _He knew._

"I'm here, Jase." She would have appreciated a little warning. Annoyance bubbled up within her. Happy could have at least mentioned something earlier.

"They shut it down. They closed the chapter." He mumbled sadly.

"I know. They told me." She stated as her own voice unexpectedly cracked. She cleared her throat.

"What am I gonna do?" Her brother begged.

"Anything you want." She stated, finding herself echoing Happy's words.

"I want my fucking chapter!" He snapped and she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I know. But you can transfer or go Nomad or something. It'll be okay. You'll figure it out."

"What do you mean 'you'll'? Don't you mean 'we'll'?" He asked confused. She was silent, fingers fiddling with pen on the table before her.

"Sara… what's going on?" He asked cautiously. She winced and took a shaky breath before answering.

"I'm just—I think—I think I'm gonna stay in Charming for a while. See if I can get a job." She whispered chewing her lip.

"What they have a whorehouse that needs a madam up there?" He spat and she closed her eyes and rested her forehead in her palm as she took a deep breath, trying to ignore the sting of his words.

"No, I mean a _real_ job, Jason. Not related to the club." She finally responded desperate to keep an even voice. Silence filled the line and she checked her phone to see if the call dropped.

"Jason?" She asked confused.

"Why can't you get a job here?" He asked, ignoring her.

"Jason, you might not even stay in San Bernardino. And without the club there, I don't really have a purpose."

"This is your home!" He argued.

"Yeah, my home where my father _literally_ ruined my life. There's nothing for me there without the club." She responded, trying not to get upset.

"Stop being so fucking dramatic. We all took a hit with that, and you're the only one gung-ho to leave." He grumbled. "I fucking knew sending you to Charming was a bad idea. What? Did one of them get you on your back and now you don't want to leave?" He hissed. She winced. Well, fuck. She'd have been pissed if he hadn't hit the nail on the head.

"Real nice, Jason." She scoffed, not acknowledging his words. He was just lashing out, she knew that.

"I thought you didn't want to be associated with the club anymore. How are you going to get a job in goddamn _Charming_ not associated with the club?" He argued out sharply. He had a point there.

"I don't know, Jase. Nothing is even set in stone. I just figured its worth taking a look at least, Jesus Christ." She responded, exasperated.

"So you're just gonna up and leave me too?" He shot back and she flinched. It was a low blow.

"Maybe you can transfer to Charming?" She suggested softly.

"Charming can go fuck itself. I can't sit at a table with those guys!" He snarled.

"Ok, well you're not even really listening to me right now. Look, I'm sorry. I really am. They're my family too. Call me when you can think clearly, okay?" She paused and waited for his response but all she could hear was his ragged breathing. "I love you." She added. Silence. "Okay. Bye, Jase." She hung up with a sigh and tossed her phone on the counter, resting her head in her hands.

"What was all that about, sweetheart?" Gemma asked coming into the kitchen.

"The guys broke the news to Jason. He's torn up pretty bad." She responded distantly, chewing her cheek.

"Well, he'll be okay. Clay'll straighten everything out." Gemma answered before gesturing to the newspaper. "What's all this?" Sara paused a moment before sighing.

"I was looking for a job in Charming." She couldn't help but smile a little as Gemma lit up. Still, her thoughts of Jason and her club weighed on her heart. "But now I don't know." She added without even thinking about it. Gemma made a dismissive sound.

"Don't you worry about your boys. They're men. They'll rally and figure out their own shit. There's nothing you can do there. You gotta look out for you." Gemma advised and grabbed the paper, looking at the circled items.

"Jobs _and_ apartments it would seem." Gemma added, eying Sara over the edge. Sara shrugged.

"No offense but if I'm gonna be settled here for a while, I'm gonna move out of your guest room." Gemma nodded in understanding.

"Well. Let's go check them out then." She said with conviction.

"But I don't even have a job yet." Sara sputtered in confusion.

"Nonsense. I told you SAMCRO would help you get yourself set up. Now I'm gonna make some calls while you go get changed." Sara watched her in awe. "Well, hurry up!" Gemma chided and she hopped off the stool to go get ready.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_ : Hi all, sorry if there are a bunch of typos in this chapter, I made some last minute edits just couldn't bring myself to read it again for proofreading- I've already done 24 revisions of this chapter (fun fact, originally written in April 2015). Anyway. I've had a recent flood of really phenomenal reviews and I'm just so incredibly grateful for all of the readers' support. Honestly, it really it such a rewarding feeling every time I get an email with a review. I love knowing that people love Sara and are really into her and Hap's story. There is still a long ways to go just events should pick up a little soon, promise. :) Thanks to all and enjoy!


	23. Chapter 23

**I do not own any characters from Sons of Anarchy. I own Sara and any other original characters.**

* * *

 **November 2007**

As grateful as she was for Gemma's help, Sara wasn't able to focus on the apartments she was being shown. News of the dissolution of the club had begun to spread and her phone began ringing off the hook. A bunch of the girls had gotten wind of it and called her in a panic that they wouldn't have jobs in the morning. While her assurance that nothing had been decided placated the women for the time being, she knew she wouldn't hear the end of it until she actually had answers for them.

A few of the guys had even called her: some angry, some confused, some wanting her to try to pull some strings and get a revote – as if she had that kind of power over a charter like Redwood. Didn't they know she was just as helpless? The whole reason she had come to Charming had completely disintegrated because Redwood didn't want to get involved in SAMDINO business. The sting of her frustration was burning brighter with every ring and vibration of her phone.

Jason had called back later but she couldn't bring herself to answer. He followed up his voicemail with an apology text and a request to call him back as soon as possible. She hadn't responded to that either. She wasn't ready to deal with him yet. Interactions with him when he was worked up were emotionally and mentally exhausting, and she just didn't feel like dealing with the eggshell minefield that was a hurt Jason Harris. There would be hell to pay for that later but she couldn't be bothered too much at the moment.

It was nice to just exist in a moment where she could at least pretend she was in charge of her own life; a world where everything wasn't crumbling around her. She was just as lost as everyone else; at least she was trying to make something of the devastation. Gemma pointed out that Sara hadn't exactly handled the news gracefully herself initially, but she at least had known for a few days now; it was still fresh to Jason and he had the right to freak out. Sara grumbled something along the lines of 'whose side are you on' to which the matriarch had only huffed and rolled her eyes.

As the day wore on and she tried to block out the incessant buzz Buzz BUZZ of her phone, Happy became the new target of her frustration. How could he not have given her fair warning that they were breaking the news today? She knew he had to have known. Sure, a mature, rational side of her knew it wasn't his place to tell her but—fuck that—she couldn't help but project her annoyance onto him. He knew what the fallout was going to be; he knew and he didn't give her a heads up. Okay, maybe he didn't owe her anything just because they were sleeping together but it was at least the decent thing to do, right? A good person would have told her.

But he wasn't a good person. She knew that…. Still.

Sometime in the afternoon or early evening, she finally caved and texted the bald biker.

 _ **Thanks for the fucking warning about the guys telling my brother the news.**_ She hated that it did, in fact, soothe some of the sting of the day however whatever mollification was undone by his lack of timely response. Fine. She didn't need goddamn acknowledgment. Fuck that and fuck him. Fuck the whole situation.

Sara did her best to keep herself busy for the rest of the evening, eventually ending up in the kitchen with Gemma. Clay was going to be home late—the drive from San Bernardino was a few hours, she bitterly reminded herself— and Gemma wanted to make sure there was something in the fridge waiting for him like the good doting wife she was, like the kind of woman Sara had been in San Bernardino. How many nights had she left a plate in the microwave for Ryan?

She was sure when Gemma invited her to help the older woman was just trying to keep tabs on her emotional state, maybe worried she was going to fly off the handle again but Sara felt fine. She was annoyed and frustrated and, yeah okay, angry but she was _fine_. Honestly.

Fortunately for Sara, cooking was a welcome distraction. As domestic as it was, Sara had always felt comforted by cooking. She found the motions calming: the stirring, the chopping, the mixing. Her peace was interrupted only by Gemma's birds squawking loudly from their cage and Sara shot them a dirty look. She loved Gemma dearly, but those _fucking_ birds were driving her nuts.

PING! Her phone had been quiet for the last hour when she had resolved to stop responding to her friends and family so she quelled the hopefully bubble in her stomach and tried not to dive across the room to check her phone. Dammit. It was just Juice.

 **What're you up to?**

 _ **Nothing much. You?**_

 **Bored. Wanna hang?**

An hour later she found herself smoking a bowl with Juice in his dorm at the clubhouse. She was never a huge pothead but after the day she had, she welcomed the numbing effect with proverbial open arms. Her blonde hair splayed wildly around her head as she lay on his floor, transfixed by the spin, spin, spin of the ceiling fan above. Juice was playing some video game rambling mostly to himself as Sara tried her best not to fixate on her problems.

"What hasn't he fucking texted me back?" She grumbled distantly, her bleary eyes trying pointlessly to track the fan's movements. So much for not fixating.

"What time is it? He's probably halfway to Tacoma by now. I doubt he's checking his phone." Juice supplied absently before cursing loudly at the screen. It took some time for the information to sink through the haze into her brain. She sat up sharply when it finally pierced her consciousness.

"Wait, what? What do you mean he's halfway to Tacoma?"

"Yeah they needed him back. Trouble with Belfast I think." Juice stated with a shrug, too high to care that he probably shouldn't have told her that. It wasn't like she wasn't already privy to club secrets.

"Well, is he coming back?" She was thankful that Juice was too baked to comment on the urgency in her voice. Apparently, High Sara had no chill. Juice paused his game and stared blankly off as he answered.

"Does anyone really come back, you know? We're all placed here on this earth just chasing life, trying the best we can to get through it. We all change and there isn't a way to get back to where we started, you know?" Juice said with a glazed, stoner clarity. Her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Not at all. What the fuck are you talking about?"

Juice giggled in response before un-pausing his game.

"I don't know, man. I'm so high right now." She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever man. I'm out of here. Later dude." She brushed off and headed back to Gemma's, sobered by the news that Happy had left. Why hadn't he said anything? Why hadn't he told her? That must mean he was coming back, right? Or did it mean that he wasn't and he wanted a clean out? More importantly, why did she care so much? They were just messing around.

It wasn't until midday the next day that he finally texted her back. Her stomach did cartwheels when she saw his name on her screen, and she silently chastised herself for having such a strong reaction.

 **Wasn't my place.** That's it? That's fucking it? Nothing about leaving town? No 'sorry your family got fucking decimated yesterday'. No 'hows everyone taking it'?

 _ **You're right. Your place is in Tacoma. Enjoy the weather.**_ She knew it was a childish response. She huffed and tossed her phone on the desk, promising herself that even if he answered she wouldn't respond. He can fuck off in Tacoma. She had bigger fish to fry. Like continuing to ignore her brother, who had left a few more voicemails that she had yet to listen to.

With a frustrated groan she rested her elbows on the old desk in the Teller-Morrow garage office and pressed the balls of her hands into her eyes. The beginnings of a headache were pulsating behind her blue eyes, radiating down her neck. Since when was her life so stupidly complicated? Maybe her brother was right, maybe she was just acting like a child on vacation here in Charming. Maybe she should just go back to San Bernardino. At least there her day-to-day life was drama-free and she had a sense of purpose. She was in charge of things. She was important. The guys wanted—needed— her back.

Her phone pinged and she resisted every temptation to chuck it across the room, instead mentally patting herself on the back for maturely swiping it into a drawer before grabbing some paperwork to be sorted into the old filing cabinets in the garage. It can sit in that drawer and buzz all it wanted, but if she wasn't around to hear it then she wouldn't be enticed to check it.

Gemma was out running errands and Sara had be left on her lonesome to tend to the phones and try to get some work done. She was going to pull her hair out if one more customer called to check on their car. She knew they ran a garage, but Jesus Christ, the people of Charming were really a bunch of fucking micromanagers.

Her heels clicked as she handed the paperwork to the respective mechanics to sign. These guys and their fucking paperwork. How hard was it to sign a goddamn slip when the job was done? It was unbelievable to her that they managed to keep the garage open with the terrible organization in place. Gemma did was she could but, Christ, did they need a new system. The phone ringing in the office got her attention.

"Teller-Morrow, this is Sara." She answered robotically, shuffling papers around.

"Sare?"

"Jason?" She asked, confused.

"Hey." He greeted awkwardly.

"Hey… Can I help you?" She asked, feeling equally awkward. It was foreign. She had always felt close to her brother, like she could tell him anything. The newfound strain on their relationship made her heart ache to repair the damage but she couldn't help the wariness that seeped in around the edges. That made her heart ache even further.

"You haven't been answering your phone." He stated flatly.

"Yeah, it's been ringing off the hook and I just couldn't deal with it anymore so I just stopped answering it." She sheepishly responded before adding a mumbled, "Sorry."

"So… how're you doing?" She asked, feeling stupid. She knew how he was doing: awful.

"Sara, I want you to come home." He sighed into the phone, ignoring her question. Straight to the point then.

"I told you, Jason, I'm looking for a job in Charming." She firmly defended, annoyed that she kept needed to state this.

"Sara, I don't know what to do here. I don't know what to tell them." He whispered helplessly. Well shit.

"Jason… What makes you think I do?" She inquired, brows furrowed.

"You always know what to say. After Dad and everything; sometimes I think they just made me President to keep you around." He offered tersely. Sara swallowed loudly, her stomach clenching as she fought back emotion. It was unnerving to hear her brother be so down on himself; he wasn't the kind of man who let things get to him like this. She had always envied how he had always been like a duck the way things rolled off while she had always been the one to take everything personally.

"Hey, its fine. You don't need me. Listen, it's their decision if they want to go Nomad or join a charter or just… be done with the life. All you can do is point them in the right direction and lead by example." She suggested softly. "And you guys probably need to make sure all your asses are clean to get out of town. Tie up any loose ends and wrap up any business deals." She amended and heard Jason hum in response. She could practically see him leaning against his bike in her mind's eye, smoking a cigarette and kicking at the dirt.

"So you're not coming back, then?" He pressed. She scoffed.

"I don't know. Honestly." She answered, shrugging even though he couldn't see her. Yesterday she had been so sure she was going to stay but the pressure to come home in the last forty-eight hours had been immense and paired with her souring relations with Happy she had a hard time remembering why she had wanted to stay to begin with. Her home was in San Bernardino. Her brother needed her. Her family needed her.

"Hey, I gotta go." She sighed, waving Chibs into the office as he held up some papers. "Love you, Jason."

"Love you too, Sare-bear." She smiled fondly at the nickname.

"How's your brother?" Chibs asked handing her the papers.

"He's been better." She dismissed, tossing the papers on the desktop haphazardly. The Scotsman eyed her for a few seconds before speaking.

"C'mon. Let's get us a drink, yea?" He offered, holding his hand out to her. She scoffed.

"We're working." He scoffed back.

"It's nearly time to punch out. 'Sides, I know the boss. He won't mind." She smiled at his cheeky response before following him towards the clubhouse. She had never really spoken to Chibs too much, but she had always liked him. He was plenty threatening, but not nearly as rough around the edges as the others and she found him comforting to be around.

Chibs poured them both drinks and they sat side by side talking about anything and everything except the two things weighing on her mind: her family and Happy.

* * *

Happy ignored the cracking in his joints as he stretched next to his bike. The ride from Charming to Tacoma was a long one, but not particularly difficult or taxing. He had even stopped for the night in some dingy little motel along the highway. Still, his age and various injuries were catching up to him and he resentfully felt an ache in his back that hadn't always been there. He flipped open his phone as he trudged into the SAMTAC clubhouse, his duffle over his shoulder, and saw a scathing message from Sara.

"Fucking Christ." He mumbled with an eye roll. When was she going to get that it wasn't his place to tell her the inner workings of SAMCRO? He told her as much and flipped his phone closed. Shit had gone a little sideways with the Irish Kings and Lee had needed him to come back to settle some shit. He didn't have time for some bitch and her incessant drama.

"Yo, brother!" Kozik greeted jovially and tossed an arm around his friend. Happy clapped his brother on the back and dropped his bag to the floor by the bar as his phone vibrated in his pocket. He made small talk with a few of the guys as he flipped it open, grimacing at her immature response. Fucking cunt lashing out like he was some pussy-whipped little shit that was going to roll over just because she throwing a tantrum.

"You good?" Kozik asked nodding his head towards the phone as he passed Happy a beer and the two took seats on barstools. Happy shrugged and took a long pull from his bottle. It was cold and fresh and hit the spot after being in the sun for the last few hours on the road.

"Just some bitch acting out." He answered vaguely and Kozik smirked impishly.

"Some bitch? Or do you mean Sara?" Kozik probed with a shit-eating grin.

"The fuck you think you know?" Happy asked defensively.

"I think you are fucking my sweet, angelic, beautiful sponsor." Kozik stated, broadening his smile as Happy denied nothing.

"One way to describe her." Happy snorted and shook his head taking another long drink.

"What'd she do this time?" Kozik inquired, taking a drink from his own bottle.

"She's just being a cunt." He remarked brusquely. He was torn. As much as he didn't want to talk about his feelings and whatever shit was between him and Sara, it helped to have his brother around to bounce his thoughts off of. He didn't know the SAMCRO guys well enough to be comfortable trash talking Sara when he was in a mood, and he knew that Koz would be able to brush off his acidic comments and be able to read between the lines.

The fact that Kozik had his own personal relationship with the blonde didn't hurt either, however he knew it didn't particularly endear himself to Kozik any; the blonde man certainly had a protective streak when it came to the girl as was evidenced when Sara had pettily teased Hap from Kozik's lap the night she had found out about her club. Sure, it had worked out in his favor when they had fucked like maniacs later that night, but he still remembered how she curled into Kozik when she felt that she needed some defense from Hap. Their friendship was a close one, and one that made Happy a little wary.

"Any reason she's being particularly cunty?" Koz asked, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Redwood broke the news to Berdoo. She's pissed I didn't give her warning. Told her it ain't my fucking place." He rasped with a shrug and Kozik nodded.

"She's just pissed at Redwood. She'll get over it." Kozik offered indifferently.

"Bitch needs to learn to rein it in and stop mouthing off." Happy shot back. Kozik snorted and nodded.

"Yeah she likes to wind you up for whatever reason." Happy wanted to respond, but didn't want to make it seem like he gave a shit if she was mad at him because he didn't. Not really.

She was just some bitch who liked to fuck with his head. She'd done it for years, whether or not she even realized it. He had been out of his fucking mind to even consider anything more serious than a casual fuck. The worst part was that she thought she could lash out and cry and pout and he would just let it slide. She was a fucking brat at the best of times; she needed a babysitter not a boyfriend. He didn't need that shit complicating his life.

"Aight brother, I need to work out the kinks from the ride. Talk to you later." He stated cryptically, finishing his beer and fixing his gaze across the clubhouse. Koz followed his line of sight to two blondes standing by the pool tables. Colleen and Rachelle had both been girls Happy used to frequent regularly back when he lived full-time in Tacoma. Guess old habits died hard. Kozik shook his head and rolled his eyes and flipping his phone open. He was a living testament to the fact some habits _should_ be left for dead. He fired off a text to his favorite blonde before heading off to try to solve whatever gun crisis the Irish had created.

* * *

Sara chewed her lip as she pulled on to the Teller-Morrow lot. Things had quieted down in the few days that had followed, although the little blonde was still wound tight. Initially Jason and the guys were still angry but at some point they had accepted that if they still wanted to be part of the Sons, it was going to be under a different banner. She wasn't sure if it was her pep talk to Jason that had him leading them again but the men had fallen in line behind their soon-to-be-former President. As far as she knew, none of them had made any final decisions for new charters but at least things had been slightly warmer between the siblings since their talk.

Happy had never responded to her after she had rashly sent her last text. She couldn't blame him. Kozik had texted her telling her to knock it off and a warning about not crossing Happy for no good reason so she took that to mean he had told some people in Tacoma their business. She wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing but Kozik's admonishment was the kick in the ass she needed, and she immediately refocused her energy. No more wallowing. If she wanted to be taken seriously, she needed to get her shit together and stop lashing out.

The Redwood guys had been talking about Happy being back today and her stomach was quaking with nerves this morning when she woke up. Distracted, it took her twice as long to pull her hair back into a stylish high pony and had nearly taken out an eye with the mascara wand. Despite the ocular trauma, she spotted his bike immediately as she parked her car. He was already in.

Shit.

Sara had been hoping he wasn't going to get in until the afternoon so she'd have more time to steel her nerves. It wasn't that she was scared of him; she just felt like a douche for the way she had lashed out at him and she didn't know where they stood. Was he mad? Did he even care enough to be mad? Did she care if he was mad? Did he care if she cared he was mad?

Perhaps it was best if they just stopped whatever it was they had going on; it was supposed to be simple and easy not this stupid, convoluted bullshit that she was currently wading through. She mulled it over as she walked into the garage, the clicking of her heeled boots announcing her arrival. A few of the mechanics greeted her pleasantly as she slowly made her way towards the bald man at the end. Best to just face him and rip off the band-aid. It would be weirder to pretend he wasn't there, right?

He was already bent under the hood of some car, coveralls tied around his waist and white tank clinging tightly to his firm chest. Goddammit. He was so hot. Why must he be so hot?

She stopped awkwardly next to the car, unsure of how to proceed. Maybe he would just acknowledge her and let her off the hook? After a moment she cleared her throat but he didn't even glance in her direction. Maybe not.

"How was Tacoma?" She asked hesitantly. There it was: a hopeful olive branch. Silence. Her cheeks flushed as she started to turn away, feeling like an idiot. She shouldn't have sought him out first thing. It made her look desperate. She wasn't desperate; she just wanted to check in. She was just some stupid girl and he'd had enough. Rightfully so with the way she had been acting. She was such a fucking idiot for texting him like she had and for blaming him for things that weren't his fault.

"Rainy." She paused, eyeing him skeptically. He hadn't stopped what he was doing, and if wasn't for the way her body reacted to his raspy voice she would have thought it was in her head. His temperamental response threw her off, and she couldn't tell if he was being a smart ass in response to her bratty text telling him to 'enjoy the weather in Tacoma'.

"Hap…" She trailed off, unsure of where to go with it. Should she apologize? Did she really owe him an apology? His hand paused its work at her voice, and her heart skipped a hopeful beat. With a sigh he finally looked up at her, leaning back against the vehicle and crossing his arms. His expression was skeptical at best, annoyed and distrustful at worst.

With a sudden sense of clarity, she needed to make things right between them; she didn't know _why_ but she just did. It was a feeling deep within her that she couldn't put a finger on, maybe in her mind or perhaps in her heart—she wasn't sure and didn't want to overthink it— but she just _needed_ things to be good between them. For all the reasons they should stop what they were doing, she couldn't bring herself to end it or to let herself fall from grace in his eyes. For whatever godforsaken reason, he mattered.

"I'm sorry." She blurted out frantically when his dark eyes met hers. His brows furrowed briefly before smoothing into his typical stoic face. Great now he was going to think she was crazy too. "I lashed out at you and I shouldn't have. It was wrong of me." She admitted, barely above a whisper; she didn't need the other guys listening in. Her blue eyes watched him closely as his dark ones did the same to her. She could see him thinking and wished more than anything that she could hear his thoughts. He sucked his teeth and her heart caught in her throat. What if he didn't forgive her?

"You need to cut that shit out." He finally rasped. She cleared her throat in a huff before silently admonishing herself for that reaction. She was supposed to be redeeming herself in his eyes, not making it worse by copping attitude.

"Uh, yeah… I guess." She answered lamely, ruffled by his response. She supposed she shouldn't be, but she was surprised he called her on her shit.

"I'm serious, Sara. I ain't gonna stick around for that shit." He warned, hating that he was even letting it slide this time. He hadn't intended to. He intended to keep his head down and ignore her but he couldn't help himself when he saw the sway of her hips from the corner of his eye. The pleading look in her crystal eyes had hooked him, wrapping her talons deep into the meat of his heart. She was the most obliviously vicious little harpy who had no fucking clue the kind power she had over him, and it made her that much more dangerous in his eyes. He couldn't help himself though. He was drawn to her.

"You're fucking spoiled and, whatever, I can deal with that but I sure as hell ain't feeding into it when ya throw a goddamn tantrum. Especially when I'm out on a run; Sara, I got shit to do when I'm out there. I'm out if you keep that up." He pressed firmly.

"Ok." She agreed immediately with an obedient nod and a small smile.

"I'm serious, Sara." He pressed and she nodded sweetly in bubbly acceptance. He rolled his eyes as he fought the upward pull at the corners of his mouth. Of course she's an angel when she wants back on the pedestal.

"All right, bitch. If ya don't have any more to say, I'm gonna get back to work." He dismissed gruffly, turning back to the vehicle. She moved in close, placing her lips at the shell of his ear and running a hand slowly down his spine.

"I'll be in the office if you need me." She whispered in a sultry voice. She pivoted and walked away before he could react— which was for the best because all he wanted to do in that moment was throw her on the floor and bury himself deep in her pussy.

* * *

Hours later she was lounging back in the office chair; ankles crossed and propped up on the desk in front of her. She was on the phone with an insurance company trying to settle a case and get the garage paid for repairs. They kept putting her on hold and connecting her to other agents and she was getting bored listening to the piano music on the other end of the line. She lifted her head minutely when the office door opened and smiled widely, waving Happy in. He closed the door behind him and she didn't miss that he locked the door before pulling the blinds. Interesting.

"Important call?" He inquired gruffly.

"I'm on hold." Sara supplied, eyes glowing with curiosity. He stalked towards her and slid a hand up her bare legs to the hem of her shorts.

"Gonna be on hold for long?" She shrugged as he slowly uncrossed her ankles, bent her legs at the knees and knelt between them. She smirked as his hands moved to unclasp the button of her bottoms.

"Hap, we are at work." She hissed, pushing at his hands. He glared up at her and grabbed the phone putting it in its cradle, ending the call.

"What the fuck, Hap? I was on hold with them for like thirty minutes!"

"Well now you aren't." He stated, silencing her. She scoffed and rolled her eyes as he tugged on her shorts.

"Fine, but it's your neck on the chopping block." She murmured with a quiet giggle and lifted her hips as he yanked her shorts and thong down in one pull. He gripped her thighs tightly in his large hands as he spread her wide and she winced squeezing the armrests; she was definitely going to have bruises. He glanced up at her and she nodded once in acceptance—although she was certain he wasn't asking permission—and his mouth lowered to her apex. Her hiss filled the air as he sucked forcefully on her clit. It was intense, bordering on painful and her brain was instantly hazy with arousal. Sara squirmed as her body was overwhelmed by the sensations he was creating but Happy's strong grip held her in place.

"Sit still." He commanded before lowering his mouth to her again. Sara sucked in a sharp breath and pressed herself back into the seat as his tongue flicked against her most sensitive parts, quickly feeling a flush blossom under her skin. A muffled moan escaped her as she bit her lip, eyes hooded as they watched him devour her. His eyes flicked up to hers at the sound and she saw a small smirk appear. Her own eyes rolled at his response before wincing as he squeezed the flesh of her thighs again.

"Stand up." He commanded, wiping his face on the back of his arm. She hesitantly obeyed surprised that he hadn't finished her off. In her experience, he was a very generous lover. She realized this must be some masculine display of control that he felt he needed. He stood next to her, towering over her as he turned her to face the desk.

"Bend over." He ordered gruffly. As she slowly did as he asked, her heart raced and she heard the rustling of clothing followed by the familiar sound of foil being torn open before feeling him pressed against her pussy from behind. She swallowed in anticipation as one of his hands gripped the back of her neck and pressed her down into the desk. With a grunt, he speared her sharply, the hand on her neck holding her in place. She moaned loudly before clapping a hand over her mouth in embarrassment.

"You like that, little girl?" He rasped quietly, buried deep in her, unmoving. She nodded and whimpered a little as he pulled out slowly. She hissed as he pushed back in sharply, hitting every delicious nerve inside of her. His fingers slid up her neck to grip her ponytail and pull her up off the desk. Her hands braced against the wood as her back arched sharply. One of his large hands snaked around and slid down the front of her tanktop to grip one of her full breasts, her nipples puckering with arousal.

"Please, Happy." Sara murmured squeezing her thighs tightly as his hips stayed still, his cock buried deep within her. Her body squirmed of its own accord, desperately seeking relief. He grunted as she flexed around him.

"This isn't about you." He murmured into her ear before sensually dragging his teeth across her neck. She whimpered again as she tried to move her hips. He leaned his full weight against her from behind, pinning her hips to the desk. "Nice try." He whispered, and she could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Happy…" She begged, reaching a hand behind to cup his head as she turned to face him over her shoulder. His gaze swept her face as she looked up at him through her lashes with hungry eyes, her pouty bottom lip between her teeth, and a heaving chest. She was as tempting as always and it took all of his self control not to just give her anything she wanted from him. As she leaned up to kiss him, his grip on her ponytail tightened and stopped her.

"Not about you." he repeated and her brows furrowed indignantly. "You're too spoiled." He explained and she sucked her teeth in realization that this was his punishment for her bratty behavior. With a huff she turned her head away from him and planted her hands on the desk, leaning forward onto her elbows. She clenched her pussy around him sharply and smirked when he tugged her ponytail gently in response.

"Just fuck me already." She threw over her shoulder as she spread her legs slightly to allow him better access. She yelped loudly as one of his hands slapped down onto her ass sharply.

"Jesus Christ, Hap. A little warning would be nice!" She snapped, and heard him chuckle.

"You and your warnings. When you gonna learn I don't need to give you warning on shit?" He grumbled and she rolled her eyes at his comment.

"Really? You're gonna make snide comments while your cock is in me?" She shot back and he jerked her ponytail sharply causing her to yelp again.

"Watch it." He warned. "You're not out of the doghouse yet."

"Are you gonna fuck me or not?" She grumbled, her arousal peaking into frustration. She was tired of his game. She got it: he was annoyed with her for being a brat. Point taken. Time to move on.

He ground himself into her before pulling out a few inches and grinding into her again. Her back arched and she moaned softly letting him push her down onto the desk. His hands slid over her pliant body to grip her hips tightly, leaving her body racing with electricity.

With a grunt, his hips slowly began moving, continuing to barely pull out an inch or two before grinding into her sharply. The friction of his movements made her eyes squeeze shut in pleasure but she knew it wasn't going to be enough to make her cum. Of course not. _Because this wasn't about her._

His movements continued and slowly his pace increased until he was pounding into her at a breakneck pace. Her small body shook as it absorbed the force of his thrusts and the air was filled with his grunts and her mews of encouragement. He finally released a strangled groan signaling his release before he collapsed his body over hers. Her lips curved into a small smile as she felt his lips gently kiss the back of her neck. She twisted to try to look over her shoulder at him and he moved to capture her lips, slipping his tongue in her mouth with lazy sensuality. He generally wasn't one for tender moments and she found was surprised not only by how much she liked it but by how natural it felt.

She winced suddenly as he pulled out of her, and he broke the kiss with furrowed brows.

"You good?" he asked, moving to allow her up. She pushed herself off the desk, tilting her head to crack her neck.

"Bit sore." She said with a shrug. "A little unfulfilled." She teased, pulling him close by his shirt and smirking up at him to assure his ego that she was joking. He smirked down at her.

"Wasn't about you." He shrugged unapologetically before dipping his head down to kiss her again. Her arms wrapped around his neck as her tongue pushed its way into his willing mouth. She felt his strong arms wrap around her middle, one hand sliding down to squeeze her bare ass.

"Time for round two?" She inquired with a sweet, hopeful smile that made his balls heavy. He shook his head and her smile fell to a pout.

"Sorry woman, gotta get back to work." He stated, smacking her ass playfully for emphasis. "Besides, don't you need to get whoever I hung up on back on the phone?" he joked, and she scoffed, shoving him away to grab her clothes off the floor.

"You're so annoying." She mused. He barked out a laugh as he pulled up his own pants.

" _I'm_ annoying?" He asked incredulously, watching her smooth her hair and wipe at the make-up under her eyes. She still looked freshly fucked to him, but she looked slightly more presentable.

"Yes, you." She huffed, pushing him towards the office door. "You want to go back to work? Then go." She unlocked the door and opened it for him, gesturing out with a huff.

"Call you tonight?" He rasped quietly.

"You fucking better." She scoffed with a flirty wink. He walked out and she closed the door behind him, leaning against it as she finished catching her breath. She knew he had forgiven her under the conditions that she needed to get her shit together and grow up. But she still didn't know what that meant. Did growing up mean moving to Charming or going home? Was it stronger to just leave or go back and face the fallout?

She shook the thoughts from her head and made her way back to the desk to try to get that damn insurance company back on the line.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Well there's a nice long chapter for all of you who have been waiting so patiently! Sorry its been chaotic with work and I haven't been very inspired but then I was in Russia for the weekend without my laptop and of course all I could do was write in my head the whole time so hopefully I'll be able to remember a lot of it when I sit down to write it. I don't particularly like this chapter but I need it to bridge to the next couple chapters. So. There you have it. Thanks to everyone that seem to love Sara. Its really encouraging to read all of the support in reviews.


	24. Chapter 24

**I do not own any characters from Sons of Anarchy. I own Sara and any other original characters.**

 **November 2007**

"Yeah, I know. No, one of the guys will take care of it." Sara answered into the phone as she walked into the garage carrying a clipboard with multiple pages on it. "Carrie, there's only so much I can do from here. Ask Denise or Adela to figure it out, they've been around long enough to be able to do it." She stated, tapping Bobby on the shoulder and handing him the clipboard. He pulled his glasses out of his breast pocket and looked over the paperwork while Sara finished her call. Happy was working on a car nearby and had glanced up upon hearing the familiar click of heels. "All right… Yep… It'll be fine, I promise. All right… Send my love to the girls. Ok, bye." She hung up the phone with a dramatic sigh.

"Everything good?" Bobby asked gruffly, distracted by the pages before him.

"Yeah just trouble with the business. I wasn't intending on being in Charming this long and it turns out no one knows how to make a decision if I'm not there, plus now they are in a panic knowing about everything that's going on." Sara answered with agitated eye roll as Bobby signed the paperwork on the clipboard and handed it back. She had been helping out in the office but the pressure of long-distance running a brothel and doing the garage's paperwork was finally pushing her to the max. More often than not she wanted to pull her hair out by the end of the day.

Gemma was off doing God knows what—meddling in someone's business; she was sure— leaving her alone in the garage with all the guys all day. At first glance it might sound appealing, but most days it was eight hours of fart jokes, engine talk, and bragging about pussy. Turns out, none of which held her attention for very long.

Added to the stress was the fact she was still undecided on her plans. Things with Happy had settled but hardly progressed as he had been pretty busy and they hadn't spent much time together; she resolved not to let him factor into her choice. Regardless, all plans to move to Charming had been put on hold much to Gemma's chagrin. The matriarch was still pushing the idea and it was just adding to the weight on the blonde's mind. She didn't want to come off as ungrateful but Gemma's eagerness was bordering on intrusive and she couldn't stand that. She pushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear as she cleared her thoughts.

"You comin' to turkey dinner?" Tig asked throwing an arm around Sara's neck and pulling her from her thoughts. She shrugged off Tig's sweaty appendage and shook her head.

"No I'm gonna head back home; I need to make things right with my brother." Sara responded curtly, not wanting to get into it. Her relationship with her brother was something the Charming guys had made clear they did not understand. She redirected the conversation to needing the guys to sign the forms when they were done with each job but Happy wasn't listening, he was too busy lost in his own head and gnawing on the toothpick between his teeth. She was going back home.

A pit formed in his stomach at the thought, even though he knew it was inevitable that she would have to go back at some point. He tried to quell the tightness in his chest by reminding himself that she had mentioned trying to get a job in Charming. That implied that she wanted to stay.

Still, maybe she would change her mind once she was home surrounded by the remnants of her previous life. Everything that was comfortable and familiar. Maybe her brother would convince her to stay; Hap knew Jason wasn't keen on his sister staying in Charming and for whatever reason she did what he wanted.

He was yanked out of his thoughts as a shadow fell over him. He glanced up and met her expectant furrowed brows.

"Huh?" He asked dumbly. She held out a few slips of paper.

"I said I need you to sign these so I can file them before the garage closes for the holiday weekend." She responded slowly. "You okay?"

"Fine." He responded dismissively and standing to his full height to take the papers. He leafed through them to make sure they were all jobs he had been the primary mechanic on and began signing them.

"What're you doing tonight?" She asked discretely, reflexively careful to keep her voice low enough it wouldn't carry. It wasn't like the other guys didn't know but she still felt the need to keep their business quiet. No need to broadcast. He shrugged, distracted both by the paperwork and his thoughts.

"O-kay." She breathed darkly. He rolled his eyes minutely and handed the finished paperwork back.

"I'll call you." He responded and watched her face brighten before mentally punching himself for wanting to make her happy.

* * *

Sara's chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath, Happy's sweaty weight heavy on her. He cleared his throat absently as he pulled out of her and rolled onto his back. She hummed a little in disappointment at the loss of his body heat as the thrumming of her own heartbeat in her ears faded.

They lay on his bed in silence, both blissfully tired. She startled when the jingly tone of her phone cut through the quiet. She groaned in protest but crawled over to the nightstand where she had left it and grabbed it after seeing her brother's name flash across the screen. She lay on her stomach as she answered, glancing at Happy's dim alarm clock. It was only a little after eight at night.

"Hey, what's up?" She answered trying to level her breathing. She smiled slightly to herself when she felt Happy's rough hand run across the smooth skin of her back. She moved to let him sidle up against her body; she settled with her head on his shoulder and one leg over his. His hand continued gently caressing her bare skin as she listened to her brother.

"You gonna be home for Thanksgiving?" Jason asked after getting greetings out of the way.

"Yeah I'm planning on it. Figured we could get the guys together and have a nice dinner." She offered with a hint of hope in her voice. She knew how hard the guys were taking the dissolution of their charter but she was still hoping for a nice family dinner.

"Yeah we'll see." Jason answered half-heartedly. "You gonna stay home when you come back?"

Sara chewed her lip in silence.

"I haven't made plans either way." She answered vaguely, knowing full-well he was blatantly ignoring all of times she told him her plans to stay. The fact he brought it up again made a pit in her stomach and darkened her mood; he wasn't going to make it easy for her to leave.

"Well, make sure you have one of the guys ride with you when you come down. I don't like the idea of you coming back without protection with the way things have been here." Jason suggested and she immediately honed in on the concern in her brother's voice.

"Jason, what's going on?" She asked, sitting up on her elbows in Happy's arms. He noticed, lifting his head to look down at her with furrowed brows. Her eyes searched his absently as she listened to her brother.

"Nothing we can't handle. Just trying to tie things up with some stuff around here… May need you to pull some favors while you are here." She swallowed nervously at the thought.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you need." She answered meekly. Hap sat up a little when he heard her voice and held out his hand for the phone. She shook her head and pushed him back into a laying position.

"See you in a few days… Love you too…. Bye Jase." She finished and hung up the call, tossing the phone on the bed next to Hap and letting her head fall on his shoulder.

"Wanna tell me what that was about?" He rasped, hating that he was curious.

"Not really. Just some family stuff." She murmured, kissing his chest. "Also, Jason wants one of the guys to drive me down when I go, so can you throw that out at the next Church?" She asked sweetly, kissing his chest again and looking up at him through her lashes. He rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Any particular reason he thinks you need an escort?" Hap asked fully knowing shit was still sideways in San Bernardino but not bad enough to warrant sending someone with Sara.

"Wouldn't tell me. Just said that he would be more comfortable if I had someone with me." She offered with a shrug.

"What's he need you to do?" Hap asked, remembering her tone. She waved dismissively.

"Not sure yet; I have a couple contacts and I know he's trying to tie up loose ends so who knows." Something about her voice push rubbed the wrong way against his instincts. She was evading the question but he let it go. If he pressed the issue she would just get mad and clam up completely. Things had been good between them since they made up in the garage office. He was finally starting to get a read on her moods and was learning to read between the lines of her attitude. He certainly didn't want to rock the boat if he could avoid drama.

"Round two?" He offered instead and she giggled.

"Can we eat first? I'm starved." She pleaded and his deep rumble of laughter filled the dim room.

"Sure. Chinese or pizza?" He asked, grappling for her phone to call the delivery place.

"Chinese. I want sweet and sour chicken, and veggie fried rice." He rolled his eyes at her lame order and flipped her phone open to dial as she climbed up to go use the bathroom. He placed the order and hung up as she was climbing back onto the bed. She snatched her phone from his hands and opened the camera feature. She curled back up to rest her head on his shoulder and held up the camera to snap a few pictures of them.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Hap groaned but she just smiled and took the picture anyway. She giggled as she looked at it, both overexposed by the flash in the dark room. She still thought it was cute with her messy hair and his usual grimace. You could tell that they were both topless but all you could see was his bare chest and her bare back.

"You're such a girl." He grumbled.

"I should hope so." She countered as she set it at his call picture. "Besides, I like it." She mused cheerfully. He grunted in response, but was grateful she was in a better mood. The little blonde had been downright sour all week. Happy wasn't sure if it was the impending holidays—he found it extremely relatable to be particularly ill-tempered this time of the year—or if it was just stress but she wasn't her normal perky self. Even her adorable sass had taken a nosedive into bitch territory, but she had yet to open up to him about it. He hadn't found reason to ask figuring she'd bring it up if she wanted to talk.

"Put some clothes on woman, let's go eat." He urged as he gently pulled himself from under her.

"Can't we eat here?" She whined rolling on to her back and stretching. She caught the offended look he shot her way at the suggestion. She also saw the way his hot gaze raked her nude body. Maybe round two might be sooner than she thought.

"The only thing I eat in bed is pussy." He retorted pulling on some athletic shorts and grabbing his wallet from his cast aside jeans before exiting the room.

"Wait, do you want some as an appetizer?" She shouted loudly after him before giggling.

"I'm gonna eat your fucking food if you don't hurry up!" He shouted back as she heard the delivery man knock at the door. She scrambled to get up, pulling on her lacy underwear and his shirt. Guess round two could wait. She practically skipped up next to Hap as he was paying the teenage boy and grabbed the bags from his hands. Happy glanced at her and did a double take when he saw her bare legs. He shot a dark look at the teenage boy who was leaning to watch as Sara carried the bags to the kitchen, the shirt barely covering her ass.

"Watch it kid." He murmured darkly, and handed the kid the cash before practically pushing him out the door.

"Really, Sare?" He asked exasperated as he headed to the kitchen. Happy didn't seem to notice, but her heart swelled at the nickname.

"What?" She asked in confusion. He walked in and found her sitting on the counter with an open carton of sweet and sour chicken. She cocked her head to the side and furrowed her brows at his irritation and he was struck by how beautiful she was with her worn off makeup and messy sex hair.

"That kid was checking you out." He supplied and grabbed his food from the bag.

"So?" She asked with a shrug and stuffed chicken into her mouth. He smacked her with his chopsticks in response and she giggled.

"Who cares? I bet it made his night." She elaborated and he rolled his eyes. "Besides, it wasn't his dick buried in me an hour ago." She teased and ran her foot up his leg comfortingly. He snorted in response and grabbed a piece of chicken from her carton. She smiled into her food as she basked in the comfortable evening they were having.

* * *

"Harris wants someone to escort his sister back to SB for Thanksgiving." Happy threw out at the end of Church. Clay nodded in acknowledgment.

"He can't send one of his own?" Bobby mused gruffly. Hap shrugged and took a drag.

"Just passing the message along."

"And who gave you the message?" Tig teased. Hap flipped him the bird.

"Anyone want to jump on this?" Clay asked, sounding tired. Happy was sure it was the last think he cared to deal with. Hap couldn't blame him. It wasn't really his responsibility but Sara had been helpful over the years and Clay couldn't just ignore that to stick it to the SAMDINO crew.

Silence.

"Make the kid do it." Chibs suggested. Hap couldn't accept the unrest that rumbled in his at the thought. The whole point of the escort was to keep an eye on her and guarantee her safety. Half-Sack wasn't ready for that yet.

"I'll just do it." He rasped taking another drag as everyone looked at him smugly. He prickled at their knowing grins.

"You sure?" Clay asked with a half smile. Hap shrugged again, trying his best to be nonchalant.

"Bakersfield is on the way." He supplied and Jax snorted.

"You gonna bring her home for the holidays?" Hap scoffed and shook his head.

"It ain't like that. I'll escort her down to SB and make sure she settles—"

"—I'll bet you will—" Tig snickered. Hap glared but continued.

"—then I'll head up to Bakersfield to see my ma. Shouldn't be a problem."

"Well alright then." Clay agreed and slammed the gavel. Everyone moved to rise.

"Hap, can you hang back a sec?" Hap slid back into his seat as everyone else filtered out of the room.

"You and Sara… This a thing?" Clay probed. Hap shrugged.

"We're having fun. She ain't my girl or nothin'." He defended crossing his arms. Clay chuckled.

"You know, we could really use a resource like her 'round here." Clay cryptically responded. Hap eyed him skeptically. "Would hate to see her loyalty go with her brother, that's all…"

Happy watched the President in silence, waiting to see if he would continue. Nothing.

"You askin' me to do something, boss?" He finally rasped. Clay shrugged.

"Gemma mentioned that she was considering staying here. Just wondering if you could put in a good word on behalf of Charming." Hap guarded his expression tightly but he couldn't help the cold feeling at Clay's tone. He had never had any reason to doubt the SAMCRO president. Ever. But something in his voice made him wary for the first time. Was it a warning? A threat?

"I don't know that I got sway over her. We're just fuckin' around…" He answered vaguely. He knew it was more than that between them, solidified further by his instincts screaming for him to protect her and not to let her to become some pawn in Clay's game.

"Well… If it comes up, you know." Clay finished coolly. Hap nodded and put out his cig before excusing himself. His mind was reeling. Sara was a nobody to Clay; why was he all of a sudden interested in her? Sure she had helped the club plenty, but that didn't mean shit in the grand scheme. It was a convenience at best. Happy had always prided himself on following orders and not asking questions, but he was definitely questioning Clay's bizarre inquisition.

Also, the idea that Sara would stay just because Happy told her to… That was absurd. She had never freely followed his directive before, why would she start now?

* * *

 **Author Note:** Okay nothing crazy in this chapter but setting up for later ones. :) Thanks for all of the support and reviews.


	25. Chapter 25

**I do not own any characters from Sons of Anarchy. I own Sara and any other original characters.**

* * *

 **November 2007**

The drive to San Bernardino was long, but uneventful, despite her brother's concerns. The novelty of watching Happy weave agilely in and out of traffic had worn off pretty quickly leaving her mostly to her own thoughts and the radio, and of course trying to ignore the urge to pee. Happy was used to long hours on the road and didn't need to stop very frequently, but Sara found that she needed to stop every few hours to either stretch the fatigue or –more often than not—use the bathroom.

"Stop drinking coffee, woman." Happy pointed out gruffly, his face full of judgment as he watched her fill a large paper cup with the dark liquid. They were stopped at a gas station yet again because she had needed to pee.

"Stop telling me what to do." She hummed pleasantly, stirring in cream and sugar. She ignored his annoyed sigh as she took a sip. Liquid perfection…. Well as close as one could get with gas station coffee.

"Well it's going to take forever to get to Berdoo with you needing to piss every five minutes." He grumbled grabbing a bottle of water while Sara perused a carousel of snacks. He surveyed her as she grabbed few different bags of chips. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail and her face wore only minimal make up. They had left early that morning and he had kept her up late so he knew she hadn't gotten a lot of sleep—hence the coffee—but she still managed to look gorgeous. Frayed denim shorts barely covered her ass and similarly, her loose white tank top kept falling off one shoulder and exposing the white lace of her bra, much to both his delight and chagrin.

"Come on." He urged, guiding her towards the register where she dumped her armful of snacks on the counter, tank top falling from her shoulder again. Happy's eyes narrowed as the man behind the counter leered at Sara like a dog at a steak.

"Pack of smokes too." Happy barked sharply, drawing the middle-aged man's attention. The balding man gulped and nodded nervously when his eyes met Hap's dark gaze and noticed the leather kutte. Happy couldn't help it when his arm wrapped territorially around Sara's neck, pulling her into his side. She looked up at him with a raised brow.

"Can I help you?" She asked with a knowing but amused smirk on her lips. His deadly eyes darted to the nervous cashier briefly before dipping his head to capture her lips. His tongue slipped into her mouth as his arm tightened around her, her small body flush to his hard one. After a moment, she giggled and pressed a hand to his chest to push him away.

"Stop." She breathed, shaking her head. Sara breathlessly turned back to the cashier, missing the arrogant smirk on Hap's features as he threw some cash on the counter and she took the bags of their stuff.

Once they were safely out of earshot in the parking lot, Sara turned to face the hulking man beside her.

"So what was that show about?"

"He was a fucking creep." He rasped dismissively.

"So are you. Why don't you just pee on my leg while you are at it?" She joked and he rolled his eyes, lighting a cigarette.

"Don't tempt me with a good time." He shot back suggestively as he pulled his sunglasses over his eyes.

"Freak." She teased playfully before skipping off to her car. Happy was left with his own thoughts as he chugged his bottle of water quickly before climbing on his bike. He didn't know why he suddenly was feeling threatened by random guys. For one, Sara wasn't his to claim; they were just messing around. Friends at best and convenient bedfellows at worst. Secondly, it wasn't like she was gonna climb the counter and bang the cashier. For whatever reason though, he felt the need to make it known that she was with him. He pushed the curious feelings from his mind as the loud rumble of his bike filled his ears, blocking out everything else.

* * *

"Knock, knock." She shouted through the house as she opened the door. It was a small home; a bit run down in Happy's opinion with its torn screen door, overgrown lawn, and an exterior that could use a new coat of paint. She knew it wasn't much to look at but it was the house that she shared with her brother so it still felt like home to her. Happy was behind her carrying her duffle bag silently judging the poor upkeep of the residence. Surely the male Harris could manage to mow his own goddamn yard.

"In the kitchen!" A man's voice rang through the house and she led Hap towards the room in question.

"There she is!" A booming voice echoed followed by some hollering when they rounded the corner into the large kitchen. The slider was open to the back deck and the smoky charcoal smell of the grill was wafting through the room. About five men and a few scantily clad women were roaming the open space with a few more out back. Sara was instantly pulled into multiple hugs from the guys in the kitchen.

Happy bristled minutely watching the men lave her with their attention. He should be used to it by now with the way the Charming guys tripped over themselves for her, but when it was guys he didn't know touching her it sparked something inside of him that, if he hadn't know better, could be misconstrued as jealousy. Fortunately, he knew better. Obviously.

It was clear that she was precious to them; he had always gotten that impression from her spoiled attitude but to see it so transparently before him made his stomach roll. She was literally their little princess. Logically, he knew they were her family but he had secretly hoped she was miserable around them and hated her life in SB. That maybe there were all lecherous creeps who made her uncomfortable… They weren't. She not only looked comfortable but happy and in her element. Seeing how naturally she fit in… He finally understood why she was so torn. How was she supposed to walk away from this?

"You the protection?" A familiar voice asked from beside Hap in the doorway. He shifted his gaze from the sexy blonde to blue eyes that echoed hers. He was jarred by the similarity in their eyes. Jason. Hap only nodded once in confirmation. Jason held out his hand.

"I'm Jason. Don't think we met formally." Hap shook his hand firmly before turning his gaze back to the kitchen.

"You know you can set her bag down where ever. Knowing my sister, I can imagine it's probably pretty heavy." Jason joked gesturing to the living room behind them.

"She got a room here somewhere? I'll just toss it there." Happy countered. Jason seemed taken aback but gave directions down the hall. Happy took off that direction without another word. He pushed open the door and was overwhelmed by her scent. He dropped her bag to the floor by the door and took a closer look at her space.

It was a contrast to the rest of the house which screamed bachelor pad. Her room was clean and had the same feminine floral scent that seemed to linger after her everywhere. There was a surprisingly large bed for size of the room—a king, likely. It had cream colored sheets and a navy duvet. Happy was surprised by the overall neutral tones of the room. He had expected it to be much girlier.

"I'm not supposed to have boys in my room." Her teasing voice sang from behind him. He turned to face her as she came in, looking around the room briefly before letting her gaze fall on the tall man before her.

"Good thing I'm a man." He rasped coyly. She giggled and closed the door behind her. He watched her silently as she approached, wrapping her hands around his neck and standing on her tiptoes. His strong hands immediately found her hips.

"Thank you for driving me home. I know it was out of your way." She whispered sweetly, gazing up at him through her lashes.

"Yeah? How you plannin' to thank me?" He asked, squeezing her ass and biting his lower lip lewdly. She kicked his shin playfully.

"I'm serious, Hap. I appreciate it." He only hummed in response, not comfortable with her gratitude.

"Want to stay for dinner?" She asked hope shining through her attempt to be nonchalant. He didn't want to. Not really. The last thing he wanted was to crash her family dinner. But the way she was looking at him… How could he not?

"Yeah I could use a meal." He answered with a shrug. Worst case he'd get a few beers and a hot meal.

"Great! I'll let them know to throw on an extra steak. We need to get back out there before my brother sends a search party." She kissed him quickly before leading him out of her room back to the kitchen.

* * *

After dinner, Happy sat with a few of the guys but he wasn't listening to their conversation. He was watching Sara and her brother huddled in a corner. They were being quiet but everything about their body language said they were arguing. A third person, a guy a bit older than Jason but younger than Hap—maybe in his low thirties—was standing with them, clearly trying to mediate. Everyone else was ignoring their interaction so it was either a common occurrence or an anticipated interaction.

Happy couldn't tear his eyes away as he vainly strained to hear anything from their conversation but the rest of the people in the living room were laughing and talking jovially over the rock music playing in the background. She was visibly upset, shaking her head over and over, and he was sure she was saying 'No' to something adamantly. The other guy would chime in—looking like the voice of reason—every so often but she would just roll her eyes to everything he said. Finally she nodded and shoved past her brother to storm towards her bedroom at the back of the house. Happy desperately wanted to follow but he knew he couldn't. It would draw too much suspicion to them, and he knew she didn't want her brother knowing. He understood; he didn't particularly feel like facing her family in that context. What would he say? 'I'm just casually fucking your precious little princess in every position I can imagine. No hard feelings?'

About thirty minutes later and she still hadn't emerged from her room. He was tempted to text her but that felt stupid. Jason had pulled a few guys aside and whispered conspiratorially with them. Hap distantly wondered if that's what he looked like when Tacoma or Redwood were planning something shady. Sara entered the room, clearly in a bad mood, but Happy felt his pants tighten at the sight of her.

She was wearing tight black pants—tight enough he was sure if she had a quarter in her pocket, you'd be able to tell heads or tails. Her top was a sheer black lace that showed off all of her porcelain skin, except for what her black bra covered. Her sour mood was emphasized with the stomp of her heels on the hardwood; she wasn't pleased and she wanted it known. Jason noticed, and grabbed her arm tightly pulling her aside. Her beautifully made-up face scrunched in pain as she pulled from his grasp.

Happy watched the siblings continue to quietly argue as the guy next to him nudged him.

"They're certainly something, aren't they?" The guy asked with a snort. Another guy, Richie, scoffed in agreement.

"I'll tell you, those two fight like cats and dogs. Love each other to death, but both make each other nuts."

"He always rough with her like that?" Hap asked nonchalantly. Sara rarely spoke of her brother to him, and he hadn't really asked. It was what it was. She wasn't the first bitch to get slapped around and wouldn't be the last, but Jason hardly seemed like the badass woman-beater he was projecting.

"Didn't use to be. Ironically used to keep their pops from knocking her around. Life's a bitch I guess." The guy shrugged and took a sip of his drink before the conversation turned to bikes. The fact they didn't seem concerned was enough to tell Happy that as much as they adored Sara, they weren't going to step in on the Harris' domestic disputes. Fair enough; he sure as hell wouldn't either. It wasn't his business. Sara had made it plenty clear she could handle her shit.

"Hey..." Happy was pulled from his thoughts as Sara squatted next to the couch next to him, speaking lowly so the others couldn't hear. "I need to step out for a few hours, you gonna be here when I get back?" She looked nervous and angry, and he shot a quick look to Jason whose back was turned to them as he chatted with a leggy brunette.

"Do you need me to be?" He rasped lowly, his voice like gravel. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before simply nodding her eyes glassy.

"Yeah… I mean if you can hang around that'd be... okay." She answered, clearly her throat and avoiding his eyes.

"Sara… What's going on?" He pressed, concerned filling his eyes. He wanted to not care. He wanted to tell her to fuck off and that it wasn't his business; that he needed to get home to Bakersfield. But he had never seen her like this and she had certainly _never_ said that needed him. Not like this. Something was wrong.

"Listen, I have to go. Tell my brother I said you could crash on the couch. He'll probably go to the clubhouse later anyway. I'll be back." She dismissed, standing up from her crouching position. She excused herself and left quietly not wanting to draw attention.

A few hours passed and she still wasn't back. The get-together at her house was winding down, now just a couple of the guys sitting around smoking some joints and drinking. Some of them had been asking Hap about Tacoma, seeing if maybe they could transfer there before the conversation turned to San Bernardino.

"Things seem to be settled here." Happy observed.

"Yeah for the most part. Gotta get some of the 5-0 off our backs, but we're dealing with it." Jason said with a sideways grin to some of the others who snickered.

"You got hands in their pockets?" Happy inquired. Cops were a finicky sort to get into business with.

"Something like that. We got one local guy who's been a huge help." Richie confirmed.

"He on your payroll?"

"Yeah, and then some."

"What's that mean? You giving him free pussy at the whorehouse?" Hap asked confused at what they could possibly be giving this guy to bury the hurricane of shit the SAMDINO guys had created. They guys howled in laughter at his question. Jason shook his head.

"Not quite. There's only one pussy he wanted in exchange." One of the guys answered mischievously.

And suddenly it clicked.

Happy knew where Sara had to suddenly rush off to. He knew why she had seemed so freaked out when her brother had asked her for a favor a few days ago. She had known then what it was going to be; what she had argued and tried to get out of tonight.

It was the fucking night before Thanksgiving and her brother had offered her to a cop in exchange for clearing their name like she was the goddamn turkey.

* * *

 **Author Note** : Oh no! Review and let me know what you think is gonna happen. Thanks, readers!


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I don't own SOA or Happy. Unfortunately.  
**

 **November 2007**

Happy sat and seethed as he stewed on his revelation. He knew he couldn't do anything. These guys were his brothers, in a way. His hands were tied. There was a code to uphold. A code that dictated that their bond in the club was stronger than any lust for some bitch. How they dealt with their business was just that: their business. If some brother from out-of-town stepped in on Tacoma business, Hap would be the first in line to put them back in their place. Nonetheless he couldn't quell the heat coursing through his veins as his pulse roared in his ears.

The conversation moved away from that topic, but Happy was distant in his responses unable to join their revelry. The guys eventually decided to head to the clubhouse; they invited Hap.

"I'm gonna pass on this one. Gotta get up early to get home to my Ma. Your sister said I could crash here on the couch, if that's cool with you?" Hap asked Jason, out of respect—it was limited, but it was still that man's roof he'd be sleeping under. The younger man shrugged and said something along the lines of, 'your loss, brother'. The men left, leaving Happy to grab his bag from his bike in the driveway.

He removed his boots and left them by the door before making himself comfortable on the couch as he tried to keep himself distracted. He knew he probably could have made himself comfortable in Sara's bed, but it felt like a weird thing to do when she wasn't here. He didn't know what mood she'd be in when she came home, maybe she'd just want him to leave. He was tired and worried, so he hoped she wouldn't kick him out but he also wouldn't impose if she wanted him gone.

He had just dozed off when he was suddenly jerked awake by the sound of a car door outside the house. He glanced at the clock; it wasn't more than an hour after the guys had left. The front door opened as he pulled himself up off the couch. The little blonde crept in quietly before turning and jumping slightly upon seeing him. He held up his hands passively.

"Sorry." He mumbled, watching her closely for any inclination as to how her ordeal had gone. She cleared her throat and fiddled with the keys in her hands. There was an anxiety that surrounded her that Happy wasn't used to and certainly didn't like.

"Thought you would have fallen sleep by now." She stated nervously, trying to make polite conversation.

"Sara…" he started, unsure of what to say. She gave him a sad smile, a nod, and shrugged. He reached for her and she immediately dropped her purse and keys and moved into his arms, burying her face in his chest. He smoothed her hair before tilting her face to his. She avoided his gaze and his chest burned. This wasn't her; this meek, scared little creature wasn't the woman that had pulled him in and wrapped herself deep in the recesses of his mind and his heart. He pulled her into a searing kiss, her arms immediately wrapping around his neck.

 _Come back to me_ he silently urged. He wasn't good with words; never had been. He was good at making her feel good though and he hoped that was enough. He gripped her leather-clad ass tightly, pulling her close against his hard body. Suddenly she pushed back, pulling her face from his.

"Hap, I need to shower. I—" She responded, sounding guilty. She felt dirty. Cheap. She felt her skin crawling and the last thing she wanted was Happy to realize and recoil in disgust. She was no better than the fucking sweetbutts or the girls at the brothel.

"I don't care." He mumbled, trying to pull her back.

"No, you don't underst—"

"I do." He cut her off. "I know, Sare." She looked at him skeptical, her mouth falling open in disbelief. How could he know? Surely Jason hadn't said anything. He wouldn't be that stupid. Then again, he didn't know his sister was fucking Tacoma's most infamous enforcer.

"Better close that mouth before I find something to put in it." Happy joked with a lewd smile, pulling at her body again. She gave in, but dodged his kiss.

"How did you—"

"The guys weren't very discrete in their bragging about their deal with the local 5-0."

"It's just the one guy." She clarified, suddenly alarmed by the thought of Happy thinking the whole department was running a train on her or something. Good god. What he must think of her. He made a disapproving sound in his chest before pulling her back in for a kiss.

She wasn't lying. It was just the one guy. He had been a few years older than her in highschool and had always harbored a crush on her, something Jason had capitalized on once he caught wind that her former suitor was now sporting a shiny new badge. She had never reciprocated his feelings but he wasn't necessarily a _bad_ guy. She had always empathized with him; he seemed nice enough in high school but never seemed to have confidence. From a good family, polite; everything a decorated officer should be—only these days he was on the take with SAMDINO.

He had taken the money over the years—he'd have been crazy not to—but he had made it clear time and time again what he actually wanted in payment. Jason had made her cash in on that only a few times and only to get out of big trouble in a pinch. She'd never come out of it feeling good about herself, but he wasn't mean. He didn't hit her or get too rough with her. It was just… impersonal. A warm body for him to fill. He didn't want _her_ ; he just wanted to fulfill his highschool fantasy.

"Don't want the details." Happy mumbled into the kiss as she leaned into him. He gripped her ass tightly before lifting her to wrap her legs around his waist to carry her to the bedroom.

"Bet he didn't even get you off." Hap pried, burying his face in her cleavage. She giggled and shook her head. He dropped her on her bed before pulling off his kutte and shirt. She eagerly pulled her own shirt over her head as she sat up on her knees to run her hands down his taut, colorful body. She pressed a kiss into his chest before reaching for his belt buckle. His large hands palmed her tits, cupping them and squeezing as she undid he belt and pants, sliding them down. He wasn't wearing his usually boxer briefs and his cock sprang free, fully erect. It was warm and velvety pressed against her belly as he pulled her close for a kiss. One calloused hand tilted her face away from his mouth as he left a trail down her jaw and neck.

"Oh Hap…" She breathed as one of her delicate hands slid between them to pull at his cock. He groaned into her neck before shoving her back on the bed. He undid her pants and she quickly toed off her heels before he pulled her pants and thong down and off in one movement. He had a predatory look in his eye as she moved up the bed to the middle, only briefly reaching over into a drawer to pull out a foil packet. She tossed it to him and he tore it open with his teeth as his free hand pulled at his own length. He moved to kneel over her, sliding the condom on before slipping a hand between her legs to check her readiness. She moaned and arched as two fingers pressed into her. She wasn't wet enough, but she would be soon enough.

"He that bad that my fingers make you squirm?" He bragged arrogantly.

"Your fingers always make me squirm." She pointed out somewhat distantly. He shot her a smug look.

"Ain't that the fuckin' truth." She only smirked and spread her legs before trying to pull him down over her.

"Fuck me, Happy." She moaned as his fingers continued to move in her.

"That little bitch couldn't make you feel good?" He continued, needing to hear her confirm what he already knew. "I can make you feel good, baby." He mumbled, rubbing his tip against her entrance.

"Fuck me, please." She pleaded; lifting her hips and feeling him slip in slightly. "Make me feel good, Hap." He laced his fingers with hers to pin her hands to the bed before pushing in sharply. She cried out and arched beneath him, legs wrapping tight around his to pull him deeper.

"Fuck!" She groaned as his hips started to roll over hers. Her nails cut little half-moons into the back of his hands as he set a grueling pace.

"He fuck you like this?" He growled and she fervently shook her head. He knew he was fixating but it had nearly driven him insane thinking about some random uniform fucking her. She was too good for that little bitchass cop. Probably some fattass faggot that would never have a chance with a smokeshow like Sara. Guy likely just flopped around sweaty on top of her, sloppily humping at her like a dog in heat.

He saw her mentally pull back, clearly in her head recalling earlier events. He slowed his movements and leaned down to kiss her softly, pulling her back.

"Hey, it's done. You ain't ever fucking that little bitch again, you hear me?" He pressed firmly, as she nodded.

"You're here. With me." He assured and she nodded again, smiling. "I'm the one fucking you, you got it little girl?" He pressed his tongue into her mouth and released one of her hands to palm her breast roughly. She bit his lip sharply and he moaned, pushing into her hard eliciting a mew from her small frame.

"You wanna ride me?" he asked, gripping her thigh tightly before flipping their positions. She moaned and bit her lip as she slid down his length, settling in his lap.

"Feel good?" He asked his voice deep with arousal. She nodded and he growled.

"Talk to me." He urged as her hips started to move. She shot him a dark look and planted her hands on his chest to brace herself as she increased her pace.

"Fuck! Sara, goddamn you feel so good." He groaned, his strong hands tight on her ass as she bounced on him. She was moaning with every move, grinding her pussy against him desperate for release.

"I'm close." She mumbled, her head falling back. She cried out sharply as his thumb pressed into her clit.

"Cum for me." He ordered sharply and he felt her pulsate around him. "Come on, baby. Cum on my cock." His thumb continued to circle her as his free hand slid up her flat belly and across her chest to encircle her throat. Her head snapped forward, her stormy eyes meeting his as his grip tightened minutely, only putting slight pressure on her neck.

"Fuck me, baby. Cum for me." He commanded, giving her throat a squeeze. He groaned loudly as she tightened around him suddenly, her face twisted in pleasure. He released her throat to grab her hips tightly, pulling her down hard. He buried himself deep as his own release was triggered, his toes curling and his body convulsing sharply. She collapsed onto his chest, breathing heavily. He gathered her in his arms, smoothing her hair out of his face as he caught his own breath.

"Sorry." She mumbled into his chest.

"For what?"

"I know I'm normally more… I don't know… just more talkative and just…. whatever." She answered self-consciously.

"'Sfine." He assured, kissing the top of her head. He wanted to say something comforting. He wanted to tell her it was okay, and that he understood.

"My dick can have that effect." He joked, giving her a squeeze. He was never good with words. It was the closest he could come up with to comforting. It seemed to have the desired effect when she giggled and scoffed.

"Shower?" She asked gently nipping his jaw playfully with her teeth. He groaned.

"Not if you keep that shit up." He ran a warm hand down her back before squeezing her ass.

"Come on." She giggled, getting up and pulling his towards the adjoining bathroom. He made a sound of opposition but followed, throwing away the condom in the bathroom trash.

"Hey Sara?" he asked his voice raspy in his post coital haze.

"Yeah?" She asked absently, distracted as she turned the shower settings to an ideal temperature.

"Do you want me to kill this guy?" He asked quietly. She scoffed and looked over her shoulder, sobered by the serious look on his face. Water forgotten, she turned to face him, moving to grip his biceps as he looked down at her solemnly.

"Hap, he's a cop." She pointed out with a furrowed brow. He shrugged. She was dumbfounded. He couldn't be serious.

"I can make it look like an accident." He offered. She shook her head and averted her gaze as she regained her ability to think. This man was offering to murder someone for her as if he was offering to change her oil.

"I'm serious, Sara. Say the word and I'll end him." He pressed. She looked back into his eyes and shrugged.

"What am I supposed to say to that?" She asked in disbelief.

"You say yes."

"No." She responded firmly.

"Why not?"

"Because it's done. And I just want to forget about it, okay?" He gave her a skeptical look. "I'm serious, Hap. We've all done something we don't want to for the sake of the club. This is no different." He scoffed.

"Happy, don't act like other chapters of the club don't pay off favors in pussy; you know they do. You just don't like it this time because it's mine that's payment. You don't have to like it; I sure as hell don't. But I just want it behind me. Okay?" She gave him a stern look. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He responded shortly. She took a silent moment to watch the muscles in his jaw twitch as he firmly looked past her.

"Hey… Talk to me." She pressed, reaching up to grip his neck, making him look at her.

"Let's just shower. I gotta be up early." He dismissed, moving out of her grasp and into the shower behind her. He hear her small sigh as she followed him in. He kept his back to her as the water washed over him, resting his hands against the cold tile to lean into the spray. Her small hands snaked around his middle, wrapping until he felt her cheek press into his spine, the occasional press of her soft lips to his back.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, barely audible over the hiss of the shower. With an eyeroll he pried her arms off so he could turn to face her. Her blue eyes were wide and innocent as they looked up at him; he couldn't help the twitch in his dick at the sight. She'd always had this effect on him.

"Are you mad?" She finally asked.

"Not at you." He answered simply. "I'm just confused with you."

"What do you mean?" She asked, brows furrowed.

"Why would you let your brother treat you like this. You don't take shit from me, ever—which it hot, don't get me wrong; but you'll do anything that dickbag asks. I don't get it."

"He's family. You do anything for family; even if it's terrible and you don't want to because at the end of the day, they have your back. There's not a lot I can do to help, and if this helps... then I'll do it."

"You shouldn't have to." He grumbled. She shrugged and stood up on her tiptoes to capture a kiss. Happy's hands instantly pulled her against his body. He felt her shiver slightly and realized he had been blocking most of the water from her. He rotated them slowly, still caught up in their heated kiss until he had her pressed to the wall, hot water cascading over both of them.

"We don't have a condom." She mumbled as his mouth moved to suck her pulse point.

"Someone's eager for a fuck." He laughed as his fingers tugged her nipples making her arch into him her hips opening instinctively to his touch. He kissed and nipped his way down her belly until he could throw one of her legs over his shoulder, opening her to his mouth. Soon her whimpers and gasps filled the humid air as her nails dug into his bald scalp. With a shudder and a cry, she came apart before slowly letting herself slide down the wall into his lap. Hap watched in amusement as she giggled in her euphoria.

"Stand up." Her breathy voice urged. He raised a brow. "Stand up." She commanded again, firmer, and nudged him. He did as she ordered and was quickly rewarded with her hot mouth around his cock.

"Oh fuck." He hissed leaning forward against the wall over her. He gazed at her through hooded eyes as he brushed her wet hair from her face. He never got sick of the sight of her blue gaze looking reverently up at him as she sucked him off. He allowed himself the luxury of a quick finish and a loud groan. With a satisfied grin, Sara rose to her feet.

"Come on, someone has an early morning." She teased grabbing the soap from the shelf in the corner. They washed themselves quickly and efficiently—with a few exceptions when Happy would grab her ass or playfully nip at her neck. They collapsed into bed and swiftly fell asleep.

* * *

 **Author note: Hey all, just a quick note:**

 **First, if you don't like where the story is going, well, I'm sorry. My advice to you-and all readers- is that if you don't like the state of Happy fics out there, then write your own and share it with us. Honestly, that's the best way you can change the status quo. I get it. I- too- am sick of cheating fics. Not sure why someone felt the need to express their feelings on my fic, when nobody has cheated on anyone thus far b** **ut I'm also not going to derail something I've been working on for over a year just because of a comment. If you don't like it, don't read it. You don't need to tell me about it.**

 **Secondly, there were a few comments (coming from a good place, so I'm not upset) about how motorcycles have small gas tanks and would be stopping just a frequently as Sara was needing to stop to pee. There's a difference between having to pull over for 5 minutes to re-fill a tank and having to stop and wait for a chick to run in to a rest stop, pee, inevitably buy something, etc. Also, its such a minute detail to be nitpicky over guys. I appreciate it, but nobody is perfect and I don't think that most people are reading this story for its realistic depiction of motorcycles maintenance and being said, I'll try to take things like that into account better in the future.  
**

 **All of this behind us, the majority of responses I am receiving are overwhelmingly positive and I know a lot of people are frustrated with Sara's passiveness and Happy's lack of going, well, full-Happy on Jason but I'm well aware of this. Hopefully you guys will understand things in the next few chapters. Love you all.**


	27. Chapter 27

**November 2007**

Sara awoke to the soft but ticklish caress of rough calloused fingers tracing her ribs. She blinked her eyes open, soft morning light spilling in through her sheer curtains. She was on her side, bare back pressed to Happy's warm chest. She leaned back into his body heat, his bicep under her neck.

"Mmm tickles." She murmured voice thick with sleep. His fingers paused their touch before moving to her hip as his lips dipped to her neck. They pressed softly to her throat, nuzzling her as she slowly found consciousness through the haze of tiredness. Arching into him she pushed her ass into his groin and immediately felt his arousal pressing back against her flesh. It wasn't long before she found herself digging a condom out of the nightstand and passing it over her shoulder to him. Happy kept his bicep under her neck but twisted his arm so that he could grasp one of her full breasts eliciting a small gasp from the petite blonde in his arms.

He slowly pressed into her, releasing a shaky breath into her ear. Their coupling was slow, lazy. One of his hands moved to position her top leg up and over his own opening her further to him as he slowly pushed his hips into hers over and over again. His other hand pulled at her hard nipples eliciting quiet mews of pleasure.

Sara was overwhelmed by sensation. The position limited her own movements and forced her to just revel in the feelings he was stirring in her: the tingle spreading under her skin with every tweak of her sensitive nipples; the tightening of the coil in her belly with every slow thrust; the quickening of her pulse as his teeth nipped sharply at her neck.

"Oh god." She moaned, wrapping her arm over him to grip his firm ass, pushing against him urgently.

"Harder, Hap!" She breathed sharply, trying in vain to push herself back on his dick. He grunted in acknowledgement and she cried out as his hips sharply slapped against her.

"Yes! Happy, please! Don't stop!" She cried out. He suddenly pulled out of her and pushed her onto her belly. By the time he was positioned behind her, she had eagerly pushed her hips up, keeping her upper body flat against the bed.

"That's right, baby." He groaned at the sight, running one large hand from her ass up her spine to grip the base of her neck. He pushed into her sharply, using her neck as leverage to pull her back. She hissed sharply in surprise and arousal. Happy hadn't intended for their round of morning sex to be anything but lazy; but who was he to deny the vixen beneath him?

"Harder!" She begged, bracing her hands against the headboard so she could push herself back against him. He grunted and gripped her hips tightly with both hands and set himself to a painful pace. The only sound in the room were the erotic slapping of their skin, his grunts, and her feminine cries.

"Hard enough for you, bitch?" He rasped, watching her back arch down like a cat being scratched, her blonde mess of hair nodding fervently. Happy reached down and grabbed a handful of her hair and rotated her head to the side so he could see her face.

"Answer me, bitch!" He growled, chest heaving as he pounded into her.

"Fuck… yes! Don't stop! I'm close!" She whined. He released her hair and slapped her ass sharply. He nearly choked when she tightened unexpectedly around him and she began to shake as an orgasm crested over her.

"Fuck, Sara. You weren't kidding." He groaned and she laughed euphorically below him as he slowed his movements.

"Hurry up, I'm hungry." She urged and he rolled his eyes pulling out of her.

"Fine, if you're going to be a cunt; you can go fuck yourself." She flipped her head up sharply and looked at him over her shoulder, eyes laced with concern.

"Wait—" She met his eyes and immediately rolled her own when she realized he was smirking down at her as his hand moved up and down his length.

"If you're so fucking hungry, open your goddamn mouth. I got somethin' you can swallow." He urged and she rolled her eyes again scoffing. She rolled onto her back and spread her legs before him.

"Shut up and fuck me, Hap." He dropped down over her, his arms supporting his weight over her.

"Why should I, brat?" He challenged nose to nose with the petite blonde. She languidly stretched beneath him before slowly sliding one hand down her own body. His eyes followed her hand as it moved from her belly to his cock, guiding him to her pussy.

"Please, Happy." She begged, biting her lip. His gazed shifted to her mouth, his playful resolve cracking as she giggled beneath him.

"Fuck me, Happy." She urged using the sweet, innocent little voice she knew drove him nuts.

"You're a bitch." He rasped, his pupils blown wide with desire as he pushed into her again.

"Just shut up and get yours." She stated and he raised a brow. "What? I got mine already; so do what you need to do to get yours." She flashed him a sexy smile and pulled her knees up to her sides in offering. His hips immediately began to frantically pump into her as one of his hands circled her throat.

"You gonna choke me? You like that, baby?" She murmured encouragingly and he groaned. "Do it, Hap."

His grip tightened and he felt his balls tighten as she coughed once beneath him. He loosened his grip immediately, and he looked to her face for any sign of panic. She shook her head urgently.

"I'm fine. Keep going." His grip tightened again and he watched as she gasped for breath. Logically, he knew she could still breathe well enough; he'd choked enough people in his life to know when someone was actually unable to get air. He was constricting her airway just enough that her brain was telling her to panic and gasp for air. Her hands gripped his forearm as she arched beneath him, moaning despite her impaired breathing.

"Fucking Christ, Sara." He growled suddenly, grip released and vision spotty as his own orgasm rushed up his spine. He collapsed on her, completely spent. She coughed once to clear her throat and he lifted his head to look at her, face contorted with concern.

"You good?" He rasped and she nodded. "You sure?" he asked slowly, unconvinced. She rolled her eyes. For someone who made a living being an outlaw without a conscience he certainly fussed over her.

"I'm fine, Hap. I liked it. I liked that you liked it." She answered with a simple shrug. She couldn't help that she trusted him despite many warnings. He had yet to do anything to make her doubt that trust.

"Jesus, woman. You are something else." He sighed, rolling onto his back. She moved to press a kiss into his chest.

"Happy Thanksgiving." She whispered cheerfully and he groaned, remembering that he needed to get up and head to Bakersfield.

"I gotta get up, little girl." He pointed out as Sara curled up beside him resting her head on his chest, making herself comfortable.

"No." She petulantly disagreed, throwing a leg over his waist in protest. He rolled his eyes at the ceiling but couldn't stop the small grin on his face at her attitude. Since when did her petulance make him smile instead of annoy him?

"Gotta head out." He murmured, pressing a kiss to her hair as she shook her head in defiance.

"Stay here. In bed. With me." She offered with a mischievous grin, looking up at him through her lashes.

"Yeah? And what happens when your brother shows up and hears his baby sister screaming, 'Oh Hap, fuck me harder with that huge brown cock'?" Happy joked, taking on a falsetto voice to imitate hers. She burst out laughing and smacked him hard in the stomach.

"Oh Happy, I want to choke on that big dick! Oh Happy, you fuck me so good!" He continued using his girly voice. She threw a hand over his mouth and he laughed.

"Ok! Enough! I get the point." She sighed, giggling. "You're such a jerk. I'm never speaking during sex again." He snorted in response.

"That's a fucking lie and we both know it. I was just making the point that maybe your brother doesn't want to hear that shit." He slid his arm out from under her and propped himself up on an elbow, looking down at her.

"Fine. Leave me here, naked and alone." She sighed dramatically. He opened his mouth, ready to invite her to Bakersfield when common sense kicked in and he cleared his throat to cover his mistake. He couldn't bring her home to his Ma. They weren't even together, not really. They were just having fun; it wasn't serious. His mother couldn't handle that kind of shit right now. _He_ couldn't handle his mother handling that kind of shit. She'd be over the moon thinking he brought some gash home as a big gesture. She'd been pushing him to settle down and pop out a few kids since he was in his late twenties. Hadn't worked yet; no way he was going to feed into that fantasy by bringing home the bitch he was casually fucking.

"You'll manage." He finally responded and she hummed in agreement.

"Go shower and get ready. I'm going back to sleep." She dismissed, rolling onto her stomach away from him. He watched her for a moment before sliding out of bed. He threw the used condom in her small bedside trash and gathered his clothes from the night before.

"Wake me up before you leave." Sara mumbled from the bed already half asleep as he went into the bathroom. He showered quickly and dressed in his clothes from the day before. Normally he would have changed, but he figured he could just change when he got to Bakersfield since he would have to clean up for dinner anyway. After grabbing his bag from the living room, he brushed his teeth and took his meds before exiting the bathroom to squat next to her bed.

"Sare." He whispered and she groaned. "Saaraaa" He urged in a sing song voice and nudged her.

"What?" She snapped and he smirked. She really wasn't a morning person.

"I'm heading out." He quietly informed and her blue eyes fluttered open. She smiled bashfully at him.

"Have a good ride." She offered sleepily and he nodded once in acceptance.

"Later—" He bit back the word 'baby'. Thus far, he only called her that when he was fucking her and then it was less of a pet name and more just part of the dialogue they used with each other. _It didn't mean anything_. "I'll call when I'm heading back to Charming." He awkwardly added, and she nodded wordlessly.

He wasn't sure if she was coming back. He waited for her to give some kind of further acknowledgement, but none came. The silence that hung in the air between them spoke loud enough. If she knew what she was doing, he sure as hell wasn't privy to that information yet

"Bye." He finished gruffly and moved to stand. Her small hand shot out and gripped his arm, pulling him back down with a sudden urge to reassure the man before her. Sara pulled him towards the bed and he caught her meaning, leaning down to kiss her. She rolled onto her back, giving him better access. He sat on the edge of the bed as his tongue dipped into her mouth and her arms wrapped around his neck. The leather of his kutte was cool against her bare skin as the blankets were pushed down to her waist. He pulled from the kiss breathlessly, eyes immediately dropping to her bare breasts. Fuck did he really, _really_ like them.

"Sara, I gotta go." He urged and she sat up, breasts bouncing into place. She crawled into his lap, straddling him and he groaned.

"This isn't fair." He grumbled, his hands squeezing her bare ass.

"I'm just saying goodbye." She shrugged impishly. His hands slid from her ass up the delicate curve of her hips to her waist. Her skin was soft beneath his hands, tight over her young frame.

"I ain't fucking you again." He mused as the twenty-two year old sighed dramatically.

"Fine." She accepted with a pout. "I guess I'll just have to do it myself." She stated with a shrug and climbed out of his lap to lounge on the bed, one hand falling between her legs and the other circling fingertips around one of her rosy nipples. He watched in rapt attention until his phone rang, making him jump. She laughed but continued touching herself as he moved to grab the flip phone from his bag.

"Hey Ma." He shot Sara a dark look and held up a finger to indicate silence but he couldn't take his eyes off her as she slipped a finger into her folds. She bit her lip as she moaned quietly, other hand pulling at her hard nipples.

"Yeah… yeah I'll be there in a few hours. Heading out momentarily." He answered absently as his empty hand moved to undo his belt and unbutton his pants.

"No I'm in San Bernardino. Long story." He continued, unbuttoning his pants and pushing them down far enough to pull his cock out. He huffed a goodbye and used his shoulder to close the phone before throwing it to his bag on the floor. His other hand was wrapped tightly around his hardened length and pulling at it jerkily.

"You're an actual bitch, you know that?" He grumbled standing over her as she moaned loudly, slipping a second finger into her pussy. Her hips were thrusting up, humping her own hand as she continued fingering herself before his eyes.

It was crass and gratuitous but she wanted him to leave wanting more. He had seemed uneasy when he was leaving, and she didn't want his attentions waning. It was selfish and insecure, sure, but she wanted to make sure he was still a constant in her life until she could figure out what her long-term plans were. She giggled as he groaned again, his frantic tugging getting more erratic.

"You gonna cum?" She asked her voice breathy with arousal. His jaw was clenched in focus, muscles taut beneath his clothed skin.

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck." He grumbled quickly, signally his impending orgasm. She moved forward quickly, opening her mouth and sticking out her tongue. He groaned loudly at the sight and immediately lined up his tip with her mouth. Within seconds he was shooting ropes of cum into her open mouth. There wasn't much, since he already came once that morning not too long before. He made sure to take a mental snapshot of the moment to add to his spankbank—the image satisfied the porn fantasy that rattled around in every guy's brain. It wasn't like croweaters didn't do shit like that all the time, but something about it being Sara—with her blue eyes and feigned innocence—made it so much more appealing.

His chest heaved as he tucked himself back in his pants and refastened his belt. She leaned back on her heels and watched him with an approving grin.

"Ride safe." She stated with a small laugh. He rolled his eyes and kissed the top of her head before playfully pushing her over on the bed. She laughed loudly and a grin pulled at his mouth.

"Fucking crazy woman." He murmured, grabbing his bag and haphazardly discarded phone from the floor.

"Bye, Hap!" She shouted to his retreating form as he exited her room. He held up a few fingers in acknowledgement. She heard the distant opening and closing of her front door following shortly by the familiar roar of a Harley. She lay splayed out on the bed with a smug grin on her face, staring up at the ceiling.

She pushed down the bubble of hope rising in her belly when she thought about her future. Sure, she and Hap had worked out some sort of rapport, but it was based almost solely on sex. It wasn't that they didn't talk about stuff—well she talked mostly, he just kind of made noises to let her know he was still listening—but they didn't ever talk about anything major. Just small talk or playful banter. It didn't mean anything.

They were just having fun, she reminded herself. She didn't need anything serious after Ryan. She just wanted to enjoy her youth. Happy was fun; that was it. He could go back to Tacoma and she'd be fine; _honestly_.

She sighed, not even believing herself. She disregarded the heavy thoughts and pulled herself from bed to shower. Some of the girls were coming over to help her prepare for Thanksgiving dinner and they would be over soon.

* * *

 _ **Author note**_ : Hey all, sorry for the delay. I've been wicked sick. I know its not much but I needed to get this chapter out of the way to move on. I decided to take a bit of an unexpected detour so I've had to write up some chapters quickly rather than just go with stuff I had previously written. Any way. I know the smut was a bit gratuitous but I feel like Sara would feel like she needed to be over-sexual to keep his attention.


	28. Chapter 28

**November 2007**

Thanksgiving had gone off without a hitch, something Sara was immensely grateful for. Things with her brother had been much better; they had joked and reminisced and shared stories with all of their friends. Jason seemed calmer and happier than he had the evening before. Sara supposed that part of him was accepting the end of SAMDINO and with that, the pressures of being President would be gone. She knew he loved the club, but loving the club and leading the club were two different beasts. Not everyone was meant to be President.

She smiled to herself as she and some of the other ladies cleared the table and cleaned the dishes while the men went to the living room. She was elbow deep in the sink when she felt a presence next to her.

"Hey Jase. Need anything?" She asked, brows furrowing with confusion. Her brother shook his head and smiled down at her.

"No. Just wanted to come spend some time with my baby sister." He answered giving her a cheesy grin. She scoffed grabbing the towel off her shoulder and handing it to him.

"Well if you are going to be here, make yourself useful." She ordered with an overly sweet smile.

"Isn't there a woman around here somewhere that can help you?" He grumbled. She snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Too good to do the dishes now? What would Mom say?" It was his turn to snort now but he took the towel drying the dishes as she handed them to him, quickly falling into the pattern they shared as children.

When they were really little, he had been the one doing the washing and she the drying but once she was old enough to wash them, he played the older-sibling card and bullied her into washing while he dried. She had protested loudly but had lost out when he put her in a headlock and gave her a nougie until she agreed. Since that day she had always been the washer and he the dryer. She smiled broadly at the memory.

"You know I'm proud of you Sare-bear?" He suddenly stated out of the blue. Her hands paused but she continued staring down at the soapy sink. "I know it doesn't seemed that way sometimes. It's just… I've been so stressed out lately and I know I haven't been fair to you. But you've done so much to help me and the club and I know it's been hard for you after…" he paused and she knew what the hanging silence meant. After their father.

"Anyway, I just wanted to say thank you. I'm real proud of you, and I know Ryan would be too." He finished and she sighed.

"Ryan and I aren't together anymore. You know that." She answered simply, hating that tears were pricking the corners of her eyes. She'd done her best to push thoughts of her fiancé from her mind lately. The last thing she wanted to do was be reminded of the future she lost. It hadn't helped that she realized mid-morning that she and Hap had spent the night together in the very same bed she used to share with Ryan. She couldn't tell that to Jason though.

"I know, I know. I just… I know what you guys meant to each other, that he was _it_ for you. I know that running away to Charming was easier than dealing with everything here. But I think now that you are back; maybe you are seeing how much the guys need you here? You're the rock that keeps this family together. It's meant so much to all of us just to have you back and it's only been two days." She nodded understanding his meaning, and realizing that at least part of what he said was true. She _had_ run away to Charming, and it _had_ been easier than dealing with everything at home. She just hadn't realize how much she had missed everyone until she was surrounded by them all again. All the familiar faces; the men who had helped to raise her; the women who had taught her everything she knew about being a woman. They were her _family_.

This was the Jason she knew and loved. The one who grounded her when she was lost, who was so misunderstood by the guys in Charming. He only wanted the best for her and she had been pushing against that; she knew that was why he had been so mad: because he had felt betrayed and ignored by his sister when he needed her most. How could she have been so selfish? After a few moments of silence the pair fell back into their comfortable playful banter as they finished the dishes.

* * *

Later that night she was curled up in her warm bed but sleep eluded Sara. Her heart ached as she stared at the ceiling, feeling the emptiness in bed beside her. Problem was that she wasn't sure which man she was missing. Being home surrounded by their things and their family had brought back all of her feelings for her former fiancé. She had loved him—truly _loved_ him—for all of his flaws. He made her laugh, he listened, he even took care of her that one time she had the flu and was totally disgusting. She had been with him since she was a teenager. She had envisioned her whole life with him. He was supposed to be the father to her children and they were supposed to build a home together.

And then he was gone.

One day they were having a normal dinner and then next he was being taken away in handcuffs. The more she thought about it, the more she agreed with Jason that she had stayed in Charming so long just because it was _somewhere else_. She didn't have to think about everything she lost. She didn't have to look the rest of the SAMDINO guys in the face when they all knew it was her father that betrayed them all. She didn't have to see that pitying look they all gave her when they realized she had taken her ring off.

Happy was a… distraction. A sexy, mean distraction. It wouldn't go anywhere serious, and it wasn't something that she wanted to get serious. The part of her that missed him knew it was just because she was lonely and he was an easy target. Sara had no idea what the older man saw in her that kept him coming back but she had been selfishly eating it up. They certainly had some crazy, explosive kind of chemistry that she couldn't explain. Even now, just thinking about him, she felt her body reacting. Her skin was growing warm and her belly tingled. With a sigh she reached over to her nightstand and yanked her phone off the wooden table where it was charging.

She could use a distraction.

* * *

Happy was smoking on the wooden front steps of his mother's house when his phone pinged.

 _ **You awake?**_ He snorted at the text before responding.

 **its only 11:30. Of course im awake.** He held the cigarette between his lips as he waited for her to respond.

 _ **How was your Thanksgiving?**_

 **good u?**

 _ **Great. Didn't burn the turkey.**_

 **that's good.** He didn't know what else to say. He was terrible with words and texting was _only_ words. There was a pause where he knew she was waiting for him to say more. Finally she was the one to continue the conversation.

 _ **Whatcha up to?**_

 **Smoking u?**

 _ **Laying in bed**_ His eyebrows rose. Now things were getting interesting. He pulled another cigarette from him pack as he considered his next move.

 **Alone?**

 _ **Of course. It'd be really rude of me to be texting some guy if I had a different one in my bed.**_ He read her text in her sarcastic tone and it brought a small smile to his lips. He glanced around cautiously, as if he expected someone would be watching and see him smile.

The street was surprisingly quiet lit only by the yellow-orange glow of street lamps. He supposed everyone was in their homes with their families. His ma had gone to bed a while ago, the full day taking its toll on her. His grown cousin had put her kid to bed earlier and was sitting inside talking to his aunt about life and babies and shit that he didn't want to listen to.

 **what r u wearing** He hit send and pulled a heavy drag from his smoke; might as well cut to the chase. His grin was smug when he read her response.

 _ **Nothing.**_ Goddamn she was good.

 **i want proof** What the hell, he figured. He flashed back to earlier that morning watching her get herself off for him. His dick twitched in his pants as at the memory. His phone vibrated quietly in his hand, alerting him to a media message. Fuck yes. His lips held his cigarette as he opened the message and his grin widened. It was a grainy, overexposed picture thanks to his shitty flip phone, but it was still very clearly her tits. It was taken lying down in her bed; her outstretched arms holding her phone above her pressed her tits together making them fuller. The image stretched her whole torso, from her navel up to her pink lips smirking in a playful grin. He studied the photo closely for a few moments before saving it to his memory card to be used at a later date.

 **must be cold there without me** He joked, referring to her hard, rosy nipples.

 _ **Yea that's what it is. ;)**_

 **any chance u will send a pussy shot next?** He asked adjusting the crotch of his pants. He knew the answer. She was sexy and flirty, but she was no porn star.

 _ **Not a chance, buddy.**_

 **worth a try. u gonna put on another show for me like this morning?**

 _ **Not going to send you any more pictures, you old pervert.**_ He rolled his eyes at the coy comment. Girls were always doing shit like this. He figured once you've sent one picture, you might as well send more but he was no expert.

 **prude**

 _ **I think I'll just leave you imagining what I'm doing while thinking about your cock**_

 **fuck you bitch** He responded, hoping she would know he was joking.

 _ **Yea that's pretty much what I'm thinking about too**_ Goddamnit. Unsure of how to respond, he put out his cigarette and rose to go back inside. His pants were tighter now but he did his best to adjust himself into discretion. Last thing he needed was his Auntie and cousin seeing his raging boner.

 **u need me to drive back with u tmrw** He finally sent as he entered his ma's house and made his way quickly to his old room, shedding his pants and shirt the second the door was latched and locked.

 _ **Not sure yet. Call in the morning I guess and I'll let you know.**_ He grimaced at the text before flipping back to the picture she had sent. She left him hanging, but even at thirty-six he wasn't above taking things in his own hands. His cock jumped against his belly as he reclined on the small twin bed. It had been a few years since he had beat off in his old bedroom but he still had a box of tissues on the nightstand so it would have to do for now. _Happy Thanksgiving_ , he thought wryly as he began pulling at his cock.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Short and to the point. Sara is wavering on her decision to move to Charming now that she is back home. Sorry for the delay to updates. Been busy and I spent Christmas break in Southeast Asia so I couldn't really update from there. Hope you all had a lovely holiday season and happy new year!


	29. Chapter 29

**November 2007**

Sara was in the kitchen making breakfast when her brother wandered in sleepily. He was shirtless and she noticed that he had gotten some new tattoos while she was gone. He hadn't mentioned that. They used to tell each other everything. Had they really drifted that much in the last few months?

He fumbled with a mug and the coffee machine a few moments before slumping onto one of the stools at the breakfast bar.

"Long night?" She asked lightly, stirring the eggs in the pan, knowing full-well that he had been at a clubhouse party until the early hours of the morning. He grumbled some response and she smiled to herself at his reaction. Neither of the Harris children were morning people—especially hungover.

She plated some of the eggs and tossed a piece of toast on the plate before setting it before her brother and plating her own food. She took a seat beside him. They ate in relative silence and she could tell that eating was waking him up some as he made small talk. Finally she took a deep breath and asked the question that had been on her mind for the last few days.

"So what's your plan, Jase?" She asked, studying him closely. He paused mid-sip of coffee before slowly lowering his mug.

"What do you mean?" He questioned, clearly dodging the question. She gave him a pointed look and he rolled his blue eyes.

"Once everything here is tied up, where are you going to go?" She clarified.

"Where am _I_ going to go? Or where are _we_ going to go?" He shot back.

"You know I haven't decided what I'm doing."

"God, Sare. What is it about this shitty little town that's got you so hung up?" He asked in annoyance.

"I don't just mean Charming, Jason. I mean I might stay here, I might move somewhere else completely. I don't know yet."

"And somehow I'm supposed to know what I'm doing? Real hypocritical, Sara." He grumbled.

"Stop being a jerk. I know you have an idea at least about what you are going to do. Can't we just talk about this like rational adults? We never talk anymore. I have no idea what's going on in your head." She probed, her patience running thin. He huffed as his thumb traced the edge of the mug. They sat in silence for a moment. Sara knew if she just gave him some time to gather his thoughts he would let her in.

"I'm thinking Reno." He finally answered, not meeting her eyes. If he had, he would have seen surprise. She was sure he would at least stay in California. Jason was a Cali boy through-and-through.

"Okay." She said slowly, wrapping her brain around the idea that her brother might leave the state.

"I want you to come with me." He added after a moment, eyes finally meeting hers.

"Jason… What am I going to do in Nevada?" She asked feeling lost at the mere thought.

"Prostitution is legal there so me and the guys were thinking about setting up another house, if it's cool with the Reno guys. They already have a hand in that business so we have a lot we could bring to the table." He responded with a hopeful look and her stomach sank.

"I'm not running another brothel for you guys." She answered with finality, a burning anger bubbling in her stomach. "You guys need to find someone else."

"Sara-" He started.

"No, Jason! I'm done with that." She wasn't sure where all of her rage was suddenly coming from. "I have a goddamn college degree, and I'd really like to use it for once. So you guys can go to Reno and run girls, but I'm out." He looked at her like she had grown another head.

"What the hell, Sara? It's never been an issue before."

"Yes it was! It was an issue, and I guess it's my own damn fault for never saying anything."

"Well, I think you are being a little selfish right now. This is your family asking you for help, and we help family. You know that." He pointed out and she groaned loudly in frustration, pressing the heels of her hands into her eyes as she formed her thoughts. She heard the shrill ring of her phone but she couldn't bring herself to lower her hands. She was absolutely reeling at the prospect of having to start and run another brothel. It had been a pain in the ass the first time around.

"What the fuck?" Jason hissed. She removed her hands and saw him holding her phone as it rang. She leaned over and one look at the screen made her blood run cold.

"Shit…" She groaned, trying to snatch her phone from his grip. The screen was lit up with the picture she had taken a two weeks prior of herself and Happy in bed, his name flashing across the top of the screen as it rang.

* * *

Happy tapped his foot while the phone rang. His bag was packed and he was ready to head out, he just needed to know if he needed to head South to SB to escort Sara to Charming or if he was heading North to Tacoma. They needed an extra body to help with a gun shipment and it had been a while since he had touched base with his main charter. Stopping to get Sara would add an extra day delay to him getting to Washington, and Lee was waiting to hear what the plan was. He hadn't given too much detail to his Prez about helping Sara, simply glazing over it as a favor for SAMCRO and the president had accepted his reasoning.

The call connected and he opened his mouth to speak but paused when he heard a scuffle on the other end and Sara's muffled voice in the background, "Jason, give me my phone!" followed by a masculine "Shut the fuck up, Sare" which he could only presume was her brother.

"Hello?" Happy gruffly asked when he heard breathing on the other end.

"The fuck do you think you are?" Jason asked harshly and Happy took a deep breath, knowing immediately what this was about. He had no fucking clue how Jason found out, but the man knew that Hap was fucking his sister.

"Hello? I'm fucking talk to you." Jason spat into the line. "Are you fucking my sister?"

"That's between me and her." Happy rasped, trying to be calm about the whole thing. He couldn't blame the guy; no man was particularly keen on Happy being the guy fucking their sister.

"Fuck you, you piece of shit. I welcomed you into my home. You fuck her under my roof?" Happy distantly could hear Sara begging Jason to stop and give her phone back. Happy bit back some cocky retort about having, in fact, fucked her multiple times under his roof. This wasn't some pissing contest, this was her family.

"Listen, man, I can come down there if you want to settle this with fists but what happens between me and your sister is our business regardless of that outcome." Happy offered gruffly, knowing on instinct alone that he would beat the shit out of the younger man if it came to blows.

"That's where you are wrong. There ain't nothing going on with you and my sister anymore. You can go fuck yourself."

"Watch your mouth, kid." Happy responded darkly, a threat lacing the edges of his voice. "Put Sara on the phone."

"Don't tell me what t—"

"Not asking." Happy growled. "I can either talk to her on the phone, or I can drive down there and talk to her in person." Jason mumbled something that Hap didn't catch before hearing the phone switch hands.

"Hap?" She asked tentatively.

"You okay, little girl?"

"Yea… just feeling stupid." She breathed quietly and he could hear her moving before hearing a door close quietly. She must have gone in her room.

"How'd he find out?" Hap asked curious.

"You called. Remember when I took that picture a couple weeks ago? I set it as your call picture."

"Fucking Christ, Sare." He breathed, staring skyward.

"I know, I know. It was stupid. I wasn't thinking." She apologized, her voice cracking.

"It ain't a big deal." He responded, shrugging off her brother's disapproval; wasn't the first angry brother who had threatened him to defend a sister's honor.

"He wants me to go to Reno with him." She stated quietly. Happy froze in his tracks. Nevada? He did some quick math in his head on how far away Reno was. Happy rarely ever went through their neck of the woods. Sometimes if they were running guns South and were low on guys, he would go on a protection run but those were few and far between.

"You going then?" He asked, kicking a rock.

"I… I don't know. I wasn't going to, but now that he knows about us he is furious and it might just be easier to go to Reno than have him be furious." She sighed. Happy scoffed.

"He's a grown man. He can handle his shit without his sister. If he can't, he shouldn't be wearing that kutte." Happy reasoned, trying keep his voice level. He didn't want to make it seem like _he_ needed her to stay in California and he certainly wasn't going to come off as desperate.

"I just… I don't know what to do." She answered hopelessly. Happy made a hum of acknowledgement.

"You want me to come down and deal with your brother?" He offered.

"You mean like kill him?" She asked, alarmed. He barked out a laugh.

"Wasn't going to, but if you want me to I can manage it. I was just gonna put him in his place."

"He's just running his mouth at me." She dismissed.

"Maybe so, but he's disrespecting the shit outta me in the process."

"He outranks you." She pointed out.

"For what? Like a week more? I got more years in the club than him and I got SAMTAC and SAMCRO backing me." He shot back. It was her turn to hum in response.

"No I think I can handle it." She stated with a dramatic sigh. "Thank you though." She added.

"So what are you going to do?" He asked, chewing his lip absently.

"I don't know. I guess I'll let him cool off and try to reason with him and see where shit falls. You should head back to Charming."

"Tacoma." He corrected.

"What?" He heard the confusion in her voice.

"I'm heading to Tacoma for a while. Gotta take care of some shit up there." He clarified.

"Oh… okay." She responded awkwardly, shaken by the reminder he wasn't SAMCRO.

"Call Juice if you need someone for help." He offered. "Aight girl, I gotta hit the road. You gonna be okay there?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Let me know when you get to Tacoma?"

"Sure." He rasped not likely the sudden itching beneath his skin at the domestic request. It didn't mean anything. They were… friends. Friends checked in with each other like that, right?

"Sorry for stirring shit up."

"'Sfine. Later." He hung up after she said goodbye and headed back into his ma's house to get his bag and hit the road. Part of him was relieved that her brother knew, it wasn't like he was embarrassed and he didn't like sneaking around. That being said, he also didn't like people sticking their noses in his business and he was sure all of SAMDINO would know by the end of the day. It wasn't like Sara was his Old Lady. _It was just casual._

* * *

Sara emerged from her bedroom after ending the phone call and found Jason sitting on the couch with a beer. She glanced at the clock but didn't dare say anything about the early time of day. She had thrown him for a loop. The man deserved a drink. She nervously sat in the recliner near him.

"How long you been fucking him?" Jason asked quietly. She shrugged, uncomfortable talking about her sex life with her brother.

"Couple weeks. A little after I got to Charming I guess." She answered candidly. She owed him the truth. He was just trying to be a big brother and look out for her.

"I fucking asked you if you were fucking anyone when I came up there."

"No, you asked if I was fucking the Prospects. He's a member." She answered with a small cough to hide her grin. Jason rolled his eyes and mumbled something about 'fucking semantics'.

"What about Ryan?"

"What _about_ Ryan?" She snapped harshly, hating that he was throwing her fiancé in her face. "He ended things with me, not the other way around. Am I just supposed to sit around and be a spinster for the rest of my days?"

"No but you could at least show a little goddamn respect and act like you took some time before jumping into bed with the next enforcer that showed you any attention."

"Fuck you." She snapped with an eye roll. "I don't have a thing for enforcers."

"Bullshit. You're a danger-whore and you know it. You've always been into the baddest guy on the block, don't even fucking deny it." Jason argued and Sara sighed, picking at her nails. He wasn't wrong, as much as she wanted him to be.

"How's he feel about fucking someone's Old Lady?" Jason asked bluntly.

"I'm not an Old Lady." She corrected.

"You've still got the ink; still counts in my book."

"Well, I've never asked him, and it's never come up." She huffed in exasperation.

"You guys serious?"

"No." She scoffed. "We are just having fun."

"He why you want to go back to Charming?"

"No. He's SAMTAC." She clarified and Jason rolled his eyes at the obvious statement.

"Yes I know, but he spends a lot of time in Charming." Jason retorted, seeing straight through her dodge.

"He does. But no, he's not the reason I like Charming. I just _like_ Charming. I like the club there, and I like the people and the town. I don't know… it feels like it could be home."

"You have a home."

"Yea, and you're leaving so what's the point." She responded rationally.

He huffed and they sat in silence for a moment.

"I don't like him."

"That's fine. Neither do I sometimes." Sara joked, trying to lighten the mood. Jason shot her a sour look. "Look, you don't have to like him; most people don't... It's not like we are engaged or anything. We are just messing around."

"How old is he?" Jason asked curious. A small blush crept up her cheeks.

"Thirty-six."

"Christ, Sara. You really have a type, don't you?" He answered wryly, running a hand over his face. She felt her brother studying her for a moment as she chewed on her nails.

"He make you happy?" He finally asked. She paused before shrugging.

"He doesn't make me _unhappy_. I mean I like spending time with him. I think he's at least good for me for right now. He… pushes me to be stronger; make decisions for myself; live my life and all that… shit." She answered quietly. "Look, he's not Ryan. I know that; I'm not trying to replace him. But Hap helps me forget that my life fell apart around me. He helps me feel alive again." Her brother watched her with kind eyes, knowing how hard the last year had been for her. She had lost nearly everything and still was making sacrifices on behalf of the club. If anyone deserved to be happy, it was her.

"You love him?" Jason asked warily and Sara snorted and rolled her eyes.

"No. No way. We are just friends. Some days we aren't even that. I annoy the shit out of him and he's so fucking frustrating." Jason nodded silently, absorbing all of the information his sister was giving him.

"You know I just want you to be happy, right?" He added absently, taking a long drink from his beer. She nodded in acknowledgement. A small gasp escaped her lips at his next words.

"You should move to Charming."

* * *

 **A/N** : Gasp! Two updates in one day, and Jason telling her to move to Charming. Thoughts? Feelings?


	30. Chapter 30

**November 2007**

"Wait, what?" Sara asked brows knit tight in confusion. Her brother had just completely flip-flopped on his opinion of her future.

"You heard me."

"Yeah no shit, I heard you. I just don't understand what suddenly changed in five minutes."

"Sare, just accept it."

"No I want you to explain this to me. I'm not having you change your mind again in a week and come dragging me hell-or-high-water to Nevada with you." She hated being cynical but if there was anything her life had taught her it was to wait for the other shoe to fall before celebrating.

"I just—I'm tired Sara." He sighed, running a hand through his dirty blonde hair. It was beginning to stick out at odd directions from the frequent repetition of the motion but she hardly noticed. She was too busy critically surveying her brother's facial expressions to make sure he wasn't joking. He took a shaky breath before continuing.

"I'm just so fucking tired. All the time. I'm… I'm done arguing with you on this. DoI _want_ you to go to Charming? Fuck no. I don't trust those guys, and of course I want you with me where I can keep you safe. You're my little sister; it's my job. At the same time, I don't want to fight with you over this. What am I supposed to do? Tie you up and throw you over my bike; bring you kicking and screaming? You keep telling me you are an adult and that you want your own path or whatever and I just… I guess it's time to let you try that out for yourself." The rawness in his voice made her lip quiver and second guess her urge to leave.

"Jason, I'm not trying to hurt you by leaving—"

"I know—"

"Let me finish. I'm not trying to hurt you. I know how you are feeling, because I have those same fears. We are both so _fucked_ up from mom leaving and then everything with Dad." He nodded minutely, and she knew he was putting up a strong front for her sake. "Just because I'm not moving to Reno doesn't mean I'm leaving you behind. You're still my big brother. I'll just be a phone call away." She offered with a nudge. While they both had developed some thick skin, it was obvious to her that he was still just as torn up inside as she was. He let out a drawn out groan before pulling her onto the couch and into his side for a hug.

"I hate this." He grumbled.

"I know. But I love you for it." She stated curling up next to him. They held each other in silence for a moment, just enjoying the presence of the other. It had been a long time since they had relied each on each other for comfort. The catharsis Sara felt knowing she and her brother were back on an even keel made her heart ache painfully in her chest. With everything going on lately and how he had been treating her, she knew it had to be stress regardless of what everyone had been telling her. Jason wasn't turning into their father; he was just a man trying the best he could to keep his world from falling apart. Guilt bubbled up in her chest for pushing his limits and making his life more difficult the last few weeks. She knew better. She had been raised better. She had just been so fired up about the attacks on the girls that she wouldn't take no for an answer and pressed so hard to go to Charming in the first place; maybe it would be good to get some distance from her brother for his sake just as much as hers; she felt like she was only making his life more difficult and it was unfair to him to always been looking after her.

"I really don't like him." Jason stated flatly, interrupting her thoughts.

"You don't even know him." She countered with an eye roll.

"I know he's fucking my sister who is nearly half his age."

"Stop being dramatic. It's not that bad. Besides, you didn't like Ryan and I together at first either."

"Yeah, because he was a grown-ass man who wanted to bang my sixteen year old sister." Jason argued with a scoff.

"He's also one of your best friends." She pointed out with a smug grin. Jason hummed in dismissal.

"Just promise me that if things don't work out or you change your mind, you won't be too stubborn to tell me. You can always come to Reno or where ever later." He advised with a warning tone, and she as overwhelmed by his almost paternal concern. She gave a small nod, knowing that she likely wouldn't—couldn't—take him up on that offer. She needed to learn to live on her own for once. He squeezed her gently.

"I'm serious. You'll always have a home where I am." She nodded again in acknowledgment, her mind reeling from the intake of all the information.

"Love you, Jase." She finally stated and he kissed the top of her head affectionately. Her heart was warmed into a liquid puddle but the moment was cut short by his hand rubbing the top of her head roughly, messing up her hair followed by his laughter.

"Jason!" She shrieked, laughing and trying to pull away as he continued to tousle her hair. She slid to the other end of the couch and dramatically blew the strands of blonde hair hanging out of her face. "You're the worst."

"Not my fault you are so susceptible to nougies."

"Try growing up for once." She teased as he flipped on the TV.

"Grab me a beer?" He asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." She huffed and climbed up, fixing her messy hair on the way to the kitchen. After grabbing him a drink, she headed into her room and grabbed her phone, flipping through the phone book, her finger hovering over a name momentarily before quickly scrolling to a different one and dialing. She blew out a breath as the person picked up.

"Hey Juicy, so I guess I'm moving to Charming." She stated, looking around her room.

* * *

 **December 2007**

It had been a few weeks since Jason had given her the surprising go-ahead to uproot her life and move it to Charming. She had been anxiously packing and boxing up her stuff, and talking to Gemma about securing an apartment for January. Juice had been helping as well, although he was being kept pretty busy running the security and intel on the gun warehouse.

She hadn't told Happy. Not yet. She wasn't sure why she couldn't bring herself to tell him; maybe because they hadn't really spoken much since Thanksgiving.

Other than answering her inquiry about whether he had ever made it to Tacoma –he had—they had barely messaged. She wasn't sure if he was busy or just giving her space; regardless he wasn't one to initiate conversation and she couldn't bring herself to tell him. The blonde had typed out and deleted at least 20 messages in the last few weeks. Every time she went to send it, fear raced through her veins. What if he didn't actually want her to move? What if he didn't care? _What if he did?_

What was he going to do? Say, 'ok cool' and then continue on with his life? He was busy in Washington and she didn't know when he would be back down South; she hadn't asked and nobody had said anything. It wasn't any of her business anyway. Still, she had nearly chewed her lips raw obsessing over it.

Jason was busy arranging his transfer to Reno, and some of the other guys were starting to figure out their transfers as well. Sara had found some time to call some of the guys in prison and touch base around the holidays. Ryan had refused her offer of visitation, but she wasn't surprised. He had told her that he was going to take her off the list when he had ended things. He couldn't stand the thought of her visiting and being able to see her and not touch her. He thought it would be best if she just couldn't visit anymore. Being rejected by him burned a little in her chest but she was surprised that it didn't break her down like it would have months ago.

Sara found herself driving up to Charming with a car full of boxes and suitcases on a Saturday morning a few days before Christmas. She figured if she was coming up to look at apartments, she might as well bring a load and just store it at Gemma and Clay's in the meantime.

* * *

Sara collapsed on Gemma's couch with an exhausted breath. Gemma had dragged her around town and showed her a variety of apartments in the area. Halfway into viewing the first one, Sara realized she didn't even know how much she could afford. She had some money put away but she didn't have a real job. When she moved in with Ryan he handled the rent and after he was arrested she had moved in with her brother who, in turn, also paid the rent.

Sara, herself, had never paid rent.

She had said as much to Gemma with a pink flush to her cheeks but the matriarch assured her that they'd make sure she could afford it. The younger woman wasn't sure what that meant but was quickly getting the impression the Teller-Morrow clan and the Charming Sons could pull pretty much any string they needed in the small town. After that, she couldn't help the light in her eyes as she imagined furniture layouts and hosting get-togethers in each apartment. For the first time in her life she would have something of her own; it was both terrifying and exciting.

In the back of her mind, she couldn't help but wonder what Happy would think about each one; or whether the shower was conducive to sex; or how thin the walls were. Part of her hated that he kept sneaking into her mind even though she had resolved not to take him into account; part of her was ready to just embrace the fixation.

"Do I need a spare bedroom?" Sara had asked as they looked at floorplans in pamphlets. "Because if I didn't, than I could get the townhome with a garage and yard and master balcony." Gemma looked over her shoulder and scoffed.

"Yeah get that one. Any visitors you have can sleep on the couch or at the clubhouse. Or in your bed." She teased with a hip bump. Sara giggled and blushed. She knew Gemma had heard and seen much worse from all the croweaters but it still weirded her out to openly talk about her sex life with her surrogate mother-figure.

Now, as she lay on the couch, she was officially the renter of a one bedroom/one-and-a-half bath townhouse. She wouldn't be moving in until the New Year but Gemma had taken her out afterward for lunch and then to the IKEA a few towns over to start ordering furniture. Some of it she could bring up from the house she shared with her brother, but she also wanted to start fresh with some things. She couldn't continue sleeping in the bed she shared with Ryan. She would never move on if she kept getting slapped in the face by their history. _New Year, new town, new me_ she mused.

It hit her suddenly how quickly things were changing in her life. Part of her felt like she was just a passenger on freight-train racing away at a breakneck pace and the other felt as if she was in control of her life for the very first time. In a few years she went from a happy, engaged twenty-year-old with a supportive family, to a single woman with a broken family, to this new independent woman who lived by herself and had her own job—hopefully. She had found a few listings of interest and was going to check in with St Thomas about their addiction management services.

She realized, with a certain twinge of shame, how relieved she was to be out from under her brother and father. When her father had betrayed the club, she was sure it was going to be a dark cloud that hovered over her for the rest of her life but it seemed that the SAMCRO guys didn't hold her responsible for the sins of her father. She supposed that was part of what drew her to the small town. She still wasn't wholly at ease with all of them, but she considered Juice and Half-Sack to be friends, and she knew Gemma would always have her back. The rest would come with time.

For the first time in a long time, she was out of her brother's shadow. She had always been treated like a princess by the guys in the club, but she knew her father would have rather had two boys and he never ceased to remind her of the inconvenience placed in his life by her presence. Jason had taken over the harsh persona when he had been given power. It wasn't that she didn't wholly understand their punishments—there were plenty of times she hadn't made their lives easier—but it certainly was a relief to no longer bear the brunt of their desire to make an example of her. There was some irony in the fact that Jason had once been the one to protect her from their father and had become the one doing the sentencing. Power makes a man the very thing he fought to change. She sincerely hoped that his recent change for better would stick now that the weight of the club would be off his shoulders.

"Hey sweetheart, want to help me with dinner? Gotta have it finished before the party at the clubhouse tonight; can't have my boys drinking on empty stomachs." Gemma's voice rang from the kitchen. Sara rolled her eyes defiantly to herself but got up off the couch and obediently headed towards the older woman. They prepared the meal making small talk and discussing potential job opportunities in the area. Sara couldn't help the bubble of optimism rising in her belly. Things were changing, and they were changing for the better.

* * *

 **A/N: Just a little transition chapter to get the ball moving in the right direction. Thank you for all of your support, folks! Your reviews brighten my day and inspire me to write even when I have a block.**


	31. Chapter 31

**December 2007**

Happy had been consumed by work in Tacoma. The Irish were being difficult about gun deliveries and some of the local competition had been acting out, forcing SAMTAC to weave some delicate peace treaties. His days consisted of backing up Lee at meetings with the IRA and local gang leaders filling any down time working extra hours at the auto shop that SAMTAC owned. His nights were spent enforcing the treaties however he needed to, which more often than not meant using his special skill set to make sure the gangs came around to see things their way. The only upside was the Tacoma sweet butts doing their best to keep tension levels low and help the guys forget the freezing, wet weather in the Pacific Northwest. He'd be lying if he said he didn't appreciate their efforts.

The first week Happy had been back, he had spent more time than he would ever admit thinking about a certain little blonde in California. He had half-expected her to fill him in on how things had settled with her brother but it had been mostly radio silence other than her asking if he had made it safely—he kicked himself a little for forgetting that he said he would touch base.

The blonde had always been the one to initiate their conversations and he took his cues from her, but her lack of commencement had lead him to believe that she was once again doing the bidding of her brother. Well if that's how she was going to be, then he was going to do his own thin,g. It wasn't like they were together, so it really wouldn't have made a difference to him either way. After the first few drunken nights with faceless blonde sweet butts he had been tempted to call her just to hear her voice but his own stubborn nature stopped him— _thank god_. Now he only spared her a thought when he had too much time on his hands or when he had been drinking or when was lying in his apartment staring at the ceiling and sleep was being an evasive bitch. He knew that the SAMDINO guys would be transferring soon; Tacoma had gotten their fair share of requests. Happy hated that he was a little disappointed that Jason Harris wasn't on the list. The man was a massive asshole but Hap knew that where the masculine Harris went, the sexy little feminine one followed.

He groaned thinking about her smooth taut little body and her tight pussy. The way her mouth fell open with a little gasp as she came. The way her crystal eyes sparkled as they looked up at him when her lips were wrapped around his cock.

The sweetbutt he was buried inside of took his groan as a compliment and arched into him. He wasn't about to correct her and continued to fuck her against a wall in dimly lit hall of the clubhouse. The sounds of their coupling were drowned out by the loud music and raucous voices emanating from the party down the hall, not that he really gave a shit if anyone heard. The girl was okay, better than some in that she wasn't being an overdramatic pornstar but she also wasn't the most engaging. Whatever, he was just looking for a hole to fill anyway.

When he finished, he tucked himself back in his pants and made his way back to the party, leaving the girl to right herself. He flopped on the couch between Kozik and Donut and grabbed a cigarette from the carton sitting on the coffee table before them. Kozik held up the bottle of Jack and Happy gratefully took a swig.

"Feel better?" Kozik asked with a smirk.

"Don't feel worse." He rasped dismissively, eyeing the dirty blonde gyrating on the pole a few feet away. She wasn't quite blonde enough to keep his attention, but the way she was swaying definitely piqued his interest. Maybe he could look past her hair color for that fair-skinned little body. He had to give it to the girls of the PNW, they didn't have the orangey tan that the California sweetbutts seemed to think was sexy.

"You trying to make a record for plowing through all the house-blondes in the shortest amount of time?" Donut asked with a laugh.

"I don't just fuck blondes." Happy grumbled, grabbing the bottle from Kozik again.

"Sure ya do. That's fine brother, we all got a type." Donut shrugged.

"Yeah, you like the kind that'll hit you up for alimony and child support." Kozik joked back with a drunk chuckle.

"Fuck you; you got a kid and an ex-wife too." Donut grumbled, pulling a passing girl into his lap. Kozik only shrugged in agreement, readjusting to fish his ringing phone from his back pocket.

"Hey baby, to what do I owe this delight?" He greeted, and Happy rolled his eyes taking a heavy drag from his smoke.

"Relax, just been drinking… I'm at the clubhouse." Happy saw the way Kozik spared him a glance as he listened to the caller and Happy's eyes narrowed. Who the fuck was he talking to?

"Yeah… Wait, really? Well that _is_ interesting." Kozik responded, turning towards Hap with a smug look on his face.

"Who thought we'd see the day that the sexy little Harris is moving to Charming by herself." Kozik stated flippantly, but made eye contact with Hap as he said it. Happy froze mid-movement, bottle held in the air waiting to be sipped.

"Give me the phone." Happy rasped holding his hand out, bottle forgotten on the table. Kozik rolled his eyes and batted the man's hand away.

"It's no one…Yeah baby, I'm good. Thanks for checking in. Yeah, I'll put in a word for the transfers… you got it, doll. Later." Kozik stated struggling as Happy tried to pull the phone from his hand. The blonde man flipped it closed before Hap could grab it fully and Happy growled in response.

"Relax, brother. You're starting to look a little desperate." Kozik joked, ignoring the dark look that made most people quake with fear.

"Who was that?" Happy demanded, ignoring his comment. Kozik shot him a disbelieving look.

"You know who that was. She's good by the way, but I'm sure you know that." Kozik smugly responded.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Bull shit."

"Serious. Haven't talked to her since I've been back." Happy responded with a shrug. Kozik raised a brow.

"Well your dream girl is moving to Charming in a week. Just got an apartment and is looking for a job. She wanted to see if I'd put in a good word for a few of the guys looking to transfer here."

Of course she did. Because she was a fucking saint to a club that treated her like shit.

"She's not my dream girl." Happy grumbled dismissively.

"Well fuck you, you lying sack of shit. She's all of our's dream girl. The girl has a club pedigree and is an absolute smoke show." Kozik responded taking a drink from the now nearly empty bottle of Jack. Happy eyed the man beside him.

"You fuck her?" Hap asked, hating the jealousy beating hard against his ribs.

"Relax. I didn't fuck her. She's my sponsor, remember?" Kozik pointed out, eyeing a girl across the room. Happy suddenly felt stupid and knew he should have known better; he knew that Sara had saved his friend and that they had a solid, genuine friendship. Sara had integrity and wouldn't fuck a guy who was also a client of hers. Besides, Kozik preferred brunettes.

"Later brother, gotta take a lap." Kozik stated, handing the bottle to Hap and getting up, heading towards the girl. Happy spared a passing glance to Donut, who was sloppily making out with a girl with her hand down the front of his pants. With a sigh, Hap drank the last of the bottle and hauled himself off the couch, heading towards the crisp air out front. There wasn't any snow yet, but the air was sharp and he pulled on a wool cap. After lighting a smoke, he tucked one hand in his hoodie pocket and leaned against the brick exterior as he scrolled through his phone contacts. Dial. His heart pounded in his chest with every ring.

"Hello?" She sounded confused but Hap instantly felt warm despite the freezing temperature.

"Hey, little girl." He rasped after a moment.

"Hey… what's up?" She asked sounding tired and maybe even a little wary. A quick glance at his watch showed it was 1am. Jesus, when did it get so late?

"Sorry, didn't realize how late it was." He hate that his words slurred a little. Maybe she wouldn't notice.

"It's fine. How're things?"

"You moving to Charming?" He asked bluntly, skipping the pleasantries.

"I guess Kozik spilled the beans." She grumbled to herself and he could picture her rolling her blue eyes. "Yeah, I'm moving in January." She finally answered.

"And your brother?"

"Reno."

"He letting you leave without him?"

"I'm not his property, Hap. I can do whatever I want." She snapped.

"Didn't mean to hit a nerve. Just saying, you've pretty much always done what he's wanted. I'm just surprised is all." Silence hung in the air and he wanted to kick himself. Nothing like insulting her after calling in the middle of the night. What the fuck was he doing calling her anyway?

"How's Tacoma?" She asked politely, filling the void and changing the subject.

"Fucking freezing. Thinkin' I might see if I can go somewhere warmer for a bit." He hinted with a small smile.

"Yeah?" He could hear the tone of her voice change to playful. Good. She was still interested. Not that he cared or anything. Fuck.

"Yeah."

"Well, we in the great state of California always welcome visitors trying to escape the cold of winter." She joked and he hummed in acknowledgment. There moment where they both just listened to the other breathing, unsure of what to say but not wanting to hang up. Happy felt like a goddamn teenager again; fuck, he was too drunk to deal with this shit.

"I should let you get some sleep."

"Yeah, I'm sure you have a party to get back to anyway." There was something in her voice. It wasn't accusatory and it wasn't jealous but he knew it was somewhere in that place. He smirked a little to himself. Sara didn't want him fucking sweet butts.

"Nah, I think I'm done for the night." Happy stated noncommittally. "Been a long day" he added honestly.

"Well, go get a warm meal and a comfortable bed." She teased.

"Only want that bed if you're the meal." The words came out before he could filter himself and he fought the urge to throw himself into traffic. Fucking Christ. What the hell was he thinking saying shit like that? Her laugh sounded like bells and he blew out a breath. At least she was taking it in stride.

"Deal." She stated amusement in her voice. "Have a good night, Hap. Stay safe."

"Night." He responded gruffly, hanging up before his stupid drunk fucking mouth could dig his grave any deeper.

* * *

Happy woke up the next day and it only took a few moments before the conversation from the night before filled his brain. He groaned loudly into the empty room. He was such a fucking pussy last night, at least until he told her he wanted to eat her out. It was the truth—he could spend hours face down in her cunt— and knew she was used to hearing crass things like that. Hell, he'd said worse things when they were fucking but somehow it was different when they weren't both naked. Or when she was stone-cold sober and he was the drunk asshole calling her in the middle of the night.

He really needed to back off of that girl. She was just a fuck; he had thought he would be able to get her out of his head by sleeping with her months ago but it turned out that made it ten times worse. When he had assumed she was moving to Nevada, he had forced himself to stop thinking of her. It wasn't like he would be seeing much of her if she was in Reno, so it was better if he just cut his losses. Now that she was back on the table as an option, the sexy little blonde was filling his senses again.

He couldn't have someone getting in his head like this. It wasn't good for the club and it sure as hell wasn't good for him. He didn't get strung out like thing. Maybe if he was just around her he could clear his head. He needed to get his ass to Charming and put this shit to bed before it got him killed.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey all! Second update today; we get to see a little bit of Happy's side of things. :) Sorry if there are a bunch of mistakes, I only revised it like 3 times before posting (as opposed to the 25+ times the first 20 chapters got).**


	32. Chapter 32

**I do not own any characters from Sons of Anarchy. I own Sara and any other original characters.**

 **January 2008**

A week later she was in her new apartment. The guys assembled all of her new furniture and had been very patient with her as she made them rearrange it multiple times. She couldn't help it; she wanted it to be perfect.

She had gotten a king sized bed, secretly hoping that Happy would be pleased with that, although in the times they had slept next to each other they were usually wrapped so tight around each other that a twin bed would have been sufficient. She had resolved to no longer be bothered by her desire to please him. She was well aware that she was developing feelings for the man and tried not to think too much on the fact that he may only look at her as a convenient fuck. She hoped not; his drunken call to her had reignited her optimism that maybe there was something more going on between them.

He was still in Tacoma the day she moved but had let her know that he would be down in Charming within a few days. She was selfishly grateful that she had been able to spend her few first nights alone sprawling blissfully in the giant bed. Unpacking was her own personal hell, but she had managed to get most of it done. Gemma had stocked her fridge and kitchen as a housewarming gift—as if the woman hadn't already done enough. Sara couldn't express how grateful she was to the SAMCRO family.

She would be starting her new job in a week. She had interviewed and they had essentially given her the job on the spot so long as her background check cleared—which it did. She would be working in an outpatient clinic as the Clinical Addiction Specialist. It was a small clinic attached to St. Thomas Hospital and paid well enough. More importantly, it had great benefits. Sara had laughed a little to herself when she thought about the fact she would have a 401k—she definitely hadn't had one of those working for the brothel. Retirement funds weren't exactly something the club worried much about, but she had to admit she liked the idea of having something to fall back on someday.

Sara had been spending her days at TM, more out of boredom and a lack of other options than anything else. Of course she enjoyed being around Juice and Half-Sack but she really needed to make other friends—ideally female friends—if she was going to thrive in this town.

"Why don't you just hang with the other girls in the clubhouse?" Half-Sack had asked like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Juice snorted and Sara just stared at him incredulously.

"I'm not hanging out with the crow eaters." She said, knowing she sounded every bit the spoiled brat her reputation made her out to be.

"Why not?"

"Because I have nothing in common with them." She stated flatly.

"That's not true. You're banging a Son, they're banging Sons." Half-Sack pointed out while leaning under the hood of a Camaro. Juice snickered and Sara shot him a dark look. He buried his smile in a sip from his water bottle.

"Oh, you did _not_ just compare me to them."

"How is it different, Sare?" Sack asked as he tinkered with the engine.

"Um, let's see. I don't have terrible extensions. I'm not washed up. I'm not banging all of the Sons collectively—"

"Unfortunately." Sack injected with a snicker. He pulled his head out of the car when the distant rumble of a bike could be heard.

"Shut up, perv." Sara chastised but her smile gave away her playful demeanor. She turned her eyes towards the lot as the bike pulled in, and she immediately recognized the rider.

She watched his body move as he climbed off and removed his helmet. Even with the distance she could see his bare biceps flex when he pulled his duffle from the back of the bike where it had been strapped. Her lip found its way between her teeth as she watched him move towards the clubhouse.

"It's like watching a cat in heat." Half-Sack grumbled. "Have a little respect for the rest of us, kay?"

"You're just a Prospect; none of us have respect for you." Juice chimed in, and Sara chuckled tearing her eyes from Happy as he pulled the large clubhouse doors open. She wasn't sure if he had seen her, but she wasn't about to go chasing him down. If he wanted to see her, he could come find her.

"Anyway, back to the discussion at hand." Sara cleared her throat and refocused. The men groaned.

"What? You seriously don't know where I can find non-crow eater friends?" She asked, genuinely perplexed by the lack of knowledge the men before her possessed. Her phone buzzed in the pocket of her tight denim shorts.

 **Im in charming** She felt victorious. Like Wonder Woman-level of victory. He had been back all of five minutes and was already texting her. He never initiated. That meant something, she knew it had to. This was one of those times it would be great to have girl friends.

 _ **I know. I saw. I'm in the garage hanging with Juice and Sack.**_ She sent the response, her body itching to run over to the clubhouse, lock the bald man in a dorm, and have her way with him. She fidgeted with her outfit, readjusting herself and running a hand through her blonde waves. Fortunately both Juice and Half-Sack had re-immersed themselves in their work and didn't witness her descent into girly-ness.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw movement and she tried to be as casual as possible as she cast a glance in the direction of the clubhouse. Sure enough, Hap was walking over. Her lips quirked into small smile before turning her attention back to watch Juice and Sack. At this point, everyone knew they were sleeping together but they weren't publicly _together_. Hell, she wasn't convinced they were privately _together_ either. Sure they had fun but they hadn't been together since Thanksgiving weekend over a month ago. Maybe he had moved on while he was up in Tacoma.

She heard his gravelly voice behind her as he greeted Tig and Bobby at the other end of the garage. The rough tones of his speech traveled down her spine and she squeezed her thighs together in an effort to relieve the tingling sensation between her legs. The sound of his boots echoed as he made his way in her direction and her pulse quickened. He came around the silver car she was leaning against and stood next to her, his eyes on Sack and Juice.

"Hey brother." Juice greeted as Hap nodded in response as he leaned against the silver car as well, arms crossed over his broad chest.

"How's the Prospect coming along?" He asked gruffly. Sara was silent as she let them converse, content with having Hap mere inches away. She knew he needed to save face and act like he didn't just come over because she was there.

"I'm good—" Half-Sack started.

"Didn't ask you." Hap interrupted with a smirk. Juice snickered before responding.

"We're making the best with what we got."

"Fuck you." Sack responded with an eye roll.

"I hear Piney used the shitter; you might want to get in there and take a look Prospect." Happy stated with a dismissive head jerk in the direction of the clubhouse. Half-Sack's face paled at the notion but he set down his wrench with a sigh and made his way slowly, grumbling under his breath.

"You're so mean." Sara teased as she, Juice, and Hap watched the Prospect's retreating back disappear behind large wooden doors. Hap turned his dark eyes to her, the joy evident in the crinkles by his eyes.

"Nothing new there." He answered with a gruff shrug. Sara spared a glance to Juice who was already lost in his work again, singing along with the classic rock song on the radio.

"Welcome back." She offered, letting herself casually slide a few inches closer to Hap, her own arms crossed now as well. She didn't miss the arrogant look on his face as he shifted his weight, subtly moving closer as well. Their arms were now fraction of an inch apart and the electricity jumping between them was almost intolerable.

"Good ride?" She asked craning her neck up at his face, the movement brushing their arms together. The touch made her feel like a giddy teenager, getting away with something she wasn't supposed to be doing. In all reality, Hap could probably fuck her here and now on the garage floor and none of the guys would bat an eye, but she enjoyed the coy feeling that accompanied their little touches.

"Guess we'll see tonight." He answered lowly as his eyes scanned the length of her body appreciatively, his black orbs swirling with lust. His response nearly knocked the air from her lungs and she felt a burst of fire in her abdomen. So he _definitely_ had not moved on. The heated moment was interrupted by Gemma popping her head from the office and calling Sara's name.

"Guess we will." Sara mused with a hum and an arched brow before pushing off the car and heading toward the beckoning matriarch.

* * *

PING!

 **U up?** Sara felt a grin blossom on her face as she read the text from Happy.

 _ **Yep.**_ She responded before glancing at the clock. 11:23pm.

 **Howd the move go**

 _ **Great! Wanna come see it?**_

 **Sure**

She texted him the address and it wasn't more than twenty minutes before she heard the loud roar of the engine pull into her driveway. Sorry neighbors.

She opened the door before he even knocked and he was met with her beaming smile. He couldn't stop the amusement that rose to his face at her childlike excitement and pride.

"It's late. You shouldn't just open the door before you see who it is."

"Because it's likely that a strange biker I don't know might show up right after I text _you_ to come over." She teased dryly. "Besides, I watched you walk up the drive." She admitted with a grin and moved to let him in.

"Welcome to my humble abode." She joked, waving her hand like on a gameshow. He toed off his boots and pulled off his hoodie and kutte while looking around the living room.

"Looks good." He rasped, fiddling with the lock on the door a few times to check it.

"Juice already checked the locks like fifty times." She offered and he shrugged.

"Gotta keep you safe." She beamed a little brighter at his words before giving him a quick tour and leading him back to the kitchen to grab two glasses. She poured whiskey into one and white wine into the other.

"You busy with club stuff tonight? You hungry?" He nodded in response to both and watched as she grabbed some leftovers out of the fridge and made up a plate for him.

"Club's good?" He made an indifferent sound letting her knew he heard her but wasn't going to answer and took a sip of his whiskey.

"How's the job search?" He asked, watching her put the plate in the microwave before rushing around straightening things and fussing with the dishtowel.

"Great! I'm gonna be at that clinic attached to St. Thomas. I'm probably gonna get my own office and everything." She bragged proudly. Her pacing was driving him nuts, so he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to his chest.

"That was quick." Happy mused, looking down at her glowing face.

"Well I'm a very desirable candidate." She teased, wrapping her arms around his middle and gazed up at him as he brushed some loose hair from her face.

"You did good." He murmured and kissed her gently. It was the closest he would come to actually telling her, but Happy was proud of her. She had been so scared to start this new chapter of her life and here she was now, with her apartment and a job with an office.

Sara could taste the honeyed sweetness of the whiskey on his tongue as it slipped into her mouth. She kissed back, trying to hide her blush at his words. He wasn't one to lay everything out but she was beginning to understand how to read into his words. Her heart swelled a little with joy at his approval.

The microwave beeped loudly behind her, making her pull back and grab the plate setting it on the small dining table set up nearby. She grabbed silverware for him as he sat. He ate in silence as she went on about her job, and the apartment, and a funny story about Half-Sack trying to put the furniture together.

He had forgotten how much she rambled when she spoke and was surprised to realize he had missed it while in Tacoma. Granted, sometimes it drove him nuts but it also had become a comfortable sound. He had fought the desire to call her every day since his drunk dial, feeling like a pussy for even entertaining the thought. It took even more strength to force himself not to text her everyday just to see her flirty little responses.

Instead he had found the next best thing in a busty little blonde he found at a bar that he fucked in the back alley by the dumpster. It had been disappointing at best, the girl just couldn't perform at the level that he wanted and despite finishing, he left the alley more frustrated than when he had stumbled into it.

Now that Sara was officially living in Charming, he felt divided. He desperately wanted to be back in the small town wrapped up in her but the lone wolf in him itched beneath his skin. He didn't want to be tied down, stuck in one place; he didn't live his life by somebody else's schedule. Confliction was not a feeling he was familiar with and it threw him that he both wanted her gone and to be around her constantly. What was he supposed to do with that shit?

He didn't do well when he felt trapped. He was used to having the open road before him and for his only priority to be the club, followed by his mom and aunt. Sara was an unexpected variable that triggered his fight-or-flight instincts. He needed to clear his head of her and it would be easier if he just stayed in Tacoma and they ended things. But here he was, getting sucked back into her charm.

He pushed the plate away slightly signaling he was finished and watched approvingly as she immediately put it in the dishwasher. She grabbed the whiskey and refilled his glass. Goddamn, she didn't make it any easier when she was so fucking perfect without even trying. He pulled her into his lap before she could return the bottle to the kitchen. She laughed and set the bottle on the table, arms wrapping around his shoulders afterward.

"Miss me?" She teased with a knowing grin. The corners of his mouth pulled up a little and he shrugged.

"You're okay, I guess." He responded burying his smile in a sip of whiskey. Her giggle echoed in the quiet room.

"Thanks. You're okay too, I guess." She joked with an eye roll. She grabbed her glass of wine and took a long drink from it. As she set the glass down, he reached and turned her chin to face him pulling her in for a kiss.

Their hungry mouths devoured each other's, passion heating the kiss quickly. It had been over a month since they had been together, and his cock was painfully hard with anticipation. He pushed her up off his lap and stood before immediately throwing her over his shoulder.

"Up the stairs on the right." She directed as he carried her towards the bedroom and he smacked her ass in response.

"You gave me a tour, remember?" He rasped before tossing her on the bed gently.

"This bed is huge." He noted, climbing over her.

"Mm, I thought you might like that." She murmured, leaning up to kiss his neck and tug at his shirt. Her words made him fumble. Fuck. He didn't want that. This wasn't _their_ bed.

"Hap? You okay?" Her voice cut through his thoughts as he shook them out. He made a deep noise of acknowledgement before pulling his shirt over his head. _Just fuck her one more time and be done with her._ He pushed her tanktop up over her breasts and leaned down to lick the valley between her breasts. Her legs parted easily creating an inviting space for his narrow hips to rest.

Quiet moans filled the darkness as he pulled her bra cups down to expose her pink nipples. He latched quickly and the warmth of his mouth had her arching into him. His coarse hand caressed her bare breast as his tongue laved the pebbled nipple. There was a wet pop as he released her before kissing up her neck, sucking her pulse point in a way that drove her crazy. Her hands gripped his strong, bare shoulders in an attempt to anchor herself as low sounds escaped her throat. The tight bands of muscle flexed under her touch and she felt herself floating adrift as he licked a sensitive spot just below her ear.

She pushed at him gently before removing her tank and bra. She resumed pushing him onto his back before straddling him, nestling his growing hardness against her hot core. Her eyes scanned his tattoos in the dim light as she traced a few, noticing he had added another smiley face. When her nails scraped across the skin below his navel Happy's hips shifted upward of their own accord. There was a quiet _whoosh_ as she exhaled, pressing herself along his engorged length.

Sara snaked forward to lick the expanse of his chest, sucking his flesh sensually. He let out a shaky breath as her tongue circled one of his nipples, his fingers gripping her hips tightly guiding hers as they gently rolled over his, desperate for friction.

Her tongue found its way to his neck and she sucked the column of his throat affectionately as one of his hands gently caressed the bare skin of her back. It was uncharacteristic and certainly unspoken but they were taking their time, letting their bodies become reacquainted. It had been a while since her soft lips grazed his chest or since his calloused fingers traced her peaks and valleys.

His fingers had forgotten the soft curve of her waist and the smoothness of her delicate skin wrapped over her lean, strong back. A small hand skimmed across his flexing abs and slipped into his loose jeans, fingertips grazed the sensitive tip of his cock and his hips jerked excitedly. He hadn't forgotten this part. She giggled at his reaction and was rewarded with smack to the ass in response to the mockery.

They were moving too slow; of this she was certain. As much as she enjoyed the stages of undressing each other, she was eager now. Her body was remembering everything it had been missing and it was thrumming with excitement. She moved off of him and pulled down her own cotton shorts and panties as he hurriedly stripped out of his jeans, grabbing the condom out of his wallet before tossing the garment on the floor.

Her eyes darted hungrily to his heavy, thick erection as she snaked her body over his, writhing against him tortuously. A groan escaped him as she ground her wet heat on his taut thigh. He broke the kiss to suck in a breath as her small fingers gripped the base of his cock firmly.

"Suck my cock." He murmured, hands urging her downwards. He lifted his head to watch as she compliantly moved into position between his legs. Her long hair draped around her, tickling his belly and blocking his view. He quickly brushed it out of the way as her tongue flattened against the underseam of his cock. He groaned loudly in relief when she finally took him in her eager, warm mouth.

"That's it." He praised her enthusiasm. This is what he had wanted from the stupid bitch in the alley. The sad part was that he didn't even want Sara to suck him off fully, he just wanted affirmation. He craved the reminder of _how fucking good_ she actually was; he needed to know that it wasn't just built up in his head. Happy blindly felt around until he found the small square package and ripped it open.

"Come here." He urged, one hand gently nudging her head from his groin. He rolled the condom on and quickly pulled her to straddle him. She positioned herself over him and slowly began to descend but Happy was too frenzied to tolerate a slow pace. He lifted his hips to sharply impale her and she winced groaning loudly and digging her nails into the colored flesh of his chest.

"Fuckin' A, Hap. You gotta give me a second." She chastised as she settled despite his hips moving beneath her. She was used to his roughness, but it didn't stop the delicious sting between her legs.

"Come on, little girl. Fuck me. Remind me how good you are." He challenged and her brow cocked in response. She shifted her hips gently testing to assure the discomfort had subsided. His grip on her hips tightened as he tried to force her hips to move over him. She slapped his arms forcefully and he looked up at her startled by her response. Her smirk only made his blood run hotter.

"If you want to do all the work, you can get on top." She quipped and he chuckled releasing her hips to arrogantly fold his hands beneath his head. She hummed in approval as she began to move over him, building up to a frantic pace. Her hands were planted on his chest for support as she bucked wildly, panting as she ground her clit into his pelvis with every thrust.

"Damn, girl." He murmured, eyes hooded but bright as he watched her recklessly ride his cock, her tits bouncing and lip firmly between her teeth as she got lost in her own pleasure. "You're so fucking sexy."

She smirked down at him in response but didn't stop and squeezed her eyes closed in focus. She could feel her orgasm charging like a runaway train and she was determined to meet it head on.

"Want some help?" He teased, finally removing his hands from their folded position behind his head. Her hands quickly pinned his wrists to the bed and he barked out a laugh. If the guys could see him now, seemingly controlled by the 115lb blonde riding his dick.

"Not even a little?" He challenged before bending his legs beneath her and using the bed as leverage to push up into her forcefully, almost lifting her off the bed. She moaned loudly and released her grip immediately, grinding down on him hard as he went deep.

"That's what I thought." He rasped, gripping her feminine hips tightly as he began to piston up to meet her bouncing. Her delicate moans quickly escalated through feminine whines to full-blown cries of ecstasy. A shudder raced through her body as she came hard, collapsing onto his chest gasping for air.

"Holy fuck." She groaned breathlessly as he chuckled and slid her onto her stomach next to him. Slowly regaining her senses, she pushed her hips up as he positioned himself behind her. He caught a glimpse of the familiar black outline on her back and he mood darkened. He hated looking at it. He hated thinking about it. His palm smacked against her ass with a wet slap evoking a euphoric giggle from her.

"This ass…" He growled palming her flesh as it turned pink from his slap. "Someday I'm gonna fuck this ass…But tonight, I'm gonna fuck your tight little cunt until your neighbors know my fucking name." He promised in his deep gravelly voice and she mewed at his words, writhing with desire as her wetness coated her thighs.

"Please, Hap." She cooed, pushing back wantonly. He lined himself up with her entrance.

"Yea baby?" He encouraged. "You need somethin'?"He missed her husky sex voice.

"Fuck me." She murmured as her blonde waves splayed over one shoulder across the bed.

"I can't hear you." He teased, running a finger down her crack, hovering over her puckered hole before sliding down to her sopping pussy. He could smell her delicious scent filling the air after her orgasm and it was clouding his brain.

"Fuck me!" She cried louder.

"Louder." He demanded, pressing his tip into her but holding her hips steady so she couldn't push back against him.

"GODDAMN IT! FUCK ME, ALREADY!" She screamed, no longer caring if anyone heard. A guttural cry escaped her as he thrust in hard, her body jolted by the force.

"That's right baby, take it." He groaned as he pounded into her as hard as his muscles allowed.

"Who's fucking you?" Happy growled.

"You are." She moaned.

"What's my fucking name, bitch?" He pressed loudly, hammering into her. She was going to be so fucking sore tomorrow but he couldn't stop himself.

"Happy Lowman!" She cried out, fingers wrapped tight in the bedspread as she pressed back against him. He was filling her so completely and deeply she was surprised she could remember her own name, let alone his. Her body felt like a live wire, sparking over and over again with every thrust of his hips.

An animalistic sound came from behind her as he collapsed over her; his sweaty broad chest pressed to her narrow back as he managed to catch himself on his hands, still buried and pulsating inside of her. His hips jerked a few times as he came and she groaned as his body and scent fully enveloped her. They gasped for few breaths in silence before he pulled himself from her and flipped her onto her back. She could barely comprehend the action before she felt his tongue lapping at her drenched pussy.

"Holy fuck!" She moaned, convulsing at the unexpected stimulation. Happy moved to suck her clit, ignoring the leftover latex flavor tainting the sweet taste of her cunt. Her hands gripped his bald head as she pressed her pussy up into his eager mouth.

"Oh god, keep going!" She moaned. "I'm so close!"

He slid two fingers into her and lifted his head to watch her as she tensed beneath him.

"Cum for me, baby." He breathed as she cried out and her body shuddered. "That's a good girl." He murmured, continuing to move his fingers in her until the contractions slowed.

"Wow." She breathed as he moved to throw away the condom before returning to lie down. After a moment he reached over and slid her across the massive bed to tuck her into his side. He planted a kiss on her blonde hair as she rested her head on his shoulder, his fingers playing with the ends of her waves. She began to drift asleep soothed by the sensation created from this large, grumpy man playing with her hair.

When Happy had left Tacoma early that morning, he had no intention of continuing their little tryst. He needed to put some space there and frankly something seemed off with how easily her brother had given in. He reminded himself to follow up on that; he'd hate for some pissed off douchebag to come and try to settle a score that didn't even exist. It wasn't his fault Sara moved to Charming; sure he had pushed her in that direction but the decision had been all hers. Jason was just enough of a mix of jackass and protective brother to make a beef where there wasn't one, and Hap wasn't going to stand for that little shit making his life harder.

The month apart had just solidified his position that things were better for everyone if they just stopped whatever they were doing. He wouldn't have brothers out for his blood just because he was fucking their little princess and if he removed himself from the situation, she would be able to live her own life like he had told her to do in the first place. She didn't need to be tied down again. His fingers dropped to her bare midback where he knew another man's name was inked in her flesh.

It was like a slap in the face every time he fucked her from behind; it lit a rage in his chest that he wasn't used to feeling. He wasn't a hothead; he prided himself on his restraint and ability to separate his emotions from the job at hand. He wondered if she knew it was why he was so rough with her in that position. That reaper looking up at him—mocking him—fueled his darker side, the side that wanted to punish himself for his own weakness and inability to quit some bitch that had belonged to a man who was his equal; instead he punished her, although based on the sounds she made it was a welcome torture.

He had resolved to end things with her once he was back in Charming. He was going to end it when he initially texted her, but finding that she was nearby he felt pulled to go see her. He told himself it was because only a pussy ends shit over texts. Upon seeing her in the garage, leaning against some cage like she didn't have a care in the world had struck a chord in him. She looked so fucking sexy with her little frayed shorts and her pretty pink lips pulling into an innocent smile.

He told himself it was a dick move to end things at the garage where any of the guys could see, so he was going to do it later. Well that went out the window she opened that door beaming like a lighthouse. He told himself he should at least go in and tell her like a man. She deserved that at least. Then she offered food; well only a fool would pass on a home cooked meal. He convinced himself that he was just going to fuck her one last time, you know, for the memories.

Now he was staring at her ceiling, fingers twirling her blonde strands and thinking about how much of a weak fucking pussy he was. He couldn't even man up and end this shit before it fell apart. If he was really fucking honest with himself, he didn't even want to end it. Happy realized with a jolt: he was so fucked.

* * *

 **Author Note:** Super long chapter y'all, but I just couldn't bring myself to split it. So, enjoy this Big Damn Update.


	33. Chapter 33

**I do not own any characters from Sons of Anarchy. I own Sara and any other original characters.**

 **Jan 2008**

Sara threw her arms around her brother's neck as he climbed off his bike.

"Hey sweetheart, how you been?" he greeted affectionately. Sara responded cheerfully and moved to hug the lanky young man beside her scruffy brother. He was skinny but looked strong, built like a swimmer or a boxer. He had an uncommonly clean-cut edge to him thanks to his affluent upbringing, but exuded a mischievous attitude that repeatedly resulted in being caught on the wrong side of the law until his parents finally cut him off. Sterling Crane had been Ryan's prospect before the arrests but hadn't been around the club long enough to be implicated with the rest of the guys. He had his colors and rocker now but they were those of Reno. The two hugged affectionately as Sterling lifted her into the air.

Happy watched from the clubhouse doorway as she giggled wrapped in this skinny kid's arms. Jealousy clawed beneath his skin as the kid threw an arm around Sara's shoulders; he sucked his teeth as Sara leaned in to it playfully and led the new guy towards the clubhouse.

"Relax, brother." Bobby grumbled quietly from beside Happy. Happy startled, realizing he had been clenching his fists and setting his jaw.

"Sara!" He barked out with authority, unable to let it go. Her head snapped in his direction at her name and she recognized the jealous look on his face. She smiled gently, rolled her eyes, and disengaged herself from her friend dotingly making her way over to Happy who tucked her protectively beneath his arm and glared back at the younger man.

"Whoa." Sterling mumbled to Jason who just laughed. "You okay with him fucking your sister?" he asked turning to his former-president.

"Don't have much choice in the matter." Jason shrugged. "But he'll take care of her."

"Dude's a fucking a psycho." Sterling pointed out nervously. Jason only laughed in agreement leading his friend into the SAMCRO clubhouse.

The two men made their way to the bar where most of the Redwood guys had gathered.

"How's desert life treating you, brother?" Jax asked as Sara dutifully hopped behind the bar.

"Every day above ground is a good day." Jason answered noncommittally. "We were just passing through and thought we'd stop by." The men socialized as Sara served drinks. The conversation quickly turned—as it always did— to money, bikes, girls, and guns.

"Actually, we know some Devil's Tribe guys out of Indian Hills that helped us out with girls occasionally. They ran girls too." Jason stated. "Couple of our guys knew them from back in the day I guess."

"My dad served with Jury." Jax stated lighting up at the thought of his 'uncle'.

"No shit? Well, I guess the Mayans have been taxing the shit out of them." Jason informed with a shrug. "Haven't been out there lately but I heard it's not looking so good."

"I'm surprised you guys crossed paths at all." Bobby noted with a drag from a cigarette. Jason's eyes flicked to Sara's who was watching him closely, eyes narrowed.

"Yeah. Well. One of our guys used to go out that way pretty frequently." He answered ambiguously. Everyone jumped when a dropped glass shattered and turned to watch Sara storming out of the clubhouse. Happy's brows furrowed but he didn't go after her.

"The fuck was that about?" Tig whined in annoyance as Chibs ordered Half-Sack to clean up the broken glass.

"Ryan had a girlfriend out in Indian Hills." Sterling admitted quietly.

"Like… a girlfriend girlfriend?" Juice asked in shock.

"Yeah. He used to head out once a month or every few weeks to spend a few days out there. He'd drop a shit ton of money on her, pay her rent, shit like that. Girl was _fine_. Stripper." Sterling elaborated as Jason nodded in confirmation.

"What about Sara?" Juice asked.

"She knew." Jason stated with a shrug. "Anya showed up one time, early on, looking for him. Didn't know he had a girl back home. Sara flew off the handle, made a huge scene. Ryan was in the doghouse pretty bad for that one but he kept heading out to see Anya still so I guess him and Sara worked something out."

Happy set his drink down and exited quietly in pursuit of his blonde, ignoring the eyes following him. She was sitting on the picnic table smoking. He hopped up next to her and stole her cigarette, taking a long drag before giving it back to her. He watched her in silence not sure what to say, grateful that she wasn't crying.

"I know you have pussy on the road." She stated bluntly.

"Whoa, hold up." He stated defensively and she waved her hand to silence him.

"I know you have pussy on the road. I don't want to know about it. It is what it is, and I can accept that because it's part of the life. But if some whore you been fuckin' in…in… Tacoma or where ever shows up, I'll beat the shit out of her and then beat the shit out of you. You got it?" She stated pointedly, looking him in the eye with her own fierce blue.

"Sara, I ain't fucki—" He started but she cut him off.

"Just don't. Don't tell me you aren't because if I find out you're lying, I'll be pissed. It's easier to just assume it's been going on the whole time." She responded dejectedly taking a long drag and blowing it out. He nodded in acknowledgment, unable to deny the truth of the statement.

"You know it's kinda hot when you are jealous." He mumbled with a smile running a hand up the inside of her thigh.

"Wish I could say the same. Poor Sterling is terrified of you now." She joked and his gaze darkened possessively as his grip on her thigh tightened.

"He was touchin' what ain't his to touch."

"First of all, you're a hypocrite for getting mad at him when you have girls hanging off of you at every party. But whatever. Secondly, he wasn't 'touching', he just had his arm around me. Because we are friends. Nothing more. Thirdly, you _know_ he's too young. I'd never fuck someone that young… Not when I can go home and fuck you." She teased with a naughty smile. "Wanna get out of here?"

"Can't. Got club shit to do tonight. Gonna be a late one." She hummed in disapproval.

"Fine. Should I leave a plate in the microwave?" She stated, extending a subtle offer to him and he nodded once. He had been spending more and more nights at her place regardless of sex –though there was a _lot_ of sex.

"Wanna fuck me in the garage office?" She offered brightly and he laughed, shaking his head.

"No. But I'll finger you behind the dumpster if you blow me." He countered jokingly not thinking she'd actually go for it. He should have known better.

She grabbed his hand and dragged him off behind the dumpster locking her lips with him once they rounded the corner. He hoisted her legs around his hips and pressed her against the wall.

His hips pushed up into hers creating delicious friction against her core. His erection grew and hardened against her center as his hands busied themselves by pushing up her top until it was gathered above her tits. He pried her bra cups down revealing her puckered rosy nipples. He sucked one into his mouth as his hand teased the other.

Her hips bucked against his as her head pressed back into the coarse brick wall. He pushed her feet down until she was standing again before he spun her around and pressed her front to the wall.

She felt his hands reach around to unbutton her shorts and he pushed them down her over her ass, not bothering to push them past her thighs. Her panties were shoved down next as he body pressed against her back. She felt his fingers skim over her ass before sliding between her legs. She instinctually pressed her pert ass out in offering trying to spread her legs but trapped by her shorts. One rough fingertip slipped between her slippery folds. He chuckled low and deep in his chest.

"You're already so wet." He whispered roughly into her ear. She moaned quietly and tried to push back on his finger. His other hand slid up her front to wrap around her throat pulling her back against his chest. Her hands shot out to brace against the wall as she arched. His tongue ran down her neck as his fingers slipped into her creamy hole.

"That sweet little cunt wet all for me?" he rasped as he pumped two fingers into her from behind. He allowed her bend forward further to push her pussy back against his hands. "Hmm?" He asked fluttering his fingers inside of her forcing a gasp from her lungs.

"Yeah." She whined sensually.

"Yeah what?"

"God, I'm so fucking wet for you." She moaned into the wall. Her moans were low and needy as his fingers ravaged her.

"Oh god, I'm close!" She groaned loudly and rocked her hips against his hand. He chuckled and slid his hand up from her throat to her mouth to muffle her loud cries of pleasure.

"You gotta be quiet. You like that? You like when I fuck you with my fingers? Your hot pussy is so fucking juicy I wish I had time to eat it. Cum on my hand baby. I wanna lick you off my fingers." He grunted rutting his hips against her trying to get some relief for his throbbing cock. She moaned loudly at his words and her body started to quiver.

"That's a good girl, come on. I'll fuck you so good when I get home tonight for being such a good girl. I'll eat your pussy till you cum. You love when I fuck you with my tongue you fucking slut." He grinned in amusement as she came hard on his hand with a shriek thankfully muffled by his hand. Her throbbing pussy dripped down her thighs as she breathed heavily. He lifted his hand to his mouth and sucked a finger clean making a satisfied sound.

"Wanna taste?" He teased, holding his hand out for her. She laughed breathlessly and shook her head.

"Your loss." He mumbled licking his hand further before wiping it on his jeans. She hiked her panties and shorts back up over her sticky thighs and turned to face him kissing him deeply. She tasted traces of herself on his tongue and she moaned grabbing his kutte and pulling him flush to her body.

"Please fuck me, Happy." She purred rubbing her core against his thigh. He shook his head smugly.

"Don't have time for that."

"What about a quickie?" She offered hopefully.

"Don't have a condom anyway." Her gaze darkened as she weighed her options. "I'm not fucking you without one." He stated, knowing where her mind was going, confirmed by her pout.

"But what if I want you to cum inside me? What if I want you to fill me up with that big cock? Please Happy. Please fuck me." She begged battering her lashes and rubbing against him like a cat in heat. He groaned loudly and mouthed 'fuck' to the heavens. She was really pushing his boundaries on this one.

"You have no idea how hard it is to say 'no' when you are moaning about wanting my dick in you. But I can't. Not without getting tested. Then I'll happily fill you up with cum." He swallowed her moan of disappointment with his mouth as he ground his heavy erection into her belly.

"In the meantime, I'll just fill your stomach with cum." He joked pushing her down to her knees. She glared up at him a little but grabbed his belt nonetheless.

"Hey I held up my end of the deal." He pointed out before moaning loudly as her small hand pulled him out of his jeans. She licked the tip slowly, tasting his dripping precum. Her blue eyes sparkled as they met his and she made a satisfied 'mmmm'. Soon his hand was buried in her hair, guiding her movements as her head moved on his dick, cheeks hollow with suction.

* * *

Happy walked back into the clubhouse after putting Sara in her car and sending her on her way, resisting further attempts on her part to get him to fuck her raw. He knew a lot of it was the heat of the moment, and tried to disregard it but a simple blowjob hadn't taken much of the edge off.

He wanted to do it though, he really did; he definitely needed to get himself tested before he did that. He was pretty religious about using condoms, but he wasn't above rinsing and reusing with the croweaters. He knew it wasn't the most reliable system but it certainly was cheap. Besides, he couldn't really remember another time when he was actually worried about the safety of his partner.

"Well don't you look positively radiant. One might say you have a nice glow about you. Bet you really cheered her up." Chibs joked as he made his way to the bar. Happy flipped him the bird and accepted the whiskey that Half-Sack put in front of him.

"You smell like pussy. Didja fuck her in the garage?" Jax pressed laughing as Happy shook his head smirking.

"She wanted to though." He rasped, earning a holler from the guys. He shot an apologetic look to Jason who only shrugged in acceptance, having heard it all before. It was the price he paid for letting his little sister hang around outlaws.

"Come on, let me sniff your hand." Tig joked with a perverted grin getting another round of laughter. Happy just hid his smile in his glass pleased with the guys' reaction. He was surprised at how satisfied he felt when the other guys were jealous of him being with Sara, knowing that he was the one that made her scream every night and knowing that the other guys wanted her. Having a girl who hadn't been with other members was hard to find around the clubhouse. It had never bothered him before, in fact, it had always been a form of entertainment to compare notes with the other guys but when it came to a certain blonde he was immensely grateful she hadn't been passed around.

"All right, all right, let's get down to business." Clay called, leading them all into the chapel.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey all, short chapter. Mostly filler. Kinda hate it, but I felt like I needed to post something to let you guys know I haven't dropped this story. I've just been dealing with some pretty severe health issues since March and have had to prioritize a couple of things in my life while I've been dealing with that. Thank you to everyone who is still interested and thank you for all of your support. I promise the story pace will pick up again soon.**


	34. Chapter 34

**I do not own any characters from Sons of Anarchy. I own Sara and any other original characters.**

* * *

 **January 2008**

Days had passed, and Jason and Sterling had gone on their way back to Reno. Sara surprised herself with how okay she was with her brother leaving. She had been worried about him and expected to feel her heart ache with guilt as he rode off without her. Realistically, he was closer now. Reno was only about three hours away as opposed to the five to San Bernardino but she still felt distanced from him. She was trying not to fuss over him and letting him get his bearings. Quite a few of the other guys had followed him to Reno, a few scattering to other charters or going Nomad. It seemed like he was settling in fine though. He seemed lighter now. Maybe it was the lifted weight of no longer being president but he was getting back to being the brother she had known growing up. His temper was no longer a short fuse.

Her heart had swelled with pride as she showed Jason and Sterling her apartment, offering to let them stay on her couch if they didn't want to stay at the clubhouse. Happy had bristled at the thought of Sterling staying in her apartment, but kept his opinion to himself. Anyway, the man opted to stay at the clubhouse while Jason stayed at his sister's.

Happy watched Sterling closely at the clubhouse and was relieved when the younger man indulged himself with a brunette named Stacy. Finding out that Sterling had been her Old Man's prospect deepened his skepticism. Happy and Sara obviously weren't keeping their business too secretive; they had never really felt the need in Charming. But what if this Sterling went and reported back to Ryan. Happy wasn't scared of his girl's ex. The man was in Chino; it wasn't like he could do anything about anything from there but it added a layer of complication to his life he wasn't looking for. Happy was sure that Sara would drop everything if Ryan asked for her. Why wouldn't she? He was the love of her life. They had been together for six years.

While hearing that Ryan had stepped out on her hadn't made him happy, he couldn't help the satisfaction in knowing that Ryan wasn't some perfect boyfriend. It was obvious from Sara's reaction that it was still a sensitive topic. Jason and Sterling had shrugged it off, implying that Ryan and her had worked something out but Happy got the inkling that 'working it out' had simply been Sara agreeing to turn a blind eye to his having a girlfriend in a different state for the sake of their relationship. It wasn't uncommon in the MC world: a lot of guys had girls in different cities, and their wives or girlfriends just pretended not to know.

Hearing Sara admit she would be pissed if she found out about Hap having another girl brought him a sick sense of glee. He wanted her to be territorial. She was so fucking sexy when she was fired up. At the same time he knew he would continue to fuck around with girls in other cities. That's just how he lead his life. He wasn't going to deny himself something he wanted just because some girl in another city didn't want him to. He was an outlaw and lived by the rules he made for himself. Nonetheless, he couldn't blame her. He knew that he would beat a man within an inch of his life if he found out she was fucking some guy while Hap was out on a run. The thought made him see red.

Happy hated this side of himself. He had never felt such strong feelings of possession. It made him uneasy and anxious. He shouldn't be feeling this way. They weren't even dating; Sara was just a girl he filled his time with. He pushed his feelings down into the deep recesses of his mind, refusing to even humor them. He needed to stay focused. Sara had always been a distraction to him, but having men from her life around fussing over her had forced her to the forefront of his thoughts and made him confused. He was getting in too deep, and that wasn't okay. He needed to be detached to do the things he did for the club.

* * *

"Did you get tested yet?" Sara asked, slipping a hand into his boxer briefs to grip his length.

"What?" he asked, her words barely registering in his hazy sex-fueled brain.

"You said you needed to get tested before we stop using condoms." She reminded, nipping his ear. Sirens and alarms and bells of panic went off in his head as he flashed back to the fact she planned her apartment around him and that she had missed him while he was gone and now wanted to fuck him raw again—still. _Before we stop using condoms_ … like it was going to become a regular thing. _We_ didn't use condoms; _he_ used condoms with whoever he wanted.

"I… I didn't think you were serious." He mumbled unsure of how to progress as he felt suffocated by intimacy and all of the implications that came with it. Soon she would want him to move in. And then monogamy. And then kids. And then the white picket fence.

She paused and pulled her head back to look down at him with furrowed brows.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She asked in confusion.

"I don't know. You say shit like that when you are horny." He gruffly responded with a dismissive shrug. He leaned up to kiss her again, eager to end the conversation. Sara dodged his lips and she released his cock. He let out a frustrated groan and let his head fall back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"If you don't want to, it's fine. I just thought it would be easier." She tried to sooth but he let out an exasperated sigh. He didn't want to talk about this. He just wanted to fuck her; bitches always want to talk shit out and make it more complicated. He felt the panic bubble up in his chest again as he reflected on how attached they had become. How attached _he_ had become.

He didn't want this shit; didn't want a girlfriend to wait up for him. He didn't want someone whose feelings he had to consider. He wanted to be able to drink as much as he wanted and fuck as much as he wanted without feeling bad about it.

This was only going to end badly.

Someone was gonna get hurt, probably her, and then he'd feel guilty. He didn't feel guilty. He was a savage who killed for sport. He fucked and drank and killed. He didn't love or care or make _plans_.

Happy gently pushed her off of him as he sat up, rubbing his face with his hands trying to suppress his dread. He felt his heart start to race and the familiar weight in his stomach of an impending panic attack. She was probably right. It wasn't a big deal. He was overreacting. His head was buzzing loudly as he tried to quell the urge to run.

"Happy?" She asked hesitantly, confused by the shift in mood. "It's really not a big deal." She pointed out again.

"I think I'm gonna go." He whispered suddenly. The words had come out faster than he could comprehend them.

"What?" She asked in shock.

"I'm tired. I was just planning on stopping by." He answered, knowing she would see right through it.

"Happy. Stop. Are you mad or something?" She asked anxiously and he felt annoyance unexpectedly rise up in him as his anxiety clawed at him beneath his skin. This is why he didn't date. Bitches always assumed you were mad. He rolled his eyes.

"No. I just don't feel like doing this." He stated defensively, annoyed that every fucking girl dropped the 'are you mad' line.

"But… why?" She asked meekly, crossing her arms suddenly feeling exposed. She helplessly watched him pull his pants on.

"Because I don't want to! Jesus Christ, would you back off?" He snapped turning to face her in time to see her recoil.

"I-I-I'm sorry." She stuttered out quietly.

She cleared her throat and refused to meet his eyes as she reached for her tanktop and pulling it on. Her cheeks were burning pink as she swallowed a lump in her throat. She was confused at his sudden change of tone. He had been short with her before, but nothing like this. He was buzzing with the energy of a caged animal and she felt herself afraid of him for the first time. Not because she thought he would snap and kill her or anything; but because for the first time she saw a wild look in his eyes that made her question if he had only been playing nice with her to get some pussy. She had thought maybe they were moving towards something real finally. Maybe it was all just an act and he didn't give a shit about her at all. She was frustrated with herself that she was getting this worked up because he was mad at her as inexplicable as it was.

Happy watched as her whole posture and demeanor changed. He recognized her guarded façade. It was the cold, dismissive one she had used with him before they had started sleeping together. His chest tightened painfully as he watched her shut down before his eyes.

"Sar—" He started, his eyes softening.

"Get out." She stated bluntly. He crossed his arms and fixed his eyes on her.

"Get out." She repeated briskly. "You wanted to leave, so go."

"Let me expl—"

"There's nothing to explain. We both just wanted a casual fuck and we had that. Now we can both move on. So please leave." She shrugged and pointed towards the door. He sighed and rolled his eyes and left with a mumbled "whatever bitch". He knew she would get over it. She was bluffing because she was mad; she was the most dramatic person he had ever met. With the slam of her front door, she released a shaky breath and blinked back the tears that threatened to fall.

She waited until the sound of his engine faded into the night and she pulled out an overnight bag and began stuffing it with clothes. Ignoring the hurt in her heart, she continued grabbing the stuff she might need. She needed to get out of Charming for a few days to figure out what she wanted. Had she just decided to stay because of Happy or did she actually want to be there? Once more she had based her decisions on a man in her life. She was such a fuck up. She was fooling herself if she thought she could do anything on her own. She was living in a stupid fairy tale.

She still had a few days until she was expected to show up for work. She pulled out her phone and scrolled until she found the number she wanted. Her thumb hovered for a moment over the number, unsure why she suddenly felt the need to reach out. They hadn't spoken in a long time. Dial.

"Hey. I know it's been a while since I called…yeah everything is okay… Can I just… can I come visit for a few days? ... I'll tell you when I get there…No, I'm gonna catch an early flight…Thanks…I love you, too."

* * *

 **A/N: Okay so there's a REAL chapter for you guys to think about. Uh Oh. First real fight. Who'd she run to? Thoughts? Feelings? Thank you for all of your support and well wishes, as well as your enthusiasm for the story. Happy summer break to any of my teacher readers who are already on break. Happy Ramadan to any of my Muslim readers. Joy and Peace to you this month.**


	35. Chapter 35

**I do not own any characters from Sons of Anarchy. I own Sara and any other original characters.**

 **January 2008**

Happy pulled his bike onto the lot as his mind raced. What the hell just happened?

Now that his Xanax had kicked in, he knew he had overreacted but so had she. She was always overreacting; he couldn't help it that she pushed all of his buttons. Still, he couldn't erase the image of her closing herself off to him yet again. He walked into the clubhouse silently vowing to call her tomorrow morning. She'd be rational by then. They were both just tired and wound up. He was sure of it.

He collapsed onto a stool and grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels.

"Welcome back, brother. Thought you'd be spending some time balls-deep in your girl now that her brother is gone." Tig greeted, taking the seat next to him.

"She's not my girl." He gruffed out defensively, not believing his own words but sick of the guys acting like he was wifed-up. Tig waved a hand dismissively.

"So you wouldn't care if I filled her up with some Tigger juice?" Happy glared at Tig and the brunette only gave him a pointed look. "That's what I thought. Hey man, we all like her. You could do worse, just own up to."

"We had a fight." Happy admitted begrudgingly, feeling like a total pussy.

"Happens. She kick you out?"

"We don't live together." Happy bristled.

"Don't me she can't kick you out, brother." Hap nodded once for confirmation and took a long drink from the bottle.

"Well they do that sometimes. The make-up sex will be dynamite though. She's got that tight little body that's just begging to be punished." Tig stated dreamily, ignoring the steely look Happy shot his way.

"Yo, Tig. You're up." Juice shouted making his way over and handing him the pool cue.

"It'll be fine, brother. Bitches are crazy but they get over shit pretty quick." Tig finished matter-of-factly and taking the cue from Juice.

"Why are bitches crazy?" Juice asked, grabbing himself a beer from behind the bar.

"Sara and Hap got in a fight." Tig stated loudly despite Happy's groan. He didn't need his business aired out.

" 'Bout what?" Juice asked curiously.

"She wants a boyfriend. I ain't that. So she got mad and kicked me out, shoutin' 'bout how're we're done and shit. She'll be over it by tomorrow." He mumbled and took another angry drink from the bottle. Juice gave him a hesitant look and Happy's eyes narrowed on the Puerto Rican.

"What?" he snapped. Juice shook his head.

"Nothin' man."

"Spill what you know, you little shit." Tig stated with an eye roll. "She tell you something while you two were braiding each other's hair?" Juice rolled his eyes and flipped Tig the bird before turning back to Happy.

"Listen bro, I'm sure it's nothing." Juice started weakly. Happy's eyes narrowed further and darkened threateningly. "Look. Her and Ryan used to fight all the time. They would break up and get back together a lot. Usually because Ryan was fucking around on her—real obvious shit. Man loved her, but couldn't be discrete to save his damn life. Maybe he just didn't care, I don't know." Happy shrugged in acceptance, not really surprised knowing what he did about Ryan's second girl.

"Anyway, she had a tendency to run off and revenge-fuck other guys when they were broken up, just to try to piss him off. Ryan didn't really care too much when it would happen—he'd sort of brush it off— but she still did it every time, just to remind him that other guys wanted her and she could have any one she wanted, if she wanted." Juice finished quickly as Happy stood up suddenly. "But that was different, man. That was her fiancé. You guys aren't even like… together, you know?" Juice defended but Happy already had his phone out and was dialing her number. It rang a few times before going to voicemail. He grunted in frustration and flipped his phone closed as he contemplated heading back over to her apartment.

He grabbed the bottle and took another drink as he redialed. This time it went straight to voicemail. Bitch was screening his calls.

His head was foggy and slow from the alcohol combined with his long ass day and his anxiety attack and their stupid fight, and all he could picture was his girl in the throes of passion as she got fucked from behind by some faceless guy, her face contorted in pleasure mocking him. Image after image of her flashed in his mind—blowing, riding, nails clawing down backs— and he felt his flesh grow hot with anger.

"Hey man, you don't want to claim her; you don't get to tell her she can't fuck other guys." Tig pointed out before narrowly dodging the fist that blew towards his face.

"What the fuck?!" Tig shouted standing quickly and sending his barstool tumbling. Happy puffed his chest aggressively and pushed himself into Tig's face.

"If you wanna fight, let's fight. But don't sucker punch me like a little bitch!" Tig snarled and shoved Happy.

"The fuck is going on over here?" Clay asked sternly walking over. Happy glared at Tig, breathing deeply as adrenaline coursed through his veins.

"Nothing man." Tig dismissed before picking up the stool and stomping off in a huff.

"Happy, I need you to go deal with a Mayan problem." Clay stated, turning his attention to the enforcer who was still clearly seething at Tig. "Sober up and get your shit together." Clay added.

The "Mayan problem" took the rest of the night. Killing the man had relieved some of his tension but he was still wound tight. As he dug a grave in the woods, he tried to talk himself down. He doubted she had immediately gone out and fucked some random guy right after he had left. He'd head over first thing in the morning and make it right.

* * *

The loud sounds of his knocks echoed in the silence of early morning. Her car wasn't in the drive and now she wasn't answering the door. He pulled out his phone again and dialed her number.

 _Hi, you've reached the voicemail of Sara Harris—_

"Fuck!" He rasped quietly to himself flipping his phone closed. He had called Kozik already to see if maybe she had run to Tacoma. She hadn't been there, but Koz said he'd keep an ear out for her.

"She just takes off some times, man. She'll be back." Koz had assured.

It wasn't reassuring.

Happy dialed another number.

"Hello?" A groggy Jason answered. Happy heard a sleepy female voice in the background and Jason mumble a 'shut the fuck up, I'm on the phone'.

"You heard from your sister?" Happy rasped.

"No. Why? What's up?" Jason asked, through a yawn.

"Nothing brother. Just got into a disagreement and looks like she took off. Just tryin' to track her down. She ain't answering her phone."

"She'll show up. She does this." Jason answered noncommittally.

"That seems to be the consensus." Happy murmured kicking at a rock. Silence filled the line.

"You check with Kozik? She's gone up to Tacoma before." Jason offered with a sigh. Happy hummed in acknowledgement.

"She ain't there. Ain't with nobody in San Bernardino or Reno or any of the local charters I could track down. Don't know where else to look."

"Maybe she's in Nebraska?" Jason offered, more alert now that he'd had a few minutes to wake up.

"What the fuck's in Nebraska?" Happy asked confused.

"Our mom lives in Omaha...She doesn't usually go there since they don't really talk much but who knows… She and my Ma have some unfinished business to work out so maybe she just took off to deal with that… She gets moody around the holidays about it, so maybe she finally decided to bury the hatchet or some shit. Look, I'll give Sara a call and see if she answers. Then I'll call my Ma, kay? But honestly dude, I know you guys are, like, fucking or whatever but just give her a few days and she'll come home on her own. Don't take it personally." Happy said nothing in response. He hated that everyone kept telling him not to worry or take it personally. That it was somehow _okay_ that she just takes off in the middle of the night to go fuck other guys.

It wasn't lost on him that for someone who had wanted to end things he certainly was spending a lot of energy hunting her down. The thought of her riding a dick flashed through his mind again and he gritted his teeth before hanging up on Jason. There was no way he was gonna let her go around fucking other guys; made him look like some pussy that couldn't keep his girl in line. His girl? Was that what she was? He'd been pushing so hard against it whenever anyone else said it, yet he couldn't stop calling her his in his mind.

A few hours later, Jason called back, assuring him that Sara was, in fact, at their mother's house in Omaha and that she wanted her space and for Happy to stop calling.

Happy was pretty sure there were a few more choice words in there that Jason had omitted. Still, it was comforting to know where she was... She wasn't likely fucking some inbred cornhusking bumpkin.

* * *

"So, not that I don't appreciate this visit, but what brings you here, honey? You haven't called in a long time and suddenly you're coming out in the middle of the night." Ivana Campbell—formerly Harris—asked as she placed a steaming mug in front of her youngest child. The Harris children had inherited their mother's coloring with her long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Ivana was a Russian immigrant and even now, at forty-four, she had a lingering accent on the edges of her words. When Sara was little, she had always thought her mother's accent was so exotic.

"When you left… Why didn't you bring me or Jase with you?" Sara asked quietly. It was a question that had scratched at her for all of her formative years. Her mother had left when she was ten to move to Omaha, so why hadn't she taken Sara with? What kind of mother lets her daughter grow up in a world that treats women like property to be passed around or shown off like a prize?

"I wanted to—was going to—but at that point your brother adamantly wanted to stay and your father made it very clear what he would do to me if I tried to bring you with me."

"So you didn't even try?" Sara pleaded weakly. Her mother's features softened.

"Honey, I wouldn't have been able to support myself and a child. I was a highschool dropout with no real work experience, no money, no car, nothing. By the time I had my life arranged, you made it clear you wanted to stay in California and wanted nothing to do with me. So I let you stay with your father. I thought you were happy there."

"Dad left. Spilled secrets to the Feds and took off. No one knows where he is." Sara stated flatly.

"I know. Your brother told me." Ivana whispered softly. Sara fought back a scoff and an eyeroll, knowing Jason still spoke to their mother regularly. "I'm sorry, Sara. I know you loved him."

"He was a shitty father." Sara dismissed but felt a lump in her throat.

"No, he was a decent father. He was a shitty man." Her mother corrected. Sara shrugged in disagreement but held her tongue and chose to sip her coffee instead. It wasn't like her mom was around for the last twelve years; what did she know about Skip's parenting skills?

"Why are you here, Sara?"

"SAMDINO got shut down." Her mother nodded the information obviously not new to her. Jason again. "And Ryan was arrested and dad was gone and suddenly I didn't know what to do. I still don't know what to do. All my life I knew that the MC was my future and then my future just completely imploded and now I'm stuck having to pick up the pieces. Why'd _you_ leave?"

"I was very young when I met your father. I was sixteen. Just come to America, you know? My Papa wasn't very nice either so I ran away, figuring I could make a better life for myself than he could make for me. Then along comes this handsome older man in leather with promises of an outlaw life together. It sounded like an exciting adventure on the open road, no rules or anyone to tell me what I could or couldn't do. Then I got pregnant with Jason. And then you. And suddenly I was 22 with two kids under five and in charge of a household with a husband who was never home. And your father became vice president and his drinking got worse, things between us weren't very good. You know how he got." Ivana stopped for a moment to gather her thoughts. Sara just nodded in confirmation, having heard the first part of the story over and over growing up.

She had grown up idealizing her parents love story: her mother a lost teenager swept away in a passionate, whirlwind romance. She had always thought that her mother had lived this amazing, exciting life and that she was resentful of her children for ending that lifestyle, that she had run off because she didn't want the burden of children. It was only now that she was taking the time to reflect that she realized it wasn't all so glamorous. Sara _did_ know that her father had been like in his later years and she only now wondered how long her mother had shouldered the burden of her father's anger in silence so that his children would not think less of him.

She knew the choking, strangled feeling of suffocation that the club created for its women. You were expected to run a household, keep your man's secrets, always look perfect, turn a blind eye as your man fucked other women, and wait around patiently as your man served time. It was the outlaw life, plain and simple.

"It wasn't the life for me. There was no respect; no trust. I was no more his wife than his slave; it just took me fourteen years to realize it. He was a bully and I got sick of it. So I left, and he let me go. I came here. I met Joe. And I fell in love." She ended simply, touching the simple gold band on her left ring finger. "I'm happy here. _This_ is my life now."

Sara nodded as her brows furrowed and soaked in the information. She felt like an asshole. Jason had tried so many times over the years to try to get her to reconnect with their mother but Sara had refused, harboring a bitter anger over something she, as it turns out, didn't even understand.

"I met someone." She whispered. "Recently. Well—I met him a few years ago—but we just got together recently. I don't—He doesn't—I _think_ we want different things. But at the same time, I don't know if either of us actually knows what we want."

"Do you love him?" Sara shrugged and shook her head in response.

"No…but I think maybe I could. Someday. If he'd let me." Her mother nodded sagely.

"So he's the reason you are here then, yes?"

"We got in a fight." Sara answered bashfully. She bit back a laugh when she remembered what had started the fight. She _definitely_ was not telling her mother it was over condoms.

"You get into fight so you leave the state? Well, you always were dramatic." Her mother joked with a sigh. "You tell him where you go?" Sara bashfully shook her head. "No, of course not… He must be worried sick."

"He's not really a worrier." Sara mumbled rubbing her neck awkwardly, fiercely aware of the number of missed calls and voicemails on her phone. Ivana shot her a skeptical look.

"Look, my child, if you are happy in the club then you stay; if you are not then you leave. It's that simple. If you think this man will make you happy, then you stay. If he does not give you what you need then he is not the right man for you, yes?" Sara nodded and sipped her coffee letting her mother's sage words wash over her. She made it sound so simple.

* * *

Sara returned to Charming late the next evening feeling both more confused and clearheaded. Her mother and she had spent the whole day catching up and giving Sara some closure she had never gotten as a child but it had done little to solve the problem that had sent her running in the first place.

She threw her backpack on the bed with a sigh, happy to be back in her own apartment. She was exhausted from her flight but pulled her phone out and dialed the one number that had flooded her Recent Calls log. It rang a few times before clicking to signal it had been picked up.

"Hey…it's me." She started awkwardly. The man said nothing but she could hear him breathing quietly on the other end.

"I'm back. I thought maybe we should talk." Silence. "Or not. Whatever you want, I guess." She stuttered, losing her nerve. She almost hung up before she heard his gravelly voice.

"I'll be over in a few." He sounded flat. Resolute. Composed. Detached.

She was none of these things.

Sara busied herself by unpacking until she heard his engine pull into the drive. A few moments later there was a quiet knock. She opened it slowly, standing aside.

He stood on the other side with arms crossed defensively and a blank look on his face. His eyes scoped her body quickly before he moved past her into the apartment. Sara felt a small surge of hope in her chest. At least he was still checking her out. That meant something, right?

"Want anything to drink?" She asked politely. He made a sound of negation in his throat. "Right." She responded awkwardly. She wasn't used to him turning down a drink. She had been hoping the alcohol would loosen him up a little and make this conversation go easier.

"Listen… I have no idea what happened between us the other night. You freaked out and it freaked me out and I just…I needed some space to think and get my head on straight."

"Did you?" He asked quietly. She shrugged, blushing a little under his critical gaze.

"Not really. Turns out I needed to talk to you for that. I'm sorry if I worried you by taking off. " She answered simply. He made no response. Well shit. He was really making this difficult.

"What the hell happened, Hap?" She asked in exasperation. He shrugged. She rolled her eyes.

"We actually have to _talk_ to work this out." She pointed out and he shrugged again. "Right, because you _clearly_ don't want to work this out. What with the 15 missed calls to my phone." She stated sarcastically. He bristled but continued his silence.

"Ok then. Good talk. You can let yourself out." She dismissed and walked into the kitchen to pour a glass of wine, pissed that he always gave her shit for acting like a child but here she was trying to be the bigger person and he was the one giving the silent treatment. Well fuck that, and fuck him. She didn't need this. Her head was killing her from the flight and she just wanted to get some sleep. Tomorrow was Sunday and on Monday she would start her new job. She heard his steps follow her into the kitchen but she paid them no mind.

"You fuck anyone in Nebraska?" Her eyes rolled as she put the cork back in the bottle.

" _That's_ your concern? _Of course_ it is. No concern over whether I was dead on the side of the road. " She grumbled, mostly to herself, and turned to face him. She eyed him as she took a sip of wine. Per usual, his face was stoic. Might as well have been made of stone.

He watched her expectantly, his heart hammering against his ribs. Why was she taking too long to answer? Was she trying to come up with a lie? Did she actually fuck some random country boy?

"No. I didn't. Not sure why you would think I would." She finally answered. He blew out a shaky breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"Heard it was your MO when you fight with your man." He responded gruffly, arms still crossed protectively over his chest. Her eyebrows raised in surprise.

"And is that what you are? My man?" She asked with a scoff and a sip of wine. Now it was her turn to make it difficult. He cleared his throat and averted his eyes.

"Look, if you can't talk to me and be honest, you're no man that I want." She sighed in annoyance. "Make up your mind, Happy. I'm tired of walking on eggshells around you. I'm not the kind of girl that's going to sit around and pine away until you decide you want to be with me… You hurt me. When I'm hurt, I run. _You_ don't get to get mad at _me_ for that when you can't even admit you want to be with me. At least I'm honest with myself about wanting to be with you. You can't have your cake and eat it too." She finished with a huff. It felt good to get it all out. Even if he rejected her, she at least said her piece and she laid everything out.

At this point all she wanted was resolution, either way. Sara had realized in Omaha how tired of the games she was. She was tired of pretending she didn't care. She was tired of trying to be the 'cool girl' who was fine with being ignored at parties or only called at two in the morning. She wanted more. She finished her wine and turned to refill her glass while she waited for him to respond. She wasn't going to rush him. He would get defensive and shut down if she pushed him.

Familiar warmth radiated across her skin as his body moved behind hers. She hated that she was soothed by it, by his masculine scent of leather and soap and whiskey and open road.

"Turn around." He whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine hating her body for responding to his voice to readily. She was supposed to be being strong. Nonetheless, she obeyed setting her glass down with a shaky hand and turning slowly to face him.

"I ain't saying I want anything serious." He started and she rolled her eyes a little at his warning but smiled encouragingly at his admittance. "But I don't want you fucking other guys."

"That's not fair. I'm not a toy." She teased with a small smirk at his discomfort.

"Didn't say that." He responded vaguely. She raised a single eyebrow in challenge. He huffed in frustration.

"You're a frustrating little bitch, you know that?" He grumbled and she nodded.

"I've been told, yes. Is that it?" She pressured, resting her hands on his chest. The fibers of his black cotton shirt was soft and warm beneath her fingertips as she caressed his chest. His eyes closed at the touch and he swallowed before continuing. At least she wasn't the only one weakened when they were together.

"You're a frustrating little bitch. But you're my frustrating little bitch." He finished awkwardly and she smiled widely. The corners of his mouth started to turn up and he had to cough to cover his small smile.

"So you're my man then?" She asked moving closer and wrapping her arms around his neck. His hands gripped her hips and he gave a small nod.

"No more panicking. You talk to me." She warned. He nodded once in response.

"No more running. And if you fuck someone—even if we are in a fight—I will kill you both." He countered with a deadly calm. She nodded in acceptance.

"And you need to get tested." She added with a giggle. He rolled his eyes.

"You really want it raw?" He asked in amusement. She shrugged.

"You should _want_ to fuck me that way. But if you give me some croweater disease I will rip off your dick. I'll just rip it off. Straight off." She threatened. He barked out a coarse laugh and nodded before leaning to kiss her. She dodged his lips and gave him a pointed look.

"We still have a lot we need to talk about. To work out. Not tonight, but we need to start this on the right foot. We can't be at each other's throats just because we don't want to deal with shit." She warned. He sighed moved to capture her lips again.

"Fair enough." He mumbled into the kiss and she swatted his ass.

"Great. Now take me to bed!" She declared before jumping and wrapping her legs around his hips. He caught her easily and carried her up the stairs to the bedroom.

* * *

 **A/N: Ta-da! So she ran to her mom, not to the arms of another man. Whew. Thoughts? Feelings?**


	36. Chapter 36

**I do not own any characters from Sons of Anarchy. I own Sara and any other original characters.**

* * *

 **January 2008**

Sara blinked her eyes open before squinting at the sunlight streaming through the sheer curtains of her bedroom. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked over to Happy's side of the bed. Unsurprisingly, it was empty. A small sleepy smile pulled when she spotted his gun and wallet still lying where he left them; he hadn't left yet. After checking her own phone and stretching for a few minutes, the blonde climbed out of bed and pulled on loose tanktop and boyshort underwear before heading downstairs.

Happy was lounging on the couch watching TV, his tall frame stretched across its length. She spied his empty coffee cup on the table and made her way over.

"Morning." She greeted voice still hoarse from sleep. "More coffee?" She grabbed the cup not waiting for his affirmative.

"Sure." He rasped, watching her slim legs and firm ass carry her towards the kitchen with a small smirk. Her long blonde hair was tousled and hanging in waves down her back. He was struck with how much he enjoyed seeing her look like a mess in the morning. She was always so well put together in public that he took pleasure in being one of the few who regularly saw her without makeup or her hair done. She looked younger with a bare face, more like a teenager. It should have made him feel like a lecherous old man at thirty-six but he knew she liked their age difference.

"Are you checking me out, Happy Lowman?" She teased as she returned with two mugs, catching his eyes scan her body.

"Yea." He answered without missing a beat and accepting the steaming mug. It was dark but not black, with only a splash of milk. For the first time in a long time, he found himself not freaked by how closely she paid attention to his habits. Somehow by just accepting what he already knew—that she was his girl—it had eased much of his concern over the matter. He had told her how he felt and the world hadn't fallen apart around him so he let himself indulge in the bonuses of having a woman, one of which being brought hot coffee made to his liking.

He moved to lie on his side pressing his body length against the back of the couch and allowing her room to sit cross-legged in the concave of his hips and legs. She leaned her weight back to rest against him, comforted by the touch. They sipped their coffee in silence, watching the old episode of Top Gear playing on the television.

"You start work tomorrow?" He asked during a commercial break.

"Yep." She answered, popping the 'p' and staring intently at the screen to avoid meeting his eyes.

"Nervous?" He asked observing her closely. She shrugged and looked into her mug with sudden interest.

"Yea I guess. I mean weren't you nervous on your first day of work?"

"I work at a garage full of outlaws." He retorted.

"I mean like, your first real job."

"This isn't your first real job."

"It's the first real job where I've had to support myself." She pointed out and he thought on that for a moment.

"My first job was when I was fourteen. I stocked shelves in my Dad's convenience store after school." He stated and she stared at him in awe of his admission.

"What?" He asked after an uncomfortable moment of silence.

"Nothing, it's just you've never mentioned your dad before."

"You never mention your mom." He countered.

"That's different." She dismissed.

"How so?"

"She left."

"How do you know my dad didn't leave?"

"Did he?" She challenged.

"No… he was shot in a drive-by when I was fifteen." Happy finally answered flatly. It wasn't something that kept him up at night anymore but it wasn't his favorite topic to discuss. His dark eyes didn't leave her face as he watched her watch him.

"My mom left when I was ten." Sara finally admitted. "I thought at the time she just didn't want kids around anymore." She scoffed at her own ignorance. "Turns out my dad just wouldn't let her take me with her. She wanted out of the MC life and wanted to bring me with her, but he threatened her. I never knew that. I always just thought she didn't want me anymore. She ended up moving to Nebraska and remarrying. I didn't even go to the wedding, how awful am I?"

"You're not awful, you just didn't know any better. You were just a kid. I'm sure your Ma knows that."

"Now I'm an adult and I've been holding a grudge for years. You tell me all the time that I act like a child, and you're right." She sighed, staring once more into her coffee. She was ashamed of how stupid she had been for years. How she had refused to go to the wedding and refused to even talk to her mom about anything other than the most basic topics: yes she was doing well in school, no nothing was new, no she didn't want to come visit.

"Sara, you gotta let it go. Think about it this way: now you know. It's not too late to rebuild a relationship with her. You can't get that time back but you can make up for it by keeping her in your life now." Happy responded sagely. Sara nodded, mulling over his words.

"She's just such an incredible woman, you know? She's an immigrant—from Russia—"

"Wait you're Russian?" Happy asked with an amused smirk.

"Yeah, half…. Obviously. Why?"

"That explains so much."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, you just have a mean cold shoulder, that's all. Makes sense. Do you speak Russian and shit?" He asked and she blushed a little.

"I mean I used to be able to speak a little. I can still probably understand it. My mom used to talk to us in Russian when we were little, but obviously I haven't used it in a while. My dad wasn't a huge fan of her teaching it to us." She stated with an eye roll. "Anyway, my mom moved here when she was a teenager. Her dad was a real asshole—

"Sounds familiar." Happy grumbled.

"—so she ran away." Sara continued, shooting Hap a dirty look. "Met my dad and got swept away in the idea of the outlaw life. Ended up married with two kids by twenty-two."

"You're twenty-two. That could have been your life." Happy pointed out.

"It almost was." She stated with a quiet sigh. She sipped her coffee as he chewed the inside of his cheek, trying to decide what he wanted to say next.

"You want that life? Kids and all that?" He finally asked.

"I thought I did. I mean, I was all set for that life with Ryan but now that I'm here and living this new life with a new job and being my own person, I don't know if that's still something I want. Maybe someday, but I guess I'm just not in the hurry I was in before." She answered honestly and he blew out a relieved breath.

"What, nervous I'm gonna trap you with a baby?" She teased and he blanched a little at the idea. Her eyes narrowed.

"Oh my god. You are."

"No! It's not that I think you are going to try and trap me—which wouldn't work by the way—I just don't want you wakin' up someday soon and wantin' a baby or something."

"You don't want kids?" She asked, curious. It was his turn to shrug.

"Don't know. Carseat don't exactly fit well on the back of a Harley." He brushed the topic off, not wanting to talk about babies any more.

"Was that why you freaked out so much when I wanted to stop using condoms?" She asked blatantly. So much for not talking about it anymore.

"No. Kind of. I don't know." He sighed, staring up at the ceiling. "I'm gonna tell you something that most people don't know 'bout me." He started, swallowing and glancing at her before looking back at the ceiling.

"Hap—you don't need to tell me anything that you don't want to…" She eased and he tried to give her a gracious look although he was sure it came out looking more grim than he intended.

"It's fine. You should know if we are gonna do… whatever we are doing."

"You mean date?" She supplied with a teasing smirk, knowing he hated the term.

"That sounds so stupid."

"Fine, 'be together'." She amended with finger quotes and an eyeroll.

"Yeah. That. Anyway, shortly after my dad was killed, I was diagnosed with severe OCD and anxiety." His voice was barely above a whisper. "Doctors said it was probably a coping mechanism or whatever. I used to have these fucking terrible panic attacks all the time, and my OCD would get so bad I could barely function. I would wash my hands until they were bloody or keep checking the locks on the doors over and over and over again for an hour. I was positive that I would somehow leave it unlocked by accident then someone would come in at night and kill my Ma or something. It really got in my head."

"Jesus Christ, Hap. How the fuck did you end up able to do the shit you do with all this going on?" She asked, alarmed for his mental health. Surely a man with his history shouldn't be going around killing people.

"It actually kinda helps, ironically. There's an order to it, I find it soothing. Plus I'm on a bunch of meds. The OCD ain't much of a problem now, but sometimes I still get panic attacks."

"That's what was going on the other night." She concluded with a sigh. "Why didn't you say anything then?"

"Partially because I didn't want you to know. Don't want most people to know. But it was also more than that. I was just freaking out about thinking you wanted some crazy kinda commitment from me, and that my life would somehow drastically be changed by being with you."

"So are you having second thoughts about us?"

"Not right now. But I might at some point. I don't date. I don't do shit like this. It's new to me. Just need you to know that I might freak out again at some point. I know I hurt you and yelled at you and made you feel like shit and I'm sorry, but I can't say it ain't gonna happen again." He grumbled, meeting her eyes.

"Why, Happy Lowman, did you just apologize to me?" She teased, but gave his bicep a squeeze in response.

"That's what you got from all that?" He sighed, feigning annoyance.

"I understand Hap. Thank you for trusting me." She stated, leaning over to give him a gentle kiss. "Look at us having an actual adult conversation." She mused, setting her coffee on the side table and snuggling down next to Happy's body. He set his own mug next to hers and wrapped a strong, muscular arm around her middle.

"Well it was bound to happen eventually. Let's just not make a habit of it, kay?" he teased, leaving a trail of kisses down the curve of her neck. She felt his body mold to hers from behind, his hips pressing against her rear firmly. "So I hear make-up sex is supposed to be fantastic." He mumbled, dragging his teeth across her pulse point.

"We already had the make-up sex. That was last night. And it _was_ fantastic."

"We can't still be making up?" He inquired with a scoff.

"No I think it's just regular sex at this point." She stated, shifting to her back to face him.

"Are you sure that's how this works? I'm pretty sure we can still be having make-up sex." He teased, sliding a calloused hand from her thigh across her hip and under the loose black tanktop she was wearing.

"If you want I can be a bitch or something to piss you off, so we can make-up again." She offered with a giggle as he moved to position himself over her.

"If that's the case then we've been having make-sex for weeks." He teased and she shoved him playfully. He gave her a rare grin and pressed his hips into hers as her legs wrapped around his hips. Her fingers traced his bare ribs as she lifted to kiss him. He shuddered under her gentle touch and she giggled.

"'mnot ticklish." He grumbled against her lips, reading her mind.

"Sure." She placated before reaching up and pulling him down for another kiss. His tongue pressed into her mouth, dominating the kiss as he ground himself against her eliciting a soft moan.

"I need to go grab a condom." He mumbled, pulling his lips from hers and moving to her collarbone. She tilted her head to give him more room and her fingers squeezed his strong biceps when he licked a particularly sensitive spot.

"Or… you could just… not." She offered as he paused and pulled his head back.

"Really? You wanna push this again after the issues it created last time? We already settled it last night." He scoffed. She shrugged innocently and looked up at with a sweet smile. He rolled his eyes.

"No." He answered firmly. "Not doing it."

"Why not?" She groaned dramatically.

"Because I need to get tested first." He stated, annoyed that he needed to reiterate the point.

"Fine. But do you promise to actually get tested and not just say that you are gonna and lie to me and not actually go?" She asked trying to sound firm in her request. He smirked a little but nodded.

"Fine. I'll get checked, you annoying brat."

"Good. Now go get a condom." She commanded and he moved off of her to head towards the bedroom upstairs.

"You better not be wearing clothes when I get back." He shouted over his shoulder as he took the stairs two at a time.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews guys! Glad you are all still very much enjoying the story. This chapter felt a bit OOC for me, but I needed them to have a mature conversation for once, so I'm sorry if you guys aren't into it, but it needed to happen for them to move forward. Anyway, hopefully more updates to come soon, but in the meantime tell me your thoughts! Anything you really want to see happen? Thirsting for some sexy scenes?**


	37. Chapter 37

**I do not own any characters from Sons of Anarchy. I own Sara and any other original characters.**

 **January 2008**

Sara started her job the next day. She hadn't let Happy stay over in hopes she would get a good night's sleep without his distraction. Nonetheless, sleep had evaded her and she spent most of the night staring at the ceiling reviewing all of the material she had covered in her schooling. A nervousness had overcome her, and she suddenly felt wildly unprepared. She should have studied or reread her notes from classes or looked over her old textbooks.

Despite changing her outfit a few times, she was still a half hour early to work and sat anxiously in her car for twenty minutes. The clinic she was working at was next to St Thomas Hospital, so the parking lot was already filling up with doctors and nurses filing in to report for their shifts. Sara's position was as a recovery coach and would be working with clients referred by other clinics or the hospital, or people who came in of their own volition seeking treatment for addiction related disorders. It was entry level position but she was pleased with herself. After receiving a quick tour of the facility, she was shown her cubicle desk before shadowing a more senior coach and getting an idea of the job.

The week flew by in a flurry. Her brain was stretched to capacity with all the new information she was absorbing, but it was the good kind of stretch. She hadn't realized how bored she had been with the monotony of her life before and she couldn't remember a time she had been this excited to get up in the morning. She hadn't seen much of Happy during the week, but she had been so exhausted every day after work that she was grateful he had been busy.

It was Friday and she was in the kitchen stirring the pasta sauce when she heard her front door open.

"Stop leaving your door unlocked." Happy's deep voice echoed from the living room and she smiled at his obvious annoyance. It wasn't like she wasn't expecting him. Besides, Charming was absurdly safe in comparison to San Bernardino.

"I'm in the kitchen." She announced, opting to not acknowledge his reprimand. After a moment he appeared behind her, his hands finding her hips. She turned in his grip and wrapped her arms around his neck before leaning up to kiss him gently. He had other things in mind, and kissed her hard pulling her flush against his firm body. His tongue pushed its way past her lips and moved sensually against hers. When he finally pulled away, she was left looking up at him stunned and gooey eyed.

"What's for dinner?" He asked with a smirk at her obvious mystification. It took her a moment to come back into her body and answer him before turning to stir the sauce again. It smelled divine, spices releasing a scent that had his stomach grumbling. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and listened as she reviewed the highlights of her week. He vaguely answered her questions about his own week; he had been on a run but he wouldn't tell her where. She hadn't expected him to.

They ate quickly and she cleaned up before running upstairs to change and get ready for the clubhouse party. It would be their first one since they were 'official'. She rolled her eyes at her own nervousness as she did her eye makeup. How would Happy act tonight? Would he act the same as he did before, mostly leaving her on her own? Would he care if the croweaters knew about them?

"Yo, girl, you almost ready?" Happy asked from the doorway of her bedroom.

"Yeah I just need to grab my shoes. Are you sleeping here tonight?" She called back, quickly applying another coat of mascara and fluffing her loose curls.

"I'm staying here; don't know how much sleeping we'll be doing with you dressed like that." He coyly responded after catching a glimpse of her in her high-waisted black short-shorts and white button down tied around her waist. She had completed the retro pin-up look with red heels and a red lip.

"Do you want me to drive my car so I can drive us back later if you are drunk?" She offered, grabbing a few items to toss into her black handbag. He grabbed her wrist and stilled her movements, pulling her in front of him. His gaze raked her body from the long deliciously fair expanse of her bare legs up over the accentuated curve of her hips to the cleavage peeking out of the unbuttoned fabric of her shirt. Her heart skipped a beat as he appraised her and his eyes burned hot with desire.

"We can always stay in…" he teased as his fingers slid from her hips down to cup her ass tightly in his grip.

"No we can't." She giggled. "Tig and Bobby would be here pounding the door before the night was done."

"Yea, but not before I pound you first." He joked, slapping her ass playfully. She rolled her eyes, huffing that she walked into that one. He leaned in and she dodged his kiss.

"You'll end up with lipstick all over you."

"As long as it ends up on my dick at some point." He countered, but moved to press his lips to her neck just below her ear. Her belly tightened and her thighs squeezed together as his hot breath danced across the sensitive flesh. No, no, no. _You just spent so much time getting ready to waste it on a quickie_ , her mind scolded.

"Let's go." He grumbled before she could tell him the same. He playfully bit her neck before begrudgingly stepping away from her. She swallowed loudly before grabbing her bag and following him downstairs. It had been a week without fucking him and she was feeling the strong effects of withdrawal.

"So on a scale of one to ten, how hard are you right now?" She asked with a smirk once she had regained her voice needing to deflect her own desire back at him.

"Fuck off." He grumbled pulling on his kutte before grabbing his wallet and gun off the coffee table where he had left them, ignoring her knowing giggle. "We're taking the bike."

"My hair is gonna be ruined." She sighed dramatically and smiled when she saw him roll his eyes. Sara adored his annoyed eyerolls. She lived for the sound of his raspy voice grumbling under his breath about how ridiculous she was, even though she knew he liked it.

She did her best to behave on the short ride to the garage and just enjoyed the fresh air and warmth of Happy's body. She was flying on a high after her great week and how smoothly things with Hap were going. Her stomach involuntarily tightened when they pulled onto the lot. The drive had pushed away her anxiety but now she was once more concerned with how he would act in front of others. She had gotten used to his playful side but she was sure he wouldn't be the same in front of others—it had taken a while for him to let his guard down with her so he sure as hell wouldn't let himself be seen as vulnerable by the other guys or hangarounds. He had a fearsome reputation that he prided himself on.

She took a deep breath as he opened the clubhouse door and held it open, looking at her expectantly when she paused, waiting for him to go. They stood there for a second before he cracked a smirk and gestured for her to go first.

"Oh… sorry." She mumbled, feeling her cheeks flush as she hurried into the smoky room. It wasn't like he hadn't held doors for her before, but somehow she expected to just follow him around all night while he did his own thing. She had never been this self conscious and her cheeks burned with her own embarrassment that she couldn't just brush it off and be the confident badass woman she wanted to be. She paused again to take in the busy room before her.

"Relax." His raspy voice whispered in her ear as he moved up behind her.

"I'm fine." She dismissed, taking a moment to channel Gemma's energy. Gemma was never awkward.

"Then let's get you a drink." He concurred letting his arm fall around her shoulders and tucking her into his side. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest and she was grateful for the blaring Metallica song because she was sure that otherwise everyone would be able to hear it slamming against her ribs. The icy glare of a few croweaters raced up her spine but Happy seemed immune, leading her right up to the bar.

"Beer. And a rum and coke for my girl." Sara's heart nearly exploded from her chest as his words sunk in. There it was. He was claiming her. Publicly. Half-Sack's eyebrows shot up as he looked between the two but he didn't say anything and simply cracked open a beer.

Sara was still stunned when Happy handed her a glass. That had been easier than she anticipated. She had half-expected him to shrug her off and keep his distance. Sure, they were together now, and sure, he had been affectionate with her at parties before, but that was usually when he was already drunk and just looking to fuck. This was sober Happy who was making an effort to make it known they were together. Sara knew how quickly the word would spread; bikers gossiped like middle school girls.

Happy started a conversation with the guy next to him but kept his arm around Sara, moving his arm from her shoulders to her waist. She sipped her drink in silence, not interested in their discussion. Her eyes found Juice as he emerged from the back hallway and she excused herself. She could feel the burn of Happy's eyes on her as she crossed the room, and threw a smirk over her shoulder in his direction. His own lips quirked up slightly in acknowledgement before becoming stony again just as quick.

"Well, well ,well…" Juice started when he spotted her. She blushed a little as his knowing voice. She had filled him in on the fallout of her run to Nebraska a few days ago via text but hadn't seen him in person since things with Happy had settled.

"It's not a big deal." She stated, shrugging at his Cheshire grin and hardly believing her own words.

"Whatever you say, doll." The Puerto Rican responded with a smirk. "How's the job?"

She was grateful for his tactful change in topic and happily filled him in on her week. He listened politely but she could see his eyes glaze over before scanning the room.

"Go find a girl." Sara permitted with an eyeroll. Juice's eyes lit up.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, yeah. I need to go get another drink anyway." She dismissed wave with of her hand. Juice scampered off quickly towards a group of girls and Sara shook her head as the ladies practically tripped over themselves when he started up a conversation. She made her way through the smoky crowd towards the bar, leaning against it as she waited for Half-Sack to mix her drink. Two hands caged her on either side, and a quick glance at the forearm ink had her smiling as the warm body pressed to her back.

"I'm gonna hop in the ring for a bit." Hap's raspy voice whispered in her ear. Sara grabbed her drink from Half-Sack before turning to face the tall man behind her.

"Who are you fighting?" She asked, fingers of her empty hand splaying across his hard abdomen. Excitement coursed through her veins at the thought of his shirtless body flexing.

"Tig. You comin'?" He asked, eyes dropping to look down her shirt without an ounce of shame.

"Not yet, but hopefully a few times before the night is over." She shot back with a flirty bat of her eyelashes. His lips curled up in the corners as he rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand, leading her out to the parking lot.

"There you are, thought you were gonna puss out." Tig teased, hopping from foot to foot in the ring. Happy flipped him the bird before dropping Sara's hand to pull his shirt over his head. He handed the dark fabric to Sara followed by his rings before climbing up into the ring. Sara didn't miss the jealous looks from the croweaters around her and couldn't stop the satisfied smile that pulled at her features.

Happy's sinewy body moved surprisingly gracefully as he and Tig battled it out. Sara bit a red lip between her teeth as her pussy clenched with anticipation of his body moving as gracefully over hers later that night. His strong muscles flexed with every movement and she knew she wasn't the only wet pussy in the crowd. Bobby ended the fight after Hap had laid out Tig a few times over and after the two men hugged it out, he jumped down. Sara was taken aback by the sudden fierce kiss he pulled her into and her hands pressed his chest in an attempt to stabilize herself against the force.

He hadn't intended to make a scene of their relationship. He had planned on being lowkey and just making it clear that they were together without drawing attention. That had gone out the window when he had caught glimpses of the dark look in her eyes between punches, desire painted all over her face. She was so obviously turned on watching him fight and he couldn't help himself from grabbing her in front of everyone as his veins coursed with adrenaline from the high of the fight. A few catcalls and whistles echoed as his tongue pushed past her red lips and his hands gripped her hair.

The taste of blood and sweat invaded her mouth as she reciprocated the kiss oblivious to the looks they were getting. His hands moved down her body to grab her ass, effortlessly lifting her and forcing her long bare legs to wrap his waist. A giggle escaped her throat as her arms wrapped around him, the jostling of the lift forcing her to break the kiss. She was breathless and her lipstick was a mess, but it was the wild look in her eyes that had him hardening.

"Good fight." She whispered down at him.

"Yea, you like that?" He responded, his voice deep and thick with want. She nodded eagerly and he smirked before burying his face in her chest, using his chin to push open her shirt teeth nipping at the swell of her breast. She laughed loudly at the gesture and pushed his face away before moving to unwrap her legs. He sighed and released her, setting her gently on her heeled feet. A glance past him showed some stunned and vicious glares coming from the croweaters, but Sara did her best to ignore them and refocus on the man before her as she handed him his rings. He slipped them on and reached for his shirt but she pulled it out of his grip.

"No, I don't think you need this yet." She murmured, eyes falling appreciatively to his bare chest. Beads of sweat were dripping slowly mixing with a small amount of shed blood to leave pink trails down his already colorful torso. He smirked at her and snatched the shirt from her hand before using it to wipe the blood from his split lip. His eyes caught her pout and he rolled them before hanging the shirt from his back pocket. Her eyes lit up with glee and he pulled her under his arm to lead her back into the clubhouse.

"I can't wait to fuck you tonight." He whispered conspiratorially into her ear and the quiet gravel of his voice sent a shiver down her spine. She was sure they could solve California's drought problem if they rang out her panties.

"Why wait?" She asked, looking up at him with hopeful eyes. He abruptly stopped their forward movement and looked down at her for a moment gears spinning in his head.

"Come on." He finally urged, leading her towards the back of the clubhouse. He pulled her into the bathroom and locked the door behind them. He hadn't wanted to fuck her like this, like she was one of the croweaters he had fucked time and time before in this very same bathroom but the excitement in her eyes quelled any concerns he was having. Her soft fingertips trailed down his chest to the soft hair of his belly. She followed until it escaped beneath his low slung jeans.

She looked up at him, her blue eyes bright and coy. Without a word he unthreaded his belt from the buckle. His dick jumped at the keen smile her red lips formed as she dropped to her knees before him. Her small hands slid up his strong thighs before peeling open his pants and pulling them until they dropped to the floor. He leaned forward, bracing himself on the counter behind her as his cock fell from his pants, throbbing and ready for her.

"Watching you fight has me so wet." She murmured eyes locked hungrily with his cock. He groaned at the sight before him, one hand releasing the counter to thread his fingers in her blonde hair. His pupils were blown wide and black mirroring her own when she looked up at him. She held his gaze as her hands moved to cup her breasts, squeezing them before pulling her shirt open to his view.

"I can't wait to have this inside me." She continued, releasing herself to grab him by the root. He groaned and his eyes fell closed at the contact. They fluttered open again just as fast as her hot tongue traced his underseam.

"Fuck!" he hissed as her mouth closed around his sensitive tip, her red lips sealing around him as her cheeks hollowed with suction. Her nails scraped his thighs before moving to cup him. He groaned and pressed the back of her head urgently, leading her to take him deep in her throat.

"Fuck, baby, keep going." She sped up her movements, applying subtle pressure to his heavy balls and he shuddered beneath her touch. He basked in the sensations she created for a few more minutes before pulling her head back.

"Stand up." He commanded. She looked up at him defiantly and flattened her tongue to lick his tip again. His grip in her hair tightened and she smirked up at him. "Stand up." He repeated with more conviction before pulling her hair upward gently, forcing her to follow his movements. He turned her to face towards the mirror and swept her hair from one side of her neck.

"Undo your shorts." He urged as his mouth found the curve of her throat. His arms slid under hers to play with her tits, squeezing them in his large hands as her own fumbled with the button on her shorts. At the sound of her zipper his hands released her swollen breasts to push down her shorts and panties. They fell to her ankles as he pushed her forward to lean over the sink.

Sara caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror as he dropped to kneel behind her. Her cheeks were flushed red, her hair disheveled, and her breasts heaving in her lacy bra. She heard him rustling through his pants and heard the jingle of his wallet chain. She bit in her lip in anticipation as his hand gripped her ankle, pulling her legs as wide as her shorts would allow. Calloused fingers slid up her legs and her pussy spasmed as she felt his hot breath on her upper thighs. A moment later, his tongue lapped at her dripping entrance, sliding easily between her folds.

"Jesus, fuck, Hap." She moaned, trying in vain to spread her legs further. He pressed firmly into her, fucking her with a rapid flutter of his agile tongue. After another loud moan escaped her throat, his tongue slid up her crack, pressing momentarily against her back entrance. Her pussy clenched at the sensation and she was mildly disappointed when he continued to lick up to her lower back.

"You want me to fuck you in the ass?" He asked, apparently having noticed her reaction. Her eyes met his in the mirror as he stood to his full height behind her. She flushed hot at the enthusiastic but genuine look in his eyes. He saw her hesitation and smirked, pressing the head of his latex-wrapped cock gently against her asshole. She swallowed a moan and shook her head.

"Not right now." She finally answered and he nodded before lining his cock up with her pussy. She released a breath at his easy acceptance before sucking it back in as he thrust quickly into her, pressing her hard against the sink counter. She squeaked in surprise before reaching back and smacking his thigh when he chuckled at her response.

"Hurry up, we've been in here for a long time." She urged.

"They can wait." He dismissed but began thrusting into her quickly, his movements small but powerful. Sara's small body jostled with the force of each slap of his hips against hers and her pussy drenched itself further at the sound of his effortful grunts.

"Fuck, that feels good, Hap." She sighed, catching his eyes in the mirror. He smirked down at her before sucking his thumb into his mouth. She watched eagerly as his hand dropped and she felt him press his slick thumb into her ass slowly.

"You like that?" He appraised as she pressed back against his hand. "I fucking knew you would love something in your ass." He groaned as he began timing thrusts of his hips with his thumb. "I can't wait to bury my cock in this tight little ass." She whimpered beneath him as his words washed over her followed by the ripples of pleasure. "I'm gonna fuck you so good and you're gonna fucking eat it up, you fucking dirty girl." She bit down on her own forearm to muffled her cries as he ravaged her. Once glance up at his reflection in the mirror revealed he was just as lost in ecstasy as she.

"Fuck, Sara, I'm gonna cum." He choked out.

"No! Keep going." She begged. "Don't stop!" She cried out sharply feeling her own coil wrapping itself impossibly tight in her belly.

"Baby, you gotta cum. Now." He urged.

"No, no, no." She groaned repeatedly, shaking her head. "I'm not ready."

"Jesus fuck, Sara, come on." He urged, using his empty hand to slap her ass hard. She cried out suddenly and her pussy choked his cock sharply as she unexpectedly came undone. He followed instantaneously in a garbled grunt of obscenity, pulling his thumb from her body to grip her hips crushingly hard against his own. She felt him jerk minutely for moments afterward as he emptied himself and she reveled in the feeling his heaving chest against her back. He dropped the side of his head against the back of her neck as he regained his breath, his exhale blowing softly across her shoulder.

"Well, shit, Sare." He commended with a playful smack of her ass. She hummed in agreement still warm and tingling from her powerful orgasm.

"I need a smoke and a whiskey." He rasped as he pulled himself from her body and discarded the full condom. Sara grabbed a few paper towels to wipe down her thighs before pulling up her shorts as Hap fixed his own pants.

"Jesus, I look like a fucking mess." She mumbled trying her best to fix her tangled curls and straighten her shirt.

"You look like you just got thoroughly fucked." He responded smugly coming up behind her and pressing his teeth to her throat gently. She snorted at his response and wiped the makeup from under her eyes. She grabbed her bag from its discarded location on the grimy floor and fished out her red lipstick.

"Hang on." He interrupted, batting her hand from its position in front of her lips.

"Hap, I need to fix—" She started to protest as he spun her to face him. He silenced her with his mouth, his kiss urgent but soft as he often was after he had just came. She was dazed when he pulled back, and her pussy cried out to be filled again.

"Ok, now you can put on your 'fuck me hard' lipstick." He teased releasing her and moving to wash his hands. Her eyes narrowed at his comment.

"Hey, that's not what this is." She argued, but turned to apply it anyway. He watched her closely with dark eyes.

"Yea, okay." He snorted in disagreement as the rouge color coated her lips.

"Well you weren't complaining earlier."

"That's because I got to fuck you hard. I ain't complaining now either just don't want that shit all over my face if I can help it." He murmured leaning against the wall, waiting for her to finish fixing her appearance. It occurred to him, he had never stuck around in the clubhouse bathroom while a girl fixed herself up.

"Too late." She stated with a giggle as she turned and wiped his lips with her thumb. His split lip was still oozing rebelliously, unable to start healing as they had continuously pulled it open, and his cheekbone was starting to discolor from bruising. He still looked drop dead sexy to her.

"Can I put my shirt back on?" He mocked, pulling it from his jean pocket.

"Do you have to?" She shot back and shrugged at his eyeroll as he pulled it on anyway. "Not my fault your body makes me hot."

"Come on." He pulled the door open and grabbed her hand, leading her into the smoky hall. They met a few smug, knowing faces and Sara had the decency to blush although she was certain Hap was unfazed. She buried her face in his back as he bummed a smoke off a guy. He passed her a lit cigarette before lighting another one for himself and leading them towards the bar. They passed Juice on the way, who only snickered in their direction before turning back to the brunette sitting in his lap. Sara smacked the back of his head while they passed and rolled her eyes but was unable to keep the smile off her lips. It struck her that she was happy that everyone knew they had fucked in the bathroom. It sent a message. It was even more of a statement that he was holding her hand and leading her to the bar afterward and not just ditching her.

"What's that smile for?" he asked as she slid up next to him at the bar, flicking ash into the tray.

"I can't be in a good mood?" She teased coyly.

"You better be after that," he stated, nodding back towards the bathroom, "but you're looking particularly like the cat that ate the canary."

"Apparently I did." She smirked, and nodded towards the pool tables. He followed her gaze and spotted a few of the girls staring in their direction. They quickly masked their glares with flirty smiles and waved in his direction. He turned his gaze back to Sara, who was looking up at him with a smug smile.

"Well, aren't we feeling catty tonight?" He reprimanded playfully. She shrugged.

"Can you blame me?" She shot back with a raised brow and a pointed look. He made a face that conceded her point and took a sip of his whiskey. They continued enjoying the party for a few more hours before heading out to the parking lot to go back to her place. Their plans were delayed by a lengthy make-out session after he pulled her into his lap on his bike but they eventually made it back before pulling off each other's clothing in her living room.

* * *

 **A/N Nice and long for y'all. It's also a sexy little interlude as I write out the next few chapters and get the plot ball moving on a few things. Hope you enjoy.**


	38. Chapter 38

**I do not own any characters from Sons of Anarchy. I own Sara and any other original characters.**

 **February 2008**

If you had asked Happy Lowman a week ago where he would be on Saturday morning, he never would have said sitting in the visitor's section of Chino. His eyes scanned the other people waiting: mostly women and a few sullen children who were probably forced to come see the father they barely knew. There were a couple rough looking guys giving him the same side-eye treatment he was giving them, sizing him up and wondering about his affiliation. Happy looked down at his own clothing: worn jeans and a plain black hoodie to cover his SOA ink. You never knew who you'd run into in the parking lot of a state prison; last thing you wanted was to be tailed by some rival gang and get jumped a few miles up the road. His foot bounced a few times as he checked his watch.

"You Lowman?" His head snapped up and caught the eye of the man standing before him in the polyester jumpsuit and cuffs. Happy stood up and just nodded in response, knowing that a handshake was probably called for but not permitted per visitation guidelines. Hap waited for the taller man to start sitting before returning to his seat across the metal table.

"So you're the man fucking my wife?" Ryan asked crossing his arms across his broad chest.

* * *

 **One Week Ago**

Happy took a deep breath, letting the smoke burn in his throat and lungs before exhaling slowly. He stared at unfamiliar house before him as he leaned on his bike. He was stalling by smoking, he knew that, but he needed a few minutes to gather his thoughts. He wasn't scared to walk up the drive and ring the bell; there wasn't much that scared a man like Happy. No, it wasn't fear that kept him securely on the asphalt. If anything it was annoyance. Annoyance that he felt he needed to make this trip at all.

The screen door of the house opened and a blonde head popped out.

"You gonna grow some balls and come in, or just stand there all day?" Jason Harris inquired sounding as annoyed as Happy felt. Fucking kid assumed that Hap was afraid to face him. Happy put out his cigarette with his boot before trudging up the walkway. He let himself in, seeing as Harris wasn't at the door anymore. He found the younger man sitting at the wooden dining table with a steaming mug of black coffee and a cigarette.

"Coffee's in the pot." Jason offered with a shrug and gesture. He was shirtless, his torso littered with tattoos—some club-related, some not. Happy opted not to get mug but pulled out his pack and lit another smoke.

"Business or pleasure?" Jason asked after a moment and Hap just watched him. He hadn't paid too much attention to the man when they had met previously but now seeing him one on one, it was eerie how much he and Sara were alike. Of course they looked alike with the same coloring, same eyes, same fair skin, but watching the man move through even the simplest movements like lifting a mug to his mouth or the way his sharp blue eyes were taking in Happy, it was like watching Sara. Hap realized in that moment how close the siblings must have been at some point. He knew Sara practically tripped over herself to keep her brother happy, but Hap had always kinda hoped it was like Stockholm Syndrome or something since Jason had been her protector when she was little. Sara always argued that her brother hadn't always been the douchy hardass he was now. Seeing the similarity between the siblings hammered home the point that they were just genuinely siblings that the fucked up MC life had twisted. This realization made him even more resolved to put any shit between them to bed.

"I wanna know why you let Sara move to Charming." Happy finally stated.

"Thought you wanted her there?" Jason asked, eyes narrowing.

"I do. But you don't."

"Can't just take the win?" Jason scoffed, fingers tracing the edge of his mug.

"Not if it's going to bite me in the ass later." Hap responded with a hard look. Jason sighed and rolled his eyes and Hap winced at the familiar movement.

"She wanted to go, so she went. She's an adult. Didn't have anything to do with me."

"Everything she does has something to do with you." Happy stated, trying to hold back an accusatory attitude.

"Look man, I just want her to be happy. She's had a hard run of it lately." Jason offered with a shrug.

"There's more to it than that." Hap pressed, knowing the younger man was holding something back. Jason watched him for a few moments before taking a long drink from his coffee.

"Her Old Man told me to let her go." Jason finally spat. Happy was stunned. He had generated a lot of possible scenarios in the long drive down from Charming; this had never even crossed his mind.

"What are you talking about?"

"It was months ago. Around the time he ended their engagement." Jason started with a dismissive wave of his hand. The smoke from his cigarette spiraled through the air as Happy tried to process what he was being told. "Ry told me that she was going to have a hard time finding her place. He said that if she was trying to move on, I needed to let her, regardless of my feelings about it."

"And you think that's what this is? Her moving on?"

"I sure as hell hope not." Jason stated with an eyeroll. "But I think that's what _she_ thinks it is."

"We aren't serious. We're just having fun." Happy defended.

"Not really what I want to hear about my baby sister." Jason snorted. "Look, she was adamant that she wanted to move to Charming and that, despite what I think, it has nothing to do with you. She wants a chance to start over somewhere. I promised a brother that I'd look after his girl; his girl happens to be my sister. The least I owe him is honoring his wishes to let her do her thing." Happy nodded in acknowledgement but didn't say anything as Jason's words sunk in. Jason cleared his throat and Hap looked up from his burning cigarette.

"Also, I told Ryan about you." He admitted. Hap's eyes narrowed.

"What about me?"

"That you and Sara are a thing." Hap huffed. "Well what did you expect me to do? He asked about her, I had to say something."

"He asked about her?"

"Of course he did. He always asks about her. She's the love of his life."

"Then why'd he end it with her?"

"Because he loves her." Jason emphasized. "It's no life for her to sit around wasting her time waiting for him." Happy bit his tongue and his reflex to disagree. The man was entitled to his opinion.

"He wants to meet you." Jason added.

"Jesus Christ, Harris." Happy scoffed. The younger man at least had the decency to flush a little under Happy's glare. "If I hadn't stopped by, when were you gonna bring that up?"

"I figured it could wait until we ran into each other again." Jason shrugged. "He just wants to look you in the eye, talk about some stuff."

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me." Happy grumbled rubbing a hand over his bald head.

"Well you're 'just having fun' with the woman he dedicated years of his life to, so I think you could manage the decency to meet him face to face."

"Un-fucking-believable." Hap mumbled and put out his cigarette. "Fine. Arrange it, I'll be there. But any shit between us is done after that." Happy stated pointedly and Jason nodded his head once in agreement.

* * *

"So you're the man fucking my wife?" Ryan asked crossing his arms across his broad chest.

"You ain't married, 'sfar as I know." Happy countered, crossing his own arms defensively. Ryan was a huge guy. He was easily over six feet and built like a brick wall. With his thick dark brown beard and shaggy hair, the man looked more like he belonged in a cabin up in the mountains wrestling a bear than in a state prison. It was the familiar brutal glint in his eye, something that you would only notice if you also have that darkness in you, that revealed his true nature to Hap. In a different life, he was sure that the two would have gotten on well but here separated by the metal table and thick air of tension, Hap knew that the man across from him would never think highly of him.

"She wore my ring and my ink, makes her as more my wife than some piece of paper ever could." Ryan huffed and Happy pinched his cheek between his teeth, begrudgingly conceding to that point.

"You wanted to meet?" Happy stated, getting straight to the point.

"You even gonna act like you give a shit that she's marked by another man? By a brother?" Happy refused to let the burly man before him see how much it did affect him. He fucking hated it, but that wasn't any of Ryan's business.

"Should it? She's told me time and time again that you ended it with her. She been lyin' to me?" Hap challenged.

"No, she's telling the truth. Still, you getting involved with her and turning a blind eye to that ink shows the kinda man you are."

"Don't fucking sit there and disrespect me by acting like you know shit about how things went down between her and I. I don't gotta ask your permission for shit." Happy scoffed defensively. "I'm here outta respect for her, not because I need your blessing." The two man sat in tense silence for a few moments. Happy could hear his blood pumping in his ears as he tried to stay calm.

"You better be treating her right." Ryan spat out suddenly.

"I'm not mistreatin' her, if that's what you're implying."

"Relax, I'm not making a dig at you. Look, that woman is everything to me, but I didn't always treat her as well as she deserved. I just want to know that she's taken care of." Happy didn't have a response to that so he just nodded.

"She ain't always a walk in the park. She's whiny and demanding and a hothead. She storms out, and slams doors, and runs off to get piss-drunk when she's upset." Ryan informed and Happy snorted, nodding in agreement. "But she also has the biggest heart of anyone I've ever met, and she's loyal, and she's forgiving to a fault. Don't let our world take advantage of that and tear her apart." Ryan advised, pausing to let his words sink in.

"I'm gonna ask the same thing of you that I've asked of Jason. If she wants out of this life, let her get out. I want her to be happy, even if that means leaving everything behind. She deserves better than anything any of us assholes can give her." Ryan finished and eyed Happy intensely, waiting for a response.

"Promise me." Ryan urged and Happy nodded.

"If she wants out, she's out. I'd never tell her what to do with her life." Happy agreed, although he was fairly confident he'd never be faced with the reality of that situation anyway. It wasn't as if he really even had a say in her life. Sure, she asked his advice occasionally but it wasn't as if he could stop her from doing anything she set her mind to. Also, Ryan had been correct in describing her as loyal. Happy couldn't think of a scenario where Sara would want to leave the club life. She had been raised in it, and it was all she really knew. She was good at it, she fit into it perfectly. If there was ever a woman other than Gemma that was born for it, it was Sara Harris.

Happy was confident of this if nothing else.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, what do we think of Ryan? What of his and Hap's talk?**


	39. Chapter 39

**February 2008**

Happy did his best to push Ryan's words from his head following his visit. It was absurd to him that Sara would ever want to leave and he knew Ryan was just being fatalistic. He remembered what being locked up does to your head. There's too much down time and it was easy for a man's imagination to go crazy, especially facing a long sentence. He shook his head as he blew past the Charming city limit sign and pulled off to take the next exit.

Within minutes he was pulling up to the Bluebird warehouse. Kozik and Donut had been down yesterday escorting a new delivery of Irish M16s and he wanted to check-in.

"Hey man, long time." Kozik greeted with a masculine hug. "How're things? Been working on your tan, I see." Happy shot the blonde a dark look to which he only snickered.

"Any issues on the road?" Hap asked ignoring his friend's chuckles, eyes scanning the crates before him.

"None. Smooth ride. Where you been? Get lost between Sara's legs?" Kozik joked, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. Happy just snorted and shook his head.

"Had to take care of some shit." Happy knew he could trust Kozik, but he wanted to keep that shit to himself.

"Cryptic. I like it." Kozik stated, watching his friend closely. "So not to step on your toes on this, but you do know Valentine's Day is coming up, right?" Happy only hummed in response, eyes fixed ahead. Leave it to Kozik to stick his nose in other people's business.

"Just want to make sure you're taking good care of our girl." Happy turned his head to the blonde and raised an eyebrow at 'our girl'. "Oh fuck off, you jealous piece of shit. You thinking fucking her for a few months negates the years of friendship I have with her?" Kozik pointed out with an eyeroll. Happy grunted in response. Kozik had been by his side for the best part of ten years and had a better read on him that anyone. He didn't pussyfoot around, which was usually annoying but occasionally appreciated. He had missed his friend.

"Anyway. You gotta figure out some romantic shit to do for her."

"What'd you used to do for Jen?" Hap inquired. Kozik grimaced on impulse at the sound of his ex-wife's name.

"Well one year I signed the divorce papers and then fucked her on the kitchen table." Kozik chuckled when Happy glared at him. "Took her to dinner, got her jewelry, or chocolates, or whatever Hallmark shit I could think of. I tattooed her one year. Got her name inked on myself another year." Kozik rubbed the ink on his neck at the memory. "Jen wasn't exactly a class act though, so I'm probably not a good person to ask. Good luck brother." Kozik finished with a clap of his hand to Hap's shoulder before crushing the stub of his cigarette beneath a boot and going back to work. Happy didn't want to admit it but Kozik was right. He had known Valentine's was sneaking up, but he and Sara hadn't discussed it. He was hoping maybe if he just ignored it that it would go away. Apparently not. Well, fuck.

* * *

They had had Church earlier and the guys were just hanging out, some of the guys filtering out with shit to do, others just shooting the shit. Happy was sitting at the bar in the clubhouse chewing his lip while he tried to come up with some romantic shit. It wasn't his forte. What did bitches like? Flowers? Jewelry? None of it seemed like shit Sara would swoon for; he didn't even see the point in the stupid fucking holiday. Shit was good between them, he didn't need some greeting card shit to emphasize it. It was pussy shit. Couldn't he just fuck her and call it a day? Maybe he could just fuck her missionary… bitches thought that shit was romantic, right?

"You figure out what you're getting for Sara for V-Day yet?" Kozik asked loudly, taking a seat next to him. Happy rolled his eyes at the lack of subtly. Fucking idiot.

"Not yet."

"Dude, you gotta get her some flowers and shit." Half-Sack interjected as he wiped down the bar.

"Did I fucking ask you, grunt?" Happy shot back with a growl. Half -Sack ducked his head down in response.

"Kid has a point though." Kozik stated with a smirk as the skinny Prospect made himself busy.

"Yo, Bobby, you've had a couple wives. What'd you do for Valentine's Day?" Kozik hollered and Happy groaned, downing his whiskey before pouring himself another glass. Now they had the attention of the entire clubhouse.

"Made them a romantic dinner with candlelight. Sometimes sang to them." Bobby responded wistfully. Kozik looked at Happy with a smug grin.

"Not a fucking chance." Happy grumbled.

"Juice? Any wisdom?" Kozik inquired.

"Just eat her out." He stated with a shrug, as if it were obvious.

"I already do that." Happy responded with Kozik cocked his head and nodded impressed.

"Not a terrible idea." Kozik admitted and Hap agreed.

"One year, Colleen and I had a threesome." Tig offered enthusiastically.

"No one asked you." Kozik grumbled under his breath rolling his eyes at the sound of his rival's voice but didn't say anything opting to sip some whiskey instead. Tig shot him a dark look. Happy really needed to hear the story of what went down between them someday.

"You had threesomes all the time with Colleen." Bobby pointed out, keeping the men focused.

"Yea, but this time, we had a Devil's Threesome." Tig stated proudly.

"I'm not fucking Sara with another guy." Happy stated incredulously. Tig shrugged and went back to his pool game.

"You'll figure it out, brother." Bobby assured before excusing himself, leaving Kozik and Hap by themselves.

"Thanks for that." Happy stated drily as the guys' suggestions rattled around in his head. Great. Now he was even worse off than before. Kozik shrugged and grabbed a beer.

* * *

Happy hung his helmet on his handlebars before walking up the dark drive to Sara's townhouse. He tried the knob and rolled his eyes when it opened easily. Girl was never locking her fucking door.

"Sara!" He barked in annoyance as he slipped off his boots.

"Calm your shit, I'm right here." She grumbled from her position on the couch. She was in an old t-shirt and cotton shorts, hair pulled into a messy bun.

"How many times do I have to tell you to lock your fucking door?" He grumbled, agitation edging his voice as he flipped the bolt on the door.

"What's your problem tonight?" She inquired, eyeing him closely as he slipped off his kutte and hung it by the door.

"I'm just sick of telling you the same shit every day and you ignoring me." He shot back, making his way to the kitchen to grab a beer.

"Oh fuck off, Hap." She snorted and turned her attention back to the television. He could sulk in the kitchen by himself if he was going to act like that.

"Excuse me?" He growled reemerging moments later to stand over her, beer in hand.

"You heard me." She stated, crossing her arms and looking up at him defiantly. They held eyes for a moment before hers rolled.

"Sit down, asshole." She commanded and moved her feet to make room for him. He huffed but complied and she moved to sit on the back of the couch behind him. Her small hands gripped his shoulders working his thick, tight muscles between her fingers.

"Relax." She mumbled as he slowly softened back into the couch between her legs. "I don't know what has you so wound up, but don't take it out on me." She stated after a moment of silence. Rough fingers wrapped her ankle gently and squeezed in response. A small smile ghosted her lips at the apologetic gesture before making a face at the back of his head. Always such a tough guy. She pressed a kiss to the top of his bare scalp as she continued to massage his tense neck and shoulders.

"What do you want to do for Valentine's Day?" He finally asked quietly. Movement of her hands hesitated and he looked up at her in question.

"Uhh, I don't know." His question had thrown her; she hadn't been expecting that. "I kinda didn't think we'd be doing anything… We can just get some food and hang out." She offered.

"We do that every day." He countered, looking back to the television. Nervousness rolled off of him in waves. She recognized it as one of those moments where he would probably wind himself up until he was an anxious mess—not that he would ever describe himself that way. She slid down from her perch to sit next to him, watching the side of his face as he kept his eyes locked on the television despite the stupid commercial playing.

"Well, what do you want to do?" She asked softly. He shrugged, still refusing to meet her eyes. With a quiet sigh she grabbed the remote and clicked off the television. She climbed to straddle his lap forcing him to look at her. Her soft hands cupped his face softly.

"Talk to me." She whispered, eyes searching his.

"I don't know what I'm doing." He admitted, taking a drink from his beer. "The guys had all these fucking ridiculous suggestions." He grumbled, fighting back a growl as he remembered Tig's. No chance he was gonna watch another man rail his girl.

"Well that was your first mistake." She laughed. "Asking that bunch of idiots."

"What'd you and Ryan do?" He inquired, swallowing the bile in his throat. He hated to ask; he just _knew_ that Ryan was probably a romantic bastard and had set the bar high.

"It doesn't matter."

"I want to know."

"No you don't; you want to compare us to him and I, and I'm not going to let you do that." She countered with a pointed look. His face hardened in his own brand of pout and she shook her head. Moving on. "Ok, let's just keep it lowkey. We haven't been together very long so we don't need to do gifts or whatever other shit people do." She started and he nodded in agreement.

"We can go for a ride, grab some food, have some sex…" She trailed off with a flirtatious smile and he grinned back at her, nodding again.

"Sounds like a good plan." He rasped deeply as one of his hands slid up her smooth thigh. The calluses on his fingertips had her biting her lip between her teeth before she leaned down to kiss him. Wasting no time, he nudged her away and quickly stripped her of her shirt. She was braless and he groaned before burying his face in her chest. She giggled and scraped her nails gently over his bare scalp eliciting a small shiver from the large man beneath her. She loved when he quivered under her touch; animalistic pride swelled in her with every little shake of his body.

His tongue licked the soft pliant flesh of her breast before sucking her rosy nipple into his mouth. He chastised himself for not indulging her perfect tits lately; there was just too much of her to feast upon and he hadn't been taking his time with her. His large hand wrapped her other breast, kneading it gently. She ground herself sensually against his hardening length in response. Teeth and fingertips teased her sensitive nipples and a quiet moan exhaled from her lips.

"Take off your shirt." She whispered urgently, tugging at the material. This was why he was never taking his time. She was needy and desperate for him, always in a hurry to be filled. He leaned forward to pull it over his head quickly, tossing it on the floor haphazardly. He leaned back into the couch and let his eyes soak her in as she did the same, the tickle of her nails on his chest as she traced his ink in fascination. She looked particularly delectable perched over him with her narrow waist and flared hips. He tugged both of her nipples and groaned as she thrust against him in response, her blue eyes fluttering. The soft yellow light made her light skin glow next to the dark flesh of his hands and he loved the contrast.

"Wanna ride me?" His voice was deep and throaty as he pressed his hard cock up against her apex. She nodded, her lip between her teeth and strands of her messy hair falling around her face like a blonde halo.

"Get undressed." He commanded and she stood to shimmy out of her shorts. He pushed his own jeans down and slid a condom on quickly as she climbed back into his lap. He held his member steady as she positioned herself over him, sliding down slowly. Her throat flexed as she swallowed a groan as her body stretched to graciously accept him.

"That's it, baby." He groaned when her ass settled against his thighs, her pussy pressed to his pubic bone as he filled her completely. She shifted to spread her legs and sink millimeters further, pushing him impossibly deeper into her.

"How's that feel?" He urged as she ground herself against him. He had relinquished all control to her, letting her settle and feeling himself press against the back limit of her pussy. He knew from his previous experience filling her that he could go too deep, sharply tapping her cervix and making her yelp. It pleased him, stroking his ego that he was too big for her body, but seeing her now with him bottomed out inside of her tight channel made his inner beast howl in carnal pleasure.

"You're so big." She moaned and his hips jumped up into her.

"Yea and you're fucking taking it all, aren't you?" He wrapped his thick arms around her waist tightly and pressed her down as his hips pushed up. She cried out, her head falling back.

"That's it, baby. Let me fill that tight little cunt." He murmured into her throat as his hips started to thrust. He was barely moving, letting his small movements grind her clit against his body.

"Holy shit, Hap." She breathed circling against him. Her body was electrified, live wires racing from her apex down her limbs. She pried his arms off of her waist and pressed him back into the couch as she moved to set a pace of her own. It wasn't fast or particularly hard, but it was what her body was asking for so he let her lead, lost in her own sensations. He relaxed into the cushions, hands resting on her hips as they rolled over his. Pleasure swelled in her belly as she undulated rhythmically. He was captivated by her movements, grunting loudly as she increased her speed.

Sara's lips fell open as she moved, her soft whimpers quickly turning into cries of ecstasy echoing in the quiet room. Her body started to quake and he smirked in anticipation.

"Let go, Sara." He urged, eyes glued to her face as it scrunched in resistance. "Cum for me."

He felt her fall apart around him moments before she cried out and fell forward. He groaned loudly as she clamped repeatedly around his cock, her pussy dripping down his length.

"Keep going." She breathed, trance finally broken. They shifted until he was holding his weight over her. Little fingertips eased down his tapered sides as muscles flexed under his dark skin with each caress; his obliques jumped when her touch reached his narrow hips.

"Open up." He ordered, nudging her complacent legs wider with a thick thigh. She obediently responded, tucking her legs up by her sides and holding them steady in offering.

"Fuck. Good girl." He approved, slipping back into her body. She sighed in appreciation as she watched his body contract over hers, his abs rippling with every pump of his hips. He was a well-oiled machine as he pistoned into her, his thrusts punctuated by her unadulterated mews.

"Come on, little girl. Give me another." He grunted as she pressed her head into the couch and arched beneath him.

"Don't stop!" She cried as her body thrummed in bliss. "Please don't stop!"

"You close?" He asked as his spine started to tingle. She cried out loudly and her nails bit into his back in response.

"Come on, girl." Happy urged his voice thick and gravelly, the sound tickling her senses and made her clench.

"Happy, please…" She begged.

"Tell me what you need."

"Hap—" She cried out desperately.

"You want it harder?" He grunted, slamming his hips into hers recklessly. She nodded, unable to piece together a coherent sentence.

"You want to get fucked?" He continued emphasizing 'fucked' in a way that made her eyes roll back.

"Fuck me." She groaned, clutching his biceps tightly in an effort to anchor herself as her body threatened to send her soul flying into another dimension.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum." She mumbled arching again to press her needy breasts into his hard, sweaty chest. A moment later she was convulsing, clinging to him for support as light exploded behind her eyelids. She distantly heard him finish with a strangled breath but was too blissful to acknowledge his completion. He collapsed over her, heart pounding. He slipped from her body and tied off the condom, tossing it on the floor before resting back on his girl.

They stayed wrapped up in each other for some time. It could have been minutes or hours as far as she was concerned, but she knew their sweat had dried and Happy was nearly asleep, his cheek on her chest. Her fingertips were tracing lazy circles on his broad shoulders as she started to doze off as well.

BANG BANG BANG! They both jumped at the loud pounding on her door. His head shot up as he climbed off of her quickly, reaching for his discarded jeans.

"Oy Hap! You in there?" Happy's movements slowed in recognition of the familiar cadence of the Scotsman's voice. He finished pulling on his jeans, not bothering to close them as he tossed his fallen shirt to Sara who was already pulling on her shorts. Happy spared her one more glance to make sure she was covered before unlocking and opening the door.

"Your phone dead, brother?" Chibs asked, leaning on the door frame. Hap shot a look over to Sara who grabbed his burner off the coffee table and flipped it open, nodding in confirmation.

"Sorry, man. What's up?"

"We gotta go. Trouble with black." Hap nodded and closed the door, moving to grab his things. Sara rolled her eyes at his rude gesture and moved to open the door again as Happy ran upstairs to grab a clean t-shirt from her drawer of his stolen shirts.

"Sorry about that. It's gonna be a moment, want to come in?" She inquired politely, and Chibs only chuckled and nodded taking a step into the apartment. She saw him evaluate her disheveled appearance with a knowing look.

"Sorry to interrupt your evening." He offered and she smiled, shrugging, grateful for his tact.

"It's fine. I'm about to go to bed anyway."

"Well, I'll have him back as soon as I can."

"Keep him. You know him, he's a night owl. He'll be up all night regardless and I don't need him waking me up from my required beauty sleep." She joked as Happy reentered the room.

"Ready?" He rasped to the other man, who nodded.

"I'll be back." Happy grumbled to Sara before kissing her sharply and moving to pull on his kutte. She was dazed. He didn't normally kiss her goodbye, especially in front of someone else. "Lock the fucking door." He added giving her a pointed look, not even noticing his own novel behavior. She nodded dutifully and closed the door behind them, flipping the lock as she heard the bikes thundered to life. How they hadn't noticed Chibs pull into the drive earlier was beyond her.

With a tired sigh, she cleaned up the empty beer bottle and her discarded shirt, opting to keep Happy's on. She smiled as she sniffed it reveling in the familiar scent combination of his cologne, oil, and fresh air.

After finishing her tidying, she took a quick shower, pulling his shirt back on and falling into bed.

* * *

 **Aww, so sweet. It feels weird to be posting a Valentines post in July, but it was initially written back in Feb. Anywho, look at them both trying to talk about things like adults! Think its gonna stick? Think I'd make it that easy? Hope you enjoyed, please review and let me know your thoughts!**


	40. Chapter 40

**February 2008**

Sara watched her reflection closely while she applied her mascara. Valentine's Day had gone smoothly, regardless of Happy's minor freakout about not knowing how to plan anything romantic. They had stuck to their plan going for a long sunset ride on his bike and only stopping when she was hungry. He tried to argue against the cheap roadside diner trying to at least keep a modicum of class to their night, but she wouldn't have it and demanded with a pout that he buy her a burger and fries or she wouldn't put out. Well, he nearly threw his money at the waitress after that, and sure enough later that night she blew him roadside as he leaned against his bike on an abandoned strip of highway.

Things had been good since Happy had finally admitted he wanted to be with her weeks ago. She could tell he still had some reservations but she also knew that most of his problems were in his head. He wasn't used to sharing or having expectations put on him. Sure, the club relied on him, but if he wanted to take off in the middle of the night for a few days they'd be a lot more forgiving than she would be.

For all his extra years in age, sometimes she felt like she was dating someone younger than she with the way he wanted to shirk everyday responsibilities. She knew it came with the outlaw lifestyle; they were hardly known for their emotional maturity and calm reasoning skills. They were society's outcasts.

She heard her front door close and heavy footsteps make their way up the stairs. A few moments later, Happy's tattooed head popped up behind her reflection.

"Well?" She asked with an edge of excitement, setting the mascara down.

"Clean bill of health." He rasped with a smug grin holding up an envelope with the hospital letterhead before moving behind her. His hands gripped her hips and pulled them back to meet his. She giggled and turned to face him placing her hands on his strong chest. His eyes dropped to take in her scantily clad form.

"Dressed up for me?" He assumed appreciatively. She giggled and leaned back against the counter, displaying her body further. She was wrapped in a matching red lace panty and bra set.

"I mean I _was_ getting ready to go to the store." She flirted wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Dressed like that?" He questioned playfully as his hands slid down her bare sides.

"Yeah I thought it might get me discounted groceries." She joked before leaning in and nipping at his jaw.

"I got some meat for you right here." He responded lewdly before grabbing one of her hands from his neck and placing it on his hardening groin. She rolled her eyes, knowing she had walked right into that one. Nonetheless she cupped him fingers moving slowly to massage him.

"You really wanna do this?" He asked quietly. She scoffed and rolled her eyes again removing her hand.

"Stop second guessing me." She grumbled, pushing past him into the bedroom. "You should _want_ this. Do you not want this?" She asked in exasperation. How many times did they need to have this fight?

"I do! I just don't… I don't know." He responded in his low raspy voice. He couldn't bring himself to tell her that this felt important; like it meant something bigger.

"Oh my god, Hap! It's just sex! It's the same shit we've been doing for months. Stop overthinking this." She argued, moving around the room to gather clothes, still intent to run errands if this was how he was going to be.

"Sara. Stop. Stop and talk to me." He ordered, irritation tainting the edge of his voice. She sighed dramatically before turning to face him. He was still in the bathroom doorway leaning against the frame with crossed arms.

"You know that's rich coming from someone who barely talks."

"Then you should listen when I want to!" He snapped harshly and her mouth closed in indignant obedience. Silence.

"Then talk." She finally pressed, trying her best to not cop attitude.

"I don't know what this means. I don't… do this—"

"That's bullshit and you know it. You wouldn't have needed to get tested if that was the case." She cut off.

"Could you just shut up and stop being a difficult little bitch for like fucking five minutes? Fucking Christ, Sara, let me finish." He snapped running his hand over his bald head in frustration.

"Listen, you're my girl and I haven't had that in a really long time. So, yeah, I have fucked girls raw. But it wasn't pre-planned. I just… I don't know if this means something that I'm missing." He finished awkwardly and coughed slightly to cover up his discomfort. Her heart swelled a little at his vulnerability.

"Can I talk now?" She asked with an attitude. He rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Come here." She ordered. He obeyed and the two sat next to each other on the bed. Sara folded a long bare leg under herself and turned to face him.

"I'm not trying to trick you into something." She whispered gently. She moved closer so she was positioned behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands came up to hold her folded arms gently and she pressed her body to his back hugging his firmly. "I'm not trying to push you. I'm not trying to trap you; I don't want a baby. I just want to be with you. Really _be_ with you. And I want you to be with me. Please, baby." She murmured into his ear before kissing his neck. She sucked the soft flesh beneath his ear and his head tilted instinctually to give her more space. Her tongue lapped against his skin as her arms unfolded allowing her hands to splay across his tight pectoral muscles.

"I want to feel you inside me." She whispered sweetly and he moaned quietly. His palms found the flesh of her thighs and his fingers closed tightly over the skin.

"Don't you want me?" She whispered and he nodded.

"I always want you." He rasped quietly. Finally pushed to the brink he reached back and buried his fingers in her hair, twisting to pull her around into his lap. She giggled as his lips found hers and she straddled his thighs.

"Mm hold on." He interrupted and shifted to reach behind and pull his gun out of his waistband. She watched his muscles flex as his practiced hands popped the clip out and put the safety on before stretching to put it on the side table.

"That was hot." She murmured into his throat biting the skin gently.

"Glad you think so." He chuckled as his hands resumed skimming across her bare skin. "You're pretty hot too." He mumbled as his eyes traced her cleavage spilling from red lace.

"I want you." She pressed again grabbing a fistful of cotton and pulling his shirt up over his head.

"God your body makes me so fucking hot." She groaned tracing his tattoos with her nails. He buried his face in her tits in response earning a moan from Sara. The tension continued to build between them as they slowly undressed and caressed each other. Soon he was positioned over her, pumping his fingers into her slick little hole.

"Please Happy." She whimpered her voice thick with desire.

"What?"

"Fuck me, please." She begged, trying to nudge him with her legs but got lost in the waves of pleasure his fingers were providing.

"I am, baby." He responded, kissing her neck. Sharp nails clawed at his bare back in response.

"You know what I mean!" She snapped and he laughed at her needy outburst.

"You mean you want my dick?" he asked smugly as his fingers pushed up forcefully into her cutting off her nod as she moaned.

"Fine. Fuck this." She finally grumbled and pushed his hand away before pushing him forcefully onto his back. If she weren't so overcome with a need to have him instead her, she would have slapped the shit-eating grin off his face as she climbed over his hard erection. She slid her wet opening over his length, letting her hot juices coat him. He groaned beneath her, grin replaced by a grimace of restrained pleasure. He tilted his hips until his spongy tip was positioned against her opening; all she had to do was push back on it…. And then she did.

Their mutual groans filled the otherwise silent room.

"Holy shit." He breathed heavily.

"Told you it would be good." She responded smugly. He buried his fingers in her hair and pulled her down for a kiss as they began to move against each other. The pace between them grew until every frantic thrust was partnered with the slap of wet skin and her needy moans were replaced with cries of ecstasy.

Her tits captured his attention as they bounced vigorously above him. Those delightful little mounds of perfect flesh. Her rosy nipples were puckered with heightened desire.

"Ugh, yeah. Fucking ride me bitch. Ride that fucking cock." He groaned deeply, fingers digging into the flesh of her hips as his hips pistoned up into hers at a breakneck speed. "You gonna cum on my dick?" He asked as her walls fluttered around him, gripping him with each bounce. Her cries devolved into an unintelligible amalgamation of moans, cries, and choppy 'fuck yeah's.

His hand slapped against her fleshy ass as he grunted loudly, his muscles straining with purpose.

"You're so fucking wet. Fuck, Sara! I'm gonna—Fuck, I'm gonna cum!" He rasped from beneath her in frustration as his toes began to curl and his spine tingled.

"Yeah, baby. Cum for me!" She commanded loudly as he came hard with a powerful grunt, his strong hands pinning her hips down as his pushed up hard, impaling her firmly as his cock spilled deep into her. He collapsed back after a moment and looked up at her apologetically as he tried to catch his breath.

"Sorry." He mumbled absently, trying to regain brain function. She hummed quietly and rolled her hips in response and he hissed as his body recoiled instinctively to the overstimulation.

"Time to rally, old man. I'm not done yet." She urged petulantly and rolled her hips again. His reaction was milder but his muscles still twitched beneath her in response.

"Fucking Christ, Sara. I'm thirty-six, you're gonna have to give me a minute." He laughed breathily. She scoffed.

"You think I don't know how long it takes you to rally at this point?" She teased with a twinkle in her eye as she began to move her hips. He moaned deep in his throat as he watched her move slowly on him, her body bared before him in the afternoon light. Her blonde hair was spilling over her shoulders and her fresh makeup was slightly smudged.

"Come on, baby." She purred, leaning forward to capture his lips and run her nails down his abs. She groaned, feeling him harden inside of her. "That's better." She appraised and he rolled his eyes.

"What? Am I your human dildo now?"

"No, you're better than any dildo I have." She assured playfully. One of his hands encircled her throat gently and he used it to guide her onto her back.

"You shouldn't need one with how much I've been fucking you." He mumbled gruffly, pushing his hips into hers as he reached his full hardened length.

"Except when you go on long runs." She pointed out and his eyebrows shot up in response. "Mmm yeah. I fuck myself with it, thinking about you." She murmured in a thick voice, head thrown back into the mattress as he moved inside her. Her pussy was slick with his seed and her own wetness so his cock slid easily. He groaned into her neck.

"Keep going." He urged in his deep raspy voice.

"I pretend it's your cock fucking me. It's not—oh god _yes!_ —the same—ah!— but it does the trick." She moaned. He pulled out suddenly and slapped her hip gently pulling her out of her revelry.

"Get on your hands and knees." He ordered, forehead wrinkled in focus. She happily flipped and a small giggle escaped her as his hands hoisted her in to position.

Soon his hips were pounding into hers and her frantic cries became shouts.

"Yeah, you like that?" He grunted. "You like when I fuck you like an animal?"

"You _are_ an animal!" She pointed out throatily as her hands clawed for purchase. He slapped her ass for good measure. Her hips pushed back into his forcefully meeting his thrusts. "Oh god Happy! It feels so good!"

"You close, baby?" he asked.

"Oh fuck, Hap! Keep going! Don't stop!" She demanded eagerly.

"You think I'm gonna stop? I ain't ever gonna stop fucking you!" He grunted as his balls slapped into her clit with every meeting of their hips. "You want my cum, bitch?" He asked, slapping her ass sharply. She nodded frantically and he saw her slip her hand between them to frantically rub her clit.

"Where do you want it?" He demanded gruffly, feeling his own release coming on quickly. She cried out suddenly and collapsed beneath him as her own orgasm shook through her body. He groaned loudly as his cock slid out of her as she shifted to a laying position under him.

"Fuck, roll over Sara!" he urged, his hand going to his slick cock. She exhaustedly tried to move beneath him but he reached down impatiently and yanked her arm, flipping her onto her back sharply as he started to cum. He groaned in satisfaction as his milky fluid landed on her belly and tits. He sat back onto his heels, straddled over her, as he tried to regain his breath.

"Told you that you'd like it raw." She commented, stretching languidly beneath him grinning smugly.

"Never said I wouldn't." He grumbled with a yawn.

"Can you get me something to clean up with?" She asked sweetly and he shook his head arrogantly.

"No, I think I'm gonna keep you here like this for a while longer." He teased.

"Proud of your work?" She laughed.

"Aren't you?" He responded but moved to grab his discarded shirt and wiped his mess from her belly.

"Want to come grocery shopping?" She asked pleasantly as he rolled off of her. He groaned loudly in childish protest.

"Can't we just keep doing this all day?" He asked.

"No. Because you _will_ get hungry. And you're mean when you're hungry."

"I'm always mean." He pointed out reaching for her as she moved to get up. With a laugh, she dodged his grasp and he watched in comfortable silence as she moved about the room gathering clean clothes and going into the bathroom to clean herself up further.

With a sigh he dragged himself off the bed to pick up their discarded clothes and tossed them in a basket. He pulled on a pair of athletic shorts and wandered downstairs to use the half bath to clean himself up and then watch some TV. There was no way she was going to drag his ass to the grocery store like some pussywhipped bitch.

* * *

"What's up?" Happy answered his phone absently, trailing behind Sara as she scanned the shelves of the grocery store.

"How're things in the Sunshine state?" His President's voice greeted.

"Fine." He answered shortly. He nodded once as Sara held up some steaks and gave him a questioning look.

"I'm gonna need you to come home for a bit." Lee stated vaguely.

"For how long?" Happy asked, eyeing the petite blonde before him.

"Why's it matter?"

"You know why." Happy sighed.

"Listen, brother. I know you got a girl down there, but this is club shit. Do I gotta remind you which comes first?"

"I ain't bein' like that. Just wanna know what to tell her when she asks." Happy grumbled defensively.

"You'll be here until I decide you can go back." Lee countered sharply. Happy kept his mouth shut after that, not having been reprimanded in years. Lee was a good President, but a hardass when his men started to stray.

"I'll head out tomorrow morning." Happy grit out and hung up. Sara watched him closely as he approached. He had been hanging back a bit since his phone had rang and she knew from the look on his face he wasn't pleased.

"What?" She asked with a sigh.

"Gotta head back to Tacoma." He stated, looking into the cart at the items she had added.

"Tonight?" She asked trying to keep the annoyance from her voice.

"Tomorrow." He retorted. Well at least she didn't need to put the steaks back, she thought bitterly.

"When will you be back?" She asked continuing to push the cart towards the produce section.

"Not sure." He stated and held a breath as she froze in place.

"Like, not sure as in a few days or not sure as in indefinitely?" She asked, turning to face him slowly.

"Lee didn't give me a timeline." He answered with a shrug. She shifted her weight between feet for a moment before shaking her head and turning away from him. He blew out the breath burning in his lungs.

"You okay?" He asked, catching up to her as she held up an onion and inspected it.

"Fine." She responded distantly. Happy didn't know much about women, but he did know that 'fine' never meant fine.

"You sure?" He probed reaching out to hold her arm gently.

"Does it matter?" She grumbled and shrugged off his hand, setting the onion down and walking away.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hap, I don't want to get into it here." She hissed, looking around. "We're in the fucking grocery store, for Christ's sake." He glared at her and gave her a wide berth as she finished her shopping quickly, a dark cloud hovering over her the whole time. It followed them out to her car where he loaded the bags into the trunk in silence before climbing into the passenger seat. He hated being in a vehicle with doors and it only agitated his already sour mood.

"So?" He pressed as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"So what? You're going to Tacoma." She responded flatly.

"You knew I'd have to go back sometimes." He pointed out and she huffed.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." She shot back.

"You don't have to be a bitch about it either."

"Well, then I'm sure you'll be happy to get out of town and stop dealing with _this bitch._ " She mimicked, clenching her teeth. He huffed and crossed his arms, looking out the window, refusing to take her bait and say something he would regret. They rode in silence the rest of the way to her home, tension thick between them.

"I swear to God, if I find out about some skank you've been keeping up there, I'm going to murder you." She stated angrily as she pulled into the driveway. He looked at her startled.

" _That's_ what you're pissed about?"

"Don't patronize me, Happy." She argued, slamming the car door behind her after she climbed out, closely followed by the darker man.

"I'm not patronizing you."

"Good, because you know this is a touchy subject for me." She shot back, setting the bags on the kitchen counter.

"Sara, look at me." He sighed, reaching for her. She pulled her hand from his but faced him nonetheless, arms crossed.

"I don't have another girl waiting for me in Tacoma." He assured, holding her shoulders for emphasis. "I'm not Ryan, and I don't particularly like being crucified for his sins." His voice deepened in seriousness and she sighed, nodding.

"I just don't like it."

"Well, we shouldn't be wasting time fighting over it, when we could be fucking." He pointed out with a smirk. A smile pulled at her lips and she tried to fight it, glaring instead.

"Whatever. You're making dinner tonight." She stated, pointing to the grocery bags and walking towards the living room. He grinned after her, rolling his eyes at her attempt to stay angry.

* * *

 **A/N: What do you guys think? Happy gonna keep his shit together? Sara gonna go off the deep end because of jealousy? Sara's getting a new friend next chapter. Any guesses on who it is? Hint, its a woman. Happy 40th chapter, readers. You guys are incredibly for taking this journey with me and your reviews are the fuel for the update fire.** **Sincerely, thank you for everything.**


	41. Chapter 41

**March 2008**

Tacoma was keeping him busy. They had some trouble with a rival MC, the War Boys, trying to edge into the port where they imported the Irish guns. It was bullshit turf war, but turf war nonetheless. Happy had earned himself a new smiley face after spending a night working information out of some grunt. On top of that, word had gotten out that Skip Harris had surfaced briefly before going dark again and all charters were burning midnight oil to hunt him down. He _knew_ he should say something to Sara about the hunt for her father. The amount of times she had thrown it back in his face when she found out he knew shit before she did had at least taught him the level of pissed she would reach. Unfortunately, Happy didn't have any intel. He promised himself that he would say something when he actually had something to tell.

February had turned into March before he knew it. In the first few days when he had left Charming, he and Sara had texted or called nearly every day. She filled him in on the Charming drama as it unfolded, such as Jax and Wendy's sudden reconciliation despite Jax filing for divorce back in December, and kept him informed on how her job was going but as time wore on and they both got busier, their contact had dwindled to a few words here and there during the week. He had kept his dick to himself other than a few blowjobs when he was drunk and his hand just wouldn't cut it but the Tacoma sweetbutts were starting to catch his eye again, despite knowing they wouldn't be able to satisfy him they way Sara did.

It wasn't that he wasn't interested in Sara anymore; he was. Very much so. That was part of the problem. In Charming she consumed him, sucked him in. His thoughts, his actions— everything reflected his growing feelings for the young blonde woman. Being away from her was like breaking out of her orbit, only he hadn't been aware of the way he was spinning around her. When he had returned to Tacoma, it hit him like culture shock. Even some of the guys had picked up on his changed demeanor, telling him that he had gone soft. Kozik had intervened on a few occasions defending Sara and made some snide comment about throwing rocks in glass houses, and most of the guys had grumbled in defeat as they returned to the bar to drink away their alimony.

As much as he didn't want to hear it, he was starting to think the guys were right. It wasn't like he couldn't gut a man anymore, in fact he felt like a recharged battery after disposing of the rival, but he was a little rusty. Now that he was back to the grind he felt like he could breathe freer and everything was easier, like he was re-centered on what was important: the club. He was more focused and more lethal than he had ever been. So did that mean they right, was she making him soft?

* * *

 _ **Can I come up to Tacoma this weekend? I have a three day.**_ He stared at the text on his phone. He had been looking at it for about a half an hour, if he had to guess. To be honest, he had lost track of time.

Was it smart for her to come up?

 _ **The guys are sending a truck up for a run and I asked if I could tag along. Is that okay?**_ Apparently she had grown impatient with his silence.

 **Sure** It was a lame response but he didn't know what else to say. There was a big party planned for that weekend in honor of St Patrick's Day. It was a bit tongue in cheek, what with their Irish gun deal and all, but it was gonna be a good time. Having Sara here, in _his_ clubhouse, would be different than it was in Charming. In California, he didn't really give a fuck what the guys thought. Sure, they were his brothers by technicality and he had come to care for them but Tacoma was his home. He'd known the men in his charter nearly half of his life. Their opinions mattered. The way they acted around him and treated him with respect and reverence for his skill set mattered. They were his family.

"You good?" Kozik asked coming over to where Happy was sitting on his bike in the clubhouse lot.

"Sara's coming up this weekend." Happy admitted with an exhale. His breath was visible in a fluffy white cloud before dispersing just as quick. He still wasn't completely readjusted to the Tacoma winter weather.

"Really?" Kozik perked up excitement evident in his voice. "Wait, are you not happy about this?"

"Don't know."

"Why wouldn't you be?"

"Not sure. Shit's different up here."

"What the fuck is that doomsday shit? You're overthinking it. It's not like you've been banging bitches left and right and gotta cover that shit up." Kozik snorted, having noticed the quieter lifestyle his friend had adopted since returning from California. "Listen, she's been up here before to check on me so some of the guys already know her. Besides, it's not like she's embarrassing. Girl is 100% out of your league; the worst you'll have to do is beat the hangarounds off her. It'll be fine; stop worrying." Kozik was right. There was no reason for Hap to be anxious about it. He just needed to pop a Xanax and smoke a joint and relax.

"You going home or comin' in?"

"Home." Happy answered shortly knowing mistakes would be made if he went in. The last thing he needed was to make his fucking life more complicated right now. He pulled on his helmet, night glasses, and warm gloves.

"Your loss, brother." Kozik stated before giving him a small wave and hurrying into the warm clubhouse.

* * *

Sara sighed, throwing her phone in her purse as she walked out to her car after work. Happy's lukewarm response wasn't exactly what she was looking for although she wasn't sure why she was surprised. He was hardly an avid texter, and things had been a little weird since he had left for Tacoma. She was trying—honestly she was—to not jump to conclusions. She told herself that he was probably just busy, or on his bike unable to respond, or anything that kept out the nagging suspicion he was balls deep in some sweetbutt.

When she had tried to talk to Juice about it, he politely backed out of the conversation.

"Sara, I don't know anything, but you know I couldn't tell you even if I did." He had said with a shrug. She knew he was right, and that it was unfair to put her friend between them. She just didn't really have anyone else. The ladies at work were nice, but they were pretty straight-laced and she didn't want to spill her relationship drama with women who didn't understand the life.

"Donna?" The words were out of Sara's mouth before she registered them. The petite brunette in question snapped her head in the direction of her name, her young son beside her. "Sorry, I don't know if you remember me. I'm Sara, I know Opie from… the club." Sara informed awkwardly, remembering halfway through her introduction that Opie's wife wasn't overly fond of the club these days. The last time the two women had interacted was when Donna and Ope were still dating, so it had been a few years.

"Oh… yea, I remember you. What're you doing here?" The brunette asked suspiciously, looking around.

"I work at the clinic. Just leaving work, actually. Everything okay?" Sara inquired, gesturing to the boy's wrapped elbow and sling.

"He fell skateboarding." Donna informed with a small blush that mothers get when they feel like they might be judged for their parenting skills.

"Oh, I remember when my brother did that once. Skinned both hands and knees." Sara responded with a nod, directing her statement to the boy who only watched her with guarded eyes.

"Well, we should be going." Donna politely excused with a tight-lipped smile, hands on her son's shoulder.

"Donna, wait—" Sara quickly interjected, unsure of herself. "Do you want to—Would you like to hang out or get a drink or something… sometime…?" The sentence hung in the air for what felt like hours but was probably a few seconds. "It's just I don't really have any friends here in Charming…"

"Look, Sara, you seem nice but I have two kids to take of by myself and a mortgage to pay." Donna stated with the firmness of a strong single mother.

"Right… Yea I get it, nevermind." Sara sighed with a forced smile, fiddling with her keys. She didn't know what she was expecting. She turned away as her cheeks flushed pink with embarrassment and started towards her car. Well, she could always go home and open a bottle of wine by herself… again.

"Sara, wait." Donna's tired voice reached out. "Bring a bottle of wine over, and I'll make us dinner." Sara perked up.

"Red or white?"

"Whatever pairs best with chicken nuggets." Donna sighed with a small smile. Sara nodded and scurried to her car with extra bounce in her step.

* * *

"I brought both red and white." Sara stated holding up the bottles as Donna opened the door. "I don't know how to pair wines… I usually just drink it on the couch." She finished with an unapologetic shrug and the smaller woman giggled, moving to let her in.

"Sounds great. Can't remember the last time I had time to drink wine." Donna sighed, moving barefoot through the house towards the kitchen with Sara trailing behind. She had never been in Opie's house before, and while it was relatively sparse, it was homey.

"Sorry about the mess: two kids." Donna excused although there was no apology in her voice.

"No worries. Can I help with anything?" Sara offered, happy to just be in the presence of another human. Donna set Sara in charge of throwing together a salad as she pulled the tray of chicken nuggets from the oven and stirred the mac & cheese on the stove.

"Kenny! Ellie! Wash up, dinner is ready!" Donna's commanding voice carried through the house and Sara immediately heard the shuffle of two children obeying their mother.

"Well at least they listen." Sara admired and Donna shot her an amused look.

"That's because they know the hell that rains down on them if they don't." The two children emerged right as Donna was plating their food and set it at the dinner table. The kids waited patiently as Sara poured the two adults a glass of wine and took her seat. Seriously, the kids had stellar manners. They spent the meal talking about the kids' day at school. Kenny was pretty quiet answering in short snippets whereas Ellie went on and on and on about her day. The kids put the dishes in the sink as their mother meticulously wrapped up the leftovers.

"Gotta stretch a meal." She admitted as Sara started running clean sink water. The kids scampered off to finish their homework and start their evening routines as the women cleaned up.

"So Opie should be home in a couple months." Sara started delicately, trying to get a read on the woman beside her. Donna hummed in response and handed her a clean dish which Sara dried and set aside.

"That'll help with the money thing, I mean." Sara continued knowing she was treading on uneven terrain.

"At what cost?" Donna scoffed.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, nevermind." Donna sighed.

"Hey, you can talk to me." Sara offered.

"Sara, you don't get it. The club is the only life you've known."

"So? What don't I get?

"You don't know how hard it is to have your husband get taken away for five years because of some stupid motorcycle club. You don't have a family to take care of; to provide for; kids to try to explain to why daddy is in prison." She sounded bitter and tired and angry, and Sara couldn't blame her. Still…

"Isn't the club helping you guys out while he's inside? Surely Gemma or Piney—"

"I don't want _their_ help. I want Opie to come home. And stay _home_." She emphasized, handing Sara the last dish.

"I guess I just don't understand—"

"I hope you never have to." Donna curtly interrupted and excused herself to make sure the kids were getting ready for bed. Sara kept herself busy looking at the drawing on the fridge. She was sure that most of them were Ellie's doing, and she smiled at the report cards hanging as well. Ellie was a Straight A student, and Kenny seemed to be struggling in English but was doing well over all. Sara's smile faltered a little as her eyes fell on the prison visitation schedule hanging by a magnet.

She couldn't imagine how hard it was for the small woman to keep her family afloat. Sure, Sara had been with Ryan when he had done time but it had always been a few months at a time. Nothing like the five year sentence Opie was serving. Nonetheless, Sara was confident that Donna would be better off if she just accepted help from the club. She knew Gemma would move hell and high-water to help family.

When Donna reemerged a few minutes later, Sara held up a full wine glass.

"I'm sorry I pried; it's none of my business." Sara apologized. Donna hesitantly accepted the glass, and with it the apology. The women took a seat on the couch and started talking about work. The conversation moved to Sara's personal life, and Donna had made a discontented face when Sara admitted to being in a relationship with Happy. Donna didn't know the man personally, but knew the name and his reputation.

Sara explained her and Hap's history and current long-distance situation as best as possible and she could tell Donna was trying to be nonjudgmental of her newest friend.

"But the sex is so great!" Sara blurted with a laugh when Donna chastised her for continuing to sleep with Happy in the beginning even when he was a dick.

"I miss biker sex. Or just any sex, really." The little brunette giggled and sighed wistfully, a little wine-drunk.

"Well there's always the prison-clause." Sara pointed out with a snicker.

"You and I both know what a fucking hoax that is." Donna scoffed. "He'd put me in the ground the second he got out." Sara nodded in agreement. "No, it's been almost five years, I can tough it out for a few more months." Donna surrendered with a yawn.

"I should get going; I have work in the morning." Sara tactfully murmured. "I'm glad we did this. This was fun." Donna nodded in agreement and stood to follow Sara to the door.

"Have fun in Tacoma." Donna snickered and Sara shot her a dry look. "Fill me in when you get back on Sunday."

"Will do." Sara saluted and left the Winston household, content she had finally made a real friend.

* * *

 **A/N: Donna and Sara are friends now! What impact do you think this will have on Sara and Hap's relationship? Do you think its fair for him to be nervous about her visit? Should he still be second guessing their relationship? How do you think its gonna go? Any advice for our boy? Please review! I'd love to hear from you. Thank you in advance!**


	42. Chapter 42

**March 2008**

Sara stared out the window sincerely regretting her decision to ride up to Tacoma in the truck. Half-Sack was driving and had been drinking Red Bulls the whole way. He hadn't shut up for the nearly 13 hour drive. On the plus side, he had to pee just as frequently as she did, so she wasn't the one taking the blame for having to stop frequently.

She had given up responding to Sack's talking and the spaz didn't seem to require a partner to have his conversations with, so she blocked out his rambling and stared at the taillights of Chibs' and Juice's bikes ahead of them leading the way. She sighed with relief as they pulled into the SAMTAC clubhouse lot. Sara slid out of the passenger side of the truck before grabbing her small duffle with her stuff and fiddled with the cuffs of the oversized SAMCRO hoodie she had stolen from Juice before they left. A few of the men filtered out of the clubhouse. Her uneasy face morphed into a smile at the sight of a familiar silhouette.

"Well hey there, beautiful." Kozik greeted with a smirk and open arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her into a hug.

"How are you in a t-shirt right now? It's like deep winter up here." She mumbled, wrapping her arms around her middle once he set her down.

"Winter? Oh honey, this is Spring. You California kids just aren't used to real seasons." He snickered, grabbing her bag and leading her towards the clubhouse. "Let's get you inside and warmed up… You know they recommend you get naked and huddle together for body warmth."

"Not gonna happen, Herman." She interjected.

"Worth a try, sweetheart." He set her bag on the floor by the bar and hopped up, drumming his hands on the bartop to get a blonde woman's attention. She was pretty, but also just a generic sweetbutt. Her hair very clearly dyed platinum, and she looked like she had gotten some lip injections recently…. Or stung by a bee, Sara wasn't really sure.

"Yo Rachelle, beer for me and a…"

"Rum and coke." Sara supplied.

"…rum and coke for my friend here." The blonde eyed Sara warily as she popped open a beer and mixed Sara's drink.

"Thanks." Sara mumbled, not in a great mood after her day of travel. The girl pursed her lips but didn't say anything and walked off. Sara glanced around nervously.

"He's out right now." Kozik supplied conspiratorially. Sara nodded, not surprised by Kozik knowing who she was looking for.

"Club stuff?" Sara sighed, not surprised.

"No, dropping off a car for delivery." Kozik answered eying the blonde beside him. "What's got you in a mood?" Sara gave him a small, self-conscious smile.

"Nothing, just a long day. Tired." She dismissed and turned her attention to her friend. "You and me. Let's talk." Kozik groaned at her business-time voice.

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes, mom."

"Any urges?"

"Jesus Christ, Sara, you make me sound like a pedophile." He grumbled, peeling the label off his beer. "No, I'm fine. Honestly."

"You know you can tell me if you are struggling."

"I'm not struggling, Sare. Honestly. I'm feeling really good."

"Okay, I just worry about you and I know I haven't been up to check on you lately. I just don't want you to think I've abandoned you, because I haven't. You know that, right?"

"Yes'm." He stated with a cheesy smile and shoulder nudge.

"I'm serious, Kozik."

"Yeah, well, you've had a lot going on. But honestly, I'm solid. No worries." Kozik assured and his eyes looked up and past her. He nodded in the direction of the door. "Saved by the bell."

Sara looked up and saw Happy walk in his eyes scanning the nearly empty room. She felt her stomach flip when they locked on her and he started in their direction. She stood to meet him and he scanned her body eyes narrowing. He opened his mouth but was interrupted before words came out.

"Sara Harris." Her head snapped in the direction of the sound of her name and was met with the SAMTAC president. "Haven't seen you around these parts in a while."

"Well, thankfully, Kozik hasn't needed much of my attention lately." The blonde in question raised his beer in a 'cheers' fashion from his position at the bar. She noticed Lee's eyes fall to the loose hoodie she was wearing and his eyes squint minutely in judgment. Sara glanced at Happy whose jaw muscles ticked as he clenched his teeth. She was suddenly very self-conscious, feeling like a horse being sized up for either racing or for slaughter. So what? She didn't get all dolled up just to sit in a car all day, was that a sin? She had to force down a snarky comment and channeled her upbringing. Her sweet, polite smile slid right into place.

"Seems you've caught another one of my boy's attention." Lee responded knowingly and eyed Happy. Sara looked between the two hesitantly, hoping Hap would say something. He just stood beside her with his arms crossed, silent as ever. What the fuck was she supposed to say to that?

"Guess so…" She started awkwardly, trying to form a coherent thought that didn't make her sound like a total jackass. She was fucking tired and confused and Hap was just leaving her out here to dry. Lee just gave her a half-smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Enjoy the party this weekend, Sara. I'll see ya around." Sara watched the President walk away with brows furrowed in confusion. She looked to Hap for some clarification but his eyes were following his President as well. His charcoal gaze swiveled to her and he looked around before spotting her bag and grabbing it from its place at Kozik's feet.

"Have fun kids." Kozik snickered as Hap grabbed her hand, leading her out into the cold of the parking lot without a word. No hug, no kiss, nothing.

"Where are we going?" She asked, confused as he handed her a helmet when they reached his bike.

"My place." His voice was raspier than she had remembered but she still felt the spark in her body that it always elicited.

"Oh."

"What?" His annoyance apparent at the edge of voice.

"No, I just assumed you stayed at the clubhouse."

"Sara, I've lived in Tacoma for the better part of fifteen years; I have an apartment." He stated as if it were obvious. Of course. Tacoma was his home. Right. As if she needed the reminder.

"Right; makes sense." She answered, feeling stupid. His bike roared to life and she climbed on the back obediently, watching him weave through the streets. She had been to Tacoma before, a few times actually, but hadn't really seen much of the city itself. His apartment was about fifteen minutes away, and once they parked she followed him in silence. Sara wondered if the buzzing hum of street lights was louder here, or if she was just hyperaware of the silence between them.

He locked the door behind them and kicked off his boots with Sara following suit timidly. She gazed around at his apartment and saw that it was much more homey than his place back in Charming. Made sense, once she thought about it. Why would be decorate a temporary place in California when his home was here. There was Harley paraphernalia hanging on the walls, some of it vintage stuff like signs or logos and some of it more recent. She noticed a few pictures hanging on the walls as well, and was itching to take a look but her eyes moved to Happy's hulking form as it moved through the apartment with ease. She tailed him like a puppy, unsure of what to do.

"Are you mad at me or something?" She finally asked as he peered into the fridge in silence. He grabbed a beer and popped it open before answering her.

"Whose jacket you wearing?"

"Juice's."

"Take it off." With a huff she pulled the black fabric over her head and balled it up on the counter.

"Better?" She asked, wrapping her arms around her core, shivering. He pulled his own over his head and handed it to her. She gave a half smile, grateful for the warmth but still confused.

"You don't wear SAMCRO in my clubhouse." He answered her silent question. "Makes me look bad."

"Seriously? It's not like it's a secret I live in Charming."

"It's also not a secret you're with me."

"Hap—" She started.

"You fuckin' a member of SAMCRO?" he snapped sharply.

"…No, but—" She answered drily, tired of his condescension. She got the point.

"No buts." He shot back. Somehow she managed not to roll her eyes.

"It's not an issue in Charming…" She grumbled under her breath.

"Where are you?" He pressed.

"…Tacoma."

"Do you know how it makes me look to have you walking around in another man's clothes?"

"Jesus Christ, Hap. It's a jacket. I was cold. I'm sorry, I get it. Lesson learned." She snapped, walking out of the room only to realize she didn't know the layout of the apartment. She stomped down the hall nonetheless and opened a door she hoped was the bathroom.

"That's the laundry room." His gruff voice shouted from his vantage point.

"Fuck you." She shot back and went in anyway, closing the door behind her.

He rolled his eyes and finished his beer, tossing the bottle in the trash before following after her. He opened the laundry door and flipped on the light. She was sitting on the washer in a huff, fingers playing with the drawstring of the hood. If Juice's had made her look small, she was tiny in his with the black fabric practically drowning her.

Happy leaned one shoulder against the door jamb and watched her pout in silence.

"I missed you." She finally mumbled so quietly he almost didn't catch her words. With a sigh he moved in between her knees and tilted her face up to meet his. He pressed a simple kiss to her lips and let her wrap him in a hug.

"You do look better in Tacoma gear." He teased and she playfully slapped his back.

"You just had to ruin the moment." She sighed dramatically.

* * *

Happy collapsed over her with a jerk. Their heaving breaths were drowned out by the shrill ring of his burner phone. With a sigh he grabbed it off the nightstand before resting his cheek on her bare chest as he answered gruffly. Sara caressed the smooth skin of his scalp with her nails as she started to doze.

"No, we are gonna lay low… yea brother, let me know how it goes. See ya." Happy's raspy voice washed over her tired body like a lullaby. She distantly heard the click of his phone closing and felt him shift to put it back on the nightstand. His lips soon pressed gently to her throat pulling her back from the edge of sleep. She hummed pleasantly in response to his fingertips tracing her ribs.

"You need to go?" She mumbled as his mouth moved down to her collarbones and sternum. He made a sound of negation, surprising her. Happy always had to leave when his phone rang. "Really?"

"Been without this body for too long. Gotta take advantage when I can." He rasped, nudging her willing legs apart to settle between them.

"And the club is okay with that?" She asked hesitantly, more awake as her brain processed her thoughts and his sensual ministrations.

"Don't worry 'bout the club." He dodged. She knew he was dodging it. He knew she knew. Her concern disappeared just as her nipple disappeared between his soft lips.

"Please, Hap." She moaned quietly, arching into him.

"Tell me." He urged, releasing her breast and sliding a hand between her legs. Their first round had been frantic and rushed as they both chased release. Now that some of the pressure had been released, they Happy wanted to take his time with her. Her hand pressed urgently against his shoulder, guiding his mouth down her body.

"Mmm, Hap." She mewed when he slipped a finger between her silky folds.

"Talk to me." The gravel of his voice sent a shiver down her spine as her belly warmed.

"Lick me." Her hand tried to push his head between her legs but he snatched her wrist and pinned it to her side.

"Where?" he urged, licking the soft skin on her hip. She tried to pull her wrist free and when that proved futile she shifted her hips towards his hot breath. "What's got you so shy tonight?" He questioned as his tongue barely grazed the seam of her opening. "What? Has it been so long you've forgotten how to ask your man for what you want?" His fingers pressed into her sharply and her hips jumped off the bed as electricity raced from her pussy to the tips of her limbs. Her nails bit into the wrist holding her hand captive.

"Happy, _please_." She begged as she pressed her head back into the bed. His fingers continued to work at a tantalizing pace, slowly dragging out and then thrusting in hard. His body moved over hers so that they were face to face.

"Open your eyes, Sara." He rasped lowly. Her eyes fluttered momentarily before her light blue eyes met his dark charcoal orbs. Desire burned brightly in her gaze. "You gonna be quiet all night?" He probed gently before dropping his mouth to nibble her neck. The faint sound of her moan was drowned by the erotic squelch of his fingers working her over. His looked down at her again as his fingers slowed to a stop.

"Hey, you okay?"He finally asked the heaving blonde beneath him. She nodded. "You're just… I don't know… quiet."

"I can be quiet." She countered.

"You _can_ be; you just aren't usually."

"I don't know, I just… it's stupid." She dismissed and reached to pull him down for a kiss which he artfully, and regretfully, dodged.

"Well it kinda feels like you aren't really into this."

"No it's not that. _Clearl_ y since we already fucked once—"

"During which you were also quiet." He interjected.

"I was not!"

"You were."

"I'm just… I don't know, I feel self-conscious." She admitted covering her face with her hands as her cheeks burned hot.

"Over what?"

"I don't know, being loud or whatever. You have thin walls and it's not like your place in Charming or my place; you've lived here for a while and you have a life here and I don't know if you know your neighbors and get along with them and don't want them to hear some girl screaming at the top of her lungs—"

"You wouldn't be the first." He snickered. She scoffed and pushed his shoulder to move him off of her.

"Forget it." She mumbled climbing off the bed and grabbing his shirt off the floor to pull over her head. She needed a barrier between them right now.

"Sara, don't be like that; come back to bed…" He rolled his eyes at her ridiculous reaction.

"How do you expect me to be when you throw the fact you've fucked other girls in my face?"

"I haven't since we've been together." He clarified quickly.

"It doesn't matter! I don't want to hear about you making other girls scream while we are in bed together. Like how did you even think that would help the situation? I'm sitting here telling you how self-conscious I feel and you just throw that in."

"Sara, you're overreacting."

"NOT HELPING!" She shouted in awe. How could he be so dense? "When has it ever been a good idea to tell a girl she's overreacting?"

"Well you are."

"Ok fine. So you've made a bunch of girls scream?" She asked in a sarcastic sultry voice. "You're a big, tough guy that can make any bitch cum?" She continued, slowly making her way back to him. He snorted and shrugged, watching with interest as her hands sensually caressed her own body.

"Well you aren't the only guy to make me cum. You aren't the first man to make me scream until I lose my voice." She practically moaned as she stood before him, one hand inching between her legs and the other teasing a nipple through the cotton of his shirt.

She heard him growl and in a flash he was towering in front of her.

"That's not fucking funny, Sara." He hissed, chest heaving in agitation. The air was thick between them, tension rolling off of them in waves.

"No shit." She snapped, dropping the act to cross her arms defensively. "Doesn't feel great, does it?"

"You made your fucking point. I hope you're happy." He snapped, walking past her into the bathroom and slamming the door.

"Well, I'm not unhappy about it." She grumbled to herself defiantly. After a moment she sighed and rolled her eyes, making her way to the bathroom door. Tentatively she tried the handle and it opened a crack. She supposed it was a good sign that he hadn't locked her out.

"Hap?" There was no response so she pushed it open. His form was hunched over the sink, eyes closed and forehead resting against the mirror. The dim light of the bathroom cast shows that trace the peaks and valleys of his musculature in a way she couldn't help but appreciate. She entered and stood behind him, leaning against the wall watching him. The quiet buzz of the lightbulb screamed in the silence between the two adults. She pushed off the wall and nervously moved behind him. She knew he had to know she was there. His senses were honed like a cat. Gingerly she placed her hands on his large shoulders and leaned to press a kiss between his shoulder blades.

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings." She apologized and with an annoyed sigh he turned to face her.

"It's not about my fucking feelings Sara; I'm not a child. It's about you knowing I don't handle shit like that well, and you doing it anyway."

"And you think I like it when you rub it in my face that a ton of girls all over the West Coast know how great you are in bed?" He rolled his eyes and huffed. "I'm serious Hap. I was actually trying to talk out my problems for once and you basically threw dirt in my face." She admitted. His dark eyes scanned her, his words hitting him hard.

"You're right. I'm sorry." He finally acquiesced. He pulled her into a tight hug, kissing the top of her messy blonde hair.

"I'm sorry I piss you off so much." Her face was buried in his chest and her position muffled her words. He chuckled and kissed the top of her head again before running a hand over her hair to smooth it down.

"It's fine, baby."

"Can we go to bed now?" She asked, her response still muffled.

"Do you want to finish what we started?" He asked suggestively sliding a hand down her spine. There was a pause before she shook her head. His hand stopped and he pulled back to look down at her.

"I'm tired. The ride was long and Half-Sack wouldn't shut up and then the whole thing with the hoodie and then us fighting again now… I'm just… I'm not in the mood. I'm exhausted and I just want you to hold me." She finished in one breath, inhaling once before adding an embarrassed, "Sorry."

" 'SFine. Come on." He nudged her towards the door.

"This doesn't change anything, but you look really sexy in the bathroom light." She grumbled as she walked back towards the bed. He barked out a laugh before pulling the shirt over her head. They climbed in bed, Happy settling on his back with Sara tucked against his side, cheek on his chest and one leg thrown over his hips.

"I missed this." She mumbling quietly, fatigue catching up with her as her eyes fell closed.

"Night baby." He whispered. Distantly, she heard him flick on the TV… it sounded like maybe a sports game… but she was out before she could even register which sport.

* * *

 **A/N:** Not my best, I know. I moved back to the States just in time to have to pack up and evacuate a hurricane for a week and then started a new job immediately upon returning. So its been a busy month. Thank you for all of your kind words of encouragement. It blows my mind to see how many amazing readers really seem to love this story. I love reading your messages and your excitement. Please let me know if there is anything you would like to see more of or less of. Thank you again for your patience.


	43. Chapter 43

**March 2008**

Sara awoke slowly her eyes blurry with sleep. She started to stretch but stopped when she felt the body beside her. Happy was usually an early riser, so she was surprised the man was still sleeping beside her. Softly she shifted until her gaze fell upon his chiseled form. Blankets gathered around his narrow hips, the soft trail of hair on his belly disappearing below the crumpled sheet. She scanned the complex designs on his skin, torn between wanting to trace his ink and wanting to let him sleep. He was snoring softly with lips open and his mouth slightly ajar, his head and face both covered in stubble. Sara smiled at how serene he appeared, his normally tense jaw relaxed in the absence of his daily stressors.

Her thoughts drifted to their fight the night before. He was clearly his usual stressed out self and just wanted to unwind with his girl. She hadn't meant to be weird during sex and she felt bad now pushing back when he encouraged her towards their usual reckless pairing. He had tried. It felt foolish now— she knew that— although she still felt resolute in her reaction to the stupid things he said, especially when she was in the midst of explaining her discomfort. She had tried.

With a small smirk she lifted the sheet to reveal his morning erection. She could make it up to him. She spared a glance up to his still sleeping face before wrapping a small hand around the base. She shifted herself so that she was laying perpendicular to his hips, face hovering over his groin. Her movements must have jostled him because he started to rouse. Quickly she let her lips wrap around his tip, keeping an eye on his reaction. A low grumble came emerged from his throat as his hand tangled in her hair before his eyes even opened.

She sucked gently at the velvety skin and watched as his eyes fluttered open. His dark eyes fell on her as a sexy, sleepy smile formed on his lips. He grabbed her pillow from beside his and stuffed it under his head to prop himself up. A loud, shaky breath exhaled from his chest when she finally pushed him to the back of her throat. Her small fist worked the length that she couldn't fit in her mouth and she fell into a leisurely rhythm. Within moments his hips were pushing up to meet her.

"Fuck." His whispered hiss made her grin and pull him from her mouth to flatten her tongue against the seam of his cock. "Fuck, you're so fuckin' hot."

His grip tightened in her hair and urged her to take him back in her mouth completely. Her free hand cupped his heavy sac, rolling his balls between her fingers. He groaned loudly, hips pushing his cock to the back of her throat as he held her head steady.

"That's it. Fuckin' swallow that cock, baby." His raspy words were barely above a whisper but they raced down her spine. She was eager to please him, to show him she forgave him for their stupid fight. She pushed down on him, ignoring her body's instinctual panic as he blocked her airway. Her eyes watered as she pushed millimeters further before backing up. Her saliva was running down his length now dripping in vulgar strands and lubricating the movement of her hand. The image of her choking on his cock burned into his brain. Fuck, he had forgotten how good she was.

"Fuck, Sara… Fuck, I'm gonna cum." No sooner than the words left his mouth did she feel his balls tighten in her hand. She tried to back off to ask him where he wanted to cum but he answered that for her by yanking her head back into place.

"Fuck, baby. Don't stop." He growled, eyes closed and head pushed back. He began to fidget beneath her, his abs and legs twitching signaling his descent over the edge. Within moments he let out a guttural moan and she tasted the salty tang of his cum. His hips pumped into her mouth as he finished his load before loosening his grip on her hair and looking down at her. She slurped his cock before swallowing and looking up at him proudly. He chuckled, high on orgasmic ecstasy, and pulled her up to his face. She stretched out languidly on her side next to him, head propped up with a hand. His dazed lips captured hers and he could taste himself on her tongue.

"Morning." He mumbled into her lips with a smirk. His thick fingers trailed down her bare belly and tried to squeeze between her closed legs.

"No." She stated, shaking her head. He paused, confused. "I don't need you to return the favor. That was for you."

"For what?"

"An apology for me being weird last night."

"You were tired and I said stupid shit." He dismissed, fingers caressing her pubic bone. He tried to roll her onto her back. She giggled and shook her head.

"But I wanna." He argued petulantly. His fingers traced up her ribs to pluck at her nipple. "Come on, baby. I wanna make you feel good." Happy urged.

"No. If I don't say no, we will never get out of bed." She argued, trying to sound stern.

"I don't see the problem." He had a point there. When they were holed up alone in his apartment, she felt untouchable. He was a different man like this. He was warm and caring and playful. Eventually she knew that they would be pulled out of their bubble and forced to go back to the real world, where he became the stoic, unyielding man the club needed him to be.

"I like being here with you like this." She sighed in admission. He watched her silently. He gave her a small smile of agreement but said nothing.

"Are you glad I came?" She asked with a giggle, threading their fingers together.

"Pretty sure you haven't yet." He teased. She rolled her eyes. "Yea 'course I am."

His confession felt awkward. Happy wasn't one to talk about his feelings freely. He wasn't the kind to wax poetic. He got enough shit from the guys about her that he was used to letting it roll of his back without saying anything. If Kozik or someone pushed further, he just dodged the question.

"So St Patrick's is tomorrow. Party at the clubhouse?" She asked changing the subject to something she knew he'd be more comfortable discussing. He nodded once.

"You gotta do club stuff today?" She asked, looking at their entwined fingers.

"Nah."

"Since when are not on call?" She probed, confused by his sudden availability.

"I asked to have the weekend off." He answered with a shrug, not meeting her eyes.

"Happy…" She started as a warning, knowing he was leaving something out.

"Sara, drop it; it's not important." He warned back. He moved to climb out of bed. "I'm gonna shower."

"Hap. What's going on?" She asked, exasperated.

"I said drop it." He growled making his way to the en suite bathroom. Her eyes dropped to his supple ass, flexing with his gait. She couldn't help the small blush that warmed her cheeks. Even now she still wasn't used to seeing his nude form. She still got butterflies seeing the whole length of his taut body. His physique screamed masculinity, from the hard ripple of muscle under skin to the violent yet beautiful art decorating his flesh. It was all so _him_.

She slinked out of bed to follow him, not ready to drop the subject but hoping her naked body served the same distraction his had to her. She waited quietly outside the bathroom door until she heard the hiss of the shower. She let herself in and gingerly peeled back the generic white plastic curtain, poking her head in. Happy was rinsing his face in the water and spared her a glance as she stepped in behind him.

She grabbed the bar of soap off the shelf and lathered her hands richly before running her hands over his strong shoulders and back. The gentle caress of her delicate fingers over his skin made his body tingle in pleasure. He turned to face her, and her hands, unwavering, moved to wash his chest. Her blonde hair was beginning to mat against her skin from the splash off his body, and her makeup that she had slept in had smudged off. He knew she'd be horrified if she saw her reflection but he just thought she was beautiful. She was always beautiful to him.

"What's going on?" She finally asked quietly, looking up at him. He ran a hand over his face to wipe off the water and to buy himself a moment.

"Lee doesn't trust you." He finally answered flatly, and honestly. Might as well rip the bandaid off. She recoiled in surprise.

"What? Why? I haven't—"

"You know why, Sare." Happy stated softly and giving her a pointed look. Lee had expressed his reservations the moment he had caught wind of Hap and Sara's interactions. He had gotten enough shit about by now to bite his tongue and obey his President. Even during Lee's interaction with her yesterday, Happy had noticed his President's disapproval, and he was sure Sara had as well. She was smart and sensitive to that kind of shit. He had wanted to spare her the truth that Lee had asked him to keep her away from the clubhouse while they dealt business with the Irish and the SAMCRO guys. Happy knew how hurt she would be and was hoping he could just keep her distracted all weekend so she wouldn't notice. Clearly, she outsmarted him.

"My father." She finally answered darkly. "Of course it's that. It'll always come back to that." Even with spray collecting on her face he could see the tears welling in her eyes. She cleared her throat and moved to trade places with him, turning her back to him under the guise of grabbing shampoo.

"Sara—"

"It's fine." She dismissed sharply, lathering her hair with shaking hands. Happy moved behind her under his front was pressed to her back, ducking his head to avoid being sprayed in the face. His arms wrapped around her tightly forcing her to stop washing her hair. After a moment he felt her start to shake in his arms, her ribs shuddering as she muffled her tears.

"I'm just so sick of feeling like I need to prove myself to everyone." She sniffled.

"You don't."

"Yes I do, Hap. I had to deal with the same shit _with you_ a few months ago. You _hated_ me. I basically had to fuck you to get you to see past my father. What am I supposed to do? Fuck every guy that blames me for my dad?" Happy snorted and tightened his grip on her at the thought. Before he could express his displeasure with that plan, she continued. "Every time I think I'm past this, it keeps coming back to bite me in the ass." She sighed turning to face him and placing her hands on his strong chest.

"I didn't really know you back then, just like how Lee doesn't know you now. You can't blame him for being wary." Happy tried to explain.

"It's not fair. I'm so fucking tired of hearing about my dad. I'm so fucking sick of him still controlling shit in my life, even after he ducked out." She cried in frustration. Happy wasn't sure what to do. He didn't know how to make it better. He wanted to tell her they had been trying to find him so they could get retribution but he had promised the brothers not to tell her.

"Come on. Let's finish up and go for a ride or something." Happy offered. It was the best he could come up with on the spot. Going for a ride always cheered him up and took his mind off shit. She nodded and sniffled, hugging him tightly. His mind raced feeling her slippery body against his, but he chastised himself. It wasn't the time. She quickly finished up her hair and body, and moved past him to get out.

"I need to shave, I'll be out in a few." He added grabbing the can of cheap cream off the edge of the tub.

"Can I watch?" She asked curious. She had never seen him shave his head or face despite their many nights shared together. He had usually done it before she had gotten up or skipped it altogether that day.

"No, it takes you forever to get ready. Go dry your hair." He teased nudging her away. He needed to keep some things personal. Hap didn't need her to see him all lathered up looking like Hispanic Santa; he needed to keep at least some of his dignity intact.

Regardless of her head start on getting ready, Happy still had to wait around for a half hour for her. Soon though, they were speeding down a highway with her snuggled in his warm hoodie, arms wrapped around his waist.

* * *

 **A/N: Dawwww look at that communication guys! To clarify about my hurricane status, yes our house was without power for a week but we had evacuated and were staying in a different state with family so we were fine. Our home is okay, just a lot of tree debris and branches down. We were very lucky, and I'm glad to hear that some of my readers who were struck are also okay. Thanks again everyone, for hanging in there and being so amazingly supportive of this story.**


	44. Chapter 44

**March 2008**

Happy leaned back into the couch, eyes fixed on the television screened but unfocused. Sara was holed up in his room putting the finishing touches on her look for the St Paddy's party; she'd been in there for a while so God knows what she was gonna look like when she came out. He didn't really care. She could wear a t-shirt and jeans and still draw attention in the crowd of bikers. It was that damn hair and sweet blue gaze. He knew she always drew eyes; would she someday realize that she could do better than him? A thirty-something high school dropout biker? His foot tapped of its own volition as his mind wandered. He could feel the familiar vines of anxiety threading through his body. At this rate, he'd need to pop a pill before they left.

The more he thought on it, the more it felt like something was off with Sara. Sure, she'd been weird last night but she had certainly made it up to him this morning. Nonetheless, she seemed… off. She was missing the brightness in her eyes; the fire that had initially drawn him to her was gone. He wasn't sure if her lackluster spirit was something happening back in Charming or the discomfort of being out of her element. After he had told her fact that Lee didn't want her around during club business, she hadn't brought it up again but Hap knew it hurt her. Just as much as he knew it had hurt her when he was a fucking jerk to her months ago before they hooked up. She put up a tough front, but he often had to remind himself that she was only twenty-two.

Hap knew _now_ that she was trustworthy, but in reflection he could see what an ass he had been in the beginning. Family was important to her, and here she was trying to forge a new one after hers has imploded and she was being stopped at every turn. Sara was a strong fucking woman but everyone had a breaking point; maybe she was finally reaching hers. He hated the idea that his club was the reason she was retreating into herself. The club should have her back; not be trying to stab her in it.

His attention was drawn back to the present when he heard the click of her heels on his laminate flooring, signaling her approach. She emerged from the hall and his breath caught in his chest. Fuck, she was gorgeous. Her blue eyes met his charcoal ones, a shyness evident in her innocent blush as his eyes raked her. The black matte leather wrapping her legs looked painted on. The delicate flare of her hips was accentuated by the tight material, and he noticed how firm and full her ass looked as she turned around slowly for his approval.

Physically drawn to her, he buried a hand in her long soft blonde waves before lowering his lips to hers. His other hand found her narrow waist, cinched impossibly smaller by the deep emerald satin bustier pushing up her breasts. He broke the kiss and let his forehead fall against hers as his eyes scanned the round curve of skin swelling just below her collarbones. Her tits looked deliciously full and his fingers fell from her hair to softly trace a path across the juicy flesh.

"You like?" his eyes flashed up to hers and he saw a hopeful desperation in them. He was stunned by her desire to please him. It was beyond her usual submission to him; no, this was something different. She _needed_ his approval. In the back of his mind, a small red flag was waved but a larger, more dominate part of him squashed that feeling and he was filled with desire. He gripped one of her small hands and pressed it to the front of his jeans so she could feel just _how much_ he liked it.

"You look amazing." His mumbled response was muffled by her lips as her fingers squeezed his growing length. "We should just stay home." He offered with a small smirk. She pulled back her head, eyes wide.

"What? No!" He eyed her, put off by her weird, almost alarmed reaction.

"Why? Who gives a fuck about some party when we can have our own right here?"

"I mean… if you want… I just thought that you'd want to go and see the guys, you know…" She rambled and he released her.

"What's your deal?" skepticism evident in his voice.

"Nothing." She squeaked quickly.

"Sara…" he warned and she released a sigh.

"I just wanted to dress to impress." She shrugged and picked at some invisible lint on her satin top.

"And I'm telling you that you did." He pointed out as if it were obvious.

"No, not you— I mean yes, I wanted to impress you, obviously, but—"

"Well who the fuck else are you trying to impress?" Happy rasped, angered by the thought of her trying to impress some other man.

"Your club! Your fucking family, Hap!" She finally shouted, snapping out of her passiveness.

"What?" He was dumbstruck.

"They don't like me—"

"Yes, they do."

"You _literally_ told me last night that your President doesn't even want me around." She snapped, crossing her arms defensively. He exhaled in exasperation. Fuck.

"Sara, its fine, I promise—"

" _Anyway_ " she interrupted loudly "I just thought I needed to make a better impression than when I rolled up looking like a fucking troll in someone else's jacket." She admitted, ignoring his eye roll.

"Okay, first of all you didn't look like a troll. And as much as I appreciate your need for my guys to like you, you can't get fucking mad at me for wanting to fuck you when you look like that." He gestured to her outfit and a sheepish blush heated her cheeks.

"I just don't want you to be embarrassed to be with me." She sighed quietly. "I know you probably get shit for banging the rat's daughter." She spat. He winced at her namesake.

"Sara, it's okay, I promise. I can handle any of their stupid shit." She nodded and forced a smile, but as much as she wanted to be comforted by his words, the only thing she heard was between the lines: he _was_ getting shit about her. When was he going to realize she wasn't worth the trouble and leave?

"Let's just go." He sighed, grabbing a beanie for himself as she grabbed her own black leather jacket. She watched as he grabbed his anxiety meds from the kitchen counter and popped one, chasing it with a handful of water from the sink. Guilt washed over her. She was making his anxiety worse. She just needed to suck it up; he'd already told her before he hated when she made issues out of little things.

"Ready?" he rasped, zipping up his sweatshirt. She nodded and followed him out to his bike. For once the bite of the chilly air didn't bother her. It stung, but she welcomed it.

* * *

An hour later she felt warmer, a fuzzy liquid heat radiating from the alcohol in her stomach. Happy had brought her around and introduced her to some of the guys and she had blushed under their ravenous gaze. Pride was rolling off of Happy and she knew she had succeeded in being the smoke show they no doubt expected her to be. Everyone had been nice thus far, albeit a little awkward since they didn't seem like they knew what to say to her. She tried not to take it personally.

Happy had introduced her to Lee's old lady, Alanna. She was a pretty brunette, probably mid-thirties and she oozed power. She was surprisingly nice, but Sara could feel her critical gaze picking her apart, no doubt wondering what was so special about her that Happy had tied himself down.

Sara ended up finding Half-Sack, Bobby, and Tig, and practically glued herself to them. Soon though, the SAMCRO guys were starting to get restless, and started looking for some pussy in which to bury themselves. Rather than overstay her welcome, she busied herself by ordering another drink and a beer for Hap. She felt the dirty looks from the sweetbutts but she tried to let them roll off of her as she waited for her drinks. It worked until she felt the shove of an elbow as a woman sidled up beside her at the bar.

"So you're the bitch that has Hap all tangled up." The woman scoffed and looked down her nose at Sara. She was blonde—platinum blonde—and wore a crop top and tight shorts showing off a flat stomach and a belly piercing. For a brief moment, Sara wondered how the woman managed to wear such a revealing outfit and not freeze, but her concern was short-lived as the girl's words registered in Sara's mind.

"Excuse me?" Sara snapped turning to face the sweetbutt.

"You heard me… slut." The girl shot back with a smirk and her two friends –also blonde –snickered.

"I'm sorry, but how am I the slut in this scenario?" Sara volleyed. "Because it looks to me like you're just some sweetbutt bitch that gets passed around and I'm the one _dating_ a Son."

"Oh, don't act like he's the first Son you've been with, honey. We all know that you made the rounds like the rest of us." Sara's mouth dropped open and she scoffed. Before she could defend herself the girl continued. "Tell me, what kind of dirty shit did you have to let him do to you to keep him around? I mean, we—" she gestured to herself and her friends "—all know the kind of kink he's into, first hand."

* * *

Across the clubhouse, Happy's eyes narrowed when he saw the three blondes interrogating his girlfriend at the bar. Mother. Fucker. They were a group that, at one time, had been his varsity team if you will. They'd been his go-to when he was looking to burn off some tension—hell they'd been down for anything— and he knew they had all thought that at some point he'd wife one of them up. He could only imagine the vile things the bitches were spitting towards Sara.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." He groaned, hopping up and making his way through the crowd. He felt a heavy hand on his chest stop him and followed it to the face of his President.

"This is a woman's problem. If she can't handle her shit on her own, she shouldn't be here."

"You know that shit ain't fair." Happy retorted. "They are ganging up on her. Probably sayin' shit that disrespects _me_." His eyes shot to the petite brunette tucked under Lee's arm. He'd known Alanna since she'd show up as a bright eyed young little thing. In fact, the two were pretty good friends. Happy had always gravitated towards blondes and, subsequently, had never chased after her in her single if he had, Lee pretty much staked his claim on her early on and Happy never even had the opportunity to see her as anything more.

"Ally, come on." The girl sighed and nudged her husband's heavy arm off her shoulder.

"Alanna." Lee warned quietly, she rolled her eyes and shook his grip off her wrist.

"You owe me, Happy." She called over her shoulder as she pushed through the crowd. Happy felt the crushing glare of his President.

"Lee, treating her like shit won't undo what her dad did." Happy finally snapped. "I trust her, and you making this a thing, means you don't trust me."

"It ain't like that, stop taking it so personally." Lee dismissed, watching as his wife told off the three girls harassing Sara. They were club favorites but pitvipers nonetheless, and Happy had likely been right to accuse them of disrespect.

"Yea? Then what the hell's it like?"

"Your head ain't in the game since you linked up with her." Lee shot back in a hushed tone.

"I'm fine, brother. I've done everything you've asked of me without even blinking." Happy defended. Lee made a sound of disagreement but didn't elaborate.

"You really wanna get in bed with that family?" Lee finally asked with a snort.

"I'm with her, brother. If you can't deal with that, you let me know and I'll put in for a transfer." Happy threatened. Lee's eyes widened. In all his years knowing the bald enforcer and all the awful shit he'd asked of him, Happy had never once threatened to leave.

"You wouldn't." Lee scoffed. Happy shrugged.

"Push me and see." Happy challenged and turned his back to make his way to Sara who was whispering with Alanna. Thankfully, the crowd seemed too drunk to really pay attention to the drama unfolding.

"Everything okay here, ladies?"

"It's fine." Sara dismissed, though she was visibly upset.

"Just some bitches thinking they can start shit in my house. You know how it is." Alanna dismissed with a pleasant smile and a wave of her hand.

"Thanks Ally." Happy stated sincerely and the brunette nodded before heading back towards her husband who was giving her a dirty look.

"Is she gonna get in trouble for that?"

"Nothing she can't handle. He's wrapped around her little finger." Happy sighed, turning back to his girl. "What'd they say?"

"Nothing, typical sweetbutt bullshit."

"Sara… tell me."

"Hap, I said its fine." She stated firmly, turning her head away from him. "Let's just grab a drink and move on." She stressed, handing him the beer that had been sweating on the bartop during the whole exchange. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and glared towards the blonde trio sulking by the pool tables.

"I'm sorry shit here had been tough." He murmured into her ear. She shrugged and took a sip of her drink. Her empty hand reached up to lace fingers with the hand hanging by her neck, seeking out his comfort in her foul mood.

"Hold on to that anger; I'll let ya take it out on me later tonight." The deepness of his raspy voice sent a small shiver down her spine and the small smile on her lips signaled that his attempts to cheer her up were working.

"Would it make you feel better to know you're the hottest chick in here?" He squeezing her fingers playfully. She snorted and he could tell she rolled her eyes based on her mannerisms. Happy stopped and pulled her to face him.

"I'm serious." He rasped, his dark eyes boring into her with an intensity that was just so… Happy. She sighed and smiled up at him, nodding slightly.

"Guess you're a pretty lucky guy then." She offered and he smirked, glancing around the packed room briefly. A few people—men and women alike—were watching them with interest. He needed to send a message. Before she could comprehend his moves, she was pulled to his chest and as a searing kiss pressed to her lips. A small gasp escaped before she melted into him, letting his hot mouth mould hers. The hand holding his beer wrapped around her waist while his free one wrapped in the hair at the base of her neck. His tongue swept hers as his grip in her hair tightened. He bent her backwards slightly before he used her hair to pull her from the kiss and dropped his soft lips to her neck. His teeth grazed the delicate skin of her throat before pulling her back to an upright position and pulling away. The whole thing lasted a few seconds but it left Sara dazed for much longer.

"Guess so." He quipped as if nothing had happened.

"Guess so." She echoed with a loopy smile.

* * *

A/N: Okay guys, do you want me to A) post a sexy chapter about later that night when they get home from the party, or B) keep the plot rolling and move on to the next big thing? Bigger plot things are gonna start happening closer together from here on out. We shall see if Happy and Sara can weather all the shit or if it will break them down so much they throw in the towel.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Almost to 500 reviews and my heart might explode with disbelief. Thank you for the great responses. I love hearing from you!


	45. Chapter 45

March 2008

Sara tried her best to enjoy the rest of the night, or at least look like she was. Appearances were everything in the MC world. It didn't matter if she was pissed as a viper so long as no one knew. Time ticked past and while her rage slowly slipped away, she was left simmering in irritation. For the most part she stayed tucked under the comforting weight of Happy's arm putting on a polite smile, and the Bitch Squad gave them a wide berth. Hap was aware of her displeasure, as his thumb frequently caressed the bare skin of her arm. She found comfort in this, both the gesture itself and the fact that he knew her well enough to see past her façade.

"Wanna head out?" He finally murmured and she nearly leapt with joy.

"Ready when you are." She offered her relief evident in her sweet smile. After a few more minutes of saying goodbye to various people they hopped on his bike and headed back to his apartment. They were silent for the most part, Sara just tired and grateful to be able to relax.

* * *

"Want a beer?" He asked once they were inside. She responded with an affirmative and kicked her booties off by the door. She followed him into the kitchen as accepted the open bottle presented to her.

"You wanna tell me what those girls said now?" he pushed sternly.

"No." She stated flatly.

"Sara—" He warned.

"Happy." She mimicked with attitude. His eyes narrowed and hers rolled. "It's not the first time I've dealt with sweetbutts, Hap. Its fucking annoying, but it's not exactly novel."

"Well I should know if they said some disrespectful shit about me." Happy argued taking a swig of his beer. She glowered.

"Oh no, they had nothing but glowing reviews about you." She spat dryly.

"The fuck's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what that means." She rolled her eyes again and shook her head slightly sipping her own beer. "They just wanted to rub my face in the fact they had all fucked you at some point."

"Sara, I haven't stepped out on you—"

"I didn't ask." She snapped, cutting him off. "You know I don't want you to say shit like that. It's easier if I don't know… Besides, even if you haven't fucked around, you fucked them at some point." He shrugged; there ain't no point in denying what she already knew.

"You fucked guys before me." He pointed out.

"Mine don't come and brag about it to your face." She hissed, her annoyance slowly projecting on to him. "Just because I know it happened, doesn't mean I want to hear details about all the freaky shit they were willing to do for you." His eyes narrowed again.

"What kinda shit did they say?" He inquired darkly his own anger bubbling to the surface. She rolled her eyes and looked at him pointedly.

"Nothing that shocked me." She stated dryly.

"They shouldn't be runnin' their mouths about my personal business. They certainly shouldn't be talking shit to my girl about it." He spat loudly. Sara scoffed.

"It's not like anyone who knows you worth a damn wouldn't be able to guess you're a bit of a freak." She teased darkly. He rolled his eyes.

"Not the point, Sara." He firmly stated. She sighed, finishing her beer.

"It's fine, Hap. Let it go. I just want to forget about this whole thing." He took the empty bottle from her and set it on the counter next to his.

"You want me to help you forget?" He offered suggestively, hooking a finger in the band of her pants and pulling her close.

"Depends. What kind of shit you got in mind, freak?" She teased, wrapping her arms around his neck and looking up at him smugly. His hands slid from her waist down to cup her firm ass. He squeezed tightly before lifting her to sit on the kitchen counter. Her legs spread and he filled the void seamlessly.

"I'm thinkin' my girl got all dressed up lookin' sexy as fuck, tolerated some shit on my behalf, and put on a happy face even though she was pissed, so I'm down to do whatever she wants me to do."

"Yeah?" Her playful giggle made his heart skip a beat. He sobered for a moment.

"Sara, I know those girls said some shit; but the shit I did with them was because I could, and because they would let me. They're just jealous because they never got any of the other shit. The good shit, the… gentle shit..." Sara scoffed but chose not to argue with his debatable choice of description as he continued; "Only you've gotten that."' She nodded in understanding.

"I'm serious. I treat you better than them because you _are_ better than them. You know how much I …" Sara's breath caught "…you know how much I care about you, right?" He asked, eyes boring into her intensely. She nodded again slowly, exhaling a mixture of relief and disappointment. She was confused. Did she want him to say it? Did she want to say it? She knew how she felt, but they weren't really the kind of couple that talked about their feelings a lot. His dark orbs were filled with raw, intense emotion. His hands squeezed her thighs tightly as she leaned in to kiss him. Her fingers wrapped around his smooth head, pulling him impossibly tighter to her lips. His words had lit a fire in her. She burned with desire, ached with need.

Her passion was reciprocated with fervor as he devoured her sweet lips. The bold sweep of his tongue across hers caused her to arch into him, her body needy for attention.

"What's my woman want from her man?" He mumbled against her lips, his deep gravelly tone making the apex of her legs tingle and clench. She broke the kiss, sucking in a lungful of air and smirking as she leaned back a bit, putting some space between their bodies. She looked at the countertop she was perched on and smiled.

"I think I want you to fuck me right here." She offered with a Cheshire smile. "And I think I want it rough." His lips twisted into an amused smirk. Excitement sparked in his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." She murmured confidently, looking up at him with her lust-filled stormy blue eyes. Her red lips were already swollen and her cheeks had a light flush. God, she was fucking beautiful. The coarse calluses of his fingertips dragged down her throat to the line of hooks down the front of her bustier. In one swift movement, he yanked it open. She jumped a little before giggling in surprise as her breasts sprang free. Her ribs flexed as she breathed unrestrained and he watched the rise and fall of her rosy nipples with rapt interest.

With an eager hand, he reached out and pinched one of the peaks sharply. She hissed in pain as her body jerked instinctively.

"Get down." He commanded, taking a step back. She slid slowly off the counter, hunger and unease in her eyes. "Strip." Without missing a beat, her hands moved to the clasp of her tight pants. Fuck, she was so perfect; so obedient. Sara kicked them off and met his eyes as she slowly slid her lace thong down. His eyes were dark, pupils blown wide with need. She held her damp thong up, dangling on one delicate finger. He grabbed it before ordering her to her knees, to which she complied.

"Blow me." He ordered, balling up her underwear and holding it to his face. His senses were flooded with the familiar scent of her desire as her gentle fingers worked his pants undone.

"Hurry up." He commanded, smacking her face with enough force to make a sharp sound, but gentle enough to not actually harm her. She slid his jeans down his thighs, letting the fabric pool around his knees. He wore nothing underneath, and she wrapped a soft hand around his base before looking up for approval. Hap nodded once, burying his fingers in the back of her blonde waves, her thong disregarded somewhere on the floor. A loud groan escaped him as his length was consumed by her hot mouth.

"That's a good girl." He praised, using his hands to push himself further past her lips. Her hands braced against his thigh, her fingers squeezing the thick muscles as she tried to let him take control but her instincts fought. "Keep going." He urged and thrust himself deeper, his hand holding her head in place. Her eyes watered as she fought her gag reflex. Her blue eyes shone up at him and although they were glassy he could see her arousal swimming in the shallow depths. His tight grip released and she pulled back far enough to suck a breath in around his length. His eyes caught hers, they held their locked gaze for a brief moment before she plunged forward, pushing him past the back of her throat.

"FUCK!" He shouted, squirming as she pulled back just as fast. Before he could catch his wits, he was being swallowed by her again. "Oh god. Fuck, Sara. Keep going." His fingers wrapped painfully in her hair as he guided her, setting a rhythm that pushed him further and further into her throat. Sara's eyes were watered to the point tears were beginning to run down her pink cheeks and saliva was dribbling down her chin and neck, but he was confident she had never been sexier. She gagged on his cock and he immediately released his pressure to allow her to pull back but she only pushed him deeper. Jesus Christ.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum." He groaned, holding her head steady and pumping his hips to fuck her mouth. As he felt the tingle in the base of his spine, he tried to push through it but lost the battle. At the last second, he pulled out of her mouth to spray his hot seed on her neck and chest. She wiped her chin with the back of her hand before attempting to wipe the mascara from under her eyes. She looked like a fucking mess, but was beaming up at him.

"Stand up." He ordered through ragged breaths. She obeyed and his cock twitched. He was still semi-hard and it wouldn't take more than a few minutes to recover. "Turn around and bend over." She hesitated for a brief second and he reached out to grab her neck.

"I said turn around, bitch." He growled her eyes wide in surprise. A small smirk graced her lips before she nodded and he released her. Good girl. She turned and leaned forward, resting her forearms on the counter. "Spread your legs." She did. One of his rough hands caressed her lower back before tracing one of the full globes of her ass.

Sara's body was humming with excitement and she fought the urge to rub her thighs together. Her pussy was practically dripping on the kitchen floor and—CRACK! She shrieked as her ass burned from his slap.

"You a slut?" He asked, his voice deep and raspy, the sandpapery tones making her apex pulsate. "You wanna get treated like a fucking slut?" CRACK! She jumped again as his palm made contact. There was a pause and she glanced of her shoulder nervously to see him stripping out of his clothes. Her teeth pulled her lip into her mouth at the sight of his delicious body, chiseled muscles bulging in all the right places. He caught her gaze and winked.

"You want more?" He whispered running fingers up her spine to grip the back of her neck. She nodded eagerly, lifting her ass towards him wantonly. She was rewarded with another sharp slap, this time to the other cheek. "Mmm I just love the way your skin turns such an angry red." His hand left her neck as he dropped to his knees behind her. A loud hiss escaped her as his teeth closed around the flesh of her ass, biting down sharply.

"Shut up and take it." He growled, pinching his bite mark. She whimpered and nodded, shifting her feet further apart. "Looks like someone is eager." He remarked with a low chuckle. A thick point finger traced from her lower back all the way down her crack, ghosting over her wet entrance to circle her clit. Sara released a soft sigh and he could see her pussy entrance flex as more of her fragrant wetness escaped.

"You wanna be fingered?" He asked, somewhat rhetorically, as Sara was barely able to string words together. She merely whimpered and nodded, pushing her hips backwards. He scooped her wetness onto his fingers and, after taking a moment to coat them thoroughly, slipped one into her ass. A guttural groan escaped her and his dick jerked to full attention. "I didn't specify where I would finger you." He teased, biting her again, more gently. He coaxed a second finger into her. He hadn't planned on licking her, but he couldn't resist when her juicy pussy was practically staring at him, calling to him like a siren. His tongue lapped at the length of her slit as his thick fingers worked her back entrance.

"Oh fuck." She breathed softly, her forehead dropping to the counter and hips tilting forward to allow him better access. He sucked her clit sharply into his mouth making her cry out and one of her knees to shake unsteadily. The deep, vibrating chuckle that followed didn't help with her stability. One of her hands snaked back to cup the back of his head and push him deeper into her as her hips pushed back. His tongue slipped inside of her, fucking her with long strokes. He hadn't intended to let her control this, but tonight was all about her and she was going fucking wild.

"Fuck, that's it baby." She cooed loudly, moaning and bucking as his fingers continued to work her ass and his tongue worked her soaked hole. "Keep going. Fuck that feels so good, baby...That's right… eat my pussy…fuck my ass with your fingers, Hap." If he hadn't been hard before, he was now after hearing the way his name rolled off her aroused tongue. His loose arm wrapped her hips tightly before he pushed her forcefully forward, pinning her hips to the counter as he buried his face in her creamy slit. She was up on her tiptoes now, unable to buck against him and she cried out loudly in frustration when she realized she was at his mercy again. She released his head and braced herself on the counter with both hands. She was distantly aware she was knocking things over, but her frantic desperation for release had her looking down a tunnel.

"Please, Happy, make me cum." She begged, loudly. His arm released her hips to pinch her clit. He felt her legs quiver in response and he increased the speed of the fingers easing in and out of her ass, before pinching her clit again with the other hand. She was moaning now, with each thrust of his fingers or pinch to her clit, wildly unaware of how loud she was; he fucking loved it. He loved seeing her let loose like this.

"Happy… please… I'm so close." He could hear the desperation in her labored breathing; she was close to tears as he pushed her closer and closer to the precipice. _Come on, Sara. Time to cum, baby._ He pinch her clit rapidly before circling it gently and he immediately felt her body go rigid, her voice cutting out mid-moan. He slowed his motions as her pussy seized around his tongue, fluttering and spewing more of her tangy flavor. His fingers eased from her ass but he continued to gently circle her clit as she twitched, her toes curling against his legs as she hung her weight on his counter. He could hear her exhilarated giggles as he shifted from his knees to his feet, standing slowly behind her. His cock slid against her thighs before brushing her dripping entrance as he reached his full height. The counter had her lifted to the perfect level for his groin.

His hands caressed her ass gently before pulling her cheeks open. He looked down at her hole, barely stretched from his fingers. She vaguely felt the warmth and wetness of his saliva as he spit down her crack. She felt the soft head of his hard cock press against the ring of her asshole. She tensed as he pushed forward gently, the flexible head nearly slipping past the tight barrier.

"Relax, just wanted to try for size." He grunted in amusement. "You wanted it rough, and you aren't ready for rough ass play." He assured, pulling out and shifting downward to her slippery entrance. "My woman's too tight for my cock." He mused proudly. She scoffed and rolled her eyes; leave it to Happy to compliment her and make it about his own cock size.

Sara yelped loudly as he pushed into her pussy, his own groan sounding as his hips settled against her ass.

"Hey!" She reached back and slapped his thigh. "A little warning would have been nice." Within seconds her hands were pinned tightly to the counter by her sides.

"Don't tell me what to do." He growled deeply and he felt her squeeze around him. "I'll fuck you however I want, bitch." He released her wrists to grip her hair and peeled her body up off the counter. The his cum was barely more than residue on her skin now, but his scent lingered in the air. The countertop edge bit into her hips sharply, and the pressure of his hips against her kept her pinned up on her tip toes, her back arching deeply as gravity pushed her millimeters deeper onto his cock. His other hand circled to her front squeezing a breast painfully before circling her neck. The hand in her hair jerked her head to the side so she was forced to look up at him.

His dark eyes roved her body, speared on his length and unable to move away from him. Her mouth hung open slightly, pink lips not nearly swollen enough. He pressed a hard kiss to her mouth, his tongue immediately invading her mouth. She groaned feeling the stickiness of his cheeks and chin against hers. She was overwhelmed by her own scent and taste invading her senses. He sucked her tongue and nipped her lips sharply. She jerked once before tasting copper.

She felt him smile into the kiss and his grip on her neck tightened in excitement as he also tasted her blood in the kiss. His tongue gently traced her lip, lapping at the small tear before breaking the kiss. He met her eyes quickly and seeing nothing but adoration and trust, he smirked. He was unable to move his hips as moving would release her from her trapped position, but being buried fully and deeply surrounding by her clenching tightness was enough for now as he devoured her pliant body. A quick yank of her hair opened her neck to his lips and teeth as he sucked the skin beneath her ear. She tried to squirm at the assault on her sensitive flesh but he held her steady, releasing her neck to tug on her hard nipples.

"You're mine." He exhaled into her neck and she moaned at the deep animalistic tone of his voice. "Having you this way; so vulnerable to me… it's fucking intoxicating." He continued and she mewed in agreement. She pulled against the grip of his hair to nudge him from her neck and look up at him. He was literally surrounding her, his large body wrapping and pinning her, filling her. Their eyes met and she swore she could see his soul. It was dark and stormy and intense. He was damaged and full of demons, but so was she.

"I love you." She blurted and her eyes went wide, waiting for a reaction. Time stopped for him as he looked down at the small woman in his arms. He saw everything in fine detail. The sharp contrast of their skin, the soft curve of her breasts, the red flush of her skin. He saw deepness in her eyes, and adoration and fear of rejection. He also saw an acceptance he never expected to see in a woman's eyes. It wasn't that she didn't know of his depravities; she was with him DESPITE his depravities. Fuck.

"I love you too." He admitted with a small shrug. He used his grip on her hair and her breast to pull her tighter to his chest as he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. She smiled bashfully up at him before he resumed sucking her neck. He plucked her nipple sharply, escalating their tension to a boiling point again. He released her hair to grip the back of her neck and press her forward. She lay forward on the counter, the coolness of the laminate heightened by her sensitive, flushed skin. Finally, as she was starting to lose feeling in her legs he released the pressure of his hips, allowing the counter to hold her weight. Pain etched across her skin where the counter edge has pressed. Her relief was momentary though, as he pulled back and thrust hard against her. And again. And again. She cried out at the sudden onslaught against her pussy, his length penetrating deep. She pressed her thighs together desperately and Happy groaned loudly. He was nearly incoherent seeing her impaled on his cock, moaning in pleasure.

"Fuck, you're so fucking tight." Soon he was hammering against her, her body shaking as it absorbed his force. His loud grunts were mixed with her feminine cries. She clawed at the smooth counter for purchase but was given none. Suddenly he pulled out and she felt the sting of another slap to her ass.

"Get on your back." He ordered his voice growing hoarse with ardor. She eagerly turned and hopped up, laying back as best she could. He pulled her hips off the edge counter but held them level with his, allowing her to lay back. He plunged back in, positioning her feet up by his ears. Her gasps became cries became screams as he set a punishingly face pace. One of his hands pawed roughly at her breasts as they bounced with each thrust.

"You fucking like that?" He groaned and she nodded, a needy high pitched 'yea' escaped her lips. "Yea, you fucking like that, you bitch. You like when I fuck you rough? Your tight cunt can take a beating, ain't that right, bitch? Fuck, your pussy is fucking amazing." He groaned, his eyes closing tightly as he thrust. Sweat dripped from his forehead and his eyes fluttered open as she wiped his brow with her hand. He chuckled breathily and turned his head to nip at her calf in gratitude.

"Keep talking, baby." She urged.

"Yea, that's my woman; always wanting to hear all the dirty shit. Such a needy little bitch." He teased, trying to focus on his words as he continued to jackhammer his hips forcefully against hers. The vulgar slap of skin filled the air. "You're so fucking hot. The way you dealt with the cunts at the club earlier, fuck, I could have fucked you right there in front of all of them. Then we get home and hearing you want it rough; I mean, fuck, Sara." He grunted as she cried out at a particularly hard shove. She was getting close, his words pushing her higher and higher.

"Fucking you raw like this, in my fucking home, on my kitchen counter. My dirty fuckin' girl. I can't wait to fuck your sweet ass. I'm gonna take my time on that, have you riding my cock… begging for more." He groaned at his on fantasy. His hand released her breast to drop to her belly. He pressed into the space beneath her belly button and grunted.

"I can feel my cock in you, fucking you deep. You need more?" She nodded frantically, and he slipped a thumb between her legs to rub her clit.

"That feel good, baby?" He asked, barely focused as his muscles burned. He wouldn't be able to keep this pace much longer, but he'd be damned if she didn't cum again.

"Yea… yea… ah..ah.." Her cries were punctuated by his moves.

"Come on Sara, cum for me. Cum on my cock, you dirty little bitch. I can feel your tight little cunt twitching already." She groaned loudly as her body shook with release. "Oh fuck." His response was garbled with a groan as she clamped around his length, milking him, pulling his release from his body.

"Happy, cum." She commanded, barely able to string words together. "Cum inside me, Hap. Fill me." Her words pulled the trigger and his own release started. His hips pressed tightly to her as he held her hips steady to his, pumping only minutely as her pussy gobbled the cum from his cock. She could feel the warmth of his seed filling her deeply, coating her completely.

They both exhaled loudly, trying to catch their breaths. Her legs dropped from his shoulders to tuck and fall open. He shifted her hips up on the counter slightly, relieving himself of the responsibility of holding her up. He leaned forward over her, hands planted on either side as he looked down at her with a lazy smile.

"Holy fuck that was good." He exhaled and she giggled. He twitched inside of her and he groaned loudly.

"Ugh, don't move like that." He winced, his cock still wildly sensitive inside of her.

"Sorry." She apologized, although no sympathy was evident in her voice. If anything, there was smug pride.

"I'm just gonna stay here for the rest of the night." He mumbled, dropping his forehead to her chest, his own still heaving. She softly kissed the top of his head and gently scratched the back of his neck soothingly.

"I mean we can, but my body will hate me for it tomorrow." She giggled again, and he twitched again. He winced against her.

"What did I say about that?" he grumbled.

"Oh my poor boy. I'm so sorry your dick is so tender after the beating _my_ body just took." She teased, placing another kiss on his head. He tilted his head to look up at her.

"You good?"

"Yea I'll be fine." She dismissed pleasantly. Truthfully, she was going to be fucking sore tomorrow. Full body soreness. From top to bottom. She was pretty sure her nipples were chafed from being pinched and tugged. Her neck surely had marks from his harsh kisses. Her ass had a bite mark on it. And she definitely, definitely would be walking weird.

"You know I meant what I said." He murmured quietly, still watching her.

"Which part? The part where you want to fuck my ass? Or the part where you said you loved me?" She teased again; clearly being fucked sideways left her in a playful mood.

"I mean both, but you know what part I was getting at." He stated.

"I know." She assured.

"I just don't want you to think I just said it because we were fucking."

"You don't say things like that that you don't mean. I know that." She stated as if it were obvious and he smiled. She really did know him inside and out. "I'm sorry we fought earlier."

"'ts fine. You were treated like shit tonight by my family." He admitted in annoyance and she hummed in response. "That shits not okay Sara. I told Lee I'd leave if he kept that shit up."

"What?" Sara stated in alarm, sitting up on her elbows forcing Hap's head off her chest. "You can't say shit like to him! Now he's really gonna hate me!" She groaned.

"Doesn't matter. No one gets to treat you like that and get away with it."

"Jesus Christ Hap." She sighed closing her eyes.

"Don't worry about it." He assured and pressed a kiss to her annoyed forehead.

"All right, let's go to bed." He offered and she snorted.

"I need a shower. I'm both covered in and filled with your cum."

"I don't see the problem." He responded blankly. She shot him a dirty look and he smirked, pulling out of her slowly and easing her onto her feet. Within moments of being upright she felt the sticky fluid leaking down her leg.

"Ugh, gross." She sighed, awkwardly tiptoeing out of the kitchen, trying to keep from dripping on the floor.

"I think it's hot." He retorted, following her down the hall.

"You. Would." She shot back. She hissed as he slapped her ass playfully.

"Watch it, asshole, that's where you bit me." She grumbled finally making it to his en suite bathroom.

"I know. You have a bruise forming already." He moved past her in the bathroom to turn on the shower.

"Of course I do." She grumbled, sitting on the toilet.

"I swear to god, if you piss with me right here, I'm ending this." He responded, disgust evident in his voice.

"Relax, my body hurts and I want to sit. But good to know you draw the line at peeing in front of each other." She responded dryly, following him into the now warm shower.

"Are you actually okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine." She grumbled less pleasantly than before now that the euphoria was wearing off. "I asked for it rough, and you delivered."

"Yea, but I don't want you fucking miserable afterward." He pointed out, grabbing the soap from behind her to lather his hands.

"Do we need a safe word?" She teased.

"Maybe." He shrugged, seriously.

"Ok fine, but I wouldn't have used it tonight." She stated with a huff. He gave her a pointed look. "What? I wouldn't have. Besides, it's not like you didn't have a good time."

"Not the point." He responded gruffly, rubbing his soapy hands down her sore body. She looked up at him to get his attention.

"Hey, I loved it, and I love you. I'm okay. I'm just a brat, you know that." He nodded and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.

"Fine." He acquiesced.

"Good. Now finish washing me. I'm tired." She commanded and he rolled his eyes but complied happily.

* * *

 **A/N: Whew. Well that was steamy. People were torn between options A and B so I figured I'd write a nice long lemony chapter with the big ILY declarations before jumping into some more drama.**


End file.
